My Master's Voice
by Hikari-chanX
Summary: She was his prisoner and he was her master. He would force her to obey his every order-no matter what the cost. However, love changes everything. ULQUIxHIME! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Defiance

Author's Note: Hurray! Another UlquiHime fic! I have read countless fics of Orihime and Ulquiorra and I eventually decided to write one myself. This is my first attempt at UlquiHime, as well as a mature fic. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Ulquiorra would have had his way with Orihime LOOOONG ago.

Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he _knew _she was special.

Not in the good kind of special, either. The _bad _kind of special. The kind of special that would eventually get her in trouble. And that day was _now_.

Ulquiorra Schiffer had instantly been drawn to her unique powers. The ability to reject God's fate was something he had never seen done before, yet, all Orihime Inoue had to do was to use her hair clips, it seemed.

"It was a little more than speculation," Ulquiorra told his master, Lord Aizen Sousuke, "but my analysis this time allowed me to decipher the basis behind her ability."

"What do you think?" Aizen asked as he sat neatly upon his throne, his chin cupped properly in his hand as his eyes never left the Espada before him.

"I think it is a power," Ulquiorra told the man, "that you could benefit from, Lord Aizen."

The fourth Espada could tell that his words had found favor in his Lord's eyes as Aizen's sly grin slowly quirked up into a full blown smile. "I see. So where is she now?"

"At the very least, it seems that she is not in the real world," the pale Espada replied.

"Well done, Ulquiorra," was all Aizen had to say to give his minion permission to carry out the next phase in their mission.

"My pleasure," Ulquiorra replied. And with that said, the young male disappeared through his dark portal.

How long had it been since she first arrived in Las Noches? Days? Weeks? Months? Time seemed to flow by differently in Hueco Mundo than it did in the human realm. Or at least, it felt that way to Orihime Inoue. It probably hadn't been too long ago since she had first seen the darkness that lied within Hueco Mundo. But to her, it felt like an eternity.

This was the last place in the universe that Orihime would have liked to be at. But what choice did she have? He appeared at her out of nowhere with threats as clear as they could be…

"_Come with me, girl_," the man had said. "_Do not speak. You will say yes_."

At that time, Orihime was frozen in her tracks. What more could she do but listen?

"…_Anything else, and I will kill. But not you—I'll kill your friends. Do not ask any questions. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more._" The gaze of the Arrancar had been so intense, so chilling…

"_Understand, girl, that this is not a negotiation. It's an order."_

_It's an order_, Orihime had repeated in her mind. How was she supposed to know that from that moment out all she would be doing for countless days would be accepting orders?

"_Aizen-sama desires that power of yours and I am under orders to bring you back unharmed. I will say it once more_," the Arrancar had continued to speak, "_Come with me, girl."_

Orihime's mind often replayed that horrific evening. Her life was no longer hers after that one meeting of fate with Ulquiorra Schiffer. She had often wondered what would have happened if Ulquiorra had approached her while she was surrounded by her friends. Surrounded by Kurosaki Ichigo…Would he have still threatened her? Or if Ichigo Kurosaki would have put a stop to his evil plans and defeat him on the spot?

Well, one cannot undo the past. What is done is done.

Orihime sat down on the solid white couch of her tiny room. There was nothing but a couch, a bed, and a wooden chair in her miniscule room. And neither the bed nor the couch were very comfortable…Everything about Las Noches was agonizing for the human girl. And it wasn't just the fact that the entire "castle" was completely void of color. Everywhere she turned the cold color of white stared back at her tauntingly, reminding her of her colorful days back when she was just a regular high school student.

For the first time in her life, Orihime had longed for her school uniform. These traditional white robes signified not only Lord Aizen's alliance but the loss of her colorful world, it seemed. The girl dusted off some imaginary dirt off her cloaks to occupy herself for a few moments. A visitor would be making his daily rounds momentarily to check up on her.

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'm coming in," came a familiar, monotonous voice.

Why did he even bother knocking? Orihime wondered to herself. He always let himself in, whether she liked it or not.

Ulquiorra entered in calmly and quietly, one hand in his pocket while the other hand carried a small plate of food. His skin was as pale as each of the walls in Las Noches. No, his skin was paler. His deep green eyes were the only color on his entire body except for the teal tear marks that stained his cheeks. His jet black hair clashed with the white robes that he wore upon his skin. Even so, the mixture of black and white seemed to work for this Espada.

Orihime glanced up at him before fiddling with her long, flaming hair nervously. She could feel his intense gaze upon her; the same gaze that had brought her to this horrific place. She shivered lightly as she continued to look away. Each time Ulquiorra entered her room, she felt the room's temperature drop at least ten degrees. It probably did not, but his icy stare certainly made it feel as if it did.

"Eat," he calmly said as he set the plate of food down in the girl's lap. Something was different today, Orihime noticed. Normally, a smaller Arrancar servant would bring in a cart of food but today, only Ulquiorra had entered.

"I'm not hungry," the girl replied quietly as she continued to fidget with her hair. Every day it was the same routine. He and the Arrancar servant would come in and bring Orihime her food. She would always say that she was not hungry and Ulquiorra would always threaten to shove it down her throat if she completely refused to eat. Then, he would give her one hour to completely eat all her food. Orihime would force herself to eat as much of the gruel that she was given as she could. After she could not stomach any more of it, she would slide the wooden chair over to the window and dump the remaining food out the window.

Ulquiorra had never discovered her secret as of yet. He would always just return one hour after to make sure everything on the plate was empty. So far, he had always found the plate empty. He had believed his threats had worked and had yet to carry them out.

That is, until Lord Aizen had discovered her secret. Cameras were hidden all over the castle of Las Noches—nothing would get past him.

Ulquiorra, ashamed that he had never realized that she never ate all her food, had promised Lord Aizen that things would be different. He would not allow her to defy him e_ver _again.

"I was afraid of that," the Espada calmly replied, only to startle Orihime in the slightest.

"But I thought you could not feel fear, let alone any emotion," Orihime replied. She did not mean for it to come out as sarcastically as it did.

"Never mind that," Ulquiorra answered callously as he hovered over her, "There has been news that you have been defying my orders. That you are not eating everything I have given you." Personally, Ulquiorra could care less whether the girl had eaten or not. But it was his master's voice that told him that Orihime was under his care and that he must do whatever means necessary in order to make sure the girl was alive and well. Or, at least just _alive_. Eating just happened to be one of those things.

Orihime stared up at him anxiously, an uneasy smile tugging at her lips, "W-whatever do you mean, Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, trying her best to play innocent. Ulquiorra was not falling for it, though. He could read her like a book.

"Do not lie to me, woman," Ulquiorra said flatly, continuing to stare her down, "it will only get you in more trouble." He waited patiently for a reply, yet all Orihime did was stare at the floor as if she was trying to burn a hole in it as big as she was so it could swallow her up. If only she had that kind of power…With an almost inaudible sigh, Ulquiorra reached for the plate on her lap, picking up a small piece of meat between his fingers.

"You leave me no choice," was all Ulquiorra said as he shoved her back roughly against the couch with one arm, shoving the piece of meat into her mouth with the other. His movements were so sudden, so quick, that they had caught Orihime completely off guard. Never before had the man touched her, let alone shoved food into her mouth! The girl sat completely frozen, her eyes wide as saucers as she stared back at her captor.

His fingers were ice cold as they pressed against her lips, just as Orihime had expected them to be. Orihime's mind was having a hard time registering what all was happening to the point where she was too shocked to even chew her food, let alone swallow it.

"Do you really want to make this even more difficult for yourself, woman? You should be grateful that I'm not actually tying you down," Ulquiorra breathed out, his mouth just inches from her ears. Even though his touch was cold, his breath felt warm against her skin. Despite his breath being warm, Orihime shuddered lightly before she began to swallow the food, not even fully chewing it.

Ulquiorra could not help but smirk lightly at her pathetic form. It was a smirk that was almost invisible, yet it was still detectable. "You really are worthless, woman," he said calmly, pulling himself away from her. Orihime said nothing as she stared in horror at her captor. Never before had she been so frozen with fear to the point she could not move at all. This man was so intimidating, so frightening…

Orihime barely had any time to think before another piece of raw meat was shoved into her mouth. The girl gagged lightly before finally snapping back into reality. Now that the shock was over, Orihime realized she could move freely. Ulquiorra was not even restraining her at that point since he found no need to. Apparently, he was wrong. In seconds, Orihime was struggling fiercely, her frail arms thrusting outwards to push against the Espada before her.

Naturally, her movements were to no avail. Ulquiorra snatched her wrist with one hand as the other rapidly reached for another piece of meat. "Do not make this become more unpleasant than it already is," the Espada coldly told her. Orihime used her free arm to grab his wrist that seized her own, desperately trying to pry his cold fingers away from him.

Despite his lack of emotion, Ulquiorra found the whole scene to be rather amusing. Orihime was like a helpless mouse trapped between a lion's claws. Just as there would be no hope for a real mouse against a lion, Orihime needed to realize that there would be no hope for her against him.

"If you would just eat as I had ordered you to, you would not be in this position, now would you?" His voice was still as flat as ever, despite his growing interest in the feeble girl's actions. Orihime was still desperately trying to pull his fingers away from her as she swallowed the cold lump of meat.

"Please! Let me go!" the flaming haired girl cried out, continuing to struggle against him as much as she could.

"Not until I am sure that you have learned your lesson," Ulquiorra quietly replied. Why was she struggling so much? She knew it was futile, yet she continued to act as if his touch were burning flames, scorching the flesh right off her skin. He wasn't even injuring her and his grip was not even that tight…Why did she continue to fight against him?

Orihime was now beginning to fight against the tears that were threatening to pour out, "Kurosaki-kun! Help me! Please!" she cried out before another piece of meat made its way to her lips.

Her words stirred up something strange inside Ulquiorra. All of a sudden, he had the sudden urge to slap her roughly on the cheek. Even so, he resisted that temptation. That was something only a childish human would do who gave into their emotions. He was the fourth Espada—_he had no emotions_.

"_Kurosaki-kun _will not be able to help you. If you stop struggling and swear to me that you will finish your meal—every single bite—I will release you." Ulquiorra had tried his best to make himself clear, yet, even so, tears began to sting the girl's eyes. Did she despise his touch that much? Although her emotions were always easy to read, he would never fully understand her.

Orihime chewed the food roughly while glaring coldly at her captor. Or, at least, she was _trying _to glare. All she had managed to do was make herself appear more pitiful with her watery eyes and her mouth full of food. Ulquiorra just simply stared at her, his grip never withering.

Seconds later, Orihime began to cease her struggling, letting her free arm drop to her side as Ulquiorra continued to firmly hold her wrist in his other hand. She had stopped trying to pull away from him as she continued to chew and swallow her food.

"That's a good girl," Ulquiorra whispered out in a husky voice that once again made Orihime shudder with slight fear. "Now, do you promise to eat what I give you? If you refuse to oblige, I will restrain you with the heaviest chains in Hueco Mundo and shove every ounce of food all the way down your throat. Consider this a warning—it will not be as gentle as I have just done."

If he called that gentle, Orihime did not want to find out what his _rough _side was like. "Y-yes, Ulquiorra-sama…" the girl mumbled, wiping at her tears fiercely with her free hand, "I promise to eat everything without a fight."

"Good," was Ulquiorra's only reply as he released his grip on her wrist. He withdrew from her completely, taking a few steps away from her. Once again, his hands found his way to his pockets as his arctic eyes remained on the girl's form.

Orihime finished wiping her eyes as she picked up her fork, slowly placing another cold chunk of meat into her mouth. She tried not think about what she was eating as she swallowed slowly.

"As punishment for throwing your leftovers out the window, you will finish everything on your plate without an ounce of anything to drink. Once everything is completely finished, I will then send a servant to fetch you a glass of water," Ulquiorra told her.

As if having food shoved down her throat wasn't bad enough! Orihime sighed heavily as she looked down at her plate of food, picking at a few pieces of rice before placing the fork against her lips. The food was disgusting, yet bearable. Orihime was able to force herself to finish every last bite on her plate, just as Ulquiorra ordered. The entire time, Ulquiorra's gaze never left the girl. Orihime even wondered if the Espada even blinked during that time.

"That was not so hard, now was it?" Ulquiorra said as he picked up the empty plate off her lap. "I will send someone to bring you a glass of water. Do not let this incident ever repeat itself, woman. Do I make myself clear? The next time you refuse to eat, it will be much more painful for you." With that said, the male left, his coat swaying behind him as he did so. The human watched him exit out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Once he was out of sight, Orihime silently wept to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest. How could he be so cruel? Would anybody here show her any ounce of kindness? Even more importantly, where was Ichigo Kurosaki?


	2. Frozen

Why did the temperature in Las Noches always feel that it was zero degrees Celsius? Orihime Inoue often found herself shivering uncontrollably in her cold, dark room. The Arrancar must've been immune to the feelings of temperature, the flaming haired girl suspected. Or perhaps it was because they all had to wear those heavy white cloaks…Perhaps they kept their thermostat low because of that? Did Las Noches even _have _a thermostat? Either way, the girl was f_reezing_. Her long white robes just weren't enough…

Orihime sat in her chair with her knees pressed against her chest. She embraced her knees tightly, burying her face into the fabric that clung to her legs. Her body had been continuously shaking for hours. If one had entered the room, they might have believed she was seizing over how fierce her tremors were.

"You're _pathetic_," hissed out a cold voice—a voice even colder than ice. And for just a moment, Orihime seized shaking.

"I didn't hear you come in, Ulquiorra-sama," the girl whispered as she pulled her face up from her fetal position, slowly looking up at him.

"I told you that I was coming in. You were too busy sulking to even notice," the Cuatro Espada said flatly. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his white coat as he stared down at her, his eyes unwavering.

Orihime straightened out her legs and sat up properly, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "I wasn't sulking…" the human meekly replied, turning away from him as to not meet his gaze, "It's just that it's so unbearably cold in here all the time..I have to do whatever I can to stay warm."

"As I said: _pathetic_," Ulquiorra simply stated, turning his back to her. "You humans are so weak..And here, we've even provided you with warm clothing yet you still complain about the cold."

"I'm not complaining," Orihime mumbled, glaring at his back. At least he wasn't facing her…She wasn't in the mood to be scolded for the nasty looks she gave him.

Orihime always thought of herself as an optimist until she arrived to Hueco Mundo. Back in the human world, she got along with most people she met. Even when she and her _nakama_ arrived in Soul Society to rescues Rukia Kuchiki from her execution, she always remained cheerful and determined. Not once did she believe that Rukia would not be rescued…

Yet, these days, the once lively and ever optimistic Orihime had grown bitter. A constant haze of negative thoughts continuously swirled through her mind, replacing the once happy thoughts she had possessed long ago. Never before had the girl experienced feelings of hatred towards anyone…

…yet, she _hated _Ulquiorra.

Well, perhaps hate was too strong of a word. Orihime silently cursed herself for being so full of bitterness and anger towards him all the time. It wasn't Ulquiorra's fault she was in this position…He was just simply following orders.

"It's time to eat," the Espada's cold voice once again found a way to interrupt her thoughts. And now it was _her _time to follow orders.

"I'm too cold to eat," the girl simply replied. It was true—she was too cold to feel hunger at the moment. She was also too cold to even feel like giving in to Ulquiorra's demands.

"Did I ask if you wanted to eat? I don't believe I did," the pale man simply replied as he headed towards the door. For a moment, Orihime believed he was leaving. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. Ulquiorra simply approached the servant Arrancar whom was waiting for further instruction at the door.

"You may leave. I'll take it from here," the espada said calmly. The servant wasted no time in politely bowing and scurrying away. He wasn't foolish enough to stick around…

The redhead simply sighed, combing her hair with her fingers slowly as her pale grey eyes never leaving the window. The moon was the only source of light the girl had in her cold, dark room. The moon gave her a sense of peace at times, occasionally making her tranquil enough to the point where her imprisonment didn't appear to be so unbearable. Other times, it felt as if the moon was mocking her. As if it were boasting over the fact that it remained free while she was securely locked behind bars.

Her view of the moon was instantly replaced by a view of Ulquiorra's chest.

"I do believe you're supposed to look at some one when they are talking to you," the espada said calmly, hovering over her and obscuring her view of the moon.

The girl's eyes slowly moved up from his chest, up to his gloomy green eyes and she suddenly found herself shivering even more so than she had been before.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime whispered quietly, feeling extremely uncomfortable while looking into his emerald orbs.

"Now, cease your senseless daydreaming and _eat_," Ulquiorra demanded. Although he tried to hide it, Orihime could detect a hint of annoyance. But she knew for a fact that Ulquiorra could feel _nothing_…but was irritation even considered an emotion? Surely even the fourth espada could be annoyed at one point.

Curiosity got the best of the human as she couldn't help but voice her own question, "Ulquiorra-sama, are you _annoyed _with me?"

The question caught the male completely off guard. A flicker of confusion passed through his eyes momentarily but instantly disappeared as he regained his composure and replied to her, "Over the fact that you do not do as I say, _yes_."

It was not uncommon for Orihime Inoue to annoy her friends with her overly energetic personality and her insane taste in food mixtures. She couldn't help but feel it to be an accomplishment to annoy a man with no heart, so to speak of.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama. I have no control over how my body reacts to the cold. But until I feel some form of warmth, I won't be able to eat anyth-"

The girl's words were instantly cut off as a cold hand gripped tightly around her tender throat. Orihime gasped for air as her hands flung up to wrap around his wrists, desperately trying to pry his hand away from her.

"When will you realize that I do not give requests? These orders are not of mine but of Lord Aizen himself. You can either choose to obey and eat everything I tell you too quietly, or we can have a repeat of yesterday. Only far worse," the man stated, his grip tightening around her throat causing her to turn slightly blue in the face.

What was it about this girl that angered him so much? Not even the bastard Grimmjow caused him to seethe this much. The Cuatro Espada never showed this emotion in front of anyone, let alone worthless _trash _like the girl cowering before him. It was not often that he would lose his cool…

Yet this girl was provoking his anger with each passing second. If it wasn't her denying his orders, it was the looks she gave him every time he entered the room.

Just before the girl was about to lose consciousness, he released her. She fell limply to the ground, landing on her fragile knees. Orihime coughed and wheezed for a moment, trying her best to catch her breath. She wanted to scream at him, yet her vocal chords felt like they were about to burst.

"You're wasting my time, woman," Ulquiorra said in a hushed tone as he walked back towards the cart that the servant left, "I have more important duties as an Espada than _babysitting _a worthless human."

Orihime continued to gasp for breath until she decided she was able to stand up slowly. His grip had been so tight…it would surely leave a bruise from where his fingers grasped it. She managed to sit back down on the couch, finally regulating her breaths.

"You can't…break me…" Orihime murmured under her breath as she ran her fingers lightly over her throat, "I'm…stronger than you think.."

Ulquiorra sauntered back over to her, reaching out his hand towards her throat once again. Orihime recoiled, sliding away from him as much as she could. Much to her surprise, instead of snatching for her throat once again, the man grabbed her chin gently. He bent down on one of his knees until he was eyelevel with her.

Why were his hands so cold? She felt that she could get frostbite just by having them grace her skin lightly. Everything about Ulquiorra was frozen: his touch, his gaze, his soul.

"My intentions are not to break you, woman," Ulquiorra assured, bringing her face closer to his. His breath mingled on her skin, causing another hoard of shivers to dance along her spine. "Lord Aizen is the one who wishes to break you, not I. I am simply to keep you alive. If you make such a simple task complicate itself, there will be punishment."

It was hard to keep his voice calm and collected as his patience began to dwindle. If he lost anymore of it, he could not promise that his actions would not become fatal. Aizen had made a mistake in trusting this girl to him…

"I'm just..so cold.." Orihime replied, fighting back against the tears that franticly wished to pour out.

"If a form of warmth is given to you, then you will eat," Ulquiorra stated. It was not a question but it seemed like a pretty good bargain to Orihime. The redhead simply nodded, biting her lower lip to further prevent the tears from falling. She was stronger than this—she would not let this man see her cry anymore!

"Then warmth will be given to you," the man replied, releasing his grip on her chin as he stood up. His hands moved towards the zipper of his coat, pulling it down slowly.

Instantly, Orihime shrieked lightly, causing a sharp pain to form in her vocal chords, "N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Was he planning on pressing his naked body against her?! Was that the way she was going to receive some warmth?! That's not what she had intended to happen! She had been hoping for a blanket or even a warm drink!

"You said you would eat if I gave you a form of warmth. This isn't what I had hoped for either but no further questions will be asked. Understand, woman?" Ulquiorra's voice was growing a bit more impatient with the girl as he unzipped his coat completely, exposing his bare chest.

Orihime had seen shirtless men before. Even her precious Kurosaki-kun had been shirtless in her view before. Even so, her cheeks burned brightly as she placed the palms of her hands over her eyes. Ulquiorra was one of the last people she would have liked to see shirtless…Even if he was one of the more attractive Arrancar.

Ulquiorra ignored her reaction as he fully removed his coat. He threw it on her lap and turned away, reaching for the plate full of disgusting gruel. "You will eat now," he simply said.

Orihime felt the heavy coat land in her lap. She stared at it in confusion for a moment, wondering why he had given this to her. Suddenly it hit her…He wasn't stripping in order to pass on body heat. He was…giving her his jacket?!

"U-Ulquiorra-sama," the startled girl blinked a few times before she ran her fingers along the coat that lay in her lap, "Is this for me?"

The espada didn't say anything as he thrust the plate in front of her. Orihime brought her eyes up to his face but was instantly drawn to the black hole near his sternum. A sinking feeling rose in Orihime's chest as her eyes remained on the empty hole. When he had given her his jacket, she had wondered for a moment if he had done so out of the goodness of his heart.

But there was no heart--just a gaping hole where one should have been.

"Eat," Ulquiorra said as Orihime nodded slowly. She began to put her arms through the jacket before tightly wrapping it around herself. She had half expected the coat to be cold, just as Ulquiorra's skin was. Yet surprisingly, she could feel heat radiating off of it. Her chills were already beginning to disperse as she zipped it up.

Her shaky hands reached out to grip the plate lightly as her eyes never left the hole in his chest. Ulquiorra turned his back towards her as he once again headed for the door, "I will return shortly. The plate had better be empty by the time I get back. Just in case you have disobeyed me once again, I will obtain ropes to restrain you."

Orihime looked down at the plate, a small sigh escaping her lips. Ulquiorra really wasn't kind after all…

"I will also be taking back my coat and I will strip you of your clothes. Do not misunderstand—I will simply strip you of every ounce of warmth you could ever hope to obtain." With that said, Ulquiorra took his exit.

"Thank you!" Orihime cried out once the door was shut. The words just kind of slipped out…yet, she was glad they did. Ulquiorra may not have a heart but he still performed an act of kindness—whether he was kind himself or not. His jacket had already brought a form of heat against her and for that, she was extremely grateful.

With out another thought, the girl began quietly eating her food. The taste of the meat was foul and the rice was bland but it relieved the burning feeling she had in the pits of her stomach. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was before due to her constant chills. Although the food was wretched, it was somehow satisfying.

Her meal, however, was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Orihime looked up, expecting to see the fourth espada once again. Instantly, her eyes grew wide as saucers as the plate slipped completely from her hands and onto the hard floor, shattering into a million pieces.

A dark chuckle filled the whole room as a snakelike voice hissed out, "Hello there, _pet-sama_."

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the second chapter :D I'm sorry if you were expecting some kind of kinky action in this chapter…I just needed to make some more character development for the plot to thicken!! Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope to have a new chapter up later this week Also, I'm the only one who proofreads this so I am extremely sorry for any weird spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. Disturbance

"Hello there, _pet-sama_," rang out a familiar voice. A voice that made Orihime almost wish Ulquiorra was back in the room. _Almost_.

"Nnoitra-san," Orihime whispered quietly before looking down to the shattered remains of the plate. He had startled her so badly to the point where the plate just slipped out of her fingers. She got on her hands and knees on the floor and began picking up the broken shards, careful as to not slice herself on the jagged glass.

"Having a rough morning?" The slender Espada asked, a devilish grin playing on his narrow lips, "I just saw Numero Cuatro walking out of here. He seemed a bit angry…Just between us, I think he's getting rather irritated with you."

Nnoitra Jiruga was a tall and lanky Arrancar with long, jet black hair. A black eye patch covered one of his snakelike eyes while the other stared up and down lecherously at the young woman before him. He was the Fifth Espada and for good reason to—his spiritual pressure was impressive. It even caused Orihime to grow slightly weak in the knees.

Orihime knew better than to acknowledge this particular Arrancar. Nnoitra enjoyed nothing more than harassing her when Ulquiorra was gone. He had yet to physically touch her but his sinister gaze always unnerved her. It was always if he was trying to rape her with his eyes…Even so, the less she spoke to him the better.

"I still wonder why Aizen-sama appointed _him _to be your caretaker. Such a beauty as yourself deserves someone who can actually _enjoy _you." Nnoitra's smirk continued to widen as he approached the girl slowly. She was like a helpless bunny and he was a hawk—any sudden movement could frighten her into a burrow. He needed to approach her calmly, and slowly…

Orihime continued to pick up the shards before placing them neatly on the table. She would have to apologize to Ulquiorra later…For the time being, the girl needed to focus on not provoking the Quinto Espada in any way. Politely ignoring him had always helped her in the past but even then Ulquiorra had _always _been around.

"Why, if you were under my care, I'd be giving you special attention every night! I would even give you the honors of sharing my bed with me each and every night," Nnoitra snickered, sliding his tongue across his lips. He continued to leer towards her, finding her silence to be even more intriguing. Perhaps the girl wouldn't scream if he reached out so slowly; so gently…

His long fingers began to stroke her hair gently, causing Orihime to jump back with a small, startled squeal, "Please leave me be!" the girl cried out, forgetting about her attempt to completely ignore him.

Nnoitra continued to smirk before jerking his head back in a dark, sinister laugh. His jet black hair swayed lightly as he cackled while his eyes never left her beautiful, frightened face.

"Oh, I love it when they scream!" The lanky man chuckled before he lashed out at her, gripping a handful of her hair. He yanked her towards him with one hand while his other shot up to cover her mouth, "But this time, I can't let you scream. You see, it'd be awful for your _babysitter _to come in and witness all the things I'm about to do to you.."

Orihime's eyes widened even more as she struggled to get away; however, his grip on her was just too strong. The fifth Espada had never laid a finger on her before, yet here he was wrapping his grimy fingers over her mouth. Orihime attempted to let out a muffled scream but Nnoitra was one step ahead of her. In seconds, he had the girl pinned against the wall. Her back was pressed roughly against the hard concrete as Nnoitra began to hastily undress her.

Forget _almost _wishing Ulquiorra Schiffer was there. More than ever, she wanted to hear his cold voice say, "I'm coming in." Only to her dismay, it did not appear as if such luck would be going her way.

"Just keep quiet for a little longer, Pet-sama, and this will all be over soon," Nnoitra giggled, completely removing her of Ulquiorra's coat. His eyes flickered in amusement as he was able to recognize just who that cloak belonged, too. Had Ulquiorra gone soft, giving his coat to the poor girl? Maybe the fourth espada had had his way with this girl before, only trying to let on that he didn't?

"The sneaky bastard," the long haired man spat as he continued to yank off Orihime's robes.

It was all Orihime could do but not scream. She continuously tried to wriggle her away out of his slimy grasp, but he was still the fifth strongest of Las Noches. She was simply no match for the gawky man..Before she knew it, her entire top layer camisole had been stripped of her, leaving only her shoulders and arms exposed.

"Please, Nnoitra! Don't do this!" The girl managed to whimper out as her hands gripped tightly into fists. Where was Ulquiorra?! He was supposed to look out for her! He was supposed to make sure she was kept alive!

"What the hell are you doing, you sick freak?!" shouted a masculine voice.

_Ulquiorra-sama_?! Orihime wondered, trying to turn her neck so she could see. A pang of hope began to well in her chest but completely dispersed once she saw who it really was.

Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez. The second Arrancar Orihime despised the most…

Nnoitra pulled away from Orihime, causing her to slide limply down the wall onto the floor. "What does it look like I'm doing, Numero Sexta?" Nnoitra spat, running his fingers through his dark hair in annoyance.

Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez, the sixth Espada, wasn't the friendliest Arrancar Orihime encountered during her agonizing days in Las Noches. He had a fowl mouth and a rough attitude—Orihime always found it best to leave this guy alone. Especially when he was in a bad mood…His spiky blue hair matched his radiant blue eyes that appeared to have a bit of amusement in them.

He was probably here to have his way with her as well…Orihime began to crawl on her knees, trying her best to scurry away from the gangling Arrancar.

Did she really believe he was going to let her go just because Grimmjow showed up? Nnoitra snatched Orihime's leg, dragging her back to him. Her stomach slid across the floor, fraying her white dress ever so slightly.

"If you must know, Grimmjow _Jaguarjeeves_," the tall Arrancar continued while mocking his name, "I am simply just getting to know Pet-sama. You see, it's just not fair for Schiffer to have her all to himself."

Grimmjow looked down at Orihime, his brows furrowing lightly. The girl looked like she was about to burst out in tears any second. She looked so weak, so helpless..The sixth Espada was never much into chivalry but he knew an unfair battle when he saw it. And Nnoitra ravishing Orihime was simply an unfair situation. She had nothing to protect herself with and if Nnoitra wasn't careful, he could rip off her limbs with incredible ease.

And that would not make Sousuke Aizen happy.

With a sigh, Grimmjow cracked his knuckles before churning his neck and popping that, too. "Really? 'Cause it doesn't look that way to me…The way I see it, it looks like Nnoitra _Jigglyballs _is about to get his ass kicked."

Nnoitra quirked a brow, releasing his grasp on Orihime's leg while folding his arms over his chest, "Do you really think you can beat me, Numero Sexta? You know as well as I do that I can beat you without a second thou—"

Nnoitra wasn't even granted a second thought as his cheek was pounded roughly by the fist of Grimmjow. That was always his downfall—he talked too much and gave his enemies the perfect opportunity to strike.

Speaking of opportunities, Orihime was not about to let this one slide. Without even picking up the jacket part of her dress, Orihime dashed for the door. Maybe she could find someone—anyone—to stop this madness!

"Don't you dare leave, Pet-sama!" Nnoitra shouted, reaching out one of his long arms towards her. Grimmjow ceased that moment to grab the other male's arm, twisting it behind his back. "Don't be such a dumbass," Grimmjow snapped, "Ulquiorra would've fried you if you touched her!"

"That's what _you _think! The boy's already had her! He even left his coat here," Nnoitra snarled, instantly yanking himself out of Grimmjow's burly grasp.

While the two continued to bicker and fight, Orihime managed to slip outside the door. She dashed through the hallway as fast as her nimble legs could carry her. The spiritual pressure of Arrancar lurked everywhere in the long hallways of Las Noches, yet she couldn't see anybody. She could always run to Lord Aizen's chambers…but that could be a fatal mistake. Maybe she should just hide out in the hallway until the two stopped fighting and then sneak back in there once they left. Or, she could try to find an escape route! Or maybe even some one that would be willing to help her—

"Why are you out of your room?" came the chilling voice of a familiar Arrancar. Orihime turned around to come face to face with her captor. Instead of feeling a sense of dread over the sight of the fourth Espada, Orihime could only feel relief. She hadn't even felt his spiritual pressureyet there he was standing a few feet in back of her, fully clothed in another coat identical to the one he had been wearing previously.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime exclaimed running towards him, "It's terrible! Grimmjow and Nnoitra—they're in my room! They're fighting! Nnoitra tried to do some awful things to me but Grimmjow came and! And! And! And!" Her voice began to panic as she described to him what was going on. Instead of looking angry or annoyed, Ulquiorra simply sighed. He actually _sighed_.

"Stay here. If I come back and find that you have moved in the slightest, there will be _severe _punishment," the Espada calmly said as he turned his back to her and walked slowly towards her room.

Orihime was still in shock that the Arrancar just _sighed _at her. An exasperated sigh, for that one! He didn't seem angry with her or anything…just, a bit aloof. Did something happen to him? She watched him walk off as she simply stood there in the hallway while trying to register what all had just happened those previous ten minutes.

Ulquiorra sauntered quietly back over to her room before opening the door at a normal pace, "Has Lord Aizen instructed either of you to be in here?" He didn't even bother looking inside before speaking to the two men who were lurking inside. He knew exactly what was going on…

Grimmjow had Nnoitra pinned to the wall by his neck while Nnoitra struggled fiercely to get out of his grasp. They looked like two children childishly fighting…_What pieces of_ t_rash_, Ulquiorra thought to himself.

In seconds, Grimmjow was the one slammed against the wall while Nnoitra had been flown out of the room, blasted by a green burst of Cero. Ulquiorra was apparently in no mood to deal with them in any form of civil manner.

"Get out," the pale Espada stated, "and do not come back unless it is under Aizen-sama's orders. If I find either of you in here again, then there will be punishment. However, it will not be from me but from Lord Aizen himself." After the damage was done, Ulquiorra shoved in hands in his pockets once more, eyes gazing menacingly at the newly injured Grimmjow.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow cursed, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Just you wait, Schiffer. One day I'll be the one sporting around with the title of Number Four and you'll be the one taking orders from _me_."

Grimmjow's hatred for the fourth Espada ran deeper than his hatred for any other Arrancar. Even so, he knew he was no match for him…At least, until they could fight in a one-on-one match fairly. But until then, he wasn't foolish enough to challenge his orders. After a few more curse words, Grimmjow stalked out of the room, scratching the back of his head. "This is what I get for helping out the damn human girl…" the blue haired man grumbled under his breath.

Orihime waited impatiently for Ulquiorra's return, her anxiety of being left alone in the hallway getting to the best of her. Instantly, another wave of relief washed over her as she saw him slowly strolling back down the hallway.

"Ulquiorra-sama—" Orihime tried to call out but was instantly silenced as the Espada held up his hand to signal her to be quiet.

"You disobeyed me, woman," Ulquiorra noted as he handed her back her camisole. Orihime looked down anxiously as she retrieved part of her clothing, wrapping it around her bare shoulders once more. She fastened it in the front before adjusting the sleeves with a look of discourage crossing over her features.

"I clearly remember instructing you to never leave your room under any circumstances. However, I shall let it slide this time." He reached for her slender wrist, wrapping his fingers around it as he dragged her down the hall way. "I also noticed the broken plate of food. However, that is one thing I shall not be able to ignore."

"But, Ulquiorra-sama, " Orihime attempted to defend herself but once again silenced by the cold, hard glare of his piercing emerald eyes. It wasn't her fault that the plate broke but Ulquiorra wouldn't hear of it probably. With a defeated sigh, the girl looked down towards the floor, her orange hair falling over her shoulders.

"As your punishment, I will retrieve you more food. Everything must be devoured in a timely manner. The only difference is that this time you will be restrained." The fourth Espada wasn't the type to give second chances. He had already been gracious enough…He was almost positive that Nnoitra caused her to break the plate, but he had given her direct instructions to eat everything he had ordered her to. If he had let this slide without going unpunished then he might be under the impression that he had gone _soft._

Ulquiorra Schiffer does not go soft on anyone. He was going to have to make this known to the girl one way or another.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime asked in a soft tone, her deep gray eyes looking towards him pleadingly. His eyes turned to meet hers as he continued walking, acknowledging her desire to speak.

"Thank you…for getting rid of Nnoitra and Grimmjow…" the girl mumbled quietly, continuing to allow him to drag her down the long, narrow hallway.

"Do not misunderstand my intentions. My orders are to keep you alive, as I have said before," the male responded as they arrived at the door to her room. By that time, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were nowhere in sight. Hopefully, they learned their lesson and would never approach his prisoner again.

"It doesn't matter why you did it…What's important is the fact that you _did _do it," Orihime had a hard time restraining a small smile. Even though his intentions weren't of the purest, this was the second good deed he had performed to her. "So I thank you for that…"

Ulquiorra was at a loss of words as he unlocked her door and led her inside. Instead of responding to her gratitude in a positive way, the Arrancar replied with a small grunt, "Showing thanks towards me will not dwindle your punishment."

_That's not why I thanked you_, Orihime wanted to say but decided against it. Maybe one day this man would realize that not everything humans did was out of purely selfish intentions.

"I will return in no less than twenty minutes. If you do not have an appetite, you better start developing one by the time I get back." In seconds, the man was gone. Once again, Orihime was left entirely alone…

The flaming haired prisoner walked over to where Ulquiorra's jacket was lying uselessly on the floor. She scooped it up in her arms, embracing it as if it were a security blanket. She wished for nothing more than to return the warm sanctity of her own home. As she sat down on the couch, she wrapped his coat around her frail body.

She was grateful for Ulquiorra loaning his coat to her as well as his acts of protection. However, she had nothing more to be grateful to him about…

…even though she wished she did. If she was not granted the opportunity to go home, then she would have been perfectly satisfied to at least have one person she could truly believe in. Someone she could claim as a friend. Someone she could love and trust just as she could her friends back home.

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she realized she would not find a friend in Ulquiorra Schiffer nor Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez. And most definitely _not _Nnoitra Jiruga.

"I'll wait forever if I have to, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered as she wrapped the long white cloak around herself tighter, "I promise…"

AN: Thank you to who all reviewed 3 It means so much to me I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope I didn't get to OOC for Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra ^^;; If you see any mistakes, please bring it to my attention 3 Oh, and there will be some pronz coming up in the next chapter or so so I hope you guys like that, too XD


	4. Restraints

"Please don't, Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime pleaded, jerking her head away from him.

The girl was becoming more and more of a nuisance with each passing hour. Ulquiorra's patience had completely evaporated into oblivion. He had told the girl that he would force her to eat and by all means, she was _going _to eat.

By that moment, Orihime had been completely restrained by ropes. It wasn't the easiest of tasks, but Ulquiorra managed to get the job done. The girl was lying on her back, her wrists tied together by tight ropes above her head. Her ankles were also tied together, causing her movements to be limited. She had previously attempted to roll off the bed and onto the floor. That didn't accomplish anything…The Espada just simply scooped her back up and dumped her back on the couch.

"You chose your fate," the insipid man retorted as he held the spoonful of vegetables to her lips. He figured using chopsticks would have been too much trouble and he would have ended up stabbing her if he used a fork. Not that he cared if she bled, that is. But Lord Aizen might question him if the girl's mouth was bloody by the next time he summoned her.

"But it wasn't my fault! I just—" Orihime tried to protest but was cut off by the spoon pummeling into her mouth. Ulquiorra had been waiting for the opportune moment for her to open her mouth. The girl talked _way _too much.

"If you had only just listened to my orders in the first place and ate all I had instructed you to, you would not be in this position," the black haired male replied flatly.

Orihime gagged slightly on the spoon, finding it very difficult to chew and swallow while lying on her back. The whole situation appeared rather promiscuous…There she was, lying on a couch with ropes restraining her. To make matters even more scandalous, Ulquiorra was hovering over her, shoveling spoonfuls of rice and vegetables into her mouth.

This was an awkward situation. An _extremely _awkward situation.

Orihime was indeed a virgin but even she was able to indentify when an awkward situation turned into a _kinky_ situation.

Ulquiorra; however, seemed completely oblivious towards the whole matter. His objective was only to get the girl eating and nothing more. The man was just simply unaware of the fact that Orihime couldn't help but misunderstand his motives.

"Please don't touch me! Or-or-or you'll be sorry!" Orihime managed to stammer out as she struggled against the binding of the ropes.

Ulquiorra ignored her empty threat as he seized the moment to propel more food against her lips. Orihime groaned loudly against the metal spoon inside her mouth.

"I have no desire to touch you, woman," the Espada said after a moment, setting the spoon down back on the tray.

Orihime felt no shame in assuming the worst. After all, many Arrancar had made indecent gestures towards her. It was only natural for Ulquiorra Schiffer to desire her busty body as well!

The girl managed to swallow another mouthful before glaring at him, "All you boys are only after one thing!"

A look of sheer puzzlement crossed over the usually blank Espada. The girl never ceased to make him feel things he had never felt before: _anger, irritation, _and _confusion_. Damn her for that…

"And what, woman, would that one thing be?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to hide any further sensations that the girl was forcing him to experience.

"Oh, you know! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You're just like Nnoitra and Grimmjow!" Orihime's cheeks were slightly red as she stared back at Ulquiorra. If she wasn't mistaken, he seemed a bit perplexed about the whole thing. Did he _really _not know?

"How am I like those despicable Arrancar?" The Espada glowered at the girl before he reached for a chunk of meat with his bare hands.

The redhead stared in horror at what the male was about to do her _again_. In seconds, his icy hands were smashed against her lips, shoving the piece of meat between them.

"Resisting is futile," his dull voice rang out as his fingers slipped into her warm mouth, pressing the meat down her throat further.

The girl began to gag lightly as she continued to jerk her head away from him. Never again would she deny his orders to eat! His fingers were hard and bitter against her warm tongue. He was right—resisting _was_ futile. With a defeated look, Orihime looked up to him pleadingly. He withdrew his fingers as he reached for a napkin to wipe the saliva off his fingers. _Humans are disgusting_, the male couldn't help but think to himself.

Orihime managed to swallow the portion of the meat before piping out, "I can eat by myself, Ulquiorra-sama. I promise to eat _all _my food without any problems! I'll never go against you again!"

Her words did not affect him in the least. The male simply extended his hand to grab another piece of meat, placing it near her lips again. So as to not have him shove it down her throat again, Orihime opened her mouth slightly. Ulquiorra slid his fingers into her mouth, staring at her with intensified eyes. She had ceased her struggling and acknowledged him as the superior being apparently. He indirectly praised her by not shoving it towards the back of her throat.

His fingers lingered in her mouth before he withdrew them. Orihime chewed the meat thoughtfully and swallowed it slowly before opening her mouth again, reluctantly welcoming another piece of meat.

"By obeying me, you will make your stay in Las Noches far easier," Ulquiorra assured as he continued to feed her. Now that she was succumbing to him, his gestures were far gentler towards her. "After all, you will be staying here _forever_."

Orihime felt a stab of pain shoot through her chest as the word "forever" rang through her ears. Kurosaki-kun and the others were probably on their way to rescue her right at that very moment! There was no way she would remain in Hueco Mundo _forever_.

"I know what you're thinking, woman. Your friends are indeed on their way to rescue you; however, their attempts are futile. There is no way they will make it to Las Noches alive," the male said, jade eyes glowering down at the girl underneath him.

Orihime said nothing as her eyes averted his gaze. Debating against him would only cause him to say more hurtful words. More than anything Orihime wanted to be comforted—she wanted to be told that help was on its way and that her friends would overcome any obstacle they faced just to save her.

As if reading her mind, Ulquiorra said, "I'm not here to comfort you. I am only here to bring you the truth. The sooner you accept your fate, the better."

The girl remained silent as she inwardly wished he would say no more. His words were even more unpleasant then the food she was forced to eat. As if to block him out, Orihime closed her eyes gently, praying that he would go away.

"You cannot ignore me, woman," Ulquiorra grumbled as he quickly heaved another hunk of meat into her mouth. Orihime gasped before giving him a small glare as she chewed the food reluctantly.

For some odd reason, Ulquiorra didn't mind the cold looks she occasionally gave him. If he was capable of such emotions, he would have gone as far as saying that he actually _enjoyed _messing with her mind. Knowing that he had such a great effect on her gave him a strange sense of power. When she had first arrived here, the girl was full of such strong spirit. Every time he entered in her room, Orihime would be gazing at the moon, almost as if she was praying to it for a miracle.

Nowadays, the girl simply had a blank stare. Hope was draining from her eyes each and every day. Ulquiorra could not help but feel that he was partially responsible for stripping her of her precious optimism.

Perhaps even some day, Orihime would become just like him: completely void of any emotion.

"I believe," Orihime began, breaking Ulquiorra away from his thoughts, "that they will surely rescue me. I cannot give up on my friends…They are trying their very best to save me and I know that we'll all go back to Karakura Town together!"

For a moment, Ulquiorra wondered if she was forcing herself to believe those words. Surely she was smart enough to realize that nobody was a match for the Espada! Even so, he could see it clearly in her eyes: _hope, determination, _and_ perseverance. _

"What makes you think they will be able to defeat Lord Aizen's army?" Ulquiorra questioned, desperate to find out the reasoning behind the strange emotions in her eyes.

Instead of glaring at him or spouting out some nautical nonsense about their power levels, Orihime simply smiled at him. A smile that he had not seen since the first day she had arrived in Hueco Mundo. A smile that made the hole in his chest burn ever so lightly. A smile that puzzled him to no extent.

"Because they're my friends!" Orihime beamed brightly, her smile widening with each word she spoke, "They'd risk everything to protect me just as I would do the same for them!"

Ulquiorra found himself withdrawing from her, finding the burning sensation in his chest to be unappealing. Why did he feel such an outlandish tingling feeling course through his cold veins? None of it made sense. Just because the damn woman _smiled _didn't mean a thing to him at all.

He wanted it to stop. With a swift movement, he untied the ropes restraining Orihime, leaving the girl completely baffled.

"I must go," the Espada stated as he straightened himself up and shoved his hands into his pockets once more.

"But I didn't finish eating all my food…" Orihime blinked a few times in confusion, wondering why it seemed so urgent for him to leave all of a sudden. Was it something she said? Was it something she did?

"I have more important matters to attend to than listening to your babbling," Ulquiorra replied, making Orihime feel that he could read her mind once again. In seconds, the man had turned on heels and left the room.

Now that she was free of the ropes, Orihime sat up on the couch, rubbing where the ropes had left marks on her wrists. She was silently grateful that he left in such a hurry. After all, she didn't want to eat anymore of that pitiful excuse for food.

However, loneliness began to strike her once again. Ulquiorra Schiffer wasn't the best of company but he was still company nonetheless. Her fingers reached up the lightly trace her lips where Ulquiorra's frozen fingers had once been.

Orihime's thoughts fluttered to his facial expression when she smiled at him. He looked surprised, to say the least. It was as if he wasn't expecting such a reply…His eyes seemed to widen in the slightest amount and she could have even sworn that she saw his eyebrows furrow a tiny bit. His entire expression seemed rather cute, she thought.

Wait. _Cute? _The fourth Espada was _cute?_

The girl shook her head quickly, trying to disband all of those thoughts away. Of course Ulquiorra-sama wasn't cute! He was cold, mean, and even cruel at times…So many words could describe his callous nature and _cute _was not one of those words.

Even so, the way he looked at her was different from his usual stoic expression. That was the first time ever that she could see some form of emotion in his eyes. Maybe he was indeed capable of feeling emotion?

* * *

"I am indeed _not _capable of feeling emotions," Ulquiorra said quietly to himself as he paced down the narrow hallway. Damn that girl! All she ever did was force him to suffer annoyance, irritation, and perplexity. Irritation was not all that uncommon for him to experience what with living under the same roof as trash like Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

But never had he felt any frustration such as this! The girl was trash and nothing more. How was one lowly piece of trash able to influence him in such a horrendous way?! His mind flashed back to that smile of hers. It was as if she truly believed in her friends…

How _foolish_, he thought. The woman was only going to end up hurting herself more when she realized that her friends were all destined to die here. Ulquiorra could clearly feel their presence. Apparently, they had winded up in Forest of Menos. There would be no chance of survival for them there. If they were wise, they would abandon all hopes of rescuing Orihime Inoue and focus on finding a way back.

"_Because they're my friends! They'd risk everything to protect me just as I would do the same for them!"_

His mind once again drifted to the girl's words. Friendship was just another thing that Ulquiorra Schiffer did not have any use for. He did not understand the concept of friendship nor did he care to learn about it.

"Oi, Ulquiorra," a voice called out through the hallway, causing a loud echo. Ulquiorra would know that obnoxious voice anywhere…

"What is it, Yammy?" the Fourth Espada replied calmly, trying to hide any forms of agitation in his voice. He turned to face the immensely vast Arrancar. It was needless to say that the tenth Espada was indeed ugly. Seeing his very face caused Ulquiorra to feel slight disgust; however, he still acknowledged his presence.

"Aizen-sama needs 'ya," the obese man chuckled, scratching his belly in the process. "What'd you do to piss 'em off?"

Ulquiorra simply walked past Yammy without a word. Lord Aizen was probably angered over the fact that he had attacked his fellow Espada. He was only following _his _orders, though. He was the one that ordered him, of all Arrancar, to watch over the girl. Surely he wasn't angry over such a trivial matter….

The slender male continued to make his way down the hall, pondering on what else he could have possibly done to upset Lord Aizen in any way. His pace was rather swift and rapid but elegant all the same. He felt that he had no need to worry about punishment.

Ulquiorra approached the large white doors that led to Aizen's chambers. Everything in Las Noches was white and cold, yet the doors to Sousuke Aizen's domain should have been painted black. Aizen's heart was darker then the sky of Hueco Mundo. Why he chose to have everything white would always remain a mystery to Ulquiorra and the other Arrancar.

"Ah, Ulquiorra," Aizen's silky voice rang out as the pale Espada entered his quarters, "So nice of you to pay me a visit."

If the man was angry, he certainly did not let on. His slender eyes gazed at Ulquiorra with much interest as an extensive smirk lingered on his lips. The man was far more menacing than he appeared to be. He was sitting on his usual throne, chin propped elegantly against his knuckles.

"I heard from Yammy that you desired to see me, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, bowing politely to the man before him.

"Of course. I heard from Nnoitra and Grimmjow a most troubling story," Aizen grinned with eyes scanning Ulquiorra's entire being, searching for some sign of emotion. As usual, nothing.

"I was merely protecting the girl, just as you wished, my Lord," Ulquiorra got down on one knee as he bowed his head low. Damn those two…What did they hope to accomplish by ratting him out?! They should have kept their woes to themselves. After all, they were the ones who defied Lord Aizen! They were the ones who were injured in the end—

"I don't believe I instructed you to give the girl your coat," Aizen calmly said, interrupting the Espada's thoughts.

_That's what this is about?_ Ulquiorra could not help but lift his head in the slightest, staring up at his master with questioning eyes.

"It baffles me…My ever-faithful Ulquiorra has never shown the slightest bit of kindness towards _anyone _but me. But to give a mere human your coat? Why, it seems to me you're growing interested in the human," Aizen stood up from his royal "throne" as he approached the kneeling male before him. Ulquiorra could say nothing in his defense…No, he did not in fact find _any _form of interest in the girl. At least, none that he was willing to admit. The girl did, however, intrigue him.

"I'm surprised at you, Ulquiorra. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect you were going _soft _on this girl," Aizen emitted a deep chuckle from his throat as he bent down until he was eye-level with the genuflecting Espada before him.

"But I do know better—Ulquiorra Schiffer does not possess a _heart_ in any way. But for the record," the young man reached out his hand so that his fingers traced along the male's jaw line tenderly, "I think you _should_ go _soft_ on our little princess."

Ulquiorra stared into the eyes of his master, struggling to find the words to say. What was Aizen talking about? He wanted him to be _kind_ towards her?

"So tell me, how is our princess coping with being caged up all the time?" The dark haired man asked, continuing to grin with his wicked smile, "She must be getting restless especially now that she knows her friends are already here in Hueco Mundo."

"She refuses to eat. I've done what you suggested and applied force upon her to make her do so. Today I even had to go as far as restraining her with ropes. After a while, she gave in and ceased her struggling," Ulquiorra answered as he stood up from his bowing position, "She is very stubborn and continues to believe that her "friends" will rescue her.

"How very _interesting_," Aizen replied, trying to picture Ulquiorra tying her up and forcing food upon her. A small twinkle in his eye formed as he continued to stare at the Espada facing him. "However, I fear that her determination will ruin her allegiance to me. If she refuses to work for me, I'll have no choice but to kill her."

Ulquiorra flinched unconscientiously at his master's words as the same pain from earlier coursed along his chest. He wordlessly cursed himself for his thoughtless movement, knowing for a fact that Aizen detected it. The other man simply grinned as he ran his fingers through his own dark brown, slicked hair.

"Would it bother you, Ulquiorra, if I were to kill our princess?" His voice was smooth as silk as once again his fingers were tracing the other male's flesh. His fingers slid across Ulquiorra's face, outlining the teardrop marks along his cheeks. The Espada didn't flinch as he merely stared emotionless into his master's eyes.

"I have no desire for the girl to remain in Las Noches other than for her powers," Ulquiorra responded after a moment, the fist in his pocket clenched tightly as he awaited his master's reply. He was in fact not lying. He had no attachment to the girl in any form possible. Orihime Inoue was simply a task that had been assigned to him—a mission, one could say. She just happened to be a "mission" that caused the flesh around the hole in his chest to burn when he was around her.

"Well, for the time being, her powers are indeed useful to me. I have no desire to kill her if she cooperates. _That _will be your assignment," Aizen pulled his fingers away from his minion's pastel skin, that wide smirk still remaining upon his lips, "Treat our princess with respect. Make her feel that she is valuable to us and that we _appreciate _her help. When she cooperates, reward her with anything she desires." The tall man then folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling, as if in a temporary thought.

"Nevertheless, she is still our prisoner. If she disobeys any commands given to her, punish her," Aizen continued.

Ulquiorra had already taken care of that last part. The Fourth Espada was never the type to let one get away with disobeying orders.

"Find a punishment suitable—it can be anything you deem worthy. Find her weaknesses and use it against her. However, do not harm that pretty face of hers." The leader of the Arrancar strode back over to his throne, making himself comfortable once again.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra replied, bowing to him once again in respect. The Espada turned to leave but was stopped by Aizen's voice breaking out once again.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra? One more thing…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hellooooo!! 3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! Once again, I'm the only one who proofread this chapter so if there are any more mistakes, please bring them to my attention **** And so the plot thickens!! Also, I noticed in the reviews that no one wants the "pronz" to be rushed. Well, I have no plans on rushing looooove or anything but I've got major plans for this fic **** I hope you guys enjoyed it! 3 Look forward to the next chapter sometime later this week!**


	5. Dango Memories

"You mean _all _this is for me?!"

Orihime's expression was priceless, Ulquiorra found himself thinking. She had a look of complete and utter surprise at all the food before her. The disbelief in her eyes made him wonder if she believed that he had tricked her into making her believe that the delicious meal before her was hers when in fact it was not.

"Of course it is all for you. Who else would it be for?" Ulquiorra replied as the servant wheeled in yet another cart of well prepared food. Orihime was too much in shock to actually comprehend that she would no longer be eating the rotten rice and raw meat but a spectacular meal cooked to perfection.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" the redhead asked, still showing signs of hesitation towards the feast before her.

"Do I look like the type to joke, woman? This was a direct order from Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra stood there with his typical stiff pose, his hands remaining neatly in his pockets.

"Giving me actual food was an order?" Orihime couldn't help but ask as her eyes scanned over the many courses before her. All types of food filled three trays on one cart: freshly cut fruits, perfectly seasoned rolls of sushi, pork cutlets, and even roasted chicken! The other cart was full of nothing but mouth watering desserts: chocolate cake, sweet bean _dango _(dumplings), and even vanilla ice cream!

Orihime wiped away a tad bit of drool that was collecting at the corner of her mouth as she gawked at the scrumptious meal before her. Ulquiorra could still clearly see the wavering sense of uncertainty in her eyes. Perhaps she wondered if the food was actually poisoned. Ulquiorra couldn't help but wonder if it was in fact poisonous indeed. He had never seen so many exotic foods in his life.

"The rules still apply, woman," the Espada said, breaking the silence, "I will still gladly force food down your throat if you do not comply with eating."

He did not have to tell her twice! In seconds, Orihime had the chopsticks neatly pulled apart as she began digging into the wonderful foods.

"_Itadakimaaaasu!" _Orihime's voice rang out in a harmonious tone as she began to consume all the wonderful foods on her plate. Ulquiorra looked at her with mild interest as the girl happily devoured her feast. Why did such a simple thing like _food _cause the girl's eyes to light up so much? Arrancar never had much of a need for human foods. Only fools like Nnoitra Jiruga or Yammy ate human food; probably because they enjoyed the taste.

"Would you like some, Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime piped up, noticing that he had been staring at her for the past few moments without even so much as a blink. "It's really good!"

"I have no desire to eat human food," Ulquiorra answered as he signaled for the servant to leave. The servant Arrancar bowed politely before rolling out the carts. Orihime had completely finished the main entrees and had already started on the trays of dessert atop of her table.

"It's really yummy! But of course, I think the dango would taste better with a bit of wasabi…" Orihime added, popping a whole dango into her mouth. Orihime's tastes buds had never worked properly but they thanked her profusely for placing actual edible foods into her mouth. Even though some hot sauce would have been wonderful with the watermelon…

"What is…_dango_?" Ulquiorra asked as he continued to stare at her, pondering on what the tiny round balls on her plate were.

"You've never eaten dango before? They're little balls of dumplings made of rice flour! The ones you gave me are dango made with sweet bean paste! So they're really sweet and yummy," Orihime smiled brightly as the pale male as she held up her plate to him, "Here—try one!"

Ulquiorra stared at the plate as if it were about to bite him, a look of disgust crossing over his features, "No, I will pass on your offer."

"Awwww, you're no fun, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime whined gently before setting the plate down back on her lap. "Sora used to love the green-tea flavored dango…"

"Sora?" Ulquiorra asked, wondering who the girl was referring to. Orihime was silent for a moment as she chewed thoughtfully on another dango. She chewed slowly and softly, as if pondering on how to explain who Sora was. Instead of replying to him, she swallowed her mouthful and turned to smile at him again, "Why are you asking me so many questions tonight, Ulquiorra-sama?"

"No reason in particular," the Espada answered, looking away from her.

"_Oh, and one more thing, Ulquiorra," _Aizen's voice rang through his mind as Ulquiorra's eyes gazed at the view of the moon outside her window. "_In order for our princess to forget about her friends, she must make new ones in return. She must replace all memories of her old friends with her new ones." _Ulquiorra could still picture Aizen's evil smile as his words continued to pulse through his memory, "_But there is a problem with that theory. Orihime Inoue has no friends here, as you may know. We must fix that."_

"Sora was my brother," Orihime whispered timidly as she stared at the concrete floor. Ulquiorra's eyes shifted towards the girl's form. Her smile had disappeared along with the flaming sensation in his chest. Why was that?

"_Ulquiorra, do you know why I put you in charge of the girl? I knew you'd be the only one able to handle her. She's sweet, kind-hearted, and even very beautiful. Any of the other Espada would have either been touched by her warm heart or would have taken advantage of her loveliness. But you? You, my faithful servant, feel nothing. You have no heart for her to touch and no desire to touch her. You will not be fazed by the girl in any way. That is why I want you to befriend the girl and lure her more towards our side. Regard her kindly and even make conversations with her. Do as you please, Ulquiorra. I know that you will not let me down."_

"He died awhile ago, though…In fact, he even came back as a Hollow. But Kurosaki-kun purified him so he's in a much better place now," Orihime continued on as she fiddled with her long locks.

"I see," Ulquiorra simply replied. It wasn't that he was not paying attention to her. It was just that Aizen's words kept ringing through his mind as if he were watching a movie that kept rewinding and playing back the same scenes. What was Lord Aizen thinking?! It was _impossible _for Ulquiorra to befriend anybody—whether or not it was just a simple façade.

"What about you, Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime glanced at him as her fingers continued to comb through her hair.

"What about me, woman?" the man retorted, completely forgetting what they had previously been talking about for a moment.

"Don't you have any family members?" the girl asked with gray eyes full of innocent curiosity.

"Do not be foolish. Arrancar haven't a need for family," Ulquiorra replied, turning away as to not meet her gaze. He found that if he stared into her eyes long enough, that same aching feeling would make its way to his chest again. He wanted to do whatever he could to prevent that feeling from swelling up again.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense for you to not have any family…but weren't you a human in a past life? Surely you had family then!" Orihime continued to chat before Ulquiorra bent down and grabbed another dango, shoving it towards her mouth.

"Cease your pointless babbling and finish your meal," the Espada coldly replied, already fed up with her chatter.

Orihime couldn't help but groan slightly as she opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her once again. Only this time, she didn't mind it as much. Who would mind having a cute guy like Ulquiorra feeding them a sweet bean dango?

There it was again. The word _cute_. Just thinking about that word caused Orihime's cheeks to blush lightly as she once again tried to shake that thought away from her mind. The only person Orihime Inoue believed to be cute was Ichigo Kurosaki! Orihime nodded once in confidence as she got lost her thoughts, "Yep! Kurosaki-kun is _definitely _the only cute guy to me!" She often talked to herself when she got lost in her thoughts. Consequently, Ulquiorra broke through her train of thought and shoved another piece of dango at her.

"Eh, sorry!" Orihime blushed with a sheepish grin, completely forgetting that he was in the room. She happily ate the dango before another small groan emitted from her throat.

"I'm full, Ulquiorra-sama…Please no more," a small whine came from the girl as she stood up from her seat on the wooden chair and approached the couch. She sat down the comfy piece of furniture and leaned back with a content smile on her face. It had been a very long time since she encountered the feeling of actually being full.

"Are you satisfied, woman? You should thank Lord Aizen when he requests your presence tonight after your shower. Do not expect such grand feasts like that for every meal but I can assure you that you will never have to eat the kind of food you used to be served," Ulquiorra calmly stated. Orihime's smile brightened a tiny bit more as he said that. Hurray! No more uncooked meat and cold rice!

"Now, it is about time for your daily bathing. Be dressed in your bath wear by the time I return in ten minutes," Ulquiorra ordered, turning his back to the girl. Orihime, however, was not paying attention. Once again, the girl was lost in her own world as she gazed up at the window. Usually when she daydreamed at Las Noches, her mind would waver to pleasant memories of her times in high school. Even sometimes she would reflect on her adventures at Soul Society when she and her friends journeyed to rescue Rukia Kuchiki.

On that very moment though, Orihime's mind drifted back towards her dearly deceased brother. She clearly remembered the times when she and her brother would enjoy a nice portion of freshly made dango. Sora would often sing a song from a child's television show about dango to make Orihime giggle. After awhile, it turned into a tradition: every time they ate dango, they would sing the "Big Dango Family" song.

"Are you listening to me, woman?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to hide a slight growl that had formed in his voice.

Orihime smiled at the memory as she placed her hands neatly on her lap, closing her eyes. She opened her mouth slowly before slightly chanting to herself in a harmonious nature, "_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family."_

Ulquiorra had reached out his hand to tap her shoulder but stopped when he heard her soft voice ring out. Was she…singing?

"_There's a naughty fried dango, and here's a kind red bean dango. Everyone, everyone comes together to make a big family." _She tried her best to recall the words as the memory of she and her brother singing together happily danced along her mind.

Ulquiorra could do nothing but stand there staring at her. His hands dropped to his sides as his eyes never left the serenading girl.

"_The baby dango is always cradled in happiness while the happy old dango gazes with his squinty eyes_," Orihime continued to sing as her eyes remained glued to the moon outside her window. She raised her voice to a slight crescendo as she reached the chorus, in hopes that her brother would be able to hear her melodious tune.

"_The happy little dango hold their hands together and make a big, round circle. They'll build a town on the dango planet and everyone will laugh together. The rabbits are waving their hands from their home on the big moon. Let's all become a huge family, gathering all the happy things and the sad things, too…" _

What a ridiculous song, Ulquiorra thought to himself. A family of dango on a dango planet? Rabbits waving to them from their home on the moon? Completely and utterly preposterous…A song only foolish _trash _would sing. However, he couldn't explain why he was almost disappointed when she stopped. From the moment she began to serenade, that same tingling feeling formed in the pits of his stomach and rose up to his chest. He couldn't understand it…he didn't _want _to understand it…and yet, the feeling was almost soothing.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-sama! I'm so sorry! I kind of drifted into my own world! Please forgive me! I'll get dressed right away!" In seconds, the girl had jumped up from her perch on the couch and bowed politely to her captor.

"I will return in ten minutes," Ulquiorra said once again as he turned his back to her in a brisk exit. He shut the door behind him as he leaned his back against it, a heavy sigh emitting from his throat. What was the girl doing to him?

Sousuke Aizen was wrong—the girl was affecting him. And he didn't like that fact in the least.

Ulquiorra could hear the sounds of the girl scuffling from inside the room. Orihime was allowed to shower and clean herself up once a day. Usually, she showered before her visits with Lord Aizen. Aizen frequently summoned her to his quarters once every few days. Ulquiorra had always wondered why he requested the girl to be neat and clean for her visits. It wasn't like she was his lady of the evening or anything…

_Lady of the evening_. Ulquiorra had been told by many of the other Arrancar that Orihime was in fact Aizen's love slave. Not that he believed them, of course. Trash like them often wanted to find anything they could to gossip about. Orihime was far too innocent and childlike to become a love slave for anybody. If she did happen to ever become a toy of Aizen, Ulquiorra would be able to find out in an instant. The girl was able to wear her heart on her sleeve; whatever she was feeling was reflected in her eyes. Being a toy for her master would indeed make the girl overflow with negative emotions; thus, Ulquiorra would know.

He sighed lightly once again, wondering why he thought about the girl as much as he did. Once he was certain ten minutes were up, he opened the door to her room once again, "Time for your shower. Aizen will certainly request to see you at some point tonight so you better—"

"EEEEEEK! DON'T COME IN!" Orihime squealed rather sharply as she tried her best to cover herself up with the bathrobe.

Even so, the young man opened the door anyways and walked in, completely ignoring her orders. After all, she wasn't even supposed to be giving orders.

"I told you that I would return in ten minutes," the Espada replied with an air of calamity and composure. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the partially nude woman before him.

Orihime had been struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress, having the long jacket of her outfit that had covered her neck and shoulders being the only article of clothing that was removed.

"But I can't seem to undo the zipper 'cause it's stuck and…Oh, please, Ulquiorra-sama! Turn the other way!" The girl's cheeks were burning as if they were on fire as one arm desperately trying to keep her dress from slipping off while the other was trying to unzip the back. The girl looked pitiful, Ulquiorra thought. Pitiful yet somehow _captivating_.

"I have no desire to look at your body—nothing about it interests me in the least," Ulquiorra said sternly before he approached the blushing beauty before him, "However, I gave you a specific time to be ready and you disobeyed my orders."

_Oh boy…Why was Ulquiorra always so precise about his timing? _ Orihime's thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to fiddle with the zipper, hoping to undo it before he came any closer to her.

Much to her dismay, the zipper did not come undone. Even so, seconds later, Orihime could feel ice cold hands along her back, sliding the zipper downwards with much ease. The girl gasped lightly as her entire back was exposed to the male behind her.

"Get undressed immediately or I will do it for you," Ulquiorra leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, causing her body to tremble lightly with shivers as her heartbeat increased its pace rapidly. She tried desperately to keep holding up her dress against her, making sure it wouldn't slide down and reveal anything else.

"I will if you turn around, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime replied quietly and nervously, her voice cracking slightly as she did so.

"Do you honestly believe I have any interest in that body of yours?" the Espada inquired before complying with her. With an agitated sigh, he turned away from her with his back facing her. Orihime seized that moment to hastily remove the remainder of her clothing while reaching for the long bathrobe lying on the table.

Every time she went to the shower, she always had to wear a bathrobe. While she was in her bathrobe, a servant would be washing her usual white uniform Ulquiorra had told her to wear.

Shower time was her least favorite time of the day. The male and female showers were not separated—they bathed in the same facilities.

Orihime Inoue had never seen a naked man until she arrived at Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, the first male for her to ever encounter naked was the disgustingly obese Yammy. The memory of his bare body would continue to haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Naturally, having unisex showers meant that other Arrancar could see her bare body with ease. She often removed her robe after stepping inside the shower stalls and closing the curtain, but that had never stopped Nnoitra Jiruga from sneaking a peek at her.

The girl felt her cheeks continue to blush as she thought of all her embarrassing memories in Las Noches. Tatsuki would certainly never hear the end of it once she returned to the human world!

_If_ she returned to the human world…

After Orihime was completely dressed in her flannel bathrobe, Ulquiorra escorted her out the room and into the extensive, narrow hallway in a quick manner. The girl barely had enough time to hand her white Arrancar uniform to a servant Arrancar before Ulquiorra got a good ways ahead of her.

Why did he always have to walk so quickly down the hallway? Couldn't he wait up for her?

Orihime was practically jogging to keep up with his swift pace, silently grateful for the tiny burst of exercise.

"You will have fifteen minutes to bathe yourself. If you are not done within that time limit, I will pull your out myself," Ulquiorra stated, breaking the silence between them.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama…" Orihime whispered quietly as she finally matched his pace with her power-walking.

The fair skinned male gave the girl a side glance, noticing her grim expression. Shouldn't she be happy she was being allowed to leave her room and actually cleanse herself? Didn't female humans find hygiene to be an important aspect of life? Perhaps that wasn't it…

They walked in silence for several moments down the long hallway that seemed like it stretched on for miles. Ulquiorra continued to ponder on why the girl was at such unease concerning her shower. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the frail girl's shaky voice.

"Is…Jiruga-san going to be showering this time as well?" Orihime fidgeted with the long sleeves on her bathrobe while trying to calm her nerves.

"I wouldn't know," the Espada claimed. His emerald eyes glanced over at the girl's facial features as his thoughts continued to swirl. She was worried over _Nnoitra_? The girl had nothing to worry about concerning that lecherous piece of garbage. If the man was wise, he'd never go within fifty feet of her at all times. If he did…well, in short, all of his limbs would be removed as well as his ability to breed.

"You needn't worry yourself. Nnoitra will not be bothering you anymore. If you're still concerned, I will stand guard nearby." Ulquiorra stared straight ahead, wondering if his words even reassured the girl.

"Promise you won't look?" the redhead asked as she continue to fiddle with her sleeves. Orihime was not only harassed by perverts like Nnoitra but by female Arrancar as well.

The Arrancar by the name of Loly never ceased to humiliate Orihime in any way she could. That pesky girl would often make snide remarks about her body or call her Aizen's _whore _whenever she was around.

Just the thought of it made her stomach quench with nausea. Orihime was often picked on as a kid but she always had either Sora or Tatsuki there to protect her. Neither of them could help her out with Loly's constant bullying…Loly's friend Menoly was not much better.

"It is under Aizen's orders that I keep you out of harm's way. No one will lay a finger on you, woman. I _assure _you," the Espada continued on. It was almost as if he was trying his best to comfort her. Orihime couldn't help but smile lightly to herself at the thought of Ulquiorra attempting to comfort her.

"However, in order to accomplish that mission, I cannot promise that I will not _look_," Ulquiorra added, his pace slowly decreasing as they reached a long black door that lead to the showers.

Forget what she thought about him trying to comfort her…

"Well, here goes nothing," Orihime sighed, letting out a small breath of air.

* * *

_Author's Note: Heyyy guyyyys :D Sorry for not updating in a while Did you guys like this chapter?? 3 Please review!! Oh, and by the way, the song that Orihime is singing is "Dango Daikazoku" from the anime Clannad. I chose her to sing this song because it's sweet and innocent…3 And the fact that dango are really yummy xD Oh, and I translated the lyrics myself into English so if they're not completely accurate, please forgive me! Thanks for reading _


	6. Fragrance

The smell of sweet apple fragrance wafted through the steamy corridor of the showers, blending in perfectly with the moist air that filled the room. Who knew Arrancar had such a delightful taste in fragrance? Or maybe it wasn't the Arrancar's taste but Aizen himself. After all, he was the one that requested that she cleanse herself with the most exquisite of aromas.

Orihime ran her fingers through her thick, orange locks, rubbing shampoo all across each strand. This was the first time she had been able to shower without indecent interruptions from other Arrancar. Ulquiorra couldn't have picked a better time for her to shower! Not a soul lurked in the room and she felt she was _finally _able to relax.

"Hurry up, woman. Lord Aizen waits for no one," a cold voice rung out, disturbing the girl's thoughts. All thoughts of relaxing were purged from the girl's mind as she realized that she wasn't entirely alone.

The fourth Espada stood right outside her stall, his back leaning against the door that led to the hallway. If the woman was worried that she would be harassed by other Arrancar, then he planned to completely deny access to any who chose to enter.

No, he didn't care if the girl was harassed or not. Mindless teasing and bullying did not concern him in any way possible. He was only trying to get her to finish up her bathing as quickly and painlessly as possible. The sooner, the better. Lord Aizen was _not _a patient man.

"I'll be out in just a moment, Ulquiorra-sama. You wouldn't want me smelling bad for Aizen-sama, now would you?" Orihime giggled lightly from the shower stall as she began to rinse out her hair. There was no sponge so she had to make do with her bare hands as she poured herself handful of body wash.

The fresh scent of apples continued to hang thick in the air, nearly suffocating Ulquiorra. He didn't understand why Aizen was so drawn to this particular scent…Not once had he seen the man actually eat an apple. What about it was so enthralling to him?

Seconds later, the shower curtain opened as Orihime peeked her head out, "Um, I'm finished, Ulquiorra-sama. Could you please turn around or even close your eyes?" Her drenched hair was slung over her shoulders as Ulquiorra could only see the girl from her neck up. His jade eyes stared at her for a moment before closing gently as he obliged with her request. Why did the girl care so much if he saw her in a state of nudity? He was nothing like Nnoitra who lusted after her. He was incapable of feeling any forms of immoral desires towards her.

The girl reached for the towel that was strewn casually over a small chair. She then began to dry herself off with swift, gentle movements from behind the shower stall. Ulquiorra's acute hearing could pick up each and every sound vibration exerting off of her. The espada couldn't help but imagine what she looked like in there, stroking that fluffy towel across her soft, tender skin.

Instantly, the man cursed himself for such thoughts. Maybe he really was in fact turning into Nnoitra. Why did the thought of the girl drying herself off intensify the aching pain in his chest? No… The pain was neither in his chest nor even in his stomach. The slight aching tugged upon him elsewhere.

Ulquiorra found himself cursing once again.

"Woman," Ulquiorra grumbled in irritation, "You have less than twenty seconds to complete drying yourself or I will come in there and do it for you."

He was not irritated with her, per se, but what she was doing to him. He wanted to blame it on the smell of apple that continued to fill up the entire room or perhaps he was just feeling dizzy from all the steam in the room.

And yet, he had never been dizzy before in his life nor did he believe apple soap was the reason his body was acting in such a strange way.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama! I'll be done in less than that!" Orihime cried out as she quickly tried to wipe up every last inch of water on her body. She scurried around quickly and peeked her head out of the shower, looking for her robe.

Much to the girl's dismay, the robe was nowhere in sight.

"Um…Ulquiorra-sama? I hate to be rude but where's my bathrobe?" the redhead asked quietly, nervously staring at the stiff Espada before her.

"A servant took it for washing. You will have to walk back to your room in a towel where a clean uniform awaits you," Ulquiorra replied, trying to hold back a growl. The pain below his abdomen was swelling and increasing at a rapid pace.

"W-whaaaat?! You didn't tell me that, Ulquiorra-sama!!" Orihime gasped, her cheeks turning a deep crimson color. She had to bite back a few tears of embarrassment that were begging to pour out. Why didn't Ulquiorra mention that?! Was he just trying to make her life as unpleasant as possible?

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, didn't find anything odd about the situation. Her body was going to be covered by the towel, was it not? The girl has nothing to worry herself over.

"Hurry, woman. My patience for you grows thin," the man said as he approached the shower stall, "Do not make me drag you out as you are."

Orihime quickly wrapped the tower tightly around her body as Ulquiorra opened the curtain, nearly exposing her. The girl squealed lightly and held the towel tightly against her, afraid that it could come undone any moment. "U-Ulquiorra-sama…Why are you always such in a rush to do things? Why couldn't this wait until my clothes were done? Walking out in front of everyone is just too much…"

Ulquiorra could sense the shaking in her voice quite clearly as well as the tears in the corners of her eyes. "I see no issue in you wearing _that_," the young man said calmly as he reached for her arm and dragged her out of the stall. Her hair was still completely soaked as the remains of soap suds still lingered in her fiery hair. The smell of that apple shampoo was even stronger as he yanked her closer to him.

A small whimper emitted from the girl as he dragged her towards the door in a harsh movement. Orihime struggled to keep the towel tightly around her, wary of the fact that even by covering the front side of her body; her backside could easily slip out into the open.

"Aizen-sama will desire your presence at any given moment. You need to prepared," the Espada replied. The true reason, however, was that the toxic fumes of her scent had been driving his body towards insanity. He continued to feel a bulging sensation from beneath his belt yet he tried to ignore it. If the pain did not cease, he would be forced to visit Szayel Apporro Granz, the eighth Espada and the most intelligent researcher that Hueco Mundo could offer. If anyone could explain the strange sensations that were occurring in his body, it would be Szayel.

The fingers of the Espada that wrapped around her arm will still as frozen as ever. They felt nice and cool against her warm skin that was still heated from the steam of the shower. Even so, she wished that he would release her. Why was he still touching her, anyway? She was successfully out of the shower—what need was there to continue to drag her along?

_Why is that cursed smell even stronger now? _Ulquiorra wondered to himself, continuing to tug on the girl as if she was a dog on a leash. He thought he could have escaped it by leaving the showering corridors. Unfortunately, it had only gotten _worse._

Orihime stared up her captor, a look of worry crossing over her face. Before the other day when he had force fed her for the first time, Ulquiorra had never bothered to touch her. Now it seemed that he was always grabbing her or dragging her places. To make matters even more complicated, he seemed constantly distracted…Usually, the bleak Espada would simply stare coldly at her each time he was in her presence. For these past few days, his eyes seem to be looking at her while his mind drifted elsewhere. Maybe something was bothering him?

"Um, Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime asked in her tenderly caring voice, "Is everything all right? You seem to be in some sort of a daze…"

"I have _never _been in daze, woman. Do not make foolish assumptions," Ulquiorra said quickly, almost snapping at her.

Orihime glanced at the cement floor, the pitter-patter of her wet feet providing the only echo in the room alongside Ulquiorra's elegant footsteps.

"Well, maybe not in a daze necessarily…but you have been appearing to be distracted by something. Is something bothering you? I know I'm just a human but maybe if you talk about your problems with someone, you'll feel better and…"

"You are making foolish assumptions once again, woman. I am neither distracted nor bothered by anything," Ulquiorra replied flatly, trying his best to hide any agitation in his tone. Damn, the girl was onto him! She may appear to be a real clueless airhead but the girl was quite insightful.

"I know it's none of my business but Tatsuki-chan always talked to me about her problems and every time she did, she felt better," the girl continued to prod, having to quicken her pace to keep up with his.

A moment later, Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks. The girl wasn't quite watching where she was going and slammed into him, nearly knocking herself over from the impact. The Espada then sharply turned to face her before snatching up her wrist and yanking her towards him as if she was a lifeless ragdoll. Orihime barely had enough time to gasp as Ulquiorra's face drew closer to hers, emerald orbs glaring deep into her eyes.

"That is quite enough, _woman_," he nearly growled out, the grip on her wrist tightening, "Your voice is wearing on my nerves and your useless questions are burning my ears. Cease your idle chatter or I shall cease it for you."

Orihime tried her best to hold back a whimper as the pace of her heartbeat sped up in fear. Why was he being so mean to her? She was only trying to help…It was rare for the man to show much of any emotion towards her, yet, the way he was glaring at her made her wonder what exactly was going through his head since nothing could go through his non-existent heart. _Something _must've been bothering him or else he would not have responded so aggressively. Even so, all she could do was stare apprehensively at his eyes.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama…" she managed to mumble out, in hopes that he would release her.

Ulquiorra was about to release her until a strange feeling washed over him. The odor protruding off her skin was tingling his nostrils once again. It was so strong, so _welcoming_.

For a moment, he understood why Aizen chose this fragrance for her to use above all others.

He wasn't sure why he was throbbing with slight pain between his legs but the feeling was intense. As if on instinct, the male drew his head closer to the girl's head, inhaling her scent lightly as he did so.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime whispered gently, confused at the man's sudden reaction. Was he…sniffing her hair?

"Silence, woman," he grumbled out as he dug in his nose in the hair atop of her head. It was still damp and felt rather cool against his black lips. Even so, he felt himself desiring more of the pleasant scent. It was almost _irresistible. _Smelling it in the shower burned his nose distastefully, yet, having the fragrance drift off her body made it feel so alluring. What was it about this woman that heightened his senses?

Acting on pure impulse, Ulquiorra bent his head down, bringing his face towards her slender neck. He breathed out slowly and softly, causing small shivers to dance along Orihime's spine. His actions caused a bit of a disturbance in her chest, her heart almost beating furiously out of her chest.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama!! What are you doing??" the girl cried out with a twang of panic adding to her voice. Her cheeks had begun to fade into a bright, rosy color as the male began to caress her skin with his tepid breath.

He simply ignored her as he continued to inhale her scent sharply, a look of slight contentment crossing over his facial features. Orihime, however, was unaware of his pleasurable expression. She had tilted her chin towards the ceiling as she continued to shudder lightly from his touch. She inwardly wondered if he was planning on sinking his teeth into her like a vampire or if he had any plans of gnawing her head clean off her shoulders.

Ulquiorra found himself in a tranquil trance; the delicious aroma of the girl getting the best of him. He flickered out his tongue, wondering if the girl tasted as sweet as she smelled.

And then it hit him—this pleasurable perfume wasn't from the apple fragrance. It was her own particular scent; a scent that any goddess would be jealous of.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime panted out, her body continuing to tremble lightly. His wet tongue had caused a stampede of goose bumps to race across her entire form. She wanted to scream at him, yet all her words were caught up in her throat, temporarily trapped.

Finally realizing what he had done, the man hastily withdrew, releasing his grasp on her wrist in the process. He then turned sharply on his heels and treaded away from her quickly, leaving her stranded in the hallway with a look of bewilderment upon her face.

Orihime stood there completely dumbfounded, finding herself to be weak in the knees. If she tried to take so much as a tiny step, she felt she would have collapsed right then and there. Her heart's pace was still racing rapidly as her body continued to tremble ever so lightly. Her eyes were opened rather wide as she stared blankly at his back. What had just happened?!

He took a few more steps before he turned his head over his shoulder, glancing at her. He should have just left her there but she appeared to be in a state of shock. Almost in a d_aze_, one could say. He was technically responsible for it so abandoning her was not an option.

"Woman, do not just stand there. Aizen-sama will be asking for you any moment now. _Come_."

Orihime snapped back into reality and then stared skeptically at the Espada. One second he was dragging her down the hallway and the next he was sniffing her hair and her neck like he was some kind of predator and she was his prey. Luckily, her towel was still neatly wrapped around her while she had been in a flabbergasted state.

The girl wondered if she was actually going to be able to walk without falling flat on her face. Ulquiorra's icy glare signaled her body to move, or to at least try. With a small nod towards the male, Orihime placed one foot shakily in front of the other. She nearly lost her balance but she managed to trudge towards him slowly before quickening her pace.

The man was complicated. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand him. She couldn't understand why he always glared at her. She couldn't understand why one minute he was being cold and unfriendly towards her and the next trying to strike up conversations. She couldn't understand why he would push her around one moment and then act gentle towards her the next. And most of all, she couldn't understand why he denied having emotions when she could clearly see something stirring in his soul.

Orihime could clearly see _something _in his eyes before the male turned his back towards her once again before continuing to stride down the hallway. She couldn't quite figure out what she saw in his eyes, exactly, but she would find out.

No matter what, she would find out one way or another…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys ^^ I hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry for being so short…I should have yet another update this week **** Once again, I enjoy ALL your reviews and this is what keeps me continuing on with this story! As usual, let me know if I made any mistakes or if there's anything I need to work on. A few chapters ago, I promised pronz. I had originally planned on this being maybe a three chapter story but it'll probably be a good bit longer. However, my promise still stands and THERE WILL BE PRONZ!!! In the meantime, be on the lookout for the next update! Thanks again for reading **


	7. Strange Encounters

"So nice of you to pay me a visit, _Orihime-chan_."

Aizen Sousuke's voice always reminded Orihime of venomous flower. It was smooth and luscious; even kind, almost. Even so, if you were pricked by one of its thorns, you'd have the strongest of poisons flowing through your bloodstream. The only escape of his venom would be death itself.

"It is all my pleasure, Aizen-sama," the fiery haired girl answered softly as she forced a small smile upon her face.

Orihime wished for nothing more than to be back in the sanctity of her prison cell; a thought she would have never imagined to cross her mind. But after all the events that had happened that day, who was to blame her? She just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. Nevertheless, when Aizen summoned her, she had no choice but to follow his orders. Denying him would be unsuccessful and if she did happen to succeed, death would be inevitable.

"I look forward to your visits, Orihime-chan. Did you know that?" the king of Espada called out quietly as he relaxed comfortably on his throne-like chair. As usual, he had his chin propped up in his hand as his eyes focused upon the girl. A devilishly handsome grin played upon his features as his eyes never left her form.

"How are you taking to Las Noches? Are my servants regarding you with kindness? Did you enjoy the feast I had them prepare for you?" So many questions flooded Aizen's mind. He knew for a fact the girl was miserable in every way possible. In spite of this, he was eager to hear her response.

"Las Noches is very beautiful," Orihime replied quietly as she looked up to him apprehensively. That part was true—Las Noches was indeed a lovely place. It was indeed lonely and dreary, yet, nonetheless beautiful. "The meal was the best feast I've ever had and I have been treated kindly. Thank you so much for your compassion, Aizen-sama." Please wait

Aizen nodded once before his eyes narrowed ever so lightly, "And what about Ulquiorra? Has _he _been treating you benevolently?" He wasted no time in cutting to the chase. He could see that his question had caught her completely off guard by the slight jerk of her head and the edgy look in her eyes.

Orihime couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, wondering if Ulquiorra was still standing there. Fortunately, the Espada was nowhere in sight. He often disappeared once he dropped Orihime off at Aizen's quarters, not wanting to be rude to his master and eavesdrop. Ulquiorra's personal meetings with the man usually took place after Orihime's, basically for him to give Aizen any information Orihime had strategically left out.

The girl turned back to face her master, a nervous smile playing upon her lips, "Ulquiorra-sama has been treating me nicely. He feeds me three times a day and even walks me to the showers."

"And?" the sovereign's voice rung out coldly in the air, obviously not amused by her answer. "What else, Orihime-chan?"

What else did he want her to say? Was he actually aware of their earlier incident? Maybe he had spies all over Las Noches to keep an eye on them?

Orihime was at a loss of words. She had to ponder for a moment before she realized that honesty would have been the best policy in this situation.

"He has protected me from the likes of Jiruga-san and Grimmjow-san. He has offered me his coat when I felt like I was suffering from hypothermia. He has even made sure that I encountered no harm from any other Arrancar while in the showers," Orihime responded in an undertone. Perhaps this would satisfy Aizen's curiosity.

"_And_?" Aizen asked once more as he stood up from his throne. He approached the girl with slow and graceful movements, his malicious smile dwindling away. "I believe there is something you're not telling me, my dearest _princess_."

Orihime shuddered lightly as the man hovered over her, only inches away from her body. Orihime was stunned, needless to say. What else did he want to know? "I…I'm not sure what you mean, Aizen-sama."

The king of Hueco Mundo gazed down at her skeptically as he quirked a brow elegantly, "You mean to tell me that you are unaware of the fact that the Espada and you are _friends_?"

Orihime stared up at him in confusion, her eyes widening slightly at his words, "My…friend?"

Aizen chuckled darkly before reaching up his hand and stroked long orange strands of her tenderly, "Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as beautiful as you?"

Orihime knew better than to take his words to heart. She simply looked away from him, trying to avert his gaze. "Ulquiorra-sama is simply my caretaker—nothing more. I will obey his every order in order to please you, Aizen-sama."

"I see," Aizen said, a glimmer forming in his eye. So the girl was in denial. _Perfect_. Pieces of his plan were falling gently into place. If everything continued to work out as diligently as they were, his entire plan would be flawless. In the meantime, he would just have sit back and watch as everything played out.

"Orihime-chan, do something for me," Aizen commanded, his infamous smirk returning back to his features, "Be a friend to Ulquiorra. Would you do that for me? I fear that my loyal servant will end up turning on me since he is incapable of feeling any emotion. You see, he's such a strong Espada and it would be a horrible loss."

The redhead blinked up at the man before her, a look of incomprehension crossing over her features. "You want…me to become friends with _Ulquiorra-sama_?"

Aizen could see the hesitation in her eyes, his smirk widening. "You're just so likable, Orihime-chan. You really are the princess of Las Noches. Even Ulquiorra Schiffer will be affected by your warm and caring heart."

Orihime couldn't help but feel a blush creeping upon her cheeks. She looked down in slight shame in order to hide her flushing face. "I'm not _that _great, Aizen-sama…" she replied in a small, fragile voice.

"Oh, but you are," Aizen said in a seductive tone as he continued to stroke her hair gently. "You're a very important aspect to us. I know you won't let me down."

The human knew better than to trust this man. He was a sneaky liar and would say anything to trick people into doing his evil bidding. Even so, she wasn't about to go against his wishes and yet, she was curious as to why he wanted _her _out of all people to befriend the "stonewall" Ulquiorra. Surely he wasn't worried about Ulquiorra betraying him…It _had _to be something else.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. I will do my best and I will not let you down."

She then bowed politely to him, lowering her head lower than usual in attempts to convey even more respect.

"You are dismissed," he replied before turning away from her and heading back to his throne. Orihime straightened herself up before heading towards the door. Ulquiorra would be waiting right outside for her to return her back to her own corridors. He never asked how their meetings went and she prayed that this time would be no different.

"Oh, and Orihime-chan? One more thing," Aizen's voice called out once more, breaking the silence.

The girl turned to face him, wondering if he had yet another request for her.

"You smell delightful. Be careful—my men might just try to take you away from me right out from under my nose," the man said in his enticing voice. Orihime bowed once more in gratitude towards the compliment, hoping he would not detect the deep crimson color upon her cheeks. How could one man intimidate her so much?

The redhead then opened the door leading to the hallway before closing it gently behind her. Once the door was securely shut, she leaned her back against it and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. Finally, their dreaded meeting for the day was over. He wouldn't summon her into his quarters for another few days most likely unless one of the Espada was in need of her healing powers.

Orihime was practicing a few breathing exercises to calm her nerves when a cold voice disrupted her from her thoughts.

"_Woman_."

The human jumped about ten feet in the air when she noticed that Ulquiorra was standing only a few feet from her. _How long had he been standing there?_

"I take it your meeting went well," the pale one grunted out as he had his hands neatly secured in his pockets. "I will now escort you to your room and then it will be my turn to speak with him. Promptly after that, your meal will be served to you. I expect you to eat everything I give you. Understand?"

Orihime just simply stared at Ulquiorra, not paying attention to a single word that he spoke. Her mind was too distracted with the thought of Aizen's deep voice chiming through her ears.

"_You smell delightful. Be careful—my men might just try to take you away from me right out from under my nose."_

Was Aizen aware of the incident that had occurred previously between Ulquiorra and her? Surely not…Unless the walls had eyes. And if they did, it would not surprise her in the least. Even so, this was _Ulquiorra _he was referring to. The man had a heart of ice if he possessed one at all.

"_Even Ulquiorra Schiffer will be affected by your warm and caring heart."_

It wasn't true…It _couldn't _be true. There was no way Orihime Inoue could affect someone as frozen solid as Ulquiorra. Even so, she was unable to wash out the thoughts of their previous incident from her mind. He had _touched _her. He had _smelt _her.

It was such odd behavior for the Espada.

"Woman, are you in a daze again? Do not make me bash your head against the wall to awaken your mind," Ulquiorra threatened, tearing away Orihime from her thoughts once again.

"N-no need to do that Ulquiorra-sama! I heard everything you said!" Orihime piped up, her cheeks burning with a crimson blush.

She watched Ulquiorra turn his back towards her and he strode down the hallway. All of his movements were uptight. He always walked with his shoulders straight up and his hands in his pockets. If Aizen was the king of Las Noches, then Ulquiorra was certainly a member of the royal court. Perhaps even an evil prince…

_And I'm a captive princess waiting for her knight in shining armor_, Orihime thought to herself before tailing behind Ulquiorra at a safe distance.

Ulquiorra's meeting with Aizen was none too important in the least. It was the complete opposite of their other meetings.

Not once did Aizen mention the girl.

The only matter of discussion was the impending intruders arriving at Las Noches. Aizen wasn't worried in the least by their presence, however. There was no way they would make it out alive. He was absolutely certain.

"None of the Espada will even have to lift a finger. Perform your duties as usual with no regards to them what-so-ever," Aizen commanded.

With that said, the fourth Espada was dismissed to carry out his 'chores'.

It was indeed strange for his master to not mention Orihime's name. He always seemed so interested in the human's progress yet today his concentration lied elsewhere. Ulquiorra couldn't help but wonder if something strange happened during his prior meeting with the woman.

The dark haired young man continued to make his way down the hair when a bob of pink hair came into his view.

"Szayel Apporro Granz," Ulquiorra muttered to himself. How ironic—just the guy he needed to see.

A man in white clothing adjusted the glasses upon his nose as he approached the fair skinned Espada. His tight clothing covered his entire body from his neck down to his waist, the only loose clothing being his baggy, white hakama pants. The only skin exposed was his slender face as a teasing grin played on his facial features.

"Well if it isn't Numero Cuarto Espada," chimed out the chipper voice of the slender Espada. He craned his neck to flip his short pink hair out of his face as he gave a polite wave to the insipid male in front of him, "How ironic—just the guy I needed to see."

Ulquiorra simply gazed back with his usual empty expression, trying to hide his astonishment. Why did Numero Octava need to see him? Was the man capable of reading his thoughts?

"Aizen-sama said you were in need of some help. Some _scientific _and _medical _health," the lean man added, folding his arms neatly over his chest.

"_Aizen-sama_?" Ulquiorra questioned. How peculiar…He didn't recall telling the king of Las Noches about his reoccurring 'medical' problem. Even so, nothing got past Aizen Sousuke's eyes.

He would need to be weary of his every move from that point on. If news got out of his reactions towards the female, punishment would definitely ensure.

"Well, what's bothering you, my dearest _brother_?" Szayel asked as he pushed his thick glasses further upon his nose.

"This is hardly the place to discuss it. Let's find a place more secluded," the black haired male replied.

"Ah, perfect! Why don't we savvy on down to my laboratory? That way, if I need to perform an inspection of any sort, I will have the equipment to do so," Szayel replied cheerfully as he turned around to walk in the opposite direction. "Follow me, Schiffer-san."

With a quick nod, Ulquiorra followed after him.

Oh, how Szayel had wished for this day to come! All of the Espada had come to him asking for his help at one point or another. After all, he was Hueco Mundo's top genius and research extraordinaire! Even Grimmjow had swallowed his pride and sought out Szayel for assistance with his release form. Even Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname asked for his systematic assistance since his time in Las Noches. He never thought he'd see the day when the impassive Ulquiorra Schiffer would come begging for his help.

Not that he had begged…

They continued to walk in silence for several long moments as they made their way down to the underground chambers of Las Noches. Ulquiorra had never ventured into Szayel's lab before so it was a very new experience for him. The basement was dark and dreary—no wonder the other Espada always seemed uptight and nervous when they had desired to seek out Szayel.

"Here we are! My majestic domain!" the pink haired male gleamed, thrusting up his arm in a dramatic motion. The door to the laboratory opened as they both walked in into the isolated room. Giant equipment and computer screens decorated the room, making it feel slightly cramped. Ulquiorra didn't even want to know what half the machines were used for. Glowing lights from the monitor screens provided the only light source in the room.

"Now, my _brother_, what can I assist you with that no other Arrancar can do?" Szayel asked, having a hard time trying to contain the bizarre excitement in his voice.

"Sensations," the fourth Espada calmly replied.

"Sensations?" the eight Espada repeated, giving the young man a perplexed expression.

"My body has been responding in odd and uncanny ways. My chest aches slightly yet there is no wound. My abdomen has been quenching in a manner it has never done before. Even my groin has been throbbing with the most absurd form of pain," Ulquiorra continued. Unlike Grimmjow, he had no problem in swallowing his pride.

Ulquiorra was certainly a stubborn one. However, he was the type to acknowledge when he had a problem and felt no remorse in asking others for help when needed.

If he wanted these mysterious situations to disperse, then he had no other choice but to be completely honest with the scientist before him.

Szayel stared back at Ulquiorra for a moment, a sparkle forming in his eyes as he tried his best to hold back a chuckle. "And what, _Ulquiorra_, triggers these awful sensations?" The man was no fool. He knew where this was going.

Ulquiorra pondered for a moment on whether or not he should bare the truth. What could it hurt? Aizen-sama had ordered Szayel to meet with him in order to fix these problems. The only way he could make the situation easier to cure would be honesty.

After a small pause, Ulquiorra grumbled, "That woman."

In seconds, Szayel Apporro Granz was in a fit of maniacal laughter. "That woman, eh?! _That_ woman!" the slim man managed to choke out between cackles.

The green eyed Espada glared coldly at the laughing man as his hand rested gently on his sword. In no time at all, he was upon Szayel in a flash, the blade of his sword resting gently against the cloth of the man's turtle neck.

"I am allowing you to offer your knowledge of my anatomy to aid me in my time of need. However, I will _not _allow you to mock me in any way," Ulquiorra's cold voice murmured out, ceasing Szayel's laughter almost instantly.

"You really don't get it, do you _Numero Cuarto_?" the taller male asked quietly, trying to mask his taunting smirk.

"If I did then I would not be here right now," Ulquiorra replied. He then sheathed his sword and placed it gently by his side once more. His hands found their way to his pockets once more as his jade eyes never left the pink haired scientist.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," Szayel replied with a straight face, "You are sexually attracted to Orihime Inoue."

**Author's Note: Hey guyyyys ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love Szayel, don't you? XD As usual, read and review because it makes me uber happy and it's what keeps me continuing this fic ^.^ I appreciate all of your comments!! Also, don't forget to let me know if there are any mistakes in this fic. I'm the only one who proofreads it and I often miss things…Oh, and have a GREAT Valentine's Day everyone!! **


	8. Truth

"Please! I beg of you! Don't be so rash!" pleaded the shaky voice of Szayel. Ulquiorra's thin blade was once again pressed against his neck. This time it had ripped through the cloth rather lightly, exposing a tad bit of flesh.

"I already warned you, _Numero Octava_, about mocking me," the fourth Espada replied sternly. His inexpressive face never changed as he stared into Szayel's amber eyes. The other male just slowly tried to ease away, not wanting to have anymore clothing slightly sliced through.

Or his own neck, for that matter.

"Please, Schiffer-san! I was not mocking you! Honestly!" He threw up his arms in defense as the other male began to gently lower his sword. Szayel sighed heavily in relief as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. _Was this guy serious?_

"Now, if you're done with your foolishness, I would like to know what _really _is happening to this body of mine. Is it growing ill? Does it require proper nutrients? What can I do to remove these dreadful symptoms?" Ulquiorra asked as he sheathed his precious sword.

How was Szayel supposed to respond? He had told him the truth. If the boy was getting an _erection _over the girl then it could only mean one thing: he was indeed sexually attracted to Orihime. What was there to be ashamed of? Many of the Espada found themselves drooling over her perfectly sculpted figure. She had the body made from the brilliance of heaven with the hair as red as the fires from Hell.

Who _wouldn't _be attracted to such a bodacious woman?

Perhaps Szayel shouldn't have said it so bluntly…Ulquiorra was a highly intelligent individual. He was a clever strategist that could use his wits to outsmart his opponents if needed. Szayel often caught him reading all kinds of complicated books in the main library of Las Noches—the boy was not lacking in brains.

But when it came to social settings, the boy was as dumb as a Gillian.

"Now, Now, Schiffer-san. Let's calm and take a deep breath and I'll explain to you what's happening with your body," the pink haired Espada suggested, pulling up a chair next to a long, wooden desk. Image not availableHe ushered the other male to sit next to him. Ulquiorra was going to need to sit down in order to grasp everything that Szayel was about to tell him…

But where to start?

"So tell me, Ulquiorra. Have you ever been with a woman?" He decided it best to cut straight to the chase. If the boy was oblivious to his attraction towards Orihime, then the answer to the question was obvious.

"What reason would I have to be? Arrancar do not have to reproduce in order to be satisfied in life the way humans do. I have no desire to mate with anyone," the fourth Espada replied matter-of-factly.

'_Except Orihime_,' the scientist inwardly added.

"Moving on, do you know the _process _of mating?" Szayel continued as he reached for a small note-pad that was laid neatly on the desk. He needed to write down as much information as he could for purposes he was not about to inform Ulquiorra of.

"Of course I do. What a pointless question…" The white skinned male grumbled as he sat down on the wooden chair across from Szayel's desk.

"Well, if you know about it, then explain it to me. I need to know what all you understand about the process, Schiffer-san, in order to be able to you with your ordeal," the taller man replied, tapping his pen lightly on his chin.

"They mate through genital intercourse. Through mixes of pleasure, the male will ejaculate into the female; thus, creating a life form." It felt rather awkward to say those words…What was the point of this? Szayel obviously knew everything about mating so why ask him?

He was close enough, Szayel thought to himself. "Now, Schiffer-san, you do realize _why _people mate in the first place, do you not?"

Ulquiorra just simply nodded, "To produce offspring...Granz, you are wasting my time. I do not see how any of this is relevant."

"That is not the only reason, my brother. Men and women engage in intercourse for the sole reason of _pleasure_. Why do you think Nnoitra is always so lustful over Orihime Inoue?" Szayel asked, eyeing the other Espada across from him.

"Nnoitra is a fool," was Ulquiorra's only response. Szayel just sighed in response.

"He lusts over her because he wants to feel pleasure with her." It was rather blunt but the scientist had no other way of trying to get his point across. He could tell it sparked something in the boy by the slight twitch of his jade eyes.

"It's not uncommon at all. If a man lays eyes upon a beautiful maiden, he usually wishes for her lie in his bed," he continued on, adjusting the glasses upon his face once more.

"Why? What is wrong with _her _bed?" the clueless young man asked.

This was getting nowhere…Had no one explained anything to this lad before? "There's nothing wrong with her bed! In fact, they can screw in her bed if they want to! They can screw on the damn couch or dining table for all I care! Look, Schiffer-san, the point is that s_ex feels great_. All men and women want to have sex at some point in their lives. They tend to be drawn towards attractive members of the opposite sex. They can neither ignore nor stop their desires."

Ulquiorra's eyes never wavered from Szayel as the man tried to explain everything the best he could. He did not reply for several long moments until a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "So you're trying to tell me that these _sensations _will never go away?"

"Well, it all depends, you see. You complained about having an _absurd throbbing _in your groin, did you not?" Szayel sighed as well, tapping his pen rather impatiently on the desk. Ulquiorra simply nodded in response as the other man continued on. "That, my brother, is known as an _erection_. Have you ever had one before?"Please wait

"_Erection_," the fourth Espada repeated, trying to test out how the word sounded upon his lips. "No, my genitals have never acted this way before."

"Hmm…" the scientist mumbled, trying to sort things out in his head. There were many beautiful girls in Las Noches—it wasn't uncommon for any of the Espada to sleep around with them. Szayel had always secretly wondered if Ulquiorra swung on the other side.

"My genitals have only ever ached around that woman, Orihime," Ulquiorra added, breaking Szayel's thoughts.

Well, at least Szayel didn't have to worry about Ulquiorra being homosexual anymore.

"Do you find her looks desirable, Schiffer-san?" the bubblegum haired male questioned as he quirked a brow.

"I have never once been attracted to any female for her looks," the younger man replied as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Orihime Inoue _is _beautiful. There is no denying that, Schiffer-san, and you know it. Even though that it may be, that may not be the sole reason you fancy her," Szayel grinned, continuing to jot things down on his notebook.

"I never said I _fancied _her," Ulquiorra nearly hissed. His patience was growing thin with Szayel. It was a mistake to have faced this particular Espada in the first place…

"It is a possibility, Schiffer-san. But her looks may not be the reason you desire her. Perhaps it's her charming personality," the eighth Espada said as he shifted his eyes from his notebook to Ulquiorra.

"You are mocking me again. I do not get _erections _from the girl's bubbly and annoying attitude. Either come to a plausible conclusion or I will leave, never to bring this discussion up again," the pale young male replied.

"Perhaps it's the situation. Maybe it is not that you are drawn to Orihime herself but the fact that she is your prisoner. This could potentially be a _fetish_. Oh, but do not worry! It is not at all uncommon for men to want to confine girls to a prison and force them to be their sex slaves. When you think about it that way, it all makes sense. Orihime Inoue is your slave and you're the master. If she disobeys your orders, you have the power to punish her in the kinkiest of ways—"

"_Enough_," Ulquiorra glared coldly at Szayel, causing the other male to shut his mouth instantly. "I have had enough of your foolishness, Granz. I do not wish to hear anymore nonsense from you. I am _not _sexually attracted to Orihime Inoue nor the situation. My body is just temporarily ill from some strange, unknown source. Apparently, you are not going to help me find a solution to my ailment."

With that said Ulquiorra stood up and headed towards the exit with swift movements.

"Schiffer-san! Wait!" Szayel called after him as he shot up from his seat, "Please! Just consider the possibility! It's the only way to explain your symptoms!"

"I do not wish to hear anymore," the fourth Espada stated in a dull voice.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me…Good thing I came up with a back-up plan," the pink haired male quietly answered, reaching for a thick, heavy book upon his desk. "If you don't want to listen then at least read this. It might be of some use to you."

Ulquiorra stared reluctantly at the book, wondering if there was some sort of trick to all this. Why was Szayel so eager to help him? They were most definitely _not _friends and it even repulsed him that the man occasionally referred to him as his _brother_.

"Szayel," the pale fleshed boy asked, "Your determination to help me baffles me. What do you hope to accomplish by assisting me?"

Szayel shifted his eyes around the room nervously, "What ever do you mean, Schiffer-san? I'm only trying to help a brother in need. Is that so bad?"

Did the man take him for a fool? Something was definitely peculiar about the whole situation. Narcissists like Szayel only helped people when it benefitted themselves in some way. Even so, the man didn't appear to want to give his ulterior motive away.

With an aggravated sighed, Ulquiorra snatched the book away from the other Espada's hands. "I will be taking my leave now. I have much more important things to be doing then to be wasting my time with a fool like you."

Szayel just chuckled lightly at the insult, "Fool? Nay, I prefer to be called an evil genius."

"It is all the same to me," Numero Cuarto replied softly before exiting out the door.

The eighth Espada sighed heavily as he plopped down on his seat once more. He rubbed his temples roughly, groaning in the process, "What was Aizen-sama _thinking_? He must be crazy to believe this is going to work…"

Szayel's mind drifted back to what had happened just a mere three hours before. Aizen had summoned him to a secret meeting which was a very uncommon thing for him to do.

"It's almost time for Orihime Inoue's shower," Aizen had told him, "and I have an order for you to carry out."

"Yes sire'?" Szayel had responded.

"I want you to make a potion—think of it like a narcotic of some sort," Aizen began, "Make some sort of drug that will make Orihime Inoue appear irresistible to the opposite sex. Place it in her shampoo and body wash. Ulquiorra is the only one that will be present during that time so it shall only affect him."

Szayel had been mystified beyond all reason. Aizen-sama wanted him to create some sort of magic potion to make Ulquiorra sexually stimulated by her?! Not that he couldn't do it, of course. Aizen must've been fully aware of the insane experiments that the scientist spent most of his time on. Creating a tonic of something as simple as this will not take more than fifteen minutes at the most.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama. But may I have the pleasure of asking why?" Szayel had asked, bowing stiffly and politely as he did so.

"It is all a part of my plan, Szayel, however, that plan cannot be complete without you. I will tell you no more than that," his king had replied with a mischievous grin planted upon his lips. "Also, after you place the potion in her shower, go find him. I'm sure he'll be full of questions as to why his body responds so greatly to her. Convince him that he is attracted to Orihime Inoue—no matter what the cost. If he refuses to acknowledge that, then give his _this_."

Aizen placed a heavy book into Szayel's hands. The pink haired Espada nodded once as he inspected the hardback. The book had no title on the cover.

Szayel's eyes had then found Aizen's once more as he bowed in the utmost respect. "As you wish, my Lord."

Aizen had them dismissed him without another word.

Szayel reclined back in his chair, continuing to ponder on the day's previous events. He exhaled a heavy sigh as his voice broke through the silence, "Just what is this plan of yours, I wonder, _Aizen-sama_?"

**Author's Note: I wonder what his plan is indeed! I hope you guys liked this chapter **** Let me know if there are any mistakes! Oh, and I DEEPLY apologize for the random mistakes in the last chapter. Apparently, something went wrong when I uploaded it to . Sentences like "Please wait" and "Image not available" were inserted at random parts. I did not type these but I did try to go back and get rid of them. Even so, it popped up more a few times…so I'm really sorry! I hope it doesn't EVER happen again….I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day and I'll update as soon as possible ^.^ As always, Read & Review!!**


	9. Temporary Smiles

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ulquiorra-sama?" a certain little redhead piped out.

"As long as you're with me, there is no way you will get in trouble," the pale skinned Espada replied.

"Okay…If you say so," the girl replied with a hesitant sigh.

Ulquiorra had felt that he needed some fresh air. The air of Hueco Mundo was just as refreshing a cold glass of freshly poured dirt—leaving the musty land surrounding Las Noches would be his best bet for unsullied oxygen. His head was definitely too murky from Szayel's poisonous words to the point where he felt he would surely suffocate if he didn't leave Las Noches for a bit.

Not to mention the fact that he would surely need a deep breath of fresh air before even thinking about reading that book Szayel gave him. Lord knows what was going to be in that thing…Frankly, he didn't want to find out just yet.

"So where are we going, Ulquiorra-sama?" rang out the soft voice of the female.

"You will find out momentarily," the Espada replied monotonously.

Even though he desired nothing more than to be alone, he couldn't ignore Aizen's previous orders. He had been ordered to befriend the girl and treat her with benevolence. Although kindness wasn't his expertise, he knew of a few things he could do to bring a smile upon the girl's face.

Even caged birds would eagerly sing if they were to catch a glimpse of the sky.

They both walked down in the hallway in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Orihime walked alongside him, her hands neatly at her sides while Ulquiorra had his hidden in the depths of his pockets.

Orihime couldn't help but sigh lightly as she gave the young man next to her a side glance. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts; disturbing him didn't seem to be a good idea.

Even so, the girl couldn't help but feel as if she was wasting precious time by not talking. It wasn't often she could speak with anyone. These days, she was to the point where she actually looked forward to Ulquiorra's visits. He was the only source of company she could receive. Not to mention the fact that Aizen had asked her to befriend the boy as well. What better way to make a friend then by conversing?

But if she did speak, what would she say? What common interests did they share that could strike an exciting conversation?

"If you have something to say, then say it," broke out Ulquiorra's cold voice. He had detected her staring from the corner of his eye. Either there was something strange upon his face or she had something she wanted to say.

"Um, uh, eh…" Orihime stammered, not knowing where to start. She honestly didn't care what words they exchanged to each other…She just desperately needed to converse with him.

"So uh, Las Noches is pretty big, eh!" the girl finally managed to blurt out, not being able to come up with anything better.

"Indeed," Ulquiorra replied as he stared straight ahead, his facial expression unfaltering.

"I've never been on a tour of this place before," she continued on, trying to draw out the conversation. "It kind of looks like a sports dome from the outside, you know? It even kind of resembles the Tokyo Dome! Well, maybe not…the Tokyo Dome is so much more colorful and exciting."

Ulquiorra said nothing while the girl rambled. What was she even _talking_ about?

"…Oh, but I never went to the Tokyo Dome much because watching sports isn't my cup of tea. I much prefer to play them with Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-san, and all the other girls in my class. Baseball was always fun to play! Oh, but tag and hide-and-go-seek were my favorites. We never played those much 'cause Tatsuki-chan always said those were childish games," Orihime continued to babble as they made their way down the long hallway.

Her voice was beginning to cause his eardrums to twinge. Was the woman always this talkative amongst her friends back in the human world? She was being quite the nuisance.

"…Tatsuki-chan always protected me as a kid when Sora left. She's my very best friend! I wonder how she's doing? I hope she's not too upset over my absence…But when I go back home, maybe she and I can go to our favorite café and order lots and lots of dango. And—"

"_Enough_," Ulquiorra nearly hissed, causing Orihime to jump slightly in panic. His voice was so cold and harsh that it made her instantly shut her mouth.

"You must forget about your previous life. There is no hope of you ever returning back to your home. You live only to serve Aizen-sama. To make matters easier on yourself, you should forget all about your _friends _and any memories you possess of them." It took a lot of will power to keep himself from lashing out at her with a callous tone. Luckily, he managed to keep himself calm as they continued to walk. His words must have affected her in some way since the girl was dead silent.

In fact, she was _too _silent.

The Espada glanced over at the girl only to notice that she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. The scene caught him by surprise as he felt a slight pang in his chest. _Why did she look so sad? _

"Woman," he stopped in his tracks for a moment as he continued to hook his emerald orbs upon her watery gray eyes.

"Why are you so mean?" the ginger haired girl asked in a hushed tone, a solemn frown imprinted on her face.

"Woman, I am only here to bring you the truth. If you cannot handle it then that is your own fault," Ulquiorra replied coldly, returning his marble-like hand to his pocket. He then turned his back to her as he once again made his way down the long, narrow hallway.

"Memories of my friends are the only thing that keeps me going. If I didn't have their smiling faces constantly plastered in my mind, then there would be no way I'd be able to survive without losing my sanity," the girl admitted grudgingly as she turned her eyes away from him, no longer wanting to meet his steely gaze.

"I'm not here to comfort you by filling your mind with lies. The only thing that comes from my mouth is the pure truth," the Espada calmly answered. Humans were so difficult to deal with—especially overly emotional human girls like Orihime Inoue.

Orihime huffed slightly, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the ground as if she was trying to burn a hole in it with her eyes, "That doesn't give you a right to say such mean things, though. And to think I was thought of us as friends…Friends are _supposed _to comfort each other whether or not they have to lie in order to do so."

The word _friends _seemed to light a spark within the Espada. His eyes widened ever so lightly as he snuck a glance at her over his shoulder. She thought of him as a _friend_? Perhaps his job of befriending her was a lot simpler than he thought. All he did was enchant her with fancy foods one day and occasionally converse with her. Was the recipe to a friendship truly that simplistic?

"You see us…as _friends_?" the young man asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Well, I _did_….But now you're being too mean so I'm going to reconsider our friendship!" the human grumbled before childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

Ulquiorra had no real need for human relationships. Comrades and allies were useful but they did not follow in the same definition as _friendship_. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to bring that up to the girl. If she believed they were friends, then the first stage his of mission was complete. Now all he had to do was keeptheir supposed 'friendship' secured in order to carry out Aizen-sama's plan.

Whatever that plan of his was…

The Espada sighed lightly at the girl's immature reaction, "Friends or not, I refuse to lie to you, woman, just to appease you. Now cease your useless babbling and quicken your pace. I have something I'd like to show you."

Orihime blinked a few times in confusion as her gray eyes peered at him with a questioning glance. So he wasn't just taking her on a tour of the hallway?

With the snap of his fingers, a black vortex began to rip through the empty space of the hallway. Orihime had seen this trick of his before. What did he call it? A _garganta_? He had used it during their first meeting when he had appeared out of nowhere from the underground tunnel. The second time he used it was to bring her to Hueco Mundo.

Seeing the black abyss of the portal caused the girl's stomach to clench with uneasiness and uncertainty. He was planning on taking her somewhere far away to a place she probably wouldn't want to go to.

Ulquiorra could see the hesitance reflecting in her eyes. What she was worried about? It wasn't like he was planning on kidnapping her or anything. Those orders had already been carried out, naturally.

"What discourages you, woman?" the dark haired male asked as his eyes fixated upon her.

Orihime took a step back in caution from the garganta, eyes staring suspiciously at it as if it were about to attack her. "It's just that," the girl began nervously, "every time I see that thing, something bad happens. It's scary looking…I don't like it."

"It's simply a portal, woman. No harm will come to you as long as you stay beside me," Ulquiorra reassured as he outstretched his hands towards her.

She stared at his porcelain hand for a moment, recalling the time when he had first taken her to Hueco Mundo.

After he had allowed her to say her farewells to one person, he had ordered her to meet him in the same underground tunnel where they had met. She clearly remembered him stepping out of the garganta again, that same blank expression upon his features.

"_I hope you are prepared, woman," Ulquiorra had told her, "Now, come with me."_

_The Espada had then outstretched his hand to her, his deep eyes locked upon hers. Even at that time, he appeared to have no desire to harm her. She had reluctantly placed her slender hand into his cold and firm grasp. He had then pulled her into the endless darkness of the garganta, holding her hand during the entire time._

"Woman, do not dawdle. _Come_," Ulquiorra commanded, breaking Orihime from her thoughts. With a small nod, the girl gave him her hand. Once again, his cold fingers wrapped around her palm as he pulled her towards the garganta.

In less than a second, Orihime was purged into total darkness. Out of fear, she grasped the hand she was holding rather tightly. Much to her surprise, she felt a small reassuring squeeze press against her palm. Her eyes were sealed tightly as she held her breath, wondering when this would all end.

The darkness came and went in the blink of eye. One second she was in total obscurity and the next she could feel bright rays upon her face.

"We are here," said Ulquiorra as he released her hand. The garganta closed up behind them as the redhead slowly peeled open her eyes.

Instantly, her jaw dropped open as her eyes widened as far as they could.

_Sunlight. Sand. Waves._

"We're…at the beach…" Orihime managed to mutter out as she stared at the vast sea directly in front of her. It was such an astonishing sight to the point where she actually believed she was dreaming. The girl lightly pinched herself and flinched once she realized that this was no dream but a very strange, mind-boggling reality.

Ulquiorra had taken her to a tropical paradise.

The sunlight reflected upon the ocean's surface, causing it to sparkle on the horizon. The sound of waves crashing filled the girl's ears while the salty smell of the sea tickled her nostrils. The cry of seagulls could be heard for miles as they desperately tried to soar amongst the fluffy, white clouds overhead. The sand was so white, so _pure_, as it seemed to stretch on for many miles. In the distance, Orihime could see many tall buildings but other than that there appeared to be no form of human civilization.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orihime piped out as she tore her eyes from the crystal clear waters to stare at the Espada beside her, "Why did you take me here? Is this still Hueco Mundo?"

"No, we are no longer in Hueco Mundo. We are back on Earth in a country I believe is called _Mexico_," Ulquiorra answered, eyes gazing out at the deep blue sea before him.

"You didn't answer my other question," Orihime whispered quietly, taking a step towards him, "Why did you take me here?"

Ulquiorra took his eyes off the scenery to stare at the questioning girl. What could he say? This place was a spot he would often retreat to when he needed to get away from Hueco Mundo or the other Arrancar. Occasionally, it even allowed him to escape Aizen-sama himself…

It was his own little secret hiding spot. Not once had he encountered any humans on this beach so he was certain that he and Orihime would not be discovered.

"You still have the bracelet I gave you upon your wrist, correct?" the Espada asked, avoiding her question.

Orihime blinked in confusion a few times before rolling up her sleeve to expose the silver bracelet dangling from her thin wrist, "Of course. You told me to never take it off."

"Good girl," Ulquiorra nodded as he looked away from her gray eyes and back towards the ocean. "Not even Soul Society will be able to detect that you are temporarily back in the human world."

"You still haven't answered my question, Ulquiorra-sama," the human sighed lightly before placing her hands on her hips.

Why was he being so difficult? She had assumed that Aizen-sama had ordered him to bring her there, and yet, she had a small ray of hope in her chest that he did it of his own free will.

That he took her to this marvelous place in order to cheer her up.

Ulquiorra turned his cheek the other way as he stared at the endless miles of sand. What could he say? All he wanted was a breath of fresh air. It's not like he actually _enjoyed _her company and wanted her to tag along.

And yet, he felt as if that wasn't the entire truth. His jade eyes flashed back to the girl's form for a moment, taking notice of her helpless, pitiful eyes.

"It's okay…I know why you took me here. You don't have to say it…" Orihime mumbled lightly as she sat down nimbly on the soft, sandy ground. She buried her hands in the sand, enjoying the way it felt as it slid between her fingers. She had never been Mexico before so the thought of a miniature vacation excited her. Unfortunately, this little vacation probably wouldn't last more than ten minutes, she figured.

"Why do you believe I took you here?" the young man asked as he watched her fiery hair dance in the light breeze like the blazing flames of a fireplace.

"Aizen-sama probably told you, too. He probably told you to be nice to me as well…" Orihime sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She deeply enjoyed the feeling of the sun beating down upon her face. Her white uniform completely covered her arms and legs, causing her to wish she was wearing one of her bikinis. Even when she lived in Japan, it wasn't too often that she went to the beach.

"You're right on one of those things, woman," Ulquiorra answered as he stood over her. "Aizen-sama has in fact ordered me to be kind to you."

The words stung her like a bee. She knew that was the case but she had never wanted to believe it…She had wanted to believe that their incident after her shower wasn't an act. Yes, the entire situation was extremely awkward but he had looked at her with a certain kind of gentleness in his eyes. Sniffing her was a little strange but at least he hadn't been rough with her or anything.

"However, I brought you here of my own free will. You always gaze mindlessly at the moon outside your window. You often remind me of a caged bird that will eventually refuse to sing if continuously locked away from the world. I concluded you had tired of those surroundings and was in need of some sunlight. If you are restless and distressed then your powers will not be able to work to the best of their ability," the dark haired male replied, his pale skin gleaming lightly from the sun's powerful beams.

Orihime stared up at the man beside her in bewilderment. _He had taken her there of his own free will_?

"Won't you get in trouble when Aizen-sama finds out I'm gone?" the girl asked worriedly as the wind continued to toss her hair around and about.

"No. He trusts that I would never return you back to your home and that everything I do benefits him in some way," the Espada answered as he continued to watch the waves crash against the shore.

"I see…" Orihime mumbled as she began to kick off her boots. After her boots were completely removed she slid off her socks, allowing her toes to envelop themselves in the sand. With a jovial smile, the girl stood up from her comfortable perch on the ground and hurried over the shoreline.

The cold water rushed over her bare feet, filling the girl's soul with a sense of tranquility and peace. For the first time in awhile, she actually believed that things weren't so bad. Sure, she was a prisoner of the most evil and sinister man the world had ever known, yet here she was enjoying an afternoon at the beach. The only thing missing was a lovely picnic basket full of her favorite foods.

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh, salty air before exhaling happily. If only Kurosaki-kun was there to enjoy the beautiful view of the Gulf of Mexico with her. At least, she had assumed this was the Gulf of Mexico…

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime found herself muttering as she glanced at the glamorous sky above her. Every night, the girl would pray over and pray for her friends' safety. She knew the Arrancar were strong and that the Espada were even stronger. Even so, she had high hopes that her friends would overcome them without bringing any harm to themselves. Orihime made a silent promise to herself that once they returned home together; they would all go to the beach and play all day long.

"Let's go, woman," came the voice of Ulquiorra. He seemed to have a habit of crushing her train of thought. With a regrettable sigh, the redhead nodded while reluctantly stepping away from the water. She shoved her feet back into her socks and boots while waiting for Ulquiorra to open the garganta once more.

Now that she had a taste of freedom, the thought of going back to that isolated dark room of hers depressed her. Who knows when she would see the light of day again…

Ulquiorra could see the anguish in her eyes—the girl was always easy to read. "If you perform all your duties as necessary and do everything I tell you, then I shall reward you by bringing you back here again."

She stared up at him with hopeful eyes, beaming brightly all the while. "You really mean it, Ulquiorra-sama?! Really?! Truly?!"

The pale Espada simply nodded once. How could he say no after seeing that smile? Her smile was even more blinding then the radiating sun above them.

The black portal ripped through empty space once more. Ulquiorra approached it swiftly as he extended his hand towards the girl once more. Orihime skipped over to him cheerfully, not even slightly worried about being surrounded by the darkness of the garganta. She knew she'd be safe as long as Ulquiorra Schiffer was there with her, holding her hand.

* * *

Her trip to the ocean that day had felt like a pure, blissful dream. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the sun's warm rays beating down on her face and the whistling sound of the sea flowing through her ears.

"I have some business to attend to but I will return in a few hours to bring you your meal," Ulquiorra informed her as he escorted her back to the room.

"All right, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime continued to smile cheerfully, having a hard time containing her happiness. She knew the warm feeling in her chest wouldn't last very long so she planned on enjoying it while it lasted.

Without giving her so much as a good-bye, Ulquiorra turned towards the door to leave.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-sama! I'm sorry…I completely forgot something!" Orihime called out as she skidded over towards him.

"What is it, woman?" he asked flatly, that same empty expression plastered upon his face.

The girl stood a few inches from him as she stood on her toes, planting a small, tender kiss upon his stone hard cheek. When she pulled away, a light pink blush crossed over her cheeks, "Thank you so much for today! You've made me happier than anyone else has before. So thank you…Thank you very much!"

Ulquiorra didn't respond with anything as he quickly fled from the room, nearly slamming the door in the process. If the man was capable of blushing, his cheeks would have been redder than any rose. If his heart could beat, it would be pounding harder than any drum. If he could feel, then his soul would be soaring higher than any cloud.

Unfortunately, he was incapable of any of those things. His cheeks were unable to blush, he had no heart to pound, and his soul bared no wings for it soul.

And yet, there was something he could in fact do to make up for his lack of abilities.

His lips unconsciously began to pull into a tiny, minuscule smile.

No one was around in the hallway. No one was able to witness it, yet it was there. A small smile upon Ulquiorra Schiffer's lips was _there_.

At that very moment, the Espada decided it was about time he read that book Szayel gave him. If it was able to explain the strange sensations that had occurred simultaneously in his body, then maybe it could explain why he had felt the urge to curl his lips into an infinitesimal smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't want to jump straight into the secrets of the book yet—I thought a little UlquiHime fluff was needed before we could all go into that ;) As usual, let me know what you guys think! Thank you SOOOO much for all those wonderful reviews!! Each one brings a huge smile to my face and that's the real reason why I update so quickly! But thank you so much again!! It means the world to me ^.^ The next chapter should be up by the beginning of next week so be on the lookout ^_~ Maybe we'll even get a better hint as to what Aizen-sama's sinister plan is…XD Oh, and I hope "please wait" and "image not available" don't show up again ^^;; I checked it a thousand times but I hope they don't randomly pop up anymore....  
**


	10. Revelation

_Solitude_.

Finally he was able to get some peace and quiet. After dealing with the idiotic Szayel and the ever-jovial Orihime, isolation was just what Ulquiorra Schiffer needed. He needed to seclude himself in a soundless room to gather his thoughts and read.

His green eyes darted across his simplistic room as leaned his back against the concrete wall. His room mirrored his personality—dull and unexciting. It had a desk in one corner and a king size bed in the other. The walls were solid white, matching his skin tone to perfection. The cement floor was cold and hard as his soul while dark green curtains blew faintly from the draft that was being let in.

Once he thought about it, the color scheme of the room matched him in the most peculiar of ways as well. As for Orihime Inoue, hers was just the opposite of her. The uncharismatic atmosphere of the room contradicted the girl's bubbly and optimistic persona. Her fiery red hair clashed with the pastel shades of her prison cell.

Orihime was the one colorful flower blossoming in a field of stones.

With a heavy sigh, the Espada trudged over to his bed, flopping down on it rather ungracefully. He stared blankly at the ceiling above him as he pondered on the girl's predicament.

The woman didn't' belong in Las Noches. For once in his life, he actually could feel a twang of regret. It was his fault that the princess was taken captive to this monochrome world in the first place. Nevertheless, her presence in Las Noches was beneficial to Aizen-sama and to all the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. Her healing powers were superb; even transcendental. There was no way they would have found a better healer for the upcoming war…

And yet, keeping such a treasure locked up was almost daunting.

Ulquiorra groaned at himself for finding the girl to be a _treasure_. She was just a human, after all. Nothing more than a piece of useless trash…

On the contrary, there was no way a useless piece of trash could have made him smile like he did.

Before today, when was the last time he smiled? He couldn't remember. Did it honestly matter? His heart was shattered long before he even became an Arrancar. He bared no memories of his life prior to his Arrancar reincarnation. If it wasn't for Aizen-sama's use of the Hogyoku, Ulquiorra would have simply continued on ceasing to exist. He owed the man his life—his very soul.

"Woman," the young male grumbled to himself, "what are you doing to me? Why are you forcing me to _feel _again?"

With another groan, he pushed himself off the bed and headed towards his desk where the book laid waiting for him. He stared at it skeptically before picking up the heavy hardback, eyeing it carefully. He wasn't sure what answers lied within it or if it would even help him at all. It was his last hope of finding out what was wrong with his body or if what Szayel said was the truth.

Without further ado, Ulquiorra sat down at his wooden desk and flipped open the book to the first page. Just as he suspected, there was a neither title page nor a table of contents—just a few blank pages. He flipped through them hurriedly before he got to the first page.

"_Sex is the ultimate act of love. When a man and a woman find their soul mate, sex is the natural process that follows love immediately_," Ulquiorra read aloud to himself, staring at the meaningless words on the page.

What was Szayel trying to get at by making him read this? That he _loves _Orihime Inoue and that they need to engage in sexual activity?

He resisted the urge to slam the book shut and tossing it out the window, the only thing stopping him was curiosity.

"_How does one know when he or she is in love? It's all in the groins. If a man's genitals throb for a woman then that means he is in love. When a woman feels a tingling sensation between her legs, that also means she is in love_," the Espada continued to read.

This baffled the Espada to no extent. He had never experienced love himself but he was nearly certain that the _groins _were not the organs for responsible for love. Orihime had talked about it before—the _heart_. The heart was where love remained. If that was the case, then why did this book say otherwise?

"_Many humans bare common misconceptions about love. Many humans believe that love is the rapid beating of the heart or the constant need to burst into song when around that special someone. However, those are all myths. Love is solely based on the animalistic instinct to mate and reproduce_," Ulquiorra continued. His eyes hurriedly scanned over the rest of the page, eager to read more. Surely this book was fiction. If love was simply based upon sexual desires, then why did humans take it so seriously?

Orihime was probably unaware that Ulquiorra would often stand outside her room, listening to her converse with herself. The girl enjoyed talking aloud to herself as much as she enjoyed talking to Ulquiorra himself, it seemed. She did it often was no one was around…He silently wondered if the girl ever realized it?

"_I love Kurosaki-kun…but I was never able to confess that to him. Oh, if only I did when I had the chance! Then maybe I would be in his arms right now instead of here in this lonely place… Oh, Kurosaki-kun…I love you so much! Please realize my feelings and rescue me as soon as you can!" _

Her words played over in his mind like a sound recorder. The girl seemed so naive, so _innocent_. There was absolutely no chance that her words held nothing but purity in them. She wasn't in love with this _Kurosaki-kun _just because she wanted to mate with him. The thought was absurd.

"Women often are the ones who bare the misconceptions on love. They gain many of these ridiculous idealizations about romance from romance novels and chick-flicks," Ulquiorra read, eye brows furrowing lightly. _Who _in Hell wrote this book? And what was a _chick-flick_? The book was not printed like many regular published books. It was all handwritten in sloppy Japanese—there were more hiragana characters than kanji. It almost looked as if a five-year old wrote it…

Ulquiorra began to skip a few paragraphs, trying to see what else the book was trying to inform him of.

"…Women generally need to have men make the first move. Indecent gestures and perverse comments usually turn women away. Because of their foolish idealizations of love, women prefer to have men sweep them off their feet using compliments and little sweet nothings."

Sweet nothings? Sweet nothing _whats_? None of this made any sense.

"…Women want sex. There is no doubt about that. Once a love confession is made, they want to engage in sexual activity right away! The best thing to do is to pin the girl down to a bed to keep her from escaping. If she cries out "no", then it means to do it anyway. If she cries out "yes", that means to do it even harder."

Do _what _even harder? This book was frustrating him to no end, and yet, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away.

"…If you want a girl to fall in love with you, you must follow these four easy steps: 1) bring her flowers 2)take her out on a date 3)compliment her 4)buy her pretty things 5)spend time with her 6)hold her hand 7)try to kiss her 8)and if she kisses back, you've successfully made the woman fall in love with you. Now why are you sitting around and still reading this, Ulquiorra? Start screwing her right away—"

That was all it took for him to slam the book. He didn't care if there was anything else. This book was a _scam _in order to trick him into believing lies. Was the writer of this book foolish enough to believe he would actually take its advice?

He wasn't sure who wrote it but _somebody _in Las Noches desperately wanted he and Orihime to _fall in love_, or engage in sexual activity as the book claimed.

The handwriting didn't look like it belonged to Szayel. If the eighth Espada indeed wrote a book, it probably would have been more scientific and used larger, befuddling words. It couldn't possibly be Grimmjow since the man didn't even know how to write. He wouldn't put it past Nnoitra but he figured the man would rather claim Orihime as his own then to try to convince Ulquiorra to s_weep her off her feet. _

It was most definitely _not _Aizen-sama. Who else would do such a thing?

In a second, a thought flashed through his mind as a light bulb when off in his head.

Who was the one man who enjoyed mingling in the lives of others? Aizen-sama's most trusted right-hand man…

In a flash, Ulquiorra was pacing down the hallway swiftly, his movements as graceful and elegant as ever. He waltzed past the door to Aizen's chambers, zooming towards the door directly next to it.

His fist pounded rather roughly on the door and he tapped his foot on the solid ground impatiently, a feat he rarely did.

"Yea'? Who is it?" called out a recognizable voice from the inside of the room.

"Ulquiorra. Open the door _now_," the raven haired Espada ordered, trying to conceal the aggravated tone in his voice.

The door opened to reveal a silver haired male with a fox-like grin plastered upon his face. He was a little taller than Ulquiorra and appeared to be a little older as well. His stance was rather tense as the man beamed at Ulquiorra with eyes sealed tightly, "Well, s'not very often Ulquiorra-san gets a temper, eh?"

"Ichimaru," Ulquiorra glowered at the man as he gritted his teeth. He shoved the book into the other male's hands as he clenched his fist tightly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gin Ichimaru stared at the book that as thrust in his hands. His eyes remained cold tightly as he smiled innocently at the Espada before him. Ichimaru was one of the only members in Las Noches that did not wear an Arrancar uniform most of the time. The black robes of a shinigami hung loosely over his slender form as his light grey hair swayed lightly with his movements.

"I'm sorry, Schiffer-san, but I have no idea what you're talking about," replied the male as he ran his fingers over the book's cover.

"Do not take me for a fool. I _know _it was you," Ulquiorra nearly growled, his eyes glaring daggers at his comrade.

"Eh heh heh heh," snickered out Ichimaru, a taunting smile playing on his lips, "Well, no use beatin' around the bush then. Come inside—let's talk, shall we?" The silver haired man turned his back to Ulquiorra as he walked deeper into his room. Ichimaru's room was a lot fancier than Ulquiorra's with traditional Japanese tatami mats on the floor and a small, round table in the middle of the room. Sticks of incense decorated a small, wooden shelf in the corner as a white linen curtain draped neatly over the exposed window.

"What did you hope to accomplish by writing that, Ichimaru? Why do you want me to mate with the _woman _so badly? And what was that talk about _love_? I may be incapable feeling but I assure you that I am not so much of a fool to believe that what the book said is true," the fourth Espada inquired, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Well, it's not _me _that wants you to mate with Orihime-chan. Although, I think you two would make the _cutest _couple," Gin teased with a smirk.

"Who is it then? Szayel also attempted to poison my mind when I told him of the odd reactions my body produces when I am near the woman," Ulquiorra continued, ignoring the comment about how he and Orihime would make a _cute _couple.

"Well, I could be in _biiiiiiiiiiiiiig _trouble if I told you of Aizen's super secret plan," Ichimaru grinned, stressing his syllables.

"I had a feeling it was Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra sighed to himself, trying to control the urge to punch the wall.

"Buuuuuuut, I think it'd be fun to let you in on it. Besides, the first two stages of his plan failed," Ichimaru carried on as he sat down on a cushion at the table. "Please sit and I'll tell you all about his exciting plan!"

Ulquiorra did as he was told as he sat down elegantly on the opposite side of the table. He stared at Ichimaru, awaiting the man's information.

"Well, Aizen's plan is…hmm..How shall I put it?" Ichimaru began, tapping his chin lightly with his index finger. "Ah, yes! He wants you to screw Orihime-chan!"

How very bluntly put…Ulquiorra stared at Ichimaru in mystification. Was he serious? Or was he just as insane as Szayel? "Why?" the fourth Espada simply asked. There must be a good explanation for this. Aizen-sama doesn't just want his men to have sex with girls if it didn't profit him in some way.

"Well, that should be obvious," Ichimaru said with a mischievous grin as he reached for a cup of sake that was laid atop of the table.

"No, it is _not _obvious," Ulquiorra growled lightly, "Inform me."

"I'm surprised at you, _Ulqui-san_," Ichimaru pouted lightly, puckering out his lower lip before he took a small sip of the sake, "You've never shown this much emotion in your entire life! Why do you get so defensive?"

"Tell me, Ichimaru. _Now_." There was nothing harmless in Ulquiorra's tone. If needed, he wouldn't hesitate to draw his sword against the male, even if he knew he wasn't as strong as Ichimaru.

The silvery haired male sighed lightly as he set his cup of sake back down on the table, "Ulquiorra-san, Aizen-sama wants you to impregnate Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widened as far as they could, his mouth slowly dropping in astonishment.

"Orihime's powers are incredible—even if she is just a human. But that's part of the problem: she is _just _a human. And as we all know, humans die quickly and easily. They're not immortal like we are. If she dies, then her powers will die along with her. Aizen-sama doesn't want that happening…His plan is to get one of the Espada to sleep with her and then get her pregnant. If things work out the way we want em' to, then that means there will be an Arrancar baby with her extraordinary powers. Szayel even said he'd help out by injecting her with some kind of poison thing that will force the child to take on the traits of both parents equally," Ichimaru explained, all forms of humor in his voice disappearing with his every word.

Ulquiorra wanted to believe that Ichimaru was simply joking. This was _too _much, even for Sousuke Aizen. This couldn't _possibly _be true.

"I know what you're thinking, Ulquiorra-san. But I promise you that I'm not lying. It's not my decision—it's what Aizen-sama wants and what Aizen-sama wants is some weird, twisted hybrid kid living with us for awhile."

Ulquiorra's eyes turned away from Ichimaru as he stared at the matted floor. It all made sense now…Aizen wanted him to treat Orihime with kindness so she would fall in love with him. And then he wanted Szayel to convince him that he was sexually attracted to Orihime so he would be forced to engage in sexual activity. If that didn't work, then the book was a back-up plan to trick Ulquiorra into thinking that he could force _love _upon the girl.

And then she would produce a child.

The Espada rubbed his temples lightly, a small groan forming in his voice, "Why _me_? I'm the last person Aizen-sama should have asked...I am clueless when it comes to human females. Even the idiot Nnoitra would have been a better choice! Grimmjow would have been eager to do it, as well. Hell, even Szayel knows more about charming a lady than I do…I could care less about Orihime Inoue."

"That's why Aizen-sama picked you," the former captain of the third squad replied, "You can't fall in love with her. Any of the other Espada would have easily been swooned by the girl's adoring personality. If they were to fall in love with her, then they wouldn't have followed orders."

"Pardon my lack of knowledge on pathetic feelings such as love but what downside is there to creating a life form with some one that you _love_?" the clueless Espada asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The word 'love' left a bad taste in his mouth every time he said it.

"Hmmm…it's not that they wouldn't want to get her pregnant. It's what will happen during childbirth," Gin said as he sipped his sake slowly once more.

"What…will happen?" Ulquiorra asked, his gaze locked upon Ichimaru as he stared at him with such intensity.

"Death," Gin replied, slamming his cup down on the table to emphasize his dramatic point. And then the room fell silent…


	11. Speculation

"What…will happen?" Ulquiorra asked, his gaze locked upon Ichimaru as he stared at him with such intensity.

"Death," Gin replied, slamming his cup down on the table to emphasize his dramatic point. And then the room fell silent…

Neither of them exchanged any words for a moment. Ulquiorra felt like there was a huge lump in his throat that traveled down all the way to the empty Hollow hole in his chest.

Orihime would have to get pregnant to produce an infant with her extraordinary healing powers and the strength of an Arrancar.

And then she would _die_.

In mere seconds, maniacal snickers filled the room. Ulquiorra shot the chuckling Ichimaru a cold glare with his piercing jade eyes. "This is not a laughing matter," the fourth Espada told him monotonously, "I don't see any humor in this situation."

The silver haired man couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as his eyes locked upon Ulquiorra, "Sorry, Ulqui-san. It's just that you actually looked like you _cared _for a moment."

The fair skinned Espada said nothing as his eyes fell to the ground, his hands balling into fists as they rested neatly upon his lap. He breathed in and out of his nostrils slowly and deeply, as if hoping it would ease his aggravation with the other man.

"But I'll be honest with 'ya, Ulqui-san," Gin said, continuing to wear that snide smirk, "The thing about her dying during childbirth is just a speculation. We're actually not even sure what will happen to the girl."

The green eyed male shot his gaze back to the previous third squad captain. Was this man trying to pull his strings?

"Well, we're only basing this theory upon something that happened not too long ago. Not mentioning any names, but one of Aizen-sama's most trusted men developed some form of an affair with a human. I don't know the entire story but one way or another, that human girl found herself pregnant with that Arrancar's child," Ichimaru added, picking up his small cup of sake once more. When he had slammed it down earlier, a lot of the liquid splashed out of it and onto the table. He finished off the last drop with a sigh before standing up and heading over to a small, wooden cabinet.

"And then what?" Ulquiorra asked, finding it a very difficult task to mask his curiosity.

"It wasn't a regular baby, as you could guess. Arrancar aren't meant to be born through a natural state as it defies their laws of creation. Aizen-sama is an Arrancar's one true father, of course. Naturally, the weird human-Arrancar baby couldn't survive in the woman's stomach for very long," Ichimaru continued as he reached for a bottle of sake in the cabinet. After he closed the cabinet doors, he walked back over to the table and plopped himself down on the cushion on the floor.

Ulquiorra didn't know much about pregnancy and childbirth. He read about it vaguely in a few books before but the only information that he could grasp was the fact that a baby would remain in a "magical" place in a woman's stomach for nine months before venturing out into the world.

"So if the baby won't survive in a woman's stomach for very long, then that means it would just simply die out eventually during the nine month interval," Ulquiorra theorized out loud. That would mean Aizen-sama's plan would be absolutely pointless. Surely the man was aware of that…

"Not exactly, _Ulqui-san_," Ichimaru beamed, popping the top off the sake bottle before guzzling down a few gulps of the alcoholic beverage. He set the bottle down as he chuckled darkly once more, "I think you're underestimating the power of a Hollow based creature."

_Ulqui-san_. Ulquiorra hated the nicknames his comrades gave him. If Szayel wasn't calling him _brother_, then Nnoitra Jiruga was calling him _Emospada_. Whatever that meant…

"Just get to the point, Ichimaru. It's almost time for the woman's next meal. If I don't attend to her needs as instructed, it will only provoke Aizen-sama's anger," the black haired Espada said, trying to conceal an irritated sigh.

"Since Arrancar aren't meant to be born naturally, it means that they'll grow three times quicker than a regular human baby," Gin carried on, scratching the back of his head mindlessly.

Ulquiorra turned his eyes back towards the gray haired male. It was true…Arrancar were far more powerful than regular humans. An Arrancar would age differently than a human if they aged at all, he supposed. Even a human-Arrancar hybrid would age differently than just a regular human, it seemed.

"So instead of taking nine months to grow inside a woman, it will only take three," Ulquiorra added, wondering if he was on the right track. Gin just nodded with a grin—the boy was sharp and caught on quickly.

"So at just three months, it will be more than just a fully developed baby. By that time, it will already have gained its Hollow-like instincts. If it realizes that it cannot bear to stay a moment longer within a woman's belly…" Gin paused to take another swig of the bottle of sake. He noted that the male sitting across from him was staring impatiently at him. Ulquiorra desperately yearned to know more…Why did this Espada want to know what would happen so badly, Gin wondered to himself. It wasn't like he was competent of _feeling _anything.

"…It will then claw itself out of her like the little beast it is," Ichimaru finished, his lips twisting into a malicious smile. "It happened before, that it did. Ripped up all the woman's organs it could as it made its way to the surface." It was all humorous to him, really. Humans were pathetic and he didn't care if they died in grotesque and morbid ways or not.

"What happened to the child?" Ulquiorra asked, finding his throat to be rather dry. He swallowed the lump in his throat to try to ease the pain, yet, unfortunately, it just caused a huge knot to form in the pits of his stomach.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I have a feeling the father didn't bother taking care of it so I assume it eventually died. Arrancar or not, if a baby doesn't have a parent to care for it, it'll die," Gin answered with a nod, a small yawn forming on his lips. "Anyways, we're not entirely sure if that'll happen to Orihime-san as well or not. Aizen-sama has ordered me to not inform anyone of his plan yet—not even our scientific genius, Szayel. All in due time, he told me. I wasn't even supposed to tell you but I know that you can keep this a secret, _Ulqui-san_."

Ulquiorra silently stood up and turned his back towards the other male as he made his way towards the door. Ichimaru stared at the other male intently, a sigh emitting from his lips.

"Aizen-sama chose you to be the father because he knew you wouldn't care if the girl died or not. No worries—if she does indeed die like the other human mother did, you won't be in charge of taking care of the infant. We have plenty of servants to do that for you. You're only job is to mate with her and—"

"I will perform my duties as _Aizen-sama _orders. He has not yet directly instructed me to do anything of the sort so until I receive a firm order from him, I will do no such thing," the Numero Cuarto Espada answered as he left Ichimaru's room in a hurry.

Gin just sat there, smirking all the while as Ulquiorra took his leave. He snickered to himself lightly as he traced an invisible checkmark in the air with the tip of his finger, "Plan three: perfectly executed."

* * *

What had compelled her to do such a thing? To actually _kiss _him on the cheek?!

It was just a random urge…He was so _nice _to her. He took her to the sea out of the goodness of his heart without being ordered to. Well, even if he _claimed _to not have a heart, she knew otherwise. Everyone had a heart beating somewhere inside their soul allowing them to perform random acts of kindness—even Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He had made her so incredibly happy by allowing her to actually get a glimpse of the clear, blue sky once again. And the sun…it was so incredible! Had it always felt that great upon her skin?

As joyful as he made her, did that honestly mean she needed to go as far as to _kiss _him? She had never even kissed Kurosaki-kun on the cheek yet!

Orihime sighed heavily as she lay down on her back upon the couch, eyes gazing up mindlessly at the ceiling.

Why couldn't she get her mind off that certain Espada? It wasn't that she had any romantic feelings towards the guy…He was just her caretaker. Her babysitter. Her _friend_.

And friends don't kiss each other on the cheek. Well, some might…But that didn't mean _she _had to.

So what if Ulquiorra was attractive for an Arrancar? He wasn't _nearly a_s good looking as Kurosaki-kun! Who cared if Ulquiorra's skin was as smooth and white like a porcelain china doll or that his eyes were as green and mesmerizing as a peaceful forest? And who cared if his voice was as smooth and deep as the ocean or that his hair was as dark and soft as the night sky over Hueco Mundo? Not she. She didn't care _one _bit.

And yet, she couldn't ease the rapid beating of her heart when she thought about him. When she first arrived at Las Noches, she often daydreamed about her friends back home. Naturally, Kurosaki-kun was the center of her pleasant thoughts.

Nowadays, her mind would often replay certain events that always had to do with Ulquiorra. Whether it was the first time he shoved food down or throat or the time he had pushed her down and climbed atop of her, she just couldn't quit thinking about him. Her cheeks faded into a pink, rosy color as she recalled the time he inhaled her scent after her shower. His breath upon her skin was so tantalizing, so _alluring_.

The redhead sighed heavily, shaking her head furiously. She _had _to stop thinking about him. She most definitely did _not _have a crush on Ulquiorra Schiffer. She wouldn't allow it! Not ever! Her heart belonged to Kurosaki-kun and he was on his way to save her at that very moment!

Ulquiorra had told her that Ichigo and the others were already at Las Noches. He was right since she often felt random bursts of their spiritual pressure. They must have been doing a lot of fighting these past few days…

Orihime felt guilty for constantly thinking about Ulquiorra. She needed to focus on her friends and perhaps her thoughts would reach them. If anything, she at least needed to be constantly praying for their safety. They were risking their lives to save _her_ and yet here she was fantasizing about the enemy.

"Kurosaki-kun…Please hurry…If he shows anymore kindness towards me, I won't be able to stop myself. I won't be able to stop myself from betraying my love for you. Please, _please _hurry and take me away from here," the ginger haired girl whimpered lightly to herself.

"I'm coming in," called out a familiar voice from the outside of her door.

_Speak of the devil…_

Orihime shot up from her lying position and sat up straight. Hopefully, he didn't hear her babbling to herself about Kurosaki-kun… She instinctively began to comb through the tangles of her orange hair with her fingers, trying to make herself appear more presentable for the Espada. Once she realized what she had unconsciously done, the girl sighed heavily while neatly placing her hands back in her lap. _What was she doing? _She shouldn't care how she looked in front of Ulquiorra…

The door opened as Ulquiorra walked inside, his face appearing emotionless and blank as usual. "I've brought you your meal. It's not as exquisite as before but you will eat every bite of it as I instruct you to," said the cold Espada as he beckoned the servant Arrancar to wheel in the cart of food.

No, it was not as grand as Orihime had hoped. There were a few riceballs on a plate and a few pieces of sushi. It was better than what she had been served before and for that she was grateful; however, a small bowl off to the corner of the tray caught her attention. Instantly, she felt her heart pound against her chest as her cheeks flushed brightly in happiness—dango. _He had given her a bowl of sweet bean dango._

Ulquiorra noticed the girl was staring at the delicious dumplings. He had told the servants to prepare the girl whatever they deemed fit just so long as they had made her some more _dango_. "Apparently, we didn't have any spare ingredients to make you a spectacular feast. Even so, I made sure you at least had something delectable to eat."

"This is more than I could ask for! I absolutely _love _dango but riceballs and sushi are extremely yummy, too!" Orihime exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together in a joyous movement.

With a polite bow, the servant Arrancar took its exit and left the Espada and the human alone. In no time at all, Orihime was popping a riceball into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

Ulquiorra was slightly envious of the girl for enjoying something so trifle. Arrancar didn't need to eat regular so there was no need for him to engage in such an activity.

The redhead noticed Ulquiorra's intense gaze upon her causing her to feel a little self conscious. She blushed a little in embarrassment while averting his gaze as she continued to nibble on the delicious ball of rice. Once she finished the riceballs and the sushi, the girl reached for the delicious course of dango.

Ulquiorra's eyes never wavered as she popped a few into her mouth. Wondering what he wanted, Orihime glanced up at him with a nervous smile, "Would…you like one, Ulquiorra-sama?"

"It's Ulquiorra," the Espada replied flatly.

"I'm sorry but come again?" the girl asked in confusion, staring up at him blankly.

"It's just Ulquiorra—not Ulquiorra-_sama_," he said once more, turning his eyes away as to avoid her confounded gaze.

"What about Ulquiorra-_san_?" Orihime asked, wondering if that would do.

"No, _just _Ulquiorra," he replied with a bit more firmness in his tone.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_?" she piped out, hoping he would at least allow that.

"_No_, woman. _Ulquiorra_," he grunted, annoyed with the girl's persistence.

"Ulquiorra-c_han_?" She was unable to resist as she threw it out there, wanting to see just how 'Ulquiorra-chan' would sound coming from her mouth.

"You are mocking me, woman," the Espada sighed as he reached for a dango. He shoved it towards the girl's lips, forcing her to not say another word as it pummeled into her mouth.

Orihime tried to contain a giggle at Ulquiorra's obvious irritation at her. Once she swallowed the scrumptious sweet dumpling, she smiled up at him cheerfully, "All right then, Ulquiorra, if you want me to call you by your name, then you'll have to call me by mine."

"'Woman' suits you just fine," the raven haired male simply stated as he placed his hands back into his pockets.

"But that's not fair! You're making me call you Ulquiorra so why can't you call me Orihime? It's not hard. It's just Oh-Ree-Hee-Meh," the redhead said matter-of-factly as she sounded out her syllables.

"I will call you whatever I see fit," he merely replied as his eyes locked upon her. The girl pouted lightly, puckering out her lower lip in a puppy-like manner.

Ulquiorra sighed lightly, thinking back on the past few days' events from what Szayel Apporro Granz had told him to Gin Ichimaru's latest news. Nothing was set it stone yet…There was no way he would perform any sexual activity with the girl until ordered to.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked as she peered up at him, "What's wrong? You look troubled…"

He looked away from her, avoiding her curious gray eyes. "I need to ask you something," he answered as he brought up one of his hands to wipe a few strands of his black hair from his eyes.

"Go ahead—ask me anything!" the redhead replied happily as she rocked back and forth on her toes and heels.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra began, that same nervous knot forming in his throat again, "What do you know about _sex_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: WHOOOOO!!! What a way to end a chapter XD Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I'm almost at a 100 reviews and I've only been writing this fic a little over a month! You guys are amazing! Everything you guys say keeps me writing this and makes me update quickly **** It makes me sooooo happy that you all enjoy reading my story! I hope you all will continue to read this until the very end! :D There's a lot more to come so I promise to not disappoint!! As usual, let me know if I made any grammatical mistakes or if anything is a little off **** THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!! **


	12. Concerns

"Oh, Ulquiorra!" Orihime burst into a fit of nervous laughter as she slapped him roughly on the back like old pals did, "Ha ha ha, you're such a jokester! For a second there, I thought you were serious about asking me that!"

"I _am _serious," Ulquiorra grumbled, startled over the fact that she _actually _smacked him on his back. The question must've taken her by surprise to the point where she had forgotten her place.

Orihime had _hoped _he was joking. Her jaw was slightly agape as her cheeks blushed brightly in mortification. Her thin eyebrows furrowed lightly as another nervous laugh escaped from her lips, "Eh heh heh…Good job, Ulquiorra! You had me going again…To actually think…that you're…serious…." Her words began to slow down as she stared blankly at the stern expression upon Ulquiorra's face.

He had seriously asked her what she knew about sex.

"Enough joking around, _woman_," Ulquiorra said flatly, reverting back to her old nickname. "Now tell me everything you know about the act of sexual intercourse."

Was this a trick question? How should she respond? Maybe her initial reaction wasn't the best way to respond either but she felt like laughing out again once more. She wanted to giggle but not because of the fact she thought the subject of sex was a laughing manner but simply because it was extremely unlike Ulquiorra to ask such awkward questions.

"So…you're not joking," Orihime stated flatly as if trying to double check to see if he was. The Espada just simply stared back at her, his empty green eyes bearing into her own.

"Well, um…Wow, I don't know where to start," Orihime admitted shamefacedly as she looked down at the floor. She nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she shifted around uncomfortably. Why would he ask her such an awkward question? This puzzled her greatly.

"But would you mind telling me _why_ you want to know this?" the girl asked in a bemused manner, her orange tresses falling over her shoulders.

"Yes, in fact, I _do _mind. Stop stalling and just go ahead and tell me, woman. This is an _order_," the male demanded as he stood up straight, eagerly awaiting the girl's response.

"Um…well….sex is when a guy and a girl…Er, you know. They _do it_," Orihime whispered out, her cheeks as red as a freshly bloomed rose. Ulquiorra wondered why the girl was so nervous and uptight towards his question. Wasn't sex something completely normal for humans to do?

"They do it," Ulquiorra repeated, his expression never wavering. "They do _what _exactly?"

How should she put this? She could feel herself getting slightly dizzy from the impact of the question. This was too much for her to handle!

"They…um…" Orihime stammered as she felt that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. "It's when a guy and girl put their _things _together…And…um…"

The girl wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. He knew for a fact that she knew more than that…Why wasn't she willing to tell him? With a sudden movement, Ulquiorra was instantly a few inches from her, his tall form towering over her slightly.

"Woman, you are wasting my time," He simply said, eyes hooked upon hers. He tucked one of his slender fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to tilt her head up in order to look at him. "You can either tell me what you know _now _or I swear that you will never see another _dango _as long as you live."

The anxious redhead stared up at him with eyes full of humiliation. This wasn't fair! He had no right to thrust an embarrassing question upon her and then threaten to steal her one joy out of her life. And to think she was starting to _like _him.

With a small gulp, Orihime managed to mutter out, "When a guy and girl fall in love, they eventually have sex. They often play around with each other's _private _areas to make the other feel good. Um, and then the guy is supposed to place his _you-know-what _inside the girl's _you-know-what_. It's supposed to feel _extremely _good."

The girl felt ashamed for saying such taboo things. Ulquiorra didn't seem to be phased in the least as he just continued to stare down at her.

"Have _you _ever had sex with anybody?" Ulquiorra asked calmly. He was certain that girl hadn't but he wanted to make sure just in case…

Orihime's eyes grew slightly wider as she flushed an even darker shade of red, "N-No! Of course not! I'm…saving myself."

"Saving yourself?" The Espada questioned lightly, continuing to hold her chin in place as to make sure she wouldn't try look away from him. "For _what_?"

"I'm saving my virginity until I find someone that I'm really in love with. I don't want to have sex with just anyone. It's something you do with the one person you love and no one else. I would really like to wait until marriage but who's to say that'll ever happen?" A nervous smile tugged at her lips as she maintained her gaze upon him.

"I see," was all the Espada said as he released her. He took a step away from the girl as his hands found their way to his pockets once more. "Can you tell me anything else?"

He wanted to know _more_? As if he hadn't humiliated her enough for one day! Orihime sighed lightly as she bit the inside of her cheek lightly in thought. What else was there to say? She had never _done it _before so she obviously didn't know as much about sex as much as others did. Why didn't he ask someone like Grimmjow or Nnoitra?

"Umm…during intercourse, there's supposed to be a _big moment _that you try to work for. I hear that once a girl and guy have their _big moment_, it's like an explosion of pleasure…" Orihime mumbled lightly as she was finally able to look away from him. "It's called an orgasm and apparently, that's what makes girls get pregnant."

"I see…Are you sure that is all you know, woman?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared at her uneasy form. The girl just nodded in response, praying he wouldn't ask her anything else.

"Very well, then. I must learn more about this _orgasm_. I will return in a few hours to see how you are doing," the Espada said as he headed towards the door. "When I return, let me know if there is anything you need."

Why did he want to know about that kind of stuff so badly? His every word embarrassed her more and more as she tried her best to ignore it. And then it her…

"Actually, Ulquiorra," Orihime piped up, her hopeful smile returning, "I have a favor to ask you."

He wasn't keen on favors. However, she had answered his question to the best of her abilities. The least he could do was hear her out.

"As you may know, it gets _extremely _boring in here. Is there any way you could bring me a book or a crossword puzzle game or something of the sort? Just something to keep myself occupied!" Orihime smiled pleadingly, batting her eyelashes in an innocent manner as if to provoke any emotion within the Espada.

He appeared to be untouched by her attempts to be _cute_. However, Aizen-sama did instruct him to show kindness towards her. Not to mention that the foolish book Ichimaru Gin wrote also suggested that getting women gifts was a way to win their heart.

Not that he wanted to win her heart in any form possible, that is.

Even so, the young man nodded once, "I will see what I can find." With that said he turned sharply and left the cold, dark room.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," the redhead replied with a smile as the door was silently shut.

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way to the library, hands nonchalantly placed within his pockets (as usual) with his head held up high. He wasn't going to let this little "predicament" bother him. If no one was going to give him any direct answers, he would find them himself. Surely there were books on the process of mating that could help further his knowledge.

He stepped into the vast library, wondering where he should start looking.

Rows and rows of bookshelves that reached the high ceiling were spread out across the entire room. Ulquiorra had heard that the previous King of Las Noches, Barragan, spent a lot of his time reading. His love for reading was certainly was expressed through his acquirement of millions of books, apparently.

Ulquiorra headed towards the non-fiction section first. Perhaps he could find an educational book on the matter. Certainly they existed—Szayel Apporro Granz could only obtain his widely expanded information from scientific books, he assumed.

Fortunately for him, it didn't take long to find various books on _sex_.

With surprising grace, Ulquiorra was able to balance ten thick books in the palm of his hand as he continued browsing for more. Much to his dismay, there didn't appear to be any more books on that particular subject in the non-fiction section. Even so, he figured there was one more section of the Las Noches Library that could prove useful to him.

The romance novel section.

Ulquiorra had never read any himself, per se, but he had passed that section many times in his occasional visits to the library. His eyes scanned the titles of the novels as he looked for something of interest.

_Lost in Your Eyes. Captivated by Love. Wrapped in Your Embrace. Trembling with Desire. The Count and His Wife. Betrayal by Love. In The Midst of the Night. Please Me. Trapped By Your Love. Sex in the Night. Chocolate Flavor. A Bed of Roses. Night of Seduction. Deadly Captor. _

_What nonsense_, Ulquiorra thought to himself as he read the titles in his mind. It was a foolish thought to believe that such ineffectual stories would actually help him understand the process of _love-making_. He was about to walk away when a particular title caught his eye.

"_My Master's Voice_," He read aloud to himself quietly as he reached for the book. He pulled it out from its neat place on the bookshelf before staring at the cover. A bare woman was spread out upon a canopy of bed sheets with a shirtless young man towering over her. In the male's hands was a chain that was securely wrapped around the woman's throat. The Espada's eyes flickered in interest for a moment before he tucked the small book in one of his pockets—he would save this one for later. Perhaps it could be of some use to him.

He was about to take his exit before a fleeting thought passed through his mind.

"_As you may know, it gets extremely boring in here. Is there any way you could bring me a book or something or a crossword puzzle game? Just something to keep myself occupied!"_

Orihime's soft voice echoed through his mind as he set his textbooks down on the floor. He had one more thing to look for before he could leave.

With a quick pace, Ulquiorra browsed down a few aisles, looking for anything that could potentially strike the girl's fancy. Orihime didn't appear to be the type to enjoy reading complicated books—thick books about _Quantum Physics _wouldn't be her cup of tea.

Orihime seemed to have a wild imagination that any five year old human would be jealous of. If only Las Noches possessed children's picture books…

There didn't appear to be anything that would ease the girl's boredom. He figured her brain wouldn't have the capacity to complete any thick, scientific novel nor a biography of some useless historic figure…The hunt for a book for Orihime seemed helpless until a tiny section in the corner caught his attention.

A small bookshelf a fourth of the size of the other shelves lay hidden in a corner full of brightly colored books. They didn't appear to be books intended for children but perhaps he could find something in that shelf that could appeal to the girl.

He reached for one of the novels only to find that it was indeed full of pictures. It seemed to be some sort of a fairy tale book…

He _detested _fairy tales.

Nonetheless, Orihime Inoue was just the kind of girl that could lose herself in one of those. With an inaudible groan, Ulquiorra took a handful of those books while balancing them perfectly in the palm of his hand once again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl's _babysitter_," chuckled out a voice from behind Ulquiorra. "First you give her your coat as a _blankie a_nd now you're tucking her into bed and reading her stories. Really, _Ulquiorra_, I didn't realize what a softie' you've become!"

"I have better things to do than to waste my time in your presence, _Grimmjow_," the fourth Espada replied quietly, not even bothering to turn around and face the man behind him.

"Better things like screwin' your little girlfriend," spat the taller man with the hair the color of a clear sky.

"I will only _screw _the woman if I am ordered to," Ulquiorra retorted as he made his way past Grimmjow.

"Hey, don't walk past me, you little shit! I've got somethin' to tell you!" Grimmjow shouted after him as he clenched his fist tightly.

What gave Ulquiorra the right to talk down to him like that? Just because he was of a higher number than he didn't make a difference to Grimmjow in the least. The taller man stomped his foot roughly before reaching for Ulquiorra's collar. He was able to drag the raven haired Espada towards him but was slung against the wall by a blast of powerful cero before for doing so. The impact didn't injure him; however, as it only knocked him back away a few feet.

"Damn it you're fast, Ulquiorra…Fuck you! You think you're just so fuckin' strong," he growled irately as he glowered at the other male, eyes blazing with the fires of hatred.

"Don't waste my time, Grimmjow. I am in _no _mood to fight with you. I have much more important things to take care of," Ulquiorra stated as he walked over to the spot where he had left his other books on the floor.

"Well, I got somethin' to tell 'ya," the blue haired Espada snapped, trudging after his comrade.

"If it's another comment about the woman and I, then I really do not wish to hear it," Ulquiorra answered bluntly as he scooped up all his books.

"Well, I just thought you should know that I just saw Aizen walk into the girl's room. I don't think he saw me but I followed your _reiatsu_ just so to tell you that. I just thought you might want to know…" Grimmjow snorted while scratching the top of his spiky hair in the process.

_CRASH_.

Ulquiorra dropped his entire handful of books as he slung Grimmjow against the wall once more. This time, however, Ulquiorra had his hands gripped on the other male's collar, pinning him against the hard wall, "What did you see?" The jade eyed male asked coldly. Grimmjow just stared back at the Fourth Espada in bewilderment, too astonished by his actions to even react in a harsh way.

"He was carrying a box. I dunno' what was in it," Grimmjow replied, his jaw clenching tightly as his eyebrows twitched.

Ulquiorra released his grip on the other male's collar as he took a step away from him. "Aizen-sama…walked into the woman's room," he repeated to himself quietly. Aizen-sama never went to _anyone_'s room. He always expected his loyal subjects to come to him in his own chambers if he needed them. But _never _would he fetch someone himself.

It could only mean one thing…

"I had a feeling that was the case," Grimmjow grumbled as if he could read Ulquiorra's mind. Usually, he would have tried to punch Ulquiorra in the face if he pulled a stunt like slinging him around as if he were a ragdoll. This time, he would let it slide for he knew what it meant for Aizen-sama to _actually _fetch the girl himself. "Don't get the wrong idea, I don't care that he killed your little _girlfriend_. It's just…I thought you might wanted to know beforehand. In case you just walked in there and she's a twisted corpse," the six Espada grunted, looking away from Ulquiorra.

"It doesn't make sense," Ulquiorra muttered out in a whisper, "He had a _plan _for us. Why would he go through all the trouble of trying to make me mate with the girl just to find that he has no use for her anymore? Or, he could have at least ordered _me _to take care of the girl myself…"

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Aizen wanted you guys to _fuck_?" The cat-like male's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at the other Espada in doubt.

"I never received direct orders from Aizen-sama himself but he wanted the girl to produce a child for him. That is all you need to know," Ulquiorra said he left headed towards the exit of the library. He didn't bother picking up the books he dropped…He had no use for them anymore.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra left the library. He let out a frustrated sigh as his arms folded over his chest. That Ulquiorra…he was obviously upset by the fact that it was certain the girl was dead. Why else would Aizen go after her himself?

Not that he cared in the least what happened to her. Grimmjow wasn't even worried about Ulquiorra… "She was just a human. Don't let it get to 'ya," the brawny Espada grumbled to himself as he sat down on the floor, his back rested against the wall. "Guys like you and me just aren't meant for sentiment…"

* * *

Ulquiorra stood outside the room that once belonged to Orihime. Aizen-sama should have left her by now—it wouldn't have taken him long to take her out. She was always so feeble…Anything could have killed her.

His green eyes stared longingly at the door. Her body was probably still in there; there was no way Aizen-sama would have cleaned up the mess himself and enough time hadn't passed for him to summon a servant to clean it up for him.

Ulquiorra placed a pale hand on the doorknob. He needed to see her one last time even though the thought of her mangled corpse distressed him. The Espada was not sure why he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He should be _glad _Aizen-sama disposed of the girl. She was only a mere nuisance—he should be grateful he no longer had to worry about bringing her food everyday or listen to her idle jabber.

And yet, the thought of her smiling caused the area around his Hollow hole to burn like fire. He unzipped his jacket partly to expose his gaping hole. Much to his surprise, there was nothing inside his hole that could cause aggravation—just emptiness. He traced the edges of the hole with the tips of his black fingernails gently, as if hoping it would ease the throbbing pain.

Unfortunately, the aching in his chest did not subside. With a frustrated sigh, he zipped up his jacket and placed his hand back on the doorknob. He decided that he would clean up the girl's corpse himself if needed…The thought of one of the servants throwing her cadaver down a garbage chute just didn't seem appealing. Perhaps he would bring the girl's corpse back to her own world for a proper burial. It would be the least he could do after she suffered a horrendous death by Aizen's hands…

With a small gulp, he pushed opened the door awaiting the horrifying image of her lying lifeless on the cold, hard floor.

"EEEEEEEK! DON'T COME IN! I'M NOT DRESSED YET!" shrieked out a familiar, high-pitched voice.

The Espada caught a glimpse of shimmering red hair as a figure inside the room quickly turned her back towards him. "What ever happened to announcing your entrance, Ulquiorra-sama?!" cried out the voice of a particular female.

"It's just _Ulquiorra. _There is no suffix needed," the green eyed male replied impassively as he stared at Orihime Inoue's bare back, her long locks barely covering up her rear end.

_She was alive. Aizen-sama didn't kill her. _

"It's not like you to barge in here," Orihime said weakly as she stood underneath the window, her skin glimmering lightly from the moonlight's reflection, "Now I'm trying to change clothes so could I have a minute by myself, please?" Her cheeks were blushing brightly as she concealed her face from him, praying he would turn away.

_If he didn't kill her, then why was Aizen-sama in her room?_ Ulquiorra took one small step towards the young woman, his hands reaching out instinctively. Orihime nearly gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist to pull her back towards him, crashing her body against his powerfully built chest.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama! What are you doing?! I'm not dressed!" The ginger haired girl cried out, struggling against his embrace. Ulquiorra seemed to be unbothered by her pathetic attempts to free herself as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"He didn't kill you…" He whispered quietly, his lips inches from her ear, "You're alive…"

"Of course I am," Orihime reassured, her cheeks darkening with every passing second. What was up with Ulquiorra? Why he was hugging her? Orihime had never been held by a guy like this before—and by Ulquiorra, nonetheless! And she was _naked_, too!

Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he released her. With agile speed, he left the room in one movement. Orihime turned around instantly to gaze upon her captor but only saw empty space where he had once been. Ulquiorra was certainly a quick one…

He left her standing in her room alone, a dumbfounded look upon her features. Her orange locks blew slightly from the breeze let in by the window, causing a few goose bumps to form along her uncovered body. She trembled lightly—but not from the wind.

She was trembling from his embrace. Ulquiorra Schiffer _actually _hugged her. But why did he believe she was _dead_? Why would Aizen-sama kill her? And more importantly, why did Ulquiorra c_are_?

Orihime managed to stumble over to the small wooden table as she picked up a white, rectangular cardboard box.

"_I have a request for you, Orihime-chan," Aizen had told her once he walked unannounced into her room, "I want you to wear this whenever you are in my presence." He handed her the box, a sly smirk upon his lips. Orihime looked up at him questioningly, an oblivious look on her facial features. This only made Aizen grin even more. _

"_You're our princess, Orihime. A princess deserves the most beautiful gowns when in the presence of her king. Also, why don't you show Ulquiorra how it looks on you when he comes back to check on you, hm? I'm sure he'd be most delighted to see you look ravishing." _

The man had left as abruptly as he had come. Not long after he left her room had she opened the box with innocent curiosity. Inside it was a beautiful white, silky gown. She held the dress up against her, inspecting it more clearly with gray eyes full of surprise and wonder. It was a strapless formal gown that reached the floor with glistening sequins that covered it in gorgeous sparkles.

Why did Aizen-sama present her with such a lovely gift? She most certainly didn't deserve it. She had only healed a handful of Arrancar during her stay and it wasn't quite time for her to restore the Hogyoku yet (not that she planned on restoring it anyways). It was such a spectacular gown…It just didn't make sense as to why he would present it to her himself.

She had begun to undress until Ulquiorra disturbed her with the most shocking of actions.

The girl's mind played over the scene a few times over before she forced herself to dress herself in the lovely gown. Much to her surprise, it fit her body's composition perfectly. It clung to her skin in a tight, accentuating way while complimenting her figure. The dress made her breasts appear fuller while highlighting her perfectly rounded rear.

Orihime secretly wished for a mirror as she admired herself. Even when she was in the human realm, it wasn't often that she was able to wear such glamorous attire! She smiled lightly to herself as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Maybe Aizen-sama wasn't all _that _bad. He was trying to make her feel less and less like a prisoner. Even so, she knew his kindness would only go so far. The man was an evil criminal and would soon be stopped by Kurosaki-kun and the others—she was certain of that.

And yet, she was grateful he hadn't turned her into a sex slave for the Espada or forced her to be their maid. He was actually trying to _pamper _her.

"Are you dressed yet? I'm coming in," said a voice from behind her door.

_Ulquiorra_. She had forgotten all about him.

"_Also, why don't you show Ulquiorra when he comes back to check on you, hm? I'm sure he'd be most delighted to see you look ravishing."_

Orihime didn't have any time to react as Ulquiorra made his way into her room. Much to his surprise, the girl wasn't wearing her usual clothing.

"What is the meaning of this, woman?" the Espada grumbled as he ran one of his hands through his thick black hair in annoyance.

"Oh, um, you see, Aizen-sama brought me this. He told me to wear it while in his presence and I thought I'd just try it on," the girl said in a sheepish manner, an uneasy smile making its way upon her lips.

Ulquiorra's green eyes fastened upon the girl's remarkable form. Never before had he laid eyes on such a gorgeous creature. "Aizen-sama came all the way to your room…just to bring you that _wretched _outfit?" The Espada didn't mean for the words to come out so harshly but he wasn't about to admit that he had never seen such a beautiful garment upon a woman before. But perhaps it wasn't the garment that was beautiful but the wearer herself…

"You…really don't like it, Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime asked quietly, a solemn look crossing over her features.

With a silent sigh, the Espada turned his back towards her, "It's _Ulquiorra_. Do not make me correct you again, Orihime."

The sorrowful look in her eyes didn't last long as she instantly perked up by the sound of her name.

"I am going to retrieve the books I left in the library. By the time I come back, you better be dressed in your usual uniform. Understand?" His typical unemotional voice returned back as he headed towards the door.

"But wait—Ulquiorra!" Orihime called out shyly as she fidgeted nervously with her hands, "I want you to tell me one thing first before you leave…"

Ulquiorra glanced at the girl over his shoulder, his hand resting neatly on the doorknob, "If your question regards to Aizen-sama's visit, then the answer is _no, _I was _not _worried about your well being. It would just have been highly inconvenient for you to be dead after all the trouble you have put me through. For Aizen-sama to come to your room at this unexpected time of the day just to bring you a _present _is highly unusual. Even though that may be, do not believe it is because he is infatuated with you. He probably only wanted to flatter you into making sure you would perform your duties as usual. Think of it as a motivational gift."

Orihime looked down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably, "That's not what I was going to ask…It has nothing to do with Aizen-sama." Her voice grew incredibly softer as she could feel her heart's pace quicken ever so lightly.

"Then what is it, woman?" the Espada asked in a monotonous tone.

"Do you think…I look _pretty_?" the human asked quietly as she brought her gaze up to meet his.

The question caught the Espada completely off guard. What should he say? Should he tell her that the very sight of her caused the area beneath his waist to pound awkwardly? Or that he felt a slight swelling in his chest when he realized that the girl was still under the mercy of Aizen-sama?

In the end, he chose his words carefully and precisely.

"No," Ulquiorra simply stated as he opened the door. Orihime felt her heart sank by his sharp words, feeling as if her confidence was just trampled on by a stampede of raging horses.

"You look _beautiful_," the Espada corrected before he shut the door behind him, leaving Orihime with tears of unexpected joy welling up in her eyes.

**Author's Note: SQUEEEEEEE!!!!! I hope you guys like this one **** Sorry it took a few days for me to update…I made it a bit longer than the others ^.^ Oh, and thank you all for letting this story reach over 120 reviews! It means so much to me w I still have a lot more to write for this story but once it is over, I plan on making a lot of UlquiHime one-shots!! So be on the lookout ^_~ And once again, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! ^_____^ **


	13. Syndrome

Days had been passing in the blink of an eye. With each day coming to an end, Orihime's hope of being rescued began to dwindle more and more. Her friends continued to battle everyday but she was unable to tell if they were victorious in their battles or not. For at least half of every hour, the girl would stare outside the window, praying for her friends' safety.

It had at least been over a week since Ulquiorra called her _beautiful_. His words continued to ring like a bell in her heart for that was the only compliment she had ever received from him. On the downside, his visits were less and less frequent. He would only walk into her room to bring her food or to take her to shower. Usually, she would be ecstatic over these visits but these days he seemed distant somehow.

Ulquiorra would hardly say anything to her besides, "eat," or "time to shower," in his typical impassive voice. He barely looked at her with his piercing gaze when he entered…Orihime wondered if she did something wrong to upset him or if he was beginning to grow tired of her presence. The very thought of Ulquiorra growing tired of her caused a sinking feeling to form in her stomach.

The girl's eyes fell upon a stack of five books resting neatly on her wooden table. Even though he had been secluding himself from her, he would bring her a new book every other day. Orihime couldn't help but smile to herself at thought of him trying to lift her boredom. Ulquiorra didn't seem to be the type to care if she was entertained or not…

Whether she was bored or not, that didn't change the fact that she was still a prisoner in this lonely place. Ever since Aizen-sama had brought her that lovely gown, he hadn't summoned her once. She figured he was extremely busy in trying to deal with the intrusion of her friends. She inwardly wished he would constantly summon her so she was able to make sure he wasn't attacking her friends himself.

Orihime cuddled up into a ball on her couch, wrapping Ulquiorra's cloak around her tightly. He hadn't asked for that particular shirt back, thankfully. She used it as her only source of warmth and comfort. It wasn't as consoling as Ulquiorra's _actual _embrace, that is, but it would do.

When she wasn't reading or praying for the safety of Kurosaki-kun, her mind would drift towards that special moment. It would replay over and over in her mind as she tried to recall every single detail. Sure, she was greatly embarrassed over the fact that she had been in the nude but he had actually _hugged _her. The very thought caused a tiny smile to form as she snuggled deeper into his coat.

"I've brought you your dinner," said an all too familiar voice from inside the room.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! I didn't hear you come in," peeped out Orihime as she looked up to him with a blissful smile.

As she expected, he turned away from her. Why was he isolating himself away from her? A little over a week ago, he called her beautiful and hugged her and now he didn't want to have much to do with her. What kind of guy did that?!

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked quietly as she continued to peer up at him.

He disregarded her rather scornfully as he reached for a plate atop of a cart that one of the servants had brought in. Unfortunately, today would not be a glamorous meal—just a plate of rice and a small bowl of cold miso soup. Even so, it was better than nothing.

"Ulquiorra?" the girl repeated, wondering if he heard her or not.

"Do not talk to me. Just _eat_," the Espada said rather frigidly as he shoved the plate towards her.

Orihime's shoulders drooped in a sorrowful sulk from Ulquiorra's callousness. Why was he so mad at her? Why was he being cold?

"I will but I just wanted to ask you something," she whispered softly as she picked up the fork that rested neatly upon her plate.

"I do not wish to hear it," he retorted in an empty tone as he straightened himself up. "I will return in thirty minutes to see if you have eaten everything."

The girl watched in grief as the Espada turned her back towards her. She wanted to stop him but she didn't know how without being disrespectful…He wasn't the type to take orders from a pleading human like her.

"If you don't hear me out then I refuse to eat," Orihime managed to blurt out. Much to her surprise, Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. It was better than begging for him to stay…

His eyes glowered down at her harshly, instantly making the girl regret she ever said anything. "Then I shall force it down your throat," he replied insensitively as he made his way to the door once again.

"W-why are you being so mean to me, Ulquiorra?!" Orihime cried out unintentionally, unable to hold it back anymore. "You told me you were worried about me a week ago and now you won't even talk to me! What did I do?! Why do you hate me all of a sudden?!"

The black haired male glanced at her over his shoulder, watching her reaction. "I am incapable of hatred, woman. I am incapable of feeling _anything_. I do not worry about you nor do I wish to engage in conversation with you unless ordered to. Aizen-sama has not provided me with any instructions as of recently, due to reasons I cannot say."

Orihime stared up at him in disbelief as the cold words poured from his lips like poison. Ulquiorra could see the obvious pain in her eyes as he stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him. "Thirty minutes," he said once more.

With shoulder slumped over, Orihime glared at the door as it shut before glaring down at her plate. A deep scowl formed upon her as she slapped the plate right off her lap and onto the floor. She didn't get care if he punished her later for it…All she wanted was her friend back! Whether or not he believed they had once been friends, she believed it with all her heart. He had taken her to the beach, conversed with her, comforted her, and even _held _her.

And now…Now he was back to his usual corpse-like self. He was as empty and lifeless as a doll and as gentle as a stone wall.

It didn't make sense as to why he was being so cruel to her. With a heavy sigh, she got off the couch and trudged over to where her books lie. She had already read four of the five, each one a classic fairy tale that she had grown to love as a kid.

Her fingers traced the cover on the book she hadn't read yet, a look of hurt still lurking in her eyes. Maybe if she read a little bit, it would distract her from her impending doom for when Ulquiorra arrived. Not that she cared if he punished her…It didn't matter. He was no longer her companion but simply her caretaker once again.

She picked up the book and headed over to the couch as she plopped down tiredly. The book was so worn out to the point where the title on the cover was unreadable. With no further ado, she opened the book and began scanning the pages.

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She had a kind heart and a regal bearing. Her beauty was something every man desired and every woman envied. Even so, she ruled her country with kindness and dignity. The princess was so kindhearted that she was granted magical powers by her fairy godmother in order to help her country flourish. Should she ever be cast from the throne, her country would fall into peril."_

Orihime had never heard of this particular fairy tale before. Animatedly colored illustrations were on every other page, creating an air of a colorful and jovial mood. She continued to read with high expectations, wondering what this story would bring.

"_...An evil king from a neighboring country had his eye on the princess for awhile. His kingdom was constantly at war and was greatly falling apart. His country was known as the Evil Kingdom of Darkness for the sky was constantly covered in nighttime, never to see the light of the sun. The evil king believed that if he could somehow obtain the princess, his kingdom would prosper by using her magical powers. And so, the king ordered his faithful son, the dark prince, to kidnap the princess and bring her to him." _

Why did this seem familiar? Orihime pondered lightly to herself. Perhaps she read this as a child and just currently didn't remember it. Although, the Evil Kingdom of Darkness seemed to fit the description of Las Noches up to a par…

"_The prince was as handsome as he was deadly. With a loyal bow, the dark prince said to his father, "I will gladly do as you say." And so the dark prince went in search of the beautiful princess. He traveled into the princess's kingdom, only to find her innocently picking flowers in a garden. She had two knights with her—both very weak. With barely the flick of his wrist, the dark prince slaughtered her bodyguards. "Come with me," the dark prince told the girl._"

This was _definitely _all too familiar.

"_The princess tried to use her powers to save her knights but was unable to. She was instantly kidnapped by the dark prince and was taken to the Evil Kingdom of Darkness. Once there, she was placed in the tallest tower of the castle. The princess spent her days as a captive staring out her window, wishing that a prince from another country would come to her rescue…"_

"I see you haven't touched your food," Ulquiorra's voice broke through Orihime's train of thought, startling her slightly. Had it really been thirty minutes already? "This is a very dire problem," the cold Espada continued, "I didn't expect you to throw your food on the floor and I had made no other preparations for another meal for you."

"I guess I'll just wait until tomorrow to eat," Orihime replied softly as she turned her attention back towards the book. She wasn't reading this time—she was only trying to seem distracted in order to avoid the Espada's wrath.

He took one step towards her and in a second, his tall frame towering over her. "You will eat your food off the floor. You chose to knock it over—this is your punishment for defying me."

"But…that's not sanitary," Orihime whispered, refusing to look up at him as her eyes locked onto the words of the page. She couldn't bear the sight of his bottomless green eyes looking down upon her.

"Like I said, you're the one that chose to knock it over. Now stop reading and _eat_," he demanded, his voice holding no signs of compassion with them.

Orihime didn't even flinch as she stared at the pages of the book, "I don't understand, Ulquiorra…This makes no sense."

The Espada bent down to pick up her plate as he scooped some of the rice back onto it with the palm of his hand, "What is there to not understand? All you do is e_at_."

"No, no, not that," the girl whispered, holding up the book to show him, "It's about _me_. I'm the princess in the story! And Aizen-sama is the evil king…And you—"

"Enough. Now _eat_," Ulquiorra told her. He was clearly in no mood to listen to her babble on about some garbage fairy tale.

With a small sigh, Orihime closed the book quietly while setting it down on the table. "All right, Ulquiorra-sama…"

This time, he didn't bother correcting her. The young male then he stood up straight and handed her the plate full of dirty food.

"Ulquiorra-sama…I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to eat food from off the ground," the redhead mumbled, grimacing at the dirt covered rice.

"I could care less what you want or don't want," he replied coldly as he sat down on the couch next to her. Orihime glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking back down at the food.

"Why have you been so mean to me ever since the day you called me _beautiful_?" the girl whispered as she stabbed some of the rice with her fork. She wasn't hungry in the least and the thought of dusty rice just wasn't appealing."I thought you were beginning to trust me…to _like _me."

Ulquiorra slumped back into the couch, completely throwing away his formal appearance. "You're beginning to become a nuisance with your constant babbling," he groaned lightly, rubbing his temple in the process.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to talk too much! But…I really want to know why you've been so cold to me. It's just that…you seemed so sincere when you hugged me that day," Orihime continued as she wrapped his coat around her undernourished body tighter.

The Espada had nothing to say in denial. He _was _sincere when he hugged her. He _was _truly worried about her when Aizen-sama graced her with his presence. Ulquiorra was truly captivated by the girl in every way.

And those books he got from the library weren't helping the storm that had been raging inside of him. Each one explained what was happening to his body in the most precise of explanations, clearing a few things up for him.

There was no beating around the bush—just as Szayel had said, he was indeed attracted to Orihime Inoue.

And that was unacceptable.

Ulquiorra had no need for feelings. No need for relationships. No need for _her_. And yet, his body was telling him otherwise. The only way to cure this a_ttraction _was by distance. If he began to isolate himself from her, perhaps those dreaded sensations would eventually leave on their own.

He stared at the girl's form, noticing the look of woe on her face. She was actually frowning over the fact that he had been mistreating her over the course of that week.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said, smashing the silence, "why are you troubled by my behavior? Isn't this exactly how I treated you when you first arrived here? You are my captive—my _prisoner_."

Orihime continued to stare down at her untouched food as she sulked lightly, "I just honestly thought you cared about me like I care about you. We're friends, Ulquiorra…I cherish you so much. But right now, you're hurting me."

"You are merely suffering from the Stockholm Syndrome," Ulquiorra stated as he leaned forward to sit up straight, "And you are incorrect. I am currently not inflicting any physical pain on you for I have not touched you."

Her gray eyes landed on him as she stared at him with a puzzled expression, "Um, what's Stockholm Syndrome?"

Did the girl know any useful information? "It is a term used to describe a paradoxical psychological phenomenon where prisoners begin to experience deep positive feelings towards their captor. This is usually due to the fact that they have no one else to depend on and are psychologically forced to rely on their captor for basic needs."

Well, he certainly hit the nail straight on the head.

With a small giggle, she turned to face Ulquiorra with a smile, "You're like my own personal dictionary! Hey, tell me the definition of what Lima Syndrome is--"

"Enough," he grumbled as he reached for her plate. Much to her surprise, he swiped it right off her lap as he stood up from his comfortable perch on the couch. "I will find you more suitable food to eat. Until then, sit here quietly."

With a nod, Orihime stood up from the couch as well and bounded over to the book she had been reading. Secretly, she was happy that he was at least talking to her again. This was better than nothing…

"By the way, Ulquiorra?" she asked as she parked herself on the couch once more.

He craned his neck to look at her, letting her know she had his attention.

"Lima Syndrome," the girl simply said. "It's the complete opposite of Stockholm Syndrome. It's when the abductors feel compassion or sympathy for their captives. The captors experience deep positive feelings towards their prisoner."

"Do not be ridiculous," the fourth Espada replied calmly, "I feel no such thing towards you, if that is what you're hinting at."

At least, none he was willing to admit.

With that said, he left Orihime the room to herself as she began to cheerfully read. She barely got through the first sentence where she had last left off until a strange sensation hit her in the chest like lightning.

Chad's spiritual pressure. It dropped completely.

She slammed the book quickly and stood up while closing her eyes tightly, hoping that it was just a false alarm. With her eyes sealed tightly, she focused on trying to detect all forms of spiritual pressure nearby. Of course Sado-kun was all right! He was probably just unconscious…

And yet, she couldn't feel a slither of his spiritual pressure.

"Sado-kun…" she whispered quietly, staring out the window, "_Please…_"

**Author's Note: Hey guys :D I hope you liked this update! This one is a little bit short but I'll update ASAP ^_^ Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! They mean the world to me!! I still have a good bit more to add to this fic but I'll try not to make it drag on too much **** No worries—there will be some fluff scenes in the next chapter!!! So be on the lookout ^_~ Oh, and as always, let me know if there are any mistakes or anything ^^ And as usual PLEASE review :D Your reviews motivate me to update faster!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you again for all the lovely comments w**


	14. Regret

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYBODY!!!!! I meant to update a lot sooner but I had a major debates with myself with what routes I should take with this story. I couldn't decide if I wanted to stick more with the original manga storyline or just entirely come up with my own thing. In the end, I decided to use just a few scenes from the actual manga/anime and have everything else be based on my own creative imagination. The scene is Ulquiorra and Orihime talking about Chad is the only thing I'm using directly from the anime/manga right now. The whole thing with Rukia and Kaien is going to take place at a different time which means Ulquiorra isn't going to provoke Ichigo into fighting him. So I hope this clears up a little bit of confusion! I only wanted to use the particular scene with Ulquiorra antagonizing Orihime to help deepen the plot further. So yeah, don't expect this story to have be parallel with the manga storyline. I hope you guys are okay with that **** Enjoy the chapter and I am SOOO sorry for the delay!! I'll try to update a lot faster as I normally promise **** Oh, and please read and review if you don't mind ^^ It certainly does encourage me to update quicker!! ^__^**

Since when did Las Noches seem drearier than usual? The stark white walls had never bothered him before; in fact, they had even given him a sense of tranquility. So why did they seem so dull and lonely _now_?

The image of the woman standing nude in the moonlight played through the Cuarto Espada's mind. Her back was facing him as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her flowing orange locks barely covering up her perfectly rounded backside. He tried to conceal his look of admiration upon her exposed form but was unsuccessful. Luckily, the girl had been far too bashful over her own unclothed body to notice the obvious desire in his eyes.

At that point, his mind was full of mixed sensations such as relief and desire. He had been relieved that she was alive and he had the strangest desire to reach out and touch her. He wasn't sure what had overcome him but the urge to embrace her had become too strong.

The girl had a strange power over him. A power that not even Aizen-sama himself could surpass.

Days after that incident, Ulquiorra had begun to distance himself from her completely. There was no way he was going to continue to allow the woman to have such a strong influence over him.

Distance was the only solution. He would temporarily place Aizen-sama's commands for him to be kind to the girl on hold… At least until he could fully understand what was happening to his body and just _why _this girl had a form of control over him.

Ulquiorra continued to stroll down the hallway with his chin tilted upwards in a cocky manner as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was an _Espada_. He just couldn't allow the woman to have such a strong hold on him.

It was time for her dinner and she had refused to eat. That was clearly unacceptable. As much as he didn't want to, he would result to force-feeding her once again if needed.

But who was he fooling? There were other reasons why he knew distancing himself was a wonderful idea…

If Ichimaru Gin was correct, he would soon be forced to impregnate her and when he did, she would _die_.

Getting any closer to the girl was _not _an option anymore.

He made his way to the grand kitchen, not even bothering to knock upon the massive door leading to it. None of the other Espada ever wandered into the kitchen—there was never a need. Ulquiorra was certain he was the only superior being to ever step foot in that place. Knocking wasn't necessary.

With a gentle push against the heavy door, Ulquiorra found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was a rather large room with various kitchen appliances such as ovens, refrigerators, and even microwaves. Aizen-sama was one of the only ones in Las Noches that actually ate. He must've had a wide variety of tastes in order to have so many ways of having his servants prepare him food…

Ulquiorra's green eyes fell upon a tiny servant Arrancar with a skeletal-like face and an emaciated body.

"You," he simply said, addressing the lesser being, "I need for you to prepare a meal for my prisoner. I don't care what you make—just make it quick."

With a polite nod, the frightened servant immediately sprung into action to prepare a small dinner. As he waited, Ulquiorra's eyes wandered the colossal room. Orihime would probably have a giggling fit if she knew they had a kitchen this big for only one man. Maybe if it was convenient for him one day, he would take her here to cook for herself. She would probably enjoy that…

He instantly snapped the thought away from his mind. He wasn't supposed to make the girl _happy_ right now. He just needed to stay as far away from her as he possibly could without disobeying Aizen-sama's orders…

Ulquiorra delved deeper into his thoughts but was abruptly awaked by a sudden drop of spiritual pressure throughout Las Noches.

He closed his empty green eyes and focused lightly, trying to detect whose reiatsu it was that dropped so drastically.

Yasutora Chad. One of Orihime's supposed nakama. Apparently, he just lost to Nnoitra. The spiritual pressure hadn't completely dispersed so it was possible the human was still alive.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra whispered to himself. He was the cause of the boy's death. Not that it mattered to him but wasn't Nnoitra ordered to stay in his own chambers as punishment for what he did to the woman awhile ago?

Orihime was probably in a fit by now, consumed with woe over her friend's possible death. She was most likely staring out the window, drowning in a pit of uncontrollable tears. He needed to get to her right away and…

…and what? What could he do? Tell her that her friend was alive and that everything would be okay? He was not about to comfort the woman in any way possible. He glanced at the busy Arrancar servant who was hurriedly trying to prepare a meal. It seemed nearly complete…

Ulquiorra let out a muted sigh as he leaned his back against the doorway. Why did his chest burn at the thought of the girl weeping to herself? He knew for a fact now that he was indeed sexually attracted to the woman, as much as the thought repulsed him. According to one of the books he had borrowed from the library, his penis would grow erect when sexually stimulated by a member of the opposite sex by either visual stimulation or physical stimulation. If the very thought of Orihime's exposed body caused his groin to tingle, then there was no way the book was incorrect on that assumption.

And yet, none of the books explained the aching in his chest. Perhaps he cared about the girl in more ways other than sexual attraction?

Impossible.

"Bring the food to the girl's room when it's ready," Ulquiorra told the servant as he once again made his way back to the Orihime's quarters.

He didn't care about the girl. He _couldn't_. He hadn't a heart to do so.

"I'm coming in," he said from outside the door before walking in. Just as he suspected, the girl was staring out her window liked the caged bird she was. For some reason, he never grew tired of seeing her fiery red hair dance in the draft that had been let in.

She turned to face him with intense gray eyes. Much to his surprise, she hadn't been crying. He silently wondered why as he took another step inside the room. "So you've noticed," he replied calmly as he buried his hands in his pockets. "That fool Nnoitra got impatient. He had been ordered to stay put in his chambers."

"Sado-kun isn't dead," Orihime bluntly stated as her silver eyes narrowed at him slightly. "He's not.." Once she felt his eyes upon her, she looked away while bringing up one of her arms to embrace the other. His steely gaze made her more uncomfortable with each passing second…

Ulquiorra couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him of Chad's state or herself… His enchanting green eyes watched her intensely as she continued to look away from him. Ulquiorra could hear the footsteps of the Arrancar servant bringing her the cart of food. "Enter," he plainly told the servant.

The sound of the rolling cart provided the only noise as Orihime continued to look away from her captor.

"Here is your meal," Ulquiorra said, peeling his eyes away from her apprehensive form, "Eat."

"I don't want it," Orihime replied, eyes narrowing at him once again.

That's what he was afraid she'd say… "Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is also one of your duties. _Eat_." Ulquiorra matched her stubborn gaze with his own, causing her to flinch lightly.

He was being harsh once again. With a determined look, Orihime simply shook her head lightly.

Did she honestly want to have a repeat of their previous encounters? He had thought she had grown tired of it by now. "Shall I force it down your throat?" he asked blankly, eyes never leaving her figure. "Or would you rather be strapped down and given IV's?" Perhaps a new threat would be enough to jolt her back into taking orders.

The girl never turned to face him as she nearly burned a hole in the ground with her concentrated staring. "Sado-kun isn't dead," she repeated in a calm tone.

"You're annoying me," Ulquiorra retorted, containing a sigh that was building up in his throat. "It doesn't matter one way or another. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry. I'm sure he's still alive.' _Pathetic_." The words came out more ruthless than he had intended them to.

"I'm not here to pamper you," the Espada continued on as he noticed the look of gloom appearing on her face more vividly with every word he uttered. The girl's emotions never seemed to make sense to him. She should have abandoned all hope of her friends' survival from the beginning.

'_That's what happens when you cling to hope_,' the pale skinned Espada thought silently to himself. '_You set yourself up for despair.' _

When Orihime didn't reply, he began to antagonize her even more. "I don't understand you," he began, "Why do you care so much about whether or not he's alive?"

Orihime sharply turned around to face him, startled by his question. Before she could even answer, he continued on once again.

"Before long, all your friends will be dead anyway," he told her ruthlessly. If she hadn't realized that yet than now was the time. "What does it matter if one was killed a bit sooner than planned? They should have realized that this would have happened from the start."

"Stop it…" Orihime whispered quietly as she turned her pale eyes away from him once more. His words were too painful—there was no way she wanted to believe that.

"And if they didn't, they were fools," he told her. If the woman didn't understand that much then she too was a fool.

Orihime turned to face him once again, a look of horror filling her eyes as a small gasp emitted from her lips.

"You should be able to laugh all this off if you think of them as such," Ulquiorra carried on as his eyes never left her form. "Why can't you do that? I would be angry at their stupidity of entering Hueco Mundo without first considering the limits of their strength."

Something began to stir inside Orihime's soul, causing her eyes to widen in fury and her body to react on impulse. She wouldn't hear any more of it. She couldn't take it anymore. Without another single thought, the frail girl lashed out at him with all her might.

_SMACK_.

The sound of the girl's tender palm slapping against the cold, hard cheek of the Espada echoed throughout the room. Neither said anything for a moment as the heavy breathing of the girl provided the only source of sound.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. Many of the other Espada would have sliced off her head right then and there if she had slapped them instead. To actually lash out at a superior like Ulquiorra was just unheard of!

Ulquiorra's vibrant green eyes just stared at her in disbelief for a moment as he watched her pant heavily. Orihime's eyes were filled with anger as she glared at him as coldly as she could.

Wait. That wasn't _anger _in her eyes…

It was _hurt_. _Agony_.

His words had sliced through her heart like a sword. Instead of crying, Orihime had resorted to a violent act. Through her mental suffering, she had actually lashed out at him in hopes of inflicting pain. It didn't work, however. If a mere slap could cause Ulquiorra to cringe, then he wouldn't be the fourth Espada.

He stared at her for a moment, no form of emotion flickering in his eyes. With a swift movement, he then turned sharply on his heels and walked towards the door. "I will return in one hour," He said, "If you have not eaten by then, I will strap you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind."

As he walked out the door, he could hear her sobs echoing down the hallway. It was pointless to shed any tears for her fallen comrades. After all, her impending doom was just around the corner. Once Aizen-sama gave the order, he'd be on her like a lion pouncing on a helpless rabbit.

And a few months later, she would die.

He took a few more steps down the hallway before turning his head around to get one more glance at her door.

"_Orihime_," he whispered quietly under his breath, "_I'm…sorry."_

As to why he felt compelled to mutter those words to himself, he was unsure. Even so, it just felt like the right thing to do. _He _was the cause of her pain. _He _was the one that brought her here. _He _was the reason she was going to die.

"Ulquiorra," said a voice from down the hallway. "What are you _doing_?"

With a sharp turn, Ulquiorra jerked around to see just who the voice belonged to.

Espada Numero Tres: Tia Harribel.

What was _she _doing? There she was, standing about fifty feet from him with a look of accusation in her bright turquoise eyes. Her messy blonde hair hung behind her back in three tight pigtails as her long eyelashes kissed her cheeks tenderly. She folded her perfectly sculpted arms over her enormously large chest while she continued to stare at him. Her entire midriff, as well as a great portion of her breasts, was exposed from her rather revealing outfit, yet part of her face was hidden behind the collar of her top. Ulquiorra had often wondered why such a quiet, reserved woman like Harribel would wear such a _trashy _outfit.

"I was tending to the girl," the green eyed Espada replied, placing his hands in his pockets. "However, I don't see how it is any business of _yours_."

Harribel said nothing as her deep eyes never left him. She remained quiet for a moment before she spoke out from behind the cloth covering her mouth, "Its _Aizen-sama's _business. He sent me here to find you to tell you he needed to speak with you."

Ulquiorra said nothing as he walked right past her, a look of insouciance upon his face.

Tia Harribel watched him as he walked by her, eyes staring at him with great interest, "I'll give you a warning. He's _not _happy with you."

"Once again, I don't see how that is any business of yours," Ulquiorra replied, trying to hide the slight worry in his voice. Why was Aizen-sama upset with him? Hadn't he performed all his duties to the best of his ability? What had he done wrong?

"I'm only trying to warn you, Numero Cuarto. I'm sure _she'd _be very sad should something happen to you," the dark skinned blonde said in a hushed tone.

"She?" Ulquiorra asked, stopping his tracks for a moment to glance over his shoulder at the woman.

"The girl. _Orihime_. She'd be beside herself should Aizen-sama punish you," Harribel was grinning slightly underneath her collar, knowing good and well Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to see it.

"The girl would not be inconvenienced. In case you were unaware of it, the girl detests me with her every being," Ulquiorra answered before he began walking down the hallway once again. He glanced over his shoulder once more to see if Harribel was still there. As he had expected, she had completely vanished.

"_Women_," he groaned to himself in annoyance.

* * *

_Why_? _Why would he say such things? Why did he want to hurt her so badly? What did she do to deserve it?_

Orihime sat down on the cold, cement floor, eyes looking up at the sky outside her window. She could feel it—Chad's reiatsu. It was very small…but she could still _feel _it. He was alive.

Ulquiorra had known it, too, and yet he didn't bother to try to reassure her.

"_I'm not here to pamper you."_

His frozen words echoed through her mind, coursing through her brain like a deadly poison.

"Of course I know you're not here to pamper me…I'm not here on vacation or anything," Orihime mumbled to herself in frustration. Tears continued to fall from her eyes like rain drops, drenching her cheeks. "But I thought we were _friends_."

He had begun to become her only source of hope. Every time she saw him, something in her chest would flutter like she was going down a roller coaster with many exciting loops. Something about him stirred something warm in her chest which baffled her greatly. Ulquiorra was her captor—nothing more.

And yet, there was something about his iridescent green eyes that made her drawn to him. Each and every time he looked upon her, goose bumps would shoot across her flesh like fireworks. Orihime was unsure if it was because his cold gaze frightened her or if it excited her. Being with Ulquiorra was definitely thrilling—she never knew what he was going to do next. Was he going to act friendly towards her? Was he going to threaten her? His constant mood swings would indeed leave her dizzy but it at least would ease her boredom by keeping her wondering as to what he would surprise her with.

Even though most of his surprises left her heart aching…

She should have known better than to befriend an enemy. She was definitely suffering from Stockholm Syndrome—there was no doubt about it.

"I can't believe I thought he may have been suffering from Lima Syndrome…I can't believe I thought he might have cared about me," she whispered quietly to herself. She wondered if her precious fairies could hear her from inside her hairclips. When she had first arrived to Las Noches, she had summoned her fairies to have someone to talk to from inside her lonely prison cell. Ulquiorra had instantly scolded her and told her to never call upon them again unless instructed by him or Aizen-sama to do so.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered out. "He really is a bad guy but here I am wishing he'd be my best friend. Oh, if only he'd smile! If Ulquiorra were to show me one kind smile, why, I might even fall for him!"

She instantly covered her mouth with her hands after she uttered those forsaken words. There was no way she'd e_ver _get a crush on Ulquiorra Schiffer! Even if he was in fact more handsome than Ichigo Kurosaki. He was also cooler, manly, and more enthralling than Kurosaki-kun, too. And those strong arms of his seemed so inviting to the point where she could be happy lying in them all day. And those dazzling eyes of his! Oh, how she could be lost in them forever!

There she was again—daydreaming about the _wrong _guy. Kurosaki-kun was her hero! He was her knight in shining armor! Ulquiorra was just the dark, evil prince that had kidnapped her to this God-forsaken place.

_Dark, evil prince. _

Orihime looked up at her desk, eyes falling upon the fairytale book that she had been reading earlier. The girl rubbed lightly at her reddened eyes that had swollen from her painful tears. After forcing herself up from the cold ground, she then sauntered over to the book, picking it up with a small frown.

"What happens to the princess at the end, I wonder?" Orihime spoke to herself as she flipped over the book. She turned to the very last page, deciding that she would read the middle of the story another day when she wasn't feeling so depressed.

Her eyes scanned over the last few words on the page. As she suspected, the only words on that final page were, "And they lived happily ever after."

That was reassuring. If the princess in the story could have a happy ending, maybe she could, too. She assumed a knight in shining armor from a neighboring kingdom rescued the princess from the evil kingdom after slaying the evil king and the evil prince.

Out of curiosity, she turned a few pages back, her eyes widening in disbelief at what she saw.

There was a picture on of the pages of the beautiful princess placing her lips upon the evil prince. However, the illustration of the dark prince was painted differently than he had been before. His black hair was longer and two long horns stuck out from the top of his head. He was covered in strange fur from his waist down as long, bat-like wings jutted out from his bare back.

"'_Don't worry, I forgive you,' the beautiful princess told the transformed dark prince. 'I love you very much as you are! I know you'd never hurt me. If it means to rescue you from a horrible fate, I will gladly sacrifice myself.' With a tender kiss, the princess gladly obliged to the dark prince's request._

What did this mean?! What was happening?! Orihime flipped a page only to realize that a few more pages had been torn out. The next scene was of the dark prince battling many soldiers while in his original, human-like form that he had bore during the beginning of the story.

"_The dark prince began to battle his father's forces, rebelling against him with everything he had. Although fatally wounded, he managed to overcome many of the evil king's strongest soldiers."_

Much to her dismay, the next few pages were also torn out. The following page was an illustration of the princess back in her own kingdom. Even though she was back in her own beautiful country, she possessed a sorrowful look upon her beautiful features as her blonde hair blew faintly in the wind.

"_The princess was constantly distressed over the loss of her lover. She vowed to never love again until the day she would pass on into the afterlife where she swore to find him again."_

Once again, the next few pages were torn out. How could somebody massacre such an important book such as this?! Where were the missing pages?!

"_And they lived happily ever after_."

No illustrations were on that final page—just empty words. Who were the ones that were granted the _happily ever after_?

With a frustrated groan, Orihime slouched down against the floor. "So I guess this story _isn't _talking about me after all. Why did the princess fall in love with the dark prince? That's not how fairy tales are supposed to go…No princess has ever fallen in love with the bad guy," she whined to herself. At least the story had made her get her mind off of Chad's injuries and Ulquiorra's harsh words temporarily.

"What a…childish story," Orihime whispered as she leaned her head up against the wall, "There are no happy endings when you get close to the enemy."

* * *

"You wished to see me, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked once he was inside his master's all-to-familiar chambers.

Sousuke Aizen sat upon his throne inside his large, empty room. His eyes were narrowed to slits as he stared down at his minion. Never before had he glared so intently at his loyal servant before—especially when Ulquiorra was certain that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You've disobeyed me, Ulquiorra," the man said sternly, his eyes locked upon Ulquiorra's kneeling form.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but may I ask what I have done to provoke such wrath with you?" the Espada asked politely, his head bowed down low in respect.

"Ulquiorra, I would like to remind you of something before I begin," the king of Las Noches said, propping his chin into his fist as he leaned on the arm of the chair. "There are hidden video cameras everywhere in Las Noches. You should know that _nothing _escapes my eyes, Ulquiorra. Do you understand that?"

The Espada continued to bow in the utmost respect as his eyes stared down at the floor beneath him. What was his Lord talking about? What had he done wrong?

"I had given you strict orders to treat Orihime Inoue with kindness, did I not? You have no heart and even though you are incapable of feeling anything, I actually believed you could carry out this simple task. All you needed to do was bring her food, fill her ears up with kind words, or even be a shoulder for her to cry on," Aizen continued, his eyes glaring down more angrily with every passing moment.

"I beg of your forgiveness, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra replied calmly, knowing where this was going. Aizen-sama had just heard his previous conversation with the woman…

But who could blame him? The girl was a fool for placing her trust in such worthless mortals. She should have known they would all be killed eventually—it's not like Ulquiorra himself was responsible for their demise. He had only told her the truth whether or not she wanted to hear it.

"You should have reassured her, Ulquiorra," the slick haired man grunted in annoyance. "Would it have killed to say just one kind thing to her? Do you understand the severity of the situation?"

Ulquiorra said nothing as he simply continued to bow. To be truthful, he was unaware of the 'severity' of the situation. He didn't see how _befriending _Orihime would make any difference to Aizen-sama's master plan.

"The girl is only here of her own will for one reason—her friends' lives. Originally, if she had refused to come with you to Hueco Mundo, her friends would have been killed, correct? The same thing goes for her here. If she refuses to comply with orders, her friends will be killed relentlessly," Aizen-sama said as he began to pick at his fingernails. He hated having to explain everything…And to Ulquiorra, one of his most intellectual servants, no less.

"But her friends' deaths are inevitable. They will all die here eventually," Ulquiorra said to his master in a gentle tone.

"And when that happens, she will have no reason to follow our orders anymore. Through her despair, she will end up disobeying me which will lead to her death," the ex-shinigami captain added, "That is why she needs something else to live for. _Someone _else to live for."

Aizen-sama's intense gaze fell upon Ulquiorra. The Espada's silence lead him to believe that there was nothing else to be said. Surely he must've understood by now…

"You are dismissed, Ulquiorra. Go correct your mistake and make amends with our princess. I will see you in one day to check on her status. Do _not _disappoint me."

"As you wish, my Lord," Ulquiorra answered politely as he stood up to leave. The only words going through his mind were _damn it, damn it, damn it_ over and over again.

* * *

"Woma—I mean, _Orihime_. I'm coming in," Ulquiorra said from outside the girl's door. He couldn't hear any sobbing so she must have calmed down by now, thankfully.

His white hands pushed open the door to the dark room quietly as he peered inside. Instead of staring dreamily out the window, the girl lay fast asleep on the couch. The moonlight crept in from outside the window, gleaming on her sleeping form.

Why was it that the moon always seemed to shed its luminance upon the girl in the most glorious of ways? She looked like a sleeping angel as her eyes remained gracefully closed while her lips parted from each other ever so lightly.

The young male stepped in silently, his footsteps barely making a noise as he made his way over to her.

He managed to get a closer look at her which allowed him to realize that Orihime's cheeks were wet as tears still played in the corner of her eyes. The pitiful girl had cried herself to sleep apparently…

Making amends with her didn't seem to be the best option right now. She looked too peaceful to be disturbed…Besides, she probably wasn't ready to forgive and forget what he said so easily just yet.

He was about to make his way back to the door before he heard soft mumbling emit from her tender lips.

"_Please…don't go…"_ the girl whispered out in her slumber. Ulquiorra's deep green orbs locked on her sleeping form, wondering what she was dreaming about. Probably one of her pathetic friends, the Espada assumed. She was probably begging for the one named _Chad _to do not go away or die.

"_Please…don't leave me here alone…_" the redhead continued to whisper out softly, "_Ulquiorra_."

Ulquiorra froze in his place as he kept on staring at her. Did he hear her right? Did she actually mutter out his name? Surely not. He was probably the last person she ever wanted to stay with her.

"_Ulquiorra-sama_," she mumbled out once again, "_Please don't go…Stay with me_."

She had said it again. There was no doubt about it—she was dreaming of _him_.

Ulquiorra bent down on one knee as he knelt down closer to her. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured in a hushed tone. Why did the girl care about him so much; especially after all the cruel things he had said to her?

"Silly girl…You shouldn't be calling out for me. Call out for your precious _Kurosaki-kun,_" he grunted as he reached out porcelain hand to stroke through her fiery locks tenderly. "I only cause you pain."

As if she heard what he said, the girl replied back in her sleep, "_Ulquiorra…You're cuter than Kurosaki-kun."_

Ulquiorra actually blinked a few times in confusion by the girl's words. She thought…he was _cute_? Out of all the adjectives to describe him, she had chosen _cute_. It made him wonder what she was actually dreaming about…

Then again, he probably didn't want to know.

The girl would be mortified if she ever found out what she had told him in her sleep. To prevent her from embarrassing herself any further, the Espada shook her lightly.

"Woman. Get up," he quietly told her. She didn't seem to budge as she continued to mutter out more strange words.

"…all you have to do is smile…and then…it'll happen…can't help it…smile and…I'll do it…" Orihime uttered out as she twitched slightly in her sleep.

"Woman. Wake up _now_. Do not make me drag you up by your hair," Ulquiorra grumbled. Wait—maybe he shouldn't have said that. Just how many video cameras did Aizen-sama have placed in here anyway?

"I'll do it…if you smile…can't help it…it'll happen…be careful…it will…" the girl's sleeping form muttered out. She didn't seem to be phased by his threats in the least.

With an ounce of curiosity, Ulquiorra leaned in closer to the girl, placing his black-stained lips near her ear, "What will happen if I smile, woman?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I can't help it…I won't be able to stop it…no matter what…" She grumbled in her sleep, shifting lightly as she did so.

"What will you not be able to help, woman? Tell me," he mumbled, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'll fall for you," the girl replied before shooting her eyes open. Ulquiorra jerked back in the nick of time as the girl jumped up into a sitting position, a heavy gasp escaping her lips.

"U-U-U-U-U-," the girl stuttered as she stared at him with a horrified expression. Her cheeks were bright red as she felt her heart beating as fast as the speed of light. She couldn't even manage to cry out his name in shock in her stunned state.

"It's all right. I didn't do anything to you. You were just calling out my name in your sleep and I decided to check on you," the Espada said calmly as he stood up from his keeling position, dusting off his white hakama pants in the process.

"I said my name in your sleep?" Orihime blinked a few times in puzzlement as she looked at him in disbelief. "Are you…sure?"

"What reason would I have to lie to you, woman?" Ulquiorra asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets once again.

Orihime began to panic slightly. She knew she had been dreaming about him but she had no idea she actually talked in her sleep about him! Oh no…This was bad! "A-Are you sure I said 'Ulquiorra'? Maybe I said something like 'U-key-door-a' or 'Ukie-dukie' or—"

"What reason would you have to say such foolish nonsense like that in your sleep?" The pokerfaced Espada inquired as his jade eyes peered down at her in interest. Was the girl trying to cover herself up? She had spoken about him in her dream yet here she was denying it for some strange reason.

"I..uh…well…" the ginger haired female stammered as she fiddled with a few strands of her hair nervously. "What all did I say about you, Ulquiorra-sama?" Her cheeks were tinted with the slightest hint of pink as her eyes focused on the floor.

Ulquiorra pondered inwardly to himself on whether or not he should tell her the truth. Had the girl not admitted that she would _fall for him _should he ever show a smile? She probably was dreaming something absolutely outrageous for her to actually say something like that in her sleep. It was probably just a fluke—nothing to be taken seriously.

"You said something would happen should I ever smile. Something you would be unable to help," Ulquiorra told her, "and that was all."

At least part of it was true. Ulquiorra found that there was no need to tell her anything else. The girl was humiliated enough over the fact she actually dreamt about him, it seemed. At least those were the vibes she was giving off…

"I see…" Orihime whispered quietly, her cheeks turning slightly darker as she continued to look down embarrassedly.

Ulquiorra failed to mention that the girl had also called him _cute_. There was no need for him to tell her that either…

"If it makes you feel any better," the dark haired male said in a bleak tone, "there is absolutely no chance of me ever smiling."

Orihime frowned at his words as she forced herself to look at him, "Oh, I see…that really saddens me to hear you say that. Everyone needs to find something they can smile about."

"And what, Orihime Inoue, makes you smile?" He questioned, effervescent eyes gazing upon her with mild amusement.

The question took the girl by surprise as she looked up towards the ceiling in thought, "Hmmm…That's a good question! Just about anything can make me smile! Just seeing the bright sun gleaming in the sky is enough to make me grin! Or a vanilla ice cream cone on a hot, summer day! Puppy dogs and kitty cats can also make me smile…Oh, even silly commercials on the television make me smile, too! Come to think of it, it's very easy to make me smile!" the girl exclaimed, completely lost in her thoughts.

"So basically nothing that Hueco Mundo offers you will make you smile," Ulquiorra replied sharply as he turned his back to her. "We have no sunshine, ice cream cones, puppies, nor kittens."

Orihime sighed lightly as her eyes fell upon the moon outside the window once again, "Just because Hueco Mundo doesn't have any happy and cute things doesn't mean there isn't anything here that could make me smile."

With his back faced to her, Ulquiorra pondered on whether or not he should drop the conversation here. The girl was miserable in Las Noches, no doubt. She was a prisoner to the Arrancar in the land of the dead. No one but Gin Ichimaru or Aizen-sama himself ever smiled while in Hueco Mundo.

"For example," Orihime continued, her sweet voice tearing Ulquiorra away from his thoughts, "whenever you come to visit me, I can't help but want to smile. Like now! See? I'm smiling, aren't I?"

It was true—there was a cheerful smile planted upon her lips. "No one else here can make me smile but you, Ulquiorra-sama, because you have been the only one to show me an ounce of kindness. Sure, what you said earlier really hurt me but even Tatsuki-chan has said mean things to me before…" Her smile continued to beam brightly as she stared at Ulquiorra's back.

He turned his head to glance at her but instantly regretted it as he did so. Because of her brilliant smile, his Hollow hole began to ache once again as his stomach churned. What was it about the girl's smile that stimulated something in him so greatly?

"Enough of this talk about _smiling_, woman," Ulquiorra said, completely changing the subject, "I have something to show you. Consider it a gift of apology to repent for the cruel words I have spoken to you today."

Orihime ogled at him for a moment in confusion, "An…apology?" Was Ulquiorra trying to make it up to her for all he said to her today? "You really don't need to do that, Ulquiorra-sama! Really! It's okay—I completely forgive you!" She waved her hands in the air in dismissal, not wanting to be a burden on him. He didn't have to provide her with a gift of apology in order to win her forgiveness…

But why did he want to repent to her for what he said? He certainly didn't seem very apologetic about it earlier…Why the sudden change of heart? Why the sudden _possession _of a heart?

"Woman," Ulquiorra breathed out as he snapped his fingers, causing the garganta to rip open through empty space once again. "How many times do I have to tell you to _not _call me Ulquiorra-sama? Now silence yourself and come with me."

His marble-like hand outstretched towards the girl once again. Without hesitation, the girl happily took it and walked into the dark abyss of the portal, excited about what her dear friend had to show her.


	15. Surprise

"No way…This must be some kind of dream," uttered a very doubtful Orihime. "This can't _possibly _be real."

Oh, but it wasn't a dream. This was _real_. One minute Orihime Inoue was walking through the dark depths of the garganta, and the next she was standing in her old bedroom, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Is this…really my home, Ulquiorra?" the redhead asked as her pale, gray eyes fell upon the white-skinned Espada with messy black hair.

"You are correct. I have _temporarily _brought you back to the human realm. And yes, this is your _house_," the one by the name of Ulquiorra replied, his hands casually shoved in his pockets as usual.

Orihime tore her eyes away from the Espada as she took a step further into her old bedroom, a wave of nostalgia slamming against her with each passing second. Her eyes fell upon her neatly made-up bed with various stuffed bears arranged neatly atop of it. A wooden desk sat in the corner—the same desk where she had written that note to Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku the night she left to Hueco Mundo. A few of her clothes were scattered on the floor, probably from where Rangiku had been digging through her closets while looking for something to wear.

It looked exactly the same as it did before she left.

"I don't understand…Why did you take me here?" the girl whispered quietly as she approached her wooden dresser, fingers tracing along the top of it as if making sure it was indeed real and that all of this wasn't just some hallucination.

"This _used _to be your home before you pledged your allegiance to Lord Aizen. It is important to you, is it not?" Ulquiorra answered in his usual beak tone. His vivid green eyes glanced around his surroundings, a grunt of disapproval forming in his throat. This room was just too colorful for his tastes…

Orihime reached for one of her stuffed teddy bears atop of her dresser as she embraced it tightly, fighting back the tears that so desperately yearned to fall. _She was home_. Ulquiorra had actually taken her back _home_.

Ulquiorra watched the girl intensely, his eyes never leaving her form, "Do _not _take off that bracelet I have given you. Right now, not even the Soul Society can detect your presence."

Orihime continued to cradle the soft, stuffed animal in her arms as she turned around to face him, "Ulquiorra…I still don't get it…I still don't get why you took me here of all places."

Did he have to spell it out for her? He had already told her he wanted to bring her somewhere as a gift of apology for the cruel words he had told her earlier. It was Aizen-sama's order to make amends with her; however, Ulquiorra brought her here of all places by his own will. Surely this wouldn't displease Aizen-sama…But frankly, there was no need for the man to find out.

The girl seemed puzzled by it all. The look in her eyes gave off the vibe that she believed this was some kind of sick joke or even a trap. Maybe she believed he took her here so he could murder her or something without Aizen-sama finding out? Either way, the girl looked skeptical or frightened over his ulterior motives.

"Don't give me that look, woman," Ulquiorra ordered softly as he took a step towards her. He removed a single hand from his pocket as he reached towards the stuffed bear in the girl's arms. He pulled it away from her and tossed it over his shoulder casually as he carefully swiped up her hand in his.

The startled Orihime tried to yank her hand from his as she backed away from him slowly, "W-what is the meaning of this, Ulquiorra?! Are you planning to blow up my house in front of my very eyes as punishment for something? Did Aizen-sama take you here to dispose of me!? It doesn't make sense!"

As if she could hold it no more, tears began to stream down her cheeks freely. This caught Ulquiorra by surprise a little, yet he shed no emotion upon his face. His white hand continued to grip on the girl's hand tightly yet tenderly. "Do not jerk away from me," he told her calmly, "I did not take you here to kill you. If I had any plans of killing you, don't you think I would have done it already?"

That wasn't reassuring at all. In fact, it made the tears fall from Orihime's eyes even faster as she sniffled quietly, not daring to say anything in return.

He wasn't good with words—especially _comforting _words. "What I mean is that I have no cruel intentions of killing you in your own home. In fact, unless Aizen-sama orders me to do so, harming you is not on my list of things-to-do. I _assure you_."

His thumb rubbed against the palm of the girl's hand gently, causing her to relax a little bit. "But nothing makes sense…I thought you _hated _me. If you hate me so badly, then why would you take me home? Why would you take me the one place I dream of going every night?"

The girl had him there. Why _did _he take her here of all places? Aizen-sama had simply ordered him to treat her _kindly_. He had made no such order as to go out of his way to take her to her favorite place.

Ulquiorra peeled his eyes away from her as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he should answer her. "I do not _hate _you, woman. I am incapable of feeling hatred towards anyone. Furthermore, my words greatly hurt you today. I refuse to lie to you so I will tell you this much—Aizen-sama told me to apologize to you for the cruel things I said."

This surprised Orihime greatly even to the point where her tears stopped flowing for a moment. "He said…_what_?" she blinked in amazement as she couldn't pull her eyes off the Espada. Were they in kindergarten or something? Was Aizen-sama the teacher that ordered his students to play nicely with one another?

How else could Ulquiorra put this? He _hated _having to apologize for things. He _hated _having to make amends with anyone and admit that he was in the wrong. "Aizen-sama calls you our _princess_. He wants me to treat you with kindness and respect during your stay in Hueco Mundo. However, don't believe for a second that he will feel sympathy and compassion towards you when the _time _comes."

"Princess? Eh? What do you mean when the _time _comes?" Orihime asked, a flabbergasted expression completely taking over her.

The girl was so very troublesome. "Never mind, woman. Aizen-sama told me to make amends with you so that is why I brought you here. I brought you here…to make you _smile_." Ulquiorra managed to mutter out as he continued to look away from her. He had the strangest urge to spit into a trashcan or something for having said those _mushy _words. He released his hold on her hand as it returned to his pocket once again, turning his back to her in the process.

Orihime's cheeks flared with the brightest shade of red as she stared at his back, her heart feeling like it was pounding a thousand beats per second. "Aizen-sama…told you to take me to my house to make me _smile_?" she whispered quietly. She wasn't blushing over the fact that _Lord Aizen _wanted her to be happy but by the fact that Ulquiorra actually carried out those orders. And he seemed embarrassed by it!

"No, woman. Aizen-sama simply ordered me to make amends with you. It was I who decided to take you to your previous home in order to make you smile," Ulquiorra admitted regrettably. He didn't feel emotions for a reason—he _loathed _being sappy.

And then something crashed against him like a full-blown force. In seconds, Orihime had nearly tackled him to the floor in a ferocious hug, squeezing the life out of him.

The massive embrace by the girl left Ulquiorra astonished in every means possible. Her hug had caught him completely off guard to the point where he nearly cried out as she tackled him.

"W-W-Woman! What are you _doing?!_" He managed to spit out through gritted teeth. _Damn, the girl had a tight grip._

"Ulquiorra-sama…I can't believe it…You did this out of the goodness of your own heart. You brought me _home_." Orihime mumbled out as she buried her cheek into Ulquiorra's back, tightening her embrace as she did so.

The girl had him in a death lock, it felt like. Nonetheless, Ulquiorra was an Arrancar—removing himself from her could be done in one simple motion.

Even so, he felt he didn't want to pull away. _Not yet_.

"Don't flatter yourself, woman," Ulquiorra told her as he straightened himself up. He had finally managed to catch his breath from her deadly squeezing tactics as he stared at the floor, "I have no heart to perform _goodness_."

"That's not true!" Orihime cried out as she loosened her clutch on him, "You could have done anything to make up with me! You could have simply said 'Sorry' or even brought me rice that's actually heated! Or you could have even let me go for a stroll through Las Noches to get some fresh air or something. But _no—_you took me back _home_ because you know how important it is to me. You wanted to do something _really _special. People without hearts don't do really special things for others."

Once again, she left him speechless. What could he say in his defense? For her to not misunderstand his intentions? Honestly, Ulquiorra didn't even know what his actual intentions were. All he wanted to do was make her smile…

"Stop this nonsense," he told her, completely ignoring her previous statement, "for your time here is indeed temporary. I didn't take you here just so you could look at it and cry over how much you will miss it later. I grant you permission to take one item—just _one_—back with you to Las Noches."

Like the bursting of the sunshine through the clouds on a dreary day, Orihime's face lit up entirely as she embraced him tighter. Ulquiorra instantly regretted telling her that while she still had him in her clutches. "Woman, release me this instant," he demanded monotonously as he wrapped his hands around her fingers to pry her off of him.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl piped out as she instantly withdrew from him, a discomfited blush creeping along her cheeks. "I didn't mean to hug you like that all of a sudden. It's just that…you made me so happy! Thank you so much!" Orihime beamed as brightly as she could with a smile that held nothing but the purest gratitude towards Ulquiorra.

As Ulquiorra stood there in her bedroom watching her smile, he could have sworn that the entire world stopped for that single moment. All the negative thoughts he had bottled up inside him dispersed for that single moment, leaving nothing but a warm, tingling feeling swelling up in his abdomen.

The Espada watched her as she turned his back to him, her eyes scanning the room for something valuable that she could take back with her to her lonely, prison cell. What did she own that could give her comfort when she needed it most?

Her sparkly eyes fell upon the various plushies upon her dresser. Stuffed toys always gave her comfort when she held onto them but she needed something else…Something far more precious.

A blanket would be a wise thing, she thought to herself as she wandered over to her bed. It would keep her warm _and _provide her with comfort. She reached out her slender fingers to knead the soft fabric of her quilt, a gentle expression playing on her face. With another pondering thought, Orihime decided against taking the quilt. She had Ulquiorra's cloak to keep her warm and placated each night anyways…

Ulquiorra watched her as she scurried through the room desperately looking for a piece of her previous life that she could take with her. She talked to herself quietly as she orally announced her thought process, "Should I take a frying pan? No, they probably wouldn't let me cook in Las Noches anyways…Should I take a book? No, I can just ask Ulquiorra to bring some more for me if I want them. Oh, I know! I could bring my handheld gaming system! Eh, but the batteries would run out eventually and then I'd just be depressed…"

The girl was getting frustrated over the fact she couldn't make up her mind. With a groan, Orihime fell back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "If only I could just pack up my _friends_…They are so much more important than any materialistic item," Orihime mumbled to herself as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I cannot permit you to take _anyone _back to Las Noches," Ulquiorra said to her, forcing her to remember that she wasn't alone in the room. "Unless, that is, you wish death upon them."

Orihime cringed lightly from his words as she sat up straight on her bed. "Then what should I bring? Hmm…"

And then it hit her like a smack to the head as an imaginary light bulb flickered on inside her mind. "I GOT IT!" She exclaimed animatedly as she threw her arms in the air in excitement, "I know how to take my friends with me to Las Noches without actually taking them there!"

In seconds, the girl raced out of the room, the sound of her pitter-pattering feet echoing behind her. With a tiny, muted groan, Ulquiorra followed her into the living the time he walked into the other room, the girl was excavating through one of her shelves, franticly searching for something.

The girl was a handful; that was for sure. He had planned to just drop by her home, let her grab a toy or something to entertain herself and then head back to Las Noches without Lord Aizen ever noticing. Even so, the girl's presence in the room would only further stimulate Soul Society's suspicion of her betrayal against them should they find she could pass through the dimensions.

His olive green eyes glanced around the room as he stood there stiffly. Sunlight peered through the windows, illuminating the room in an affectionate manner. The room was so colorful, so full of _life, _with its brightly painted walls and its use of comfortable looking furniture. No wonder the girl was so miserable in her secluded, empty room in Las Noches.

"Ah, here it is!" Orihime called out as she pulled out an enormous book from one of her shelves. She cradled the massive book in her arms as she skipped over to her couch, plopping down on it happily. "Ulquiorra-sama! Come over here! You have to look at this!" Orihime giggled enthusiastically as she flipped open the book.

Ulquiorra made his way over to the couch as he sat down on it eloquently, curious as to what the girl was so giddy about all of a sudden.

"Look! It's a photo album of my friends!" Orihime exclaimed as she pointed to various photos scattered neatly across the pages. "I can't believe I didn't think of bringing this immediately!"

Ulquiorra's deep eyes scanned the page as he held back a scowl, "I'm not sure if I should allow you to take this with you, woman. It's about time you forgot about your previous life in the human realm."

As if all the life drained out of her face, Orihime's shoulders sank forward as she shut the book slowly. "Yeah…I guess you're right…" A solemn frown stole the happiness right out of her eyes as she nimbly stood up from the couch and placed the album back on the shelf.

The girl sure did enjoy making things difficult for him, Ulquiorra figured as he stood up from the couch as well. He brought her here to _smile_, not make her more depressed. "However, I shall permit you to take that item. Just promise me that you will no longer cause a fuss when I order you to eat. You shall follow my every command, whatever it may be. Furthermore, you must promise to always—"

"OH, THANK YOU, ULQUIORRA-SAMA!" Orihime cried out, flinging her arms around the stiff Espada. Once again, her tackling hug caught him off guard. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed herself firmly against him, practically nuzzling her face into his chest. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ulquiorra was too stunned to do anything as he simply stood there, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Had anyone from Hueco Mundo seen his face, they would have surely laughed and mocked him.

"E-Enough woman…" he grumbled lowly, not even mentally capable to peel the girl off of him.

Orihime quickly jumped back away from him, a sheepish grin planted upon her face, "S-Sorry, Ulquiorra-sama! It's just…No one has ever been _this _nice to me in my entire life! Thank you so much!" Her smile widened from ear-to-ear, causing the warm sensation in the pits of Ulquiorra's stomach to increase drastically.

Just what was it about this woman's smile that drove his body insane? He had recently come to the realization that he was indeed sexually attracted to the girl—just like several other Espada who also lusted for her. But just because the thought of her bare body caused his groins to become erect had nothing to do with the quivering feeling rising from his stomach up to his chest.

None of the textbooks he had read from the library explained anything about a _fiery _sensation in his chest.

Orihime had already scooped back up the book, embracing it against her chest. "Don't worry, Ulquiorra-sama! I promise to do _everything _you say from now on without putting up a fight! I'll eat everything on my plate—even if it's uncooked rice with a side order of gruel! I promise I'll do anything!" She nodded once in reassurance as she pressed the photo album against her even tighter, as if she was afraid that it'd disappear from her forever if she were to let go of it.

"_Anything_?" Ulquiorra repeated, a look of curiosity glinting in his usually empty eyes.

"Yes! Anything! Absolutely anything at all!" Orihime chirped out, that ever jolly smile playing upon her lips.

With a nod, Ulquiorra opened up the garganta once more, the dark, empty vortex appearing through thin air once again. He held out his hand to her once again as Orihime took it happily, her other arm still cradling the precious book.

"Anything…" The Espada repeated to himself once more in a hushed tone. Aizen-sama's _order _could be given to him at any moment. When the time came, would the girl really be eager to do _anything _Ulquiorra commanded her to do? Or would she stop smiling _forever_?

Ulquiorra felt a gentle squeeze against his palm, causing him to look down at their interlocked hands as they walked through the gloomy pits of the garganta. Even through the darkness, Ulquiorra could detect her lighthearted smile.

As he had done so a few days earlier, he felt something tugging at his own lips. Something he would never admit to doing.

A smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:: Yes, Ulquiorra smiled again :) Sorry for the OOC-ness but if I kept everything completely in character then we wouldn't have much to go on, now would we? ;) I hope you liked the fluffyness in this chapter!! As usual, your reviews mean the world to me! I want to know what YOU think and YOUR opinion matters :D Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update ^.^ WARNING:: there will be some lemon in the next chapter so prepare yourself ;) So please stick with me and this fic and I promise to do my best as a writer :D Let me know if I made any mistakes or anything but please no flames...(I received some hate mail via PM earlier this week from a person who shall remain anonymous. I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU SENDING ME VIOLENTAL THREATS BECAUSE UQLUIORRA IS A LITTLE OOC!) Now that that is said, thanks again for reading ^^**


	16. Realization

_There was a gasp, a pant, and a moan that broke through the silence of the girl's room._

"_Succumb to me, my dear," he purred out in a seductive tone as he flickered out his tongue to slide across her earlobe gently yet tauntingly. "You're the only one I've ever desired."_

"_But this isn't right…We shouldn't do this…" the feeble girl mumbled out, trying her best to resist the male's attempts to seduce her._

"_And why shouldn't we? You have placed me under your spell—the spell of love! Never before have I loved anyone as much as you!" The male pleaded as he pulled her towards him placing yet another possessive kiss upon her sweet lips. _

_The young woman was unable to resist anymore as she leaned into the kiss, intensifying it as she ran her fingers along his bare chest. _

_The young male pulled away only to breathe out three enchanting words._

"_You are mine."_

_In an instant, he was upon the young woman, pressing her down against the bed and showering her with kisses._

……_._

"_Oh! It feels so good!" the redhead cried out as her lover pounded into her as if there were no tomorrow. "Please, more! I beg of you! Give me more!" She panted as he thrust into her deeper. His fingers massaged her breasts lovingly as he continued to delve in and out of her with vigorous speed._

"_I love you, woman," he told her as he moved one hand away from her perfectly round breast to stroke her cheek amorously. Sweat began to trickle down from his forehead yet he never tore his eyes away from her beautiful, adoring expression._

"_I love you, too," the young woman replied back, a sincere twinkle forming in her eyes._

_The man then continued to pound into her roughly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax with each thrust. The woman's moans filled the entire room, causing the beastly male to grow hornier with every second that passed._

"_I'm going to cum," the male grunted out, finding himself unable to hold back anymore._

"_Oh, darling! Me too!" the woman alluringly cried out as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, digging her fingers through his long, thick, black hair. _

_They were both reaching their climax at a rapid speed. Suddenly, a strange sensation exploded deep inside both them as they—_

"What the hell are you reading?" grunted out a raspy voice from behind Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra flinched lightly in his seat as he slammed the book in hands hastily. "That is none of your concern, _Grimmjow_," he replied softly, trying to regain his composure. It was not often that anyone could take Ulquiorra Schiffer by surprise… Ulquiorra glanced around the room and realized that the eyes of each of the Espada were upon him, skeptical glances insinuating each of their thoughts towards him.

Just an hour before, Aizen-sama had sent out a message that there would be another Espada meeting to further discuss the intruders that had invaded Las Noches. Ulquiorra had been the first arrive at precisely fifty-minutes before the meeting was to begin. Punctuality had always been his expertise but even sitting in an empty room for close to an hour waiting for the meeting to begin seemed to be a bit tedious.

It was at that moment that he had remembered the book he had retrieved from the library—_My Master's Voice_. He had originally scooped it up for _research _material but had completely forgotten all about it due to the past week's events.

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, eyeing it with incredulous interest. Since no one would be in the meeting room for awhile, he had decided to attempt to read the trashy-looking book. What harm could it do? If it was complete nonsense then he would put it down and forget everything he ever read in it…

Little did he know that this simple book would catch his interest more so than any other book he had ever read. The plot had been pretty simple and straightforward while the imagery and descriptive words left something to be desired. However, the situation was so _enticing_.

The story had been about a young woman who was kidnapped by a dark, evil creature known as a _vampire_. Ulquiorra had never heard of a _vampire _before but it seemed to share certain characteristics as Hollows. That had instantly intrigued him…

The vampire had kidnapped the woman in order to drink her delicious blood. Instead of killing her like he had intended to, the vampire fell in love with her bubbly and cheerful personality. And after just three chapters, they engaged in sexual activity.

Ulquiorra had been so curious about the sensual scenes in the story. His mind was so indulged in the book that he didn't even realize that the other Espada members had all piled in. He had never been so consumed by something to the point where he didn't even detect his comrades' presence. If he could feel, he would have been greatly embarrassed over the fact that he had been so deeply distracted by the book.

"Tch, I didn't think you were into that stuff! Wait 'til Aizen-sama finds out that his precious "stone-wall" Ulquiorra likes romance novels!" Grimmjow teased, bringing Ulquiorra roughly back to reality.

The fourth Espada straightened himself up, completely purging all thoughts of the book out of his mind. "There is no need for that, _Numero Sexta_. I was simply reading that book for research; however, it was so unruly and tasteless to the point where I was disgusted beyond all reason. That is the only reason why I was so focused on it," Ulquiorra denied calmly, trying to mask all forms of suspicion in his face. "It's a shame you don't understand what I am talking about since your pitiful brain can't even comprehend such a simple act as _reading_."

Grimmjow forgot all about his comments to Ulquiorra as he bawled up his fist in rage, "What did you say, you pale-faced twit?!" He shouted as he reared back his arm in hopes of bashing the white fleshed Espada in the face.

"Now, now, Grimmjow—there is no need to fight," rang out a familiar, ingratiating voice just in the nick of time.

Grimmjow's knuckles were a mere three centimeters from Ulquiorra's nose as the blue haired Espada slowly craned his neck to look behind him, "Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra didn't even so much as blink by the swift movement of Grimmjow's arm—he had planned on dodging at the last moment but knew it wouldn't be necessary when Lord Aizen had walked into the room.

Grimmjow dropped his arm to his side as he went to take his seat, "'Ya got lucky, _Emospada_," he grunted out. Ulquiorra simply shot a blank stare in response at Grimmjow's attempt to insult him.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we get started?" Sousuke Aizen asked out in a suave voice as he sat down in a chair at the head of the table. "A servant will come to bring us tea shortly while we have our meeting. Now, about those impudent intruders…"

* * *

How long had it been since Orihime felt such a buoyant, light-hearted feeling that made her believe that she was constantly floating on a cloud of bliss?

Four days had passed since Ulquiorra Schiffer had taken her back to her home for a provisional visit. Oh, how she had missed lying on her bed or skipping through her living room! And to actually have the opportunity to embrace one of her cherished teddy bears…

It was like a dream. And to think Ulquiorra had been the cause of that dream—how mind-boggling!

Orihime lay down on the couch on her stomach as she flipped through her photo album elatedly, her feet merrily kicking back and forth in the air. She propped her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow neatly rested upon her pillow in a comfortable position.

The redhead grinned at herself as she reminisced various moments in her life when some of those photos had been taken. There was a photo of Orihime happily eating an ice cream cone while riding on the back of her best friend, Tatsuki. "I remember this was the day when Tatsuki took me out for ice cream after I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle! I didn't have any crutches so Tatsuki carried me on her back—it was so much fun!" the girl giggled to herself, voicing her thoughts as she continued to recollect her memories.

"Oh, and this is when we all went as a huge group to the _tanabata _festival! Even Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san attended that!" Orihime exclaimed to herself jovially as she stared at a photo of she, Tatsuki, and Ichigo in their summer kimonos. She stared solely at the image of Ichigo, a look of nostalgia shadowing over her eyes. "I remember that I got ready for hours, trying to my best to make my hair and make-up look perfect for him so he'd find me pretty. He barely said a few words to me that night but I remember thinking how handsome he looked…" The girl's voice dropped to a reticent tone as she never pulled her eyes away from the picture. In the photo, Orihime had been standing in between Tatsuki and Ichigo, all three of them smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the girl sighed out softly as she closed her book. She got up off the couch and sauntered back over to the window as she gazed outside of it dreamily. Something didn't feel right…Why wasn't her heart beating rapidly at the thought of her beloved Kurosaki-kun? Usually, every time she murmured his name, her heart would begin to palpitate lightly or her cheeks would begin to blush. Sometimes, she would even get a tingling sensation in her stomach at the very thought of him.

So why did her heart not thump the moment she looked at his picture? Why did her cheeks not flush at the sound of his name?

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime tested out his name again, trying to detect any form of emotion that normally swelled up in her heart. "Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun!" She began to repeat his name over and over, desperately wanting to feel her heart briskly pound at the calling of his name.

Much to her dismay, she displayed no reaction to the very thought of him. With a small sigh, Orihime brought up her arms to embrace herself tightly, "What does this mean? Is my heart not being faithful to Kurosaki-kun?"

Suddenly, an image of a lean figure with skin as white as snow and hair as dark as the midnight sky flashed across her mind. "No…this can't be…" Orihime muttered to herself as she closed her eyes firmly. "I _can't _have a crush on him. This isn't possible…The one I love is Kurosaki-kun! And he's coming to rescue me!"

There was only one way to know for sure. The girl bit her lower lip lightly before inhaling a deep breath. "Ulquiorra-sama," she uttered out quietly. Instantly, her heart began to thump loudly as her cheeks flushed with the brightest tinge of pink. Her eyes remained closed as she visually imagined him embracing her tightly and planting a small yet tender kiss upon her lips. The very thought caused her mind to swirl and her chest to pound even harder.

"But he doesn't smile…" Orihime mumbled to herself, "I can't be in love with somebody that doesn't smile. I can't be in love with someone who works for Lord Aizen. I can't be in love with some one that kidnapped me. I absolutely _can't_ be in love with somebody who could never love me back…"

But it was too late. Despite her previous proclamation about how she wouldn't be able to help falling in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer should he ever smile, she realized there was no stopping it—she was falling in love with him no matter what he did.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered, eyes flittering open to stare out the window once again. "But I'm no longer in love with you. I'm falling in love with Ulquiorra—whether I like it or not."

* * *

"So, do you all understand what you must do?" Aizen-sama said to his minions before taking a sip of his tea gracefully.

A few affirmative nods and confident stares let Sousuke Aizen know that his servants understood very well—should any of them cross paths with the intruders, they must immediately dispose of them. No questions asked.

Moments later, the ten Espada began to exit the room, grumbling and mumbling amongst themselves as they did so.

Regrettably, Ulquiorra was unable to pay attention during the entire meeting. His mind had been elsewhere, often drifting towards the girl. Daydreaming wasn't something Ulquiorra Schiffer did often, if at all. During every meeting Aizen had held for the Espada, Ulquiorra always listened with the most intent of hearing. He would analyze every word Aizen spoke and would focus on every minor detail.

So why was this time different? Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus? Images of the girl kept dancing on his mind while his imagination often lead him to think back on the novel he had previously been reading. As shameful as it was, the male couldn't help but picture he and Orihime in the same position as the couple in the book. The woman in the story had fiery, red hair just as Orihime did—how ironic. Who _wouldn't _picture that woman as Orihime?

Even so, his behavior was inexcusable. Ulquiorra was slowly becoming less like himself and more like a fantasizing, little child. It was repulsing and nauseating…Should anyone e_ver _hear of what was going on through his mind, hell would be sure to ensue.

Ulquiorra then realized that it was about time for the girl's meal. The young male stood up from his seat as he made his way towards the door, all the while pondering on what surprises he should bring her for her meal.

Suddenly, his master's voice called out to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Ulquiorra, may I speak to you a moment?" Aizen said sternly as he gestured his hand in a beckoning manner.

"Yes, my Lord," Ulquiorra replied as he bowed courteously to his king, making his way back over to him.

Aizen-sama smirked in satisfaction at his minion's politeness. "We can discuss it in here. Please, have a seat."

With a small nod, Ulquiorra sat down in a seat directly next to his master, eagerly awaiting what the man had to say. Had the time finally come? Was Lord Aizen finally going to give the _order_? Or perhaps he was angry for taking the girl to her home…But how could he have found out? There were video cameras all over Las Noches but surely there was no way that even Lord Aizen's eyes could follow him into the human realm…

"I'm assuming you already know what this is about, Ulquiorra," Aizen began in a sophisticated tone as he grinned his debonair smile. "Do you not?"

Ulquiorra tried his best to keep up his usual poker-face as he nodded nonchalantly, "It is about the woman. You have further instructions for me, my Lord?"

Aizen sipped his tea once again before placing it down neatly on the table, "For the time being, I want to be informed of your progress. Tell me—has she fallen in love with you yet?"

The question caught Ulquiorra by surprise; however, he let on no signs of being startled. "I apologize greatly of my ignorance; however, I know nothing of the girl's feelings towards me," he calmly replied as he folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Is that a fact?" the slick haired man asked as he eyed Ulquiorra with great suspicion. Ulquiorra simply sat as still as a log as he locked gazes with his boss.

"I will just have to ask her myself, then. Keep up the good work, though. If she isn't already, I want her to be completely in love with you by the end of the week. Do whatever is necessary—failure is not an option at this point," Aizen said in an almost frustrated tone as he sipped his tea eloquently. "Feed the girl, get her showered, and then bring her to me in a few hours."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, anxiously wanting to know why it was such an urgent matter to have the girl fall head over heels for him. If Aizen's only plan was for him to impregnate the girl, then what was the point in her actually loving him?

Although the boy had an expression as empty as a shell, Aizen could see right through him. "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Ulquiorra?" he asked, amber eyes piercing through the other male's soul.

The fourth Espada stood up from his seat before bowing politely in respect, "No, my Lord. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!"

The girl's high-pitched squeals were so loud and overbearing that many Arrancar could hear her from all the way down the hallway.

"Of course I mean it, woman. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," the impassive Espada told the wide-eyed girl.

"But what if this gets you in trouble? I don't want you to put yourself out for me…I feel like I'm always a burden to you," Orihime mumbled, looking away from him shyly.

With a sigh, Ulquiorra patted her shoulder gently, "Do not worry yourself over trivial things. I wouldn't have offered to take you to the kitchen if I thought you were a burden."

The redhead perked up by his words instantly with a cheerful smile that immediately brightened up her dark prison cell. In the beginning, Ulquiorra had never dared to touch her. Nowadays, he seemed to be showing a lot more affectionate gestures towards her such as patting her shoulder, squeezing her hand in a comforting manner, and even occasionally tucking her hair behind her ears when it was in her way. It was very odd behavior for the Espada but Orihime wasn't complaining in the least. He was beginning to treat her like she was more of a human than his caged pet these days.

With a brisk movement, Ulquiorra turned his back towards her and opened the door, "I expect you to be on your best behavior while in the corridors of the kitchen. You may use whatever tools you deem necessary to prepare your own meal; however, you must clear it by me first."

With an enthusiastic grin, Orihime bounced up and down exuberantly, "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama! Oh, thank you so much! I can't believe you're actually going to take me to the Las Noches kitchen to cook!" This was more than anything she could have ever hoped for! One of her favorite pastimes that she had experienced in the human realm was cooking. Oh, how she missed cooking dearly…Mixing up recipes with ingredients that usually didn't belong together was her most favorite hobby. To have the opportunity to do so while a prisoner in Las Noches was unimaginable!

With every kind deed he performed, Orihime found herself falling deeper and deeper into the pits of love with Ulquiorra. She didn't like admitting that to herself but it was true—he had indeed taken her heart captive.

Ulquiorra lead the overly high-spirited girl down the hallway, his long coat-tails flapping behind him as he strode with much elegance. He kept his chin high up while his hands were hidden his pockets as usual.

They were nearly to the door when a tall, slender figure suddenly stepped out from behind a pillar in the long, narrow hallway. "Hello, _Pet-sama_. Remember me?"

Orihime nearly jumped at the sight of the unexpected Espada, a gasp escaping her lips. _Nnoitra Jiruga_. Ulquiorra simply stepped in front of Orihime completely, blocking off any access to the girl.

"Stand aside, Nnoitra. You have already seen what damage I shall inflict upon you should you ever touch the girl," the fourth Espada noted sharply as he placed one of his smooth hands atop of his sword.

Nnoitra Jiruga just simply grinned at Ulquiorra's threat, his smile literally reaching from one ear to the other. His long, slick black hair fell over his shoulders as he chuckled darkly while his long arms crossed over his scrawny chest. Although one of his eyes was hidden beneath an eye patch, the other one glinted with the highest peak of interest towards the two before him.

"No need to get so touchy, Ulquiorra. This isn't like you. Besides, it isn't fair for you to keep such an adorable _pet _all to yourself," the fifth Espada replied slyly as he proceeded with his chuckling.

"Step aside, _Numero Quinto…_" Ulquiorra threatened, paying no heed to his vulgar comments.

Nnoitra ceased his chortling for a moment to grimace at the other male. "'Tch, stop being an ass. I never said I was here to touch her. It's just that," he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out that same novel Ulquiorra had been reading during the meeting, "you happened to forget this. You left it lying neatly on the table for all of us to see."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened considerably as he stared at the book in Nnoitra's hand. His hands flew to his pockets where he could have sworn he had placed it. Instantly, Ulquiorra shot a glare in Nnoitra's direction, causing the other male to grin even broader.

"Okay, so I lied—I snatched it out of your pocket when you weren't looking. Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's so unlike you, Ulquiorra; letting yourself get so distracted to the point where you don't even notice you're being pick pocketed. I'm stunned!" Nnoitra sniggered, as he waved the book mindlessly in the air.

The pale Espada stared at the other man in disbelief. How could he have not noticed Nnoitra reaching into his pocket like that? Was he really so lost in thought that he couldn't even detect something as significant as Nnoitra's hand sliding in his pocket?

There was no denying it—he hadn't paid attention at all during the meeting. The only thing that had been on his mind was the girl. He had actually _been _daydreaming about how the girl's hair seemed to glow in the sunlight as how her sparkling, gray eyes were as stunning as the stars in the sky.

He was losing his mind because of the woman. More importantly, he was losing _himself_.

Even so, he was certain that not even Aizen-sama himself would have been able to detect that his mind was far off into the clouds during the entire meeting. He vaguely remembered what they discussed…He even remembered nodding a few times during the meeting to reassure Aizen that he understood was his orders were (even though he didn't). But for him to not even notice Nnoitra reaching his hand into his pocket…

It was inconceivable.

"Hey, Pet-sama! Did you know that your sweet _Emospada_ likes girly porn stories? It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" the beanstalk man said with an impish smirk.

Orihime stood on her toes to peek over Ulquiorra shoulders at the elongated male, "Ehhhh? He likes romance novels?" She gasped in incredulity before looking at the back of Ulquiorra's head.

There was that damned nickname again—_Emospada_. What did it mean, anyway? And why was he getting Orihime involved? It's not like he was reading the book for _pleasure_. It was simply research—nothing more. Ulquiorra had the strangest urge to punch Nnoitra square in the face, yet he decided against it.

"You are not worth my time, you filthy _trash_," the fourth Espada grunted before grabbing Orihime's wrist, tugging her along as he walked past the annoying Espada.

"And you're not worth Pet-sama's time," Nnoitra scoffed as he tossed the book in Orihime's direction. It smacked her directly in the back of the head, causing her to stumble lightly. Luckily, it was a paperback book and Orihime had a head as tough as steel.

"Oomph!" Orihime uttered out as she turned around to look at Nnoitra, wondering why he threw it at her so carelessly.

Nnoitra simply waved a hand at her once he got her attention, "Whenever you decide you're in the mood for a _real _man, I'll be here. I'll give you a night you could only dream about, babe. It'll make Ulquiorra's _porn books _seem G-rated."

Orihime's cheeks flushed darkly as she took a step closer to Ulquiorra, hoping he would protect her should Nnoitra try anything right then and there.

"Ignore him, woman," Ulquiorra told her quietly as he continued to pull her down the hallway towards a large, white door a few feet away from them. "If you acknowledge him, it will only cause him to mock you even more."

Nnoitra tittered once again, shaking his head as he called out, "She can't ignore me! Besides, _Aizen-sama already told me that I'm the next in line should you fail your next mission_!"

Ulquiorra froze dead in his tracks as he sharply turned around to glare at Nnoitra. Much to his consternation, the man was nowhere to be found. He had completely vanished. He released his grip on the girl's wrist as he let his arm droop to his side.

…_Should you fail your next mission._

So even Nnoitra Jiruga was aware of Aizen-sama's sinister plan. How did Nnoitra find out?! Either Aizen-sama was telling everyone but Ulquiorra himself of his plan or Ichimaru Gin was getting everybody involved for simple laughs. The dark haired Espada clenched his fist tightly, tightening his knuckles as he did so.

This was getting out of hand. Did Aizen-sama actually tell him that he would be the "next in line" for the assignment? That could only mean one thing…

Nnoitra would be the one engaging in sexual activity with Orihime should he fail in doing so.

"Ulquiorra…Are you all right? You look a little pale," Orihime's soft voice rang out as she gently placed a hand upon his quivering fist. She then realized what she said and grinned sheepishly, "Eh, I mean you always look pale…But what I meant to say is that you look a little shaken up. Is something bothering you?"

The Espada snapped back into reality as he glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "That is none of your concern. Now, Lord Aizen will be summoning you to his quarters in a little while. Let's hurry up and let you fix yourself something to eat so you may bathe and prepare yourself for your meeting with your master."

Orihime sighed lightly as she withdrew her hand from his, taking a step away from him. She should have known better than to think he would actually open up to her. Sure, he would allow her to vent her feelings of frustration towards him all the time. He would let her babble on and on for extended periods of time as he calmly stood there, soaking in everything she had to say. Even so, he would probably never bear his soul to her no matter how often she did to him…

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama…" the girl replied softly as she looked down.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I said there would lemon in this chapter…APRIL FOOLZ!! xD Well, there was /some/ lemon. It just wasn't between Ulquiorra and Orihime but simply characters in the book that Ulqui-kun was reading XD I had this planned from the start but I felt I should have warned you guys that there would be some form of sexual activity (for those that don't like that stuff…). Anyways, sorry this chapter was a little uneventful concerning Ulquiorra and Orihime's direct relationship. Now that Orihime admits to herself she's falling for Ulquiorra, will he do the same? Or will he continue to push her away? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^.^ As usual, I am extremely grateful for every review I get! Let me know if you find any grammatical mistakes or if anything is "off" about this story. I hope you all have a great Easter :D**


	17. Confessions

The warmth of the bath water felt incredibly refreshing as the steam began to rise in the air. Orihime inhaled a relaxing breath as she reclined in the marble bath that was fit for a queen. This was the first time she had actually been granted permission to bathe in an actual bath tub. The tepid water was _just _right as she ran her fingers through her long, luscious locks while humming to herself.

Ulquiorra stood outside the door to the bathroom, finding it best to not wander inside. He leaned against the door, listening intently to the girl's harmonious tune. He had figured that taking a bath in seclusion would do her good; she had always hated showering in the unisex bathrooms.

"All the girls give me weird looks while all of the guys leer at me…It makes me want to cry," the girl had told him a few days before. From that moment on, he decided it would be best to take her to his own private bathroom where she could cleanse herself in peace.

Each of the Espada had their own room with an attached bathroom. As to why they actually _had _bathrooms, Ulquiorra was uncertain. Neither he nor any other of the Arrancar could actually _relieve _themselves. Their dead bodies were unable to perform such useless human acts…However, bathing was necessary for any Hollow-like creature so Lord Aizen presented each of them with a glorious bathroom. There was a toilet (which no one ever used), a sink, and a spectacular bathtub in each bathroom. Should they choose, the Espada would have the option to take a shower with the rest of the population living in Las Noches. Ulquiorra had always chosen to take a quick shower in the public restroom…It was far less of a hassle then preparing the bath water. Not to mention the fact that he could never find the time to just sit idly in a tub and bathe…

The Fourth Espada sighed gently as he unzipped his jacket slightly in order to expose his gaping Hollow hole. It was aching around the edges again…Nowadays; it seemed to do that every time the _woman _was around. Even though she was in the other room, Ulquiorra could still inhale her scent as if she were standing right next to him.

"Hurry up, woman," Ulquiorra told her from outside her door. "Aizen-sama expects you in his room shortly."

They had just finished their cooking "adventure" in the kitchen. If Ulquiorra had realized just how happy cooking would have made her, he would have taken her days ago. He had never seen the girl's face light up so drastically once she entered the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled in amazement at the kitchen appliances while she found herself speechless over all the food that remained in the cabinets. She seemed to have such a hard time on deciding what she should prepare for herself…In the end, she chose the most bizarre of ingredients. Although Ulquiorra wasn't an expert on food, he was certain that pickled plums and chocolate sauce did _not _belong together. He was also certain that the ingredients known as ketchup, wasabi, pretzels, and strawberries were not intended to go into an omelet together. Just how many brain cells did that woman have?

Even so, the girl had happily prepared her uncanny feast and gobbled it down in almost one bite. She offered him a bite of her omelet but he had declined politely. "Hollows don't eat human food," Ulquiorra had told her. Although, he was sure her food could be considered _inhuman_.

Orihime had just shrugged lightly and happily finished all the food herself. She would just have to find another victim to suffer through her cooking another day…

After they had left the kitchen, Ulquiorra immediately took her back to his room so that she may use his bathroom. As to why the girl was so startled about being in his room puzzled Ulquiorra greatly. Once she stepped inside, her cheeks began to glow a reddish color as she fidgeted nervously with the sleeves on her dress. Her eyes kept darting around the room as if she were expecting danger to pop out of nowhere at any given second.

"Why are you so uneasy about being in here?" the Espada had asked her. Orihime just simply shook her head, waving her arms in front of her in a dramatic gesture, "Oh, me? I'm not nervous! I'm not nervous about being alone with a boy in his room at all! Even though there's a bed in the room, I'm not freaking out at all! Not at all!" She had exclaimed in a melodramatic way as her squeaky voice rose into a crescendo.

The girl was always far too obvious for her own good.

"Woman, if you believe that I am going to try anything of the sexual nature, you are misguided. Don't you think that if I wanted to sexually abuse you, I would have done so already?" Ulquiorra had told her calmly as he pointed towards the bathroom. "Get cleaned up and be finished in ten minutes."

As Ulquiorra continued to ponder on the previous events of the day, he found himself sighing again. Perhaps _he w_as the one that was misguided. Before the girl had entered in the bathroom, her cheeks flamed a darker color as she slowly trudged towards the bathroom. She had looked so innocent, so _endearing _with that childlike blush planted on her cheeks. So apparently she had been worried he was planning on trying something lecherous to her. How predictable…

Orihime continued to lounge in the bathtub, hoping she could at least enjoy a few more moments in the tub…She sighed lightly as she brought her knees up to her chest, embracing herself tightly. Somehow, it just didn't seem fair that she was able to enjoy a nice long, bath while her friends were out there fighting for their lives for her sake.

This past week, Ulquiorra had been the only thing on her mind. She no longer spent her time praying for her friends' safety while staring out the window. These days, all she ever did was daydream about her new "crush". She couldn't help but feel guilty that they were no longer the center of her thought process…

Even when she ran into Nnoitra Jiruga, she was too amazed by the fact that Ulquiorra actually read romance novels when she should have been lashing out at Nnoitra for seriously injuring Chad. Not that her Katen Zesshun would have been very effective against the Fifth Espada…

Not only was Orihime's heart enslaved by the Fourth Espada but her mind was as well.

"Did you not hear me, woman? Time's up—get dressed," said a monotonous voice from behind her.

Orihime instantly squealed and wrapped her arms around her knees even tighter, trying to cover herself up to the best of her ability even though her back was facing him. "U-U-Ulquiorra-sama! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy daydreaming, as usual," Ulquiorra replied as he leaned against the doorway, staring at her bare back that was facing him. "Now, stop dawdling and hurry up."

Was it her imagination or did Ulquiorra seemed annoyed with her? "Um, I'm ready to get out but could you please turn around?" Orihime asked quietly, her cheeks flaring up slightly in embarrassment.

"I do not see why you make such a fuss over such trivial matters. I have no desire to see your naked body nor do I possess any perverse feelings towards you," Ulquiorra stated bluntly as he continued to stare at her, his eyes unwavering. He was lying, of course. What man couldn't bear any perverse towards the girl? She was the epitome of perfection. He almost regretted that he had deemed her as _trash _at one point…

Orihime sighed lightly as she hesitantly stood up, using her arms to cover up her chest as much as she could while keeping her back turned to him. He was right—there was no way he could ever acknowledge her as a woman. To him, she was just a prisoner. She would be flattering herself if she actually believed that he would feel anything "indecent" towards her. There was no point in trying to cover herself up anymore…If he was incapable of lusting after her then there would be nothing to worry about.

Ulquiorra watched her with concentrated eyes, silently startled over the fact that the girl's attitude towards him watching her change had completely changed. She was no longer modestly trying to conceal her "private" areas as her arms fell limply to her sides.

Orihime bent over to unplug the cork in the bathtub, allowing the water to drain out of it. Ulquiorra got an excellent view of her rear end, causing him to feel a strange sensation beneath his waist. He internally cursed himself as he could feel himself hardening, all the while hoping that she wouldn't notice it.

The girl took one step out of the bathtub as she reached for a towel hanging on a towel rack, water cascading down her bare flesh. Ulquiorra found himself stunned beyond all reason as he realized that his breath had completely caught in his throat.

The girl began to dry herself off with the towel, trying to wipe away every drop of water upon her figure. Orihime knew very well that Ulquiorra was staring at her…but it just didn't seem to matter. He could never feel for her the way she was feeling for him—_love_ and _desire_. She wasn't even sure if he even acknowledged her as a _friend_.

And yet, he did so many nice things to her; _for _her. No heartless robot would do such kind things to someone they considered _trash_. Ulquiorra must have at least thought of her as a friend in some way…

The pale Espada found himself taking a step towards her quietly as his gentle footsteps didn't even make a ghost of a sound. Orihime just continued to dry herself off, not even noticing that the Espada was now only a foot from her. The girl finally realized he was directly behind when she felt light fingertips trace down along her spine tenderly, causing goose bumps to rise up drastically.

"W-What are you doing, Ulquiorra?" Orihime cried out as she sharply turned around to face him, a deep, crimson color forming on her cheeks.

The girl always seemed so much more charming when her cheeks were stained with blushes. Her expression reeked of confusion and disbelief as Ulquiorra brought up his fingers once again to glide along her skin delicately. He traced along her jaw line slowly as his eyes locked upon hers.

"You were teasing me, woman. I am only teasing you back," he replied in a husky tone as brought his fingers down along her throat. Orihime was too astounded to even move from his temperate touch. She wasn't sure if she was paralyzed from his tantalizing touch or from his alluring words.

Ulquiorra let out a soft sigh as his fingers made their way down towards her chest. He could feel her heartbeat thumping loudly as if it wanted to pound its way out of her chest.

"The heart…" he found himself whispering as his eyes continued to fixate upon hers, "If I wanted to, I could rip it out with my bare hands. I could crush it in my palm until there is nothing left of it."

A gasp escaped from Orihime's lips as her eyes widened exceedingly. Ulquiorra skimmed the girl's flesh lightly with one of his black-painted fingernails, drawing a circle around her chest area with his nail as if he were tracing a hole.

The girl was silent. _Too _silent. She wasn't screaming or begging for her life. In fact, she wasn't even crying. She must have been too frightened to even move…

"Are you afraid of me, woman?" Ulquiorra asked quietly as he placed a bit more pressure with his fingernail, ripping the top layer of her skin ever so lightly.

Orihime didn't even cringe as she stared up at him with hopeful eyes, "No, I'm not afraid."

Ulquiorra's hand instantly fell to his side his eyes never left hers. His eyes, however, did enlarge with the upmost surprise at the girl's response. He had just threatened her…and yet she was still unafraid of him?

"I know you'd never hurt me, Ulquiorra," the girl continued softly as she looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze any longer. "I know you're not just being nice to me because Aizen-sama ordered you to. I know that even though you'd never admit it, somewhere deep down inside of you, you care for me. Even if it's just a little…"

Ulquiorra found himself withdrawing from her, taking a few steps away from her slowly as if she were a deadly snake about to strike out at him. The area around his hole was burning tremendously as if he were on fire. Was the girl casting some sort of spell upon him to make him feel this way? Why did she have so much power over him?

"What if Lord Aizen ordered me to hurt you?" Ulquiorra found himself inquiring as he clenched his fist rather tightly.

Orihime brought up her arms to cover her immensely large breasts as she could detect tension filling up the room. "I think…that you would only hurt me if you knew it would somehow benefit me. You would only hurt me to save me, I think."

The girl's answer was puzzling and illogical. How could hurting someone benefit them in any way? If he were to develop any plans of saving her, hurting her wouldn't help the cause.

"What if Lord Aizen ordered me to _kill _you?" the Espada asked, wondering what her response would be.

The girl had to think for a second as she embraced herself securely and comfortingly, "I think…that you wouldn't do it." Although she hesitated for a moment, Ulquiorra could tell that she actually believed in what she just told him.

"And what makes you think that, woman?" Ulquiorra said as he took another step away from her. His hole was scorching hot, causing his breath to get caught up in his throat for a moment. He was in a tremendous amount of pain, yet he refused to let it show upon his face. "You sure are being confident for someone in a horrible position. We Arrancar are far superior to you. Lord Aizen owns you and your very existence depends on his will."

Orihime shivered lightly as her long locks fell over her shoulders, sticking to her damp flesh. "I don't know…It's just that, well, I can't believe that you don't have a heart. If you care about me somewhere deep down then I don't believe that you would be able to dispose of me should Aizen-sama order you to do so. I'm not sure exactly _why _I believe this…but I do."

He needed to leave. He needed to leave right at that very moment. If the girl said anything else, he might just get consumed by the pain tearing at his chest. Even so, his mind fought against his body's urges. "Tell me one more thing, woman. Should I ever strike out at your friends, would you ever strike back at me? Should I kill your beloved Ichigo Kurosaki, would you want to kill me in return?" It was very hard for him to keep the urgency out of his voice while replacing it with an impassive tone. The girl was very confusing but he knew one thing was for sure—nothing would ever stand in the way of her feelings towards her friends. The girl was merely only suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. When it all came down to it, there would be no way she would choose him over her friends or her freedom.

"That's a very hard question…" Orihime whispered as she brought her up her silver eyes to look at him. "But even if you were to ever hurt Kurosaki-kun, I could never find it in my heart to harm you."

The girl was too nice for her own good. She may claim that she would never hurt him now, but her mind would surely change should the time ever come. "And why is that, woman?" Ulquiorra questioned as his fists stiffened even more.

Orihime's heart raced even more as she found herself walking towards him. With every step she took, he took one more away from her. Orihime desperately wanted to know why he kept retreating from her but she decided against him. Ulquiorra had completely backed himself up against the stark white wall, finding his only option of escaping the girl would be to use his Espada-like speed. He wouldn't flee from her just yet—he needed to know her reasoning as to why she would refuse to lash out at him.

"I could never hurt you because…" Orihime began as she reached out her hand gently, mimicking his same motions that he did to her just moments earlier. She looked at his exposed Hollow hole from where he had unzipped his jacket earlier. "Because I love you." Her fingertips traced the outline of his empty hole tenderly and affectionately as her eyes stared at it with intensity.

He had nothing more to say to her at that very moment. "I will return in ten minutes. I expect you to be fully dressed by then," Ulquiorra told her in a bleak voice.

And then in a flash, he was gone. He had completely vanished.

Orihime stood there with her hand outstretched, fingers tracing along thin air where Ulquiorra had once been standing.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered softly before allowing her arm to drop back down to her side.

The fourth Espada had used his incredible Sonido to teleport himself directly outside of Las Noches. The sands of Hueco Mundo's desert seemed to stretch on for miles and miles from where Ulquiorra was standing. He leaned against one of the walls surrounding the empire of Las Noches as he inhaled the fresh, Hollow-like air.

What was that _woman _doing to him? To make his chest ache like that was just simply unheard of. And then for her to actually touchhim _there_—without permission, no less! The girl was growing some guts and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She had looked so amazing in her nude state. Her voluptuous body made him as stiff as a board. He had felt as if he was paralyzed by her aphrodisiac form; something that no one else could make him do.

The girl was right—if Lord Aizen did in fact order him to kill her, he was unsure if he'd actually be able to carry out his master's wishes. It was the sad truth and he just needed to learn to accept it.

_Because I love you_.

The girl's words kept ringing through his ears like a chiming bell. Did Orihime really mean what she said? Did she actually love him?

"Stockholm Syndrome," Ulquiorra muttered to himself, "is the only reason she could develop feelings like that for me. It is pointless to meditate on this any further."

Even so, he just couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. Ulquiorra laid a hand atop of the gaping hole within his chest. When Orihime had stroked the edges around it lightly with her hands, he felt that the burning sensation that was flaring up within him was enough to consume him right then and there. And yet, at the same time, it was a comforting feeling—a feeling that could almost overthrow the pain should he allow her to keep touching him.

_I love you. _

He couldn't seem to shake off the girl's words that flowed through his mind like a coursing river. What was the exact definition of _love_? What did it mean to love another and be loved in return? He never had use for pathetic human emotions such as _love_ nor had anyone ever loved him before, as far as he knew. For the girl to say such taboo words was almost forbidden to him.

One should never say things they don't mean.

Orihime had completely clothed herself in the long, flowing white gown that Aizen had presented to her as a gift. It complimented her figure perfectly, even more so than her usual white uniform. As to why Lord Aizen knew her exact measurements by simply looking at her, Orihime would never know.

The girl combed through her long, golden-red hair as she gazed distractedly in the mirror. Did she actually just confess her feelings to Ulquiorra? Did she actually just tell him that she loved him? With a heavy sigh she set the comb down.

How humiliating…Ulquiorra probably thought she was insane or something for saying something so bizarre to him. What was the point of telling him how she felt? It's not that he could reciprocate the feelings. He was an Arrancar—a _Hollow_.

Even so, she meant every word that she said. She did indeed believe that he wasn't _completely _heartless and that she did in fact love him. Maybe she was being too cocky when she assumed that he cared about her deep down but she fully believed that, too.

"Time is up. Let's go," said an all-too-familiar voice from behind her.

"_Hai_, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime whispered softly.

They walked through the consolidated hallway in silence, neither of them daring to say anything to one another.

Orihime's cheeks were beginning to flush with embarrassment as she could feel Ulquiorra's piercing eyes glancing at her every few seconds. Did he feel uncomfortable walking next to her? Or maybe he thought the dress looked strange on her today…

She remembered quite vividly the first time she had worn the white strapless gown that Lord Aizen had presented her with. Ulquiorra had actually embraced her before she placed it on her and he had even gone as far as to compliment her when she had it on. Thinking back now, his actions towards her were probably just another order by Lord Aizen.

Ulquiorra desperately desired to know what was going through the girl's mind at that very moment. She seemed so ashamed to be walking next to him. Perhaps she was embarrassed by her previous confession? That only confirmed it more to him that the girl didn't mean what she said.

"Do not be so timid when in the presence of Lord Aizen. If he speaks to you, answer back with the utmost respect. Do not fidget nor look down," the Espada told her, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Orihime answered quietly as she continued to look at the floor. She knew how to act around Lord Aizen...At that moment Ulquiorra was making her more uncomfortable than Lord Aizen ever did.

They finally made it towards Aizen Sousuke's throne room after several long minutes of silence. Ulquiorra knocked on the door as he politely said, "It is I, Ulquiorra. I have brought you Orihime Inoue."

Moments later the large double doors opened, allowing access for Ulquiorra and Orihime to enter. As usual, Aizen was perched upon his throne with his chin propped neatly in his hand. "Ah, so good to see you again, _Orihime-chan_."

There was that silky smooth voice again. Orihime always felt that Aizen-sama was trying to undress her with those leering eyes of his...

"Shall I wait outside until your meeting is over?" Ulquiorra asked politely as he bowed with the highest amount of respect.

Aizen thought for a moment as he stood up from his chair. He tapped his chin lightly with his index finger before grinning slyly, "No, you may wait inside while we enjoy our meeting. Besides, I'm sure Orihime-chan feels so much more comfortable around you."

Ulquiorra contained his astonishment at his master's request by bowing politely once more, "Yes, my Lord."

Orihime's gray eyes flickered with shock at Aizen's words. What did he mean by that? Did Aizen hear their previous conversation in the bathroom? Surely not... Or perhaps he could see Orihime's feelings towards the Espada reflecting in her eyes? Either way, something about the entire situation unnerved her. What was Aizen planning?

"So tell me, Orihime-chan," the older male said aloud as his eyes never left her nervous form. "Are you enjoying your stay here in Las Noches?"

The ginger haired girl fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress, a small lump forming in her throat, "Why, yes, Lord Aizen. I feel very comfortable here..." It was a lie. She still hated her miniscule room the size of a matchbox and the thick air of Hueco Mundo would always weigh heavy upon her frail body. Even so, not _everything _in Hueco Mundo left something to be desired. Her eyes fell upon Ulquiorra nervously before gazing back down on the floor.

"I am glad to hear that," the brown haired male stated as he took a step towards the unnerved girl. Aizen outstretched his hand lightly as his fingers graced her chin lightly, forcing her to look up at him. "I only wish I could make your stay even more comfortable."

Ulquiorra flinched lightly in his place as he watched his master touch his prisoner softly. No emotion flashed upon his face; yet, his chest ached deeply.

Aizen noticed Ulquiorra's slight aggravation towards the whole scene. Nothing would get past his eyes. _Ever. _"Do you not agree, Ulquiorra? Our princess needs to be pampered a little bit more, does she not?"

Orihime was too frozen to move as she felt Aizen's face draw closer to hers. His face was only a mere centimeter from her ear, allowing her to feel the ex-captain's warm breath upon her flesh. The girl was too startled to move and too frightful to say anything as she felt tender lips press against the flesh of her earlobe.

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish," Ulquiorra instintcly said as he watched in horror the scene unfold before him. His jade eyes widened ever so lightly as he felt his lips part softly in an inaudible gasp. His fists clenched tightly as his eyes never left his master and his prisoner. For once in all of his existence, he felt like raising his fist against Sousuke Aizen. No--he wanted to raise his sword against him.

The burning in his chest was becoming unbearable as his throat began to go dry. What was this feeling called? _Hatred_? _Angst_? No. That wasn't it...

_Jealousy_. Ulquiorra Schiffer was actually feeling _jealousy _towards his master. Intense jealousy was eating away at the hole in his chest as he watched Aizen flick out his tongue to glide along Orihime's jawline.

Orihime gasped lightly before withdrawing away from the taller man, a look of of uncertainty crossing over her face. Did Lord Aizen just do what she thought he did? Did he actually press his lips against her ear and then _lick _her? The girl's cheeks were burning brightly from embarassment as she took yet another step away from Aizen.

'_Just as I thought_,' Aizen thought to himself, '_Ulquiorra is seething with rage towards me. He really does feel something for the woman_.'

With a sly smirk, Aizen waved his hand in a dismissive motion, "Ulquiorra, take Orihime-chan back to your room and then report back to me immediately. We have a few matters to discuss." The man then turned his back on his minion and the girl as he headed over towards his favorite chair to perch down upon it once more.

"As you wish, my Lord," Ulquiorra stated before heading towards the door.

Orihime stood there dumbfoundely, a blank expression upon her features. What was going on? Did Aizen-sama demand to see her just so he could tease her? And what important matters did Aizen needed to discuss with Ulquiorra? The girl gulped lightly before bowing in respect towards the king of Las Noches before following behind Ulquiorra.

The pale Espada abruptly exited the room while clenching his jaw tightly.

'_This is it_,' he thought to himself, '_I shall receive my order.'_

Author's Note: **WHOOOOOOOOOOOO IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I'm SOOOO sorry everyone for the delay! My laptop completely died on me and I thought I had completely lost this chapter ;-; I didn't feel like rewriting it so I waited until my computer was fixed to finish writing it! And then I had finals, boy problems, and money issues so writing hadn't been my main priority....but I am BACK IN BUSINESS ^_^ Thank you guys for being so incredibly patient! I'll be updating a lot more now that it's summer but just know that your reviews make me update a lot faster ;D (And I mean it this time! Now that my lappy is fixed ^^) So look forward to the next chapter: The Order! :D  
**


	18. The Order

Never before had such an eerie silence befallen Las Noches as Ulquiorra and Orihime walked down the long, narrow hallway. The girl was fidgeting nervously with her long, reddish locks, tangling them in her fingers as if it would suffice as a distraction.

_"Ulquiorra, take Orihime-chan back to your room and then report back to me immediately. We have a few matters to discuss."_

Aizen's voice had been calm and collected as usual. Usually, their 'matters to discuss' often had to do with the continuous problem of the intruders. Several Arrancar had already been defeated by them, causing quite a bit of a nuisance for Sousuke Aizen. However, Ulquiorra knew better than to think that the matters they were going to be discussing today had anything to do with Ichigo Kurosaki and his teammates.

No. This time, it would involve Ulquiorra himself and the girl.

Orihime's silver orbs glanced at the pale Espada next to her, a dry lump forming in her throat. It could have just been her imagination but the usually poker-faced Espada looked angry. No, his eyesbrows were not furrowing nor were his fists clenched. His face seemed to be blank, yet, an atmosphere of anger swirled around him like a wavering hurricane.

Orihime wanted to apologize. She would have never expected for Lord Aizen to be so _touchy-feely _with her. And in front of Ulquiorra, no less! She felt incredibly guilty even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Aizen was the last person she wanted to touch her. If only it could have been Ulquiorra's lips upon her earlobe...Now _that _would have been delightful.

"Woman," broke out Ulquiorra's monotonous voice through the silence, "You will remain in my room until further notice. Do you understand?"

Wait. _His _room? Orihime gave Ulquiorra a puzzled glance before asking out, "Why can't I go back to my own room?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the Espada answered her shortly, "I do not know. Lord Aizen requested that I take you to _my _room; therefore, you shall remain in my room."

Why would Aizen want her to be in _his _room, of all places? Lord Aizen was a confusing man, that was certain. With a small sigh, the girl watched as Ulquiorra opened the door to his room while nodding his head for her to enter. Orihime obliged and walked into the room with out another word. Ulquiorra closed the door, leaving her alone in a room full of darkness.

Fear and uncertainty began to well up in Orihime's chest as she leaned her back against the door, fighting against the tears that so desperately wanted to pour out.

"Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry for ever betraying you," she whispered to herself quietly.

"Thank you for obeying orders so quickly, Ulquiorra," Aizen began as he sat propped up in his throne, eyes focusing on the Espada that had just entered the room, "There isn't much time."

Ulquiorra bowed in respect as he often did before placing his hands back into the pockets of his white hakama. If he had possessed a heart, it would have been palpitating out of his chest insanely. The look in Aizen's eyes was unmistakable-he had a sinister plan swirling around in the dark depths of his brain.

And Ulquiorra was going to be apart of it.

"I'm assuming Ichimaru has already told you of a particular mission I wanted you to complete," the ex-shinigami captain stated as he stroked his chin lightly in thought. He always went straight to the point.

Ulquiorra's green eyes slowly widened as he bowed once more in respect, trying to hide away any form of emotion upon his features, "Yes, my Lord."

Ulquiorra's response was exactly what he had wanted to hear. Aizen stood up from his seat as he sauntered over to his minion, a malicious smirk playing upon his lips. "Then tell me exactly everything he said."

The fourth Espada flinched lightly as his eyes locked on the floor. Aizen was clearly toying with him. Or perhaps Gin was the one who had been toying with him? "Ichimaru Gin told me of a story where a human was impregnated by a Hollow. He also told me that it is possible that Orihime Inoue could bear a child with extraordinary powers-"

"Very good." Aizen said simply, completely cutting off his minion. "Now, I'm assuming you know what you must do, Ulquiorra."

_This is it_, Ulquiorra thought to himself. _I will receive my order_.

"You must find a way to impregnate Orihime Inoue. If you are incapable of such a task, I will have Starrk complete it for you. The rest of the Espada are too weak to provide a strong enough heir," Aizen stated as he turned his back to the man before him.

_An heir_? Ulquiorra looked up at his master with a bewildered expression. What did he mean by that?

The dark haired male looked at the Espada from over his shoulder, that taunting smirk still upon his handsome face. "I see I have confused you. Allow me to explain..."

* * *

The imprisoned princess sat on the floor in Ulquiorra's room with her back pressed the door. She had brought her knees up to her chest as she embraced herself softly, resting her chin against her knees. It felt like it had been hours since Ulquiorra's meeting with Aizen. What could possibly be taking so long? What 'important matters' were they discussing?

The girl sighed for the hundredth time that day. Her life was getting more and more complicated with every passing moment...She was still in shock that she had actually confessed to Ulquiorra. She _actually _told Ulquiorra Schiffer that she was in love with him! And she had been naked, too! The embarrassment was just too much...She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at the very thought of it.

Orihime used to always fantasize about the day where she would actually gain enough courage to tell Ichigo exactly how she felt. Most of the scenarios included her telling him after he had successfully rescued her from the evil claws of Sousuke Aizen. It often included a teary reunion with her flinging herself into his arms, telling him exactly what he meant to her. Other daydreams included him actually confessing to her! The very thought of a love confession would send her spirits soaring.

Until she realized that she was no longer in love with Ichigo Kurosaki...

Perhaps it was a good thing that her feelings changed. After all, Ichigo had never once shown her any romantic interest. He always seemed to be too focused on Rukia Kuchiki...It was just a fact she had learned to accept. Even so, she had never been able to blow out the candle of hope that burned in her chest every time he would smile at her.

If only Ulquiorra would smile...His smile would probably cause the Earth to rattle from its radiance. Oh, just thought of him smiling caused her heart to race once again!

"Ulquiorra...I don't know why I love you the way that I do," the girl whispered to herself through the darkness. It was true. She wasn't sure of all the reasons why.

That was the tricky thing about love. One can never choose who or why they love some one. But one thing would never change...

Ulquiorra did not-could not-share the same feelings as her. It was obvious by the fact he disappeared quicker than a bolt of lightning once she confessed. Oh, how embarassing! He could have at least said, "You are a fool, woman" or "I feel nothing for you."

But no. He had to _run _from her as if he was afraid she was going to pounce on him and attack him. At least a proper rejection wouldn't have been as painful...

As if right on cue, the door to Ulquiorra's room opened, tearing Orihime from her thoughts as she fell over backwards.

"What are you doing, woman?" the impassive Espada asked as he looked down at her in suspicion. Orihime laid on her back on the floor, looking up at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Oh, Ulquiorra! You're back!" She exclaimed before sitting up quickly. "Sorry, I was leaning against the door and kind of fell over..."

"That's not what I mean," he said sternly as he stared down at her. Her cheeks were drenched with tears and her eyes were completely red and bloodshot. She had been crying...

The redhead rubbed her eyes before giving Ulquiorra a goofy grin, "Oh, uh, sorry! I didn't realize I was crying..." It was true. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that tears had been falling from her eyes uncontrollably. How mortifying for him to find her like this...

Ulquiorra's piercing eyes never left the girl's form as he could feel the pain near his hole again. Why did it always hurt every time he saw her cry? The pain near his hole felt different from seeing her tears than the pain he felt when she had traced her fingers along it.

Perhaps it was not pain at all when they shared their "moment" in his bathroom earlier that day. Perhaps it was something else...

Not that it mattered for he knew if his hole ached the way it did when he saw her cry, the pain would never subside for he would be her sole reason for crying very soon.

_"I won't be alive forever, Ulquiorra. I will fall to the hands of my enemies eventually and I have learned to accept that-just as you have accepted the fact that I will one day get rid of you when you no longer serve a purpose to me_."

Aizen's cold words stung him like a poisonous snake. Never before had his master spoke of defeat or even the possibility of it.

"_However, I can not let my plans go to waste. They will still live on after I am gone. That is why I need an heir. Why do you think I wanted you to bring Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo so desperately? Her powers are incredible but they are not all-powerful. However, if her powers were to mix with the strength of an Arrancar, the result would be incomprehensible."_

_"I don't understand," _Ulquiorra had told Aizen truthfully in response. None of it was making any sense.

"_I am surprised at you, Ulquiorra. However, you will soon see just how incredible the girl's powers are. If I could create a being with the strength of an Arrancar that possessed the power to defy fate, then that creature would have the ability to erase even Soul Society's existence all together. The balance of nature would simply cease to exist. Even after I'm gone, to be the creator of such a creature would be magnificent. With powers like that, it could even erase death itself."_

To think that Orihime Inoue possessed such powers was inconceivable. Ulquiorra had believed her only purpose was to heal injuries and restore the Hogyoku to its natural state. Could her DNA mixed with his possibly create a being that could make even God shudder in fear? It was impossible. It was unheard of.

And yet Sousuke Aizen seemed to believe it with his every being.

"_Of course, you will be in need of the power of the Hogyoku_. _It is only a speculation, however, to belive that the child would be able to destroy Soul Society in its entirety. I could even be satisfied if the child was able to slaughter several shinigami captains...However, it is never a bad thing to believe in impossible possibilities." _

Ulquiorra had shuddered from the thought of such an insanely powerful creature. And _he _would be the parent. To think that he and Orihime Inoue would be the proud parents of an abomination...

"_Take the girl as your own. I was hoping she would completely give herself to you willing, Ulquiorra, but if that is not the case then you must take her by force. I want the girl's innocence stolen by tonight. I know you will not fail me, my faithful servant."_

That had been the end of the conversation. Ulquiorra had so many questions he wanted to ask but found it best to wait. How would it be possible for a child to be born from a parent that wasn't even alive? Exactly what would the child be capable of? Why didn't Lord Aizen make Starrk the first choice as her mate instead of him? How full-proof was this plan? And more importantly...

...would Orihime Inoue actually die during childbirth?

"Um, Ulquiorra-sama? You're sweating," piped out a soft voice right next to him.

Ulquiorra sharply turned towards a very concerned Orihime. Her eyes were full of worry as she brought her hand up to his forehead tenderly. "I didn't think Hollows could sweat...Are you running a fever?"

The Espada quickly jerked back away from her touch as if she was going to bite him. He hadn't even realized that he had begun to break out into cold sweats by just the thought of everything...It was extremely unlike him. It was not exceedingly rare for an Arrancar to produce bodily fluids such as sweat or tears, yet it was rare for him.

Aizen's words were putting him under a great deal of stress. Ulquiorra Schiffer _never _felt stressed.

"And you were the one crying a moment ago. I am incapable of running a fever. Do not concern yourself over me, woman," Ulquiorra coldly told her as he walked past Orihime to enter into his room.

He understood clearly now why Aizen had wanted the girl to remain in his room. His room was on the other side of Las Noches, seperated from all of the other Espada's rooms.

Nobody would be able to hear them should they engage in sexual activity.

"I can't help but worry about you..." the girl admitted shyly as she looked down at the floor. She could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest. This was the first time they had actually engaged in a decent conversation since Orihime had confessed to him earlier that day...

There was so much she wanted to tell him-so much she wanted to ask him! She wanted to hear him say exactly how he felt about her. She wanted to know the exact thoughts that were going through his mind when she told him that she loved him, even if his answer were to cause her a great deal of pain.

She just had to know.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime asked quietly as she watched Ulquiorra close the door behind him.

He didn't reply as he simply locked his jade eyes upon hers.

"About earlier today...in the bathroom...what I said..." Orihime began, finding her cheeks to burn brightly from embarrassment.

When he didn't respond, she was about to continue only to find that she was unable to speak from something cold and hard pressing against her lips.

In seconds, Ulquiorra had her pinned against the wall, his rock-hard lips mashing against hers in a possessive manner. Orihime was stunned, to say the least, to find herself in such an awkward position.

She found herself unable to pull away and yet the kiss didn't seem to possess much feeling in it at all. She couldn't tell if she wanted him to kiss her harder or if she wanted to pull away. She didn't seem to be the one who had a choice in the matter since he was the one to pull away from her seconds later.

"You are a foolish woman," Ulquiorra said in a husky voice as he withdrew his head away from her, "You love some one who will only bring you pain and suffering. If you are too ignorant to realize this now then you will by the end of the night. I will make sure of it..."

Orihime stood there with a blank expression on her face as she watched Ulquiorra pull away from her. "Ul-Ulquiorra..." the girl found herself whispering quietly.

"But first, I need you to come with me," the Espada coldly replied as he took a few steps away from her. His face remained completely void of any emotion as his eyes fixated upon her. "I said that you would realize it by the end of the night. However, as you can clearly see, it is still daytime."

Puzzled by his words, Orihime glanced towards the window hanging high in Ulquiorra's room. Outside the window was a clear view of the night sky and the pale moon that always hung over Hueco Mundo. Was Ulquiorra actually trying to make a joke?

The girl's silence caused a sigh to form in Ulquiorra's throat as he opened up the garganta behind him. "Even after remaining in Hueco Mundo for months, you have been unable to fully grasp the concept of time. In any case, come with me, woman."

The black hole opened up widely as Ulquiorra outstretched his hand towards her tenderly. Orihime was still in shock from the impact of his cold-hearted kiss. The kiss he had given her was not full of love or adoration like she had expected her first kiss to be like...

"Ulquiorra...I...I can't go with you," the girl rejected softly as she could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks once more. What was she to him? Was she a prisoner-just a toy? How dare he play with her feelings like that! He couldn't kiss her the way he did and then expect her to follow him across the dark depths of the world so blindly.

"It was not a request," the ivory skinned male said in a stern tone.

The feeble girl just looked at him sadly, feeling an aching pain gnawing at her chest. "I don't want to go anywhere with you...until you tell me how you feel about me."

Ulquiorra stood there with a bamboozled expression, as his hands dropped nimbly from his pockets and to his side. What did she want him to say? Did she want him to tell her that she was the only thing that filled his thoughts every waking moment? Or that she was the only thing that clouded his dreams each time he slept? Or did she want to know that she was the only being that had ever stirred his soul to the point of suffocation?

He would say nothing of the sort. What would it matter? He was going to be the one to rip her of every last drop of innocence. He was going to the be one to shatter all of her hopes of being rescued. He was going to be the one that made sure that each of her friends suffered an impeccable death for attempting to rescue her. He was going to be the one that would bring her last tears to fall from her eyes.

He was going to be the one to bring her to her death. What did his feelings towards her matter?

"I told you...It was not a request."

With that said, he reached out his hand to grip the girl's shoulder in order to drag her rather roughly towards his rock-hard chest. Orihime didn't even have a chance to scream in protest as the garganta engulfed her in darkness once more.

It wasn't fair! Why did he have to push her around so much? Orihime struggled against his chest as they were purged into absolute darkness. Her attempts were wasted; however, due to his tight grip that was seizing both of her arms.

Before she even had a chance to realize that there would be no escaping him, the garganta opened up just as quickly as it had closed. Instead of finding herself still in the remnants of Las Noches, bright sunlight flashed upon her face as Ulquiorra urged her forwards.

All of her words were caught up in her throat once she took in her familiar surroundings. The sound of waves crashing against the shore filled her ears as she felt soft sand beneath her boots.

He had taken her to the beach once again.

Ulquiorra watched the girl's face instantly relax once she realized where he had taken her. He took this moment to release his tight grip on her arms and pull away from her while sealing up the garganta behind them.

Her golden hair fluttered in the wind behind her as her gray eyes stared tranquilly at the ocean. Never in a million years did Orihime think that he would have brought her to this glorious place once again. "Ulquiorra, I don't understand," the girl whispered softly as she never took her eyes off the sea before her, afraid it might vanish from her sight should she look away for a mere second.

"What is there to not understand? You enjoyed this place the last time I took you here. Does it displease you this time?" the Espada asked flatly as he shoved his pale hands into the pockets of his hakama.

"It's not that. It's just...I don't understand _you_," Orihime mumbled as she brought her hands up to her chest, folding them neatly together. "You don't care about me. You don't feel for me the way I do for you. You are incapable of feeling love...And yet, you always try to bring a smile upon my face. If you don't care about me, then why did you kiss me? Why do you make things so complicated?" Her voice was quivering as she continued the watch the waves roll upon the shore.

"If I am not mistaken, _Orihime Inoue_, it is _you _that makes things complicated," Ulquiorra simply replied as his black cropped hair bristled slightly from the wind.

Much to his surprise, the girl whipped her head around and raised her hand, slapping him roughly on the cheek as hard as she could. The sound of her palm colliding with his cheek echoed softly in the deserted beach for a moment, only to be muffled out by the sound of the waves.

"STUPID! IDIOT! JERK! YOU'RE WORSE THAN KUROSAKI-KUN!" the usually soft-spoken girl shouted out as she reached out her hand to slap him once more against his cheek. Ulquiorra would have none of it, though, as he grabbed her wrist in midair.

"Stop treating me so kindly if you feel nothing for me! You and Kurosaki-kun are the same! He never loved me and yet he always reached out to me! He always tried to make me feel special-to make me feel like I was apart of the team! I was so stupid to believe he actually wanted me to be his girlfriend at one point when Kuchiki-san is the only person on his mind!" Orihime ranted out, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She had so many bottled up feelings that were overflowing from her heart like an overflowing cup.

Ulquiorra could only watch as the pitiful woman bared her soul to him.

"And you...You only do what Lord Aizen says! I'm such a fool for believing that everything you did was of your own will! I take back everything I said! You're just a cold-hearted jerk! I'm not a child anymore...I'm not stupid enough to believe that Kurosaki-kun has a place in his heart for me anymore. I don't want him to humor me anymore...And now all I want is for _you _to stop humoring me as well. Please, stop treating me so nicely!"

Orihime's orange hair fell over her face as her shoulders drooped forward. She was so ashamed of her random outburst since it was just so unlike her. Even so, she was at her breaking point. After being locked up in a cell for such a long time, she simply needed to get a load off of her chest.

"I'm tired of having people lie to me...I'm tired of people pretending that I'm important to them. You're my _enemy_, Ulquiorra. Please stop treating me like I'm your friend. At first, all I wanted was a friend-even if it was all just a lie. But now that I'm in love with you, I just can't handle it...I want you to treat me like your prisoner since that is all I am to you..." Orihime's voice kept cracking as tears continued to pour down from her eyes. She felt so pathetic standing there like a fool. Never before had she felt so weak-so _useless_ to the world.

Ulquiorra was at a loss of words. He was never good at comforting people. In fact, he had never really tried. The emotions of others had never affected him before. He had never cared if anyone was upset or frustrated before-it was never of his concern.

And yet, seeing Orihime's pained face caused his chest to ache again. All he wanted was to see her smile with that radiant glow of hers.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra began, addressing her by name, "I cannot and will not lie to you anymore."

Orihime slowly looked up at him through blurred vision from her tears, wondering if she truly wanted to hear what he had to say to her.

"The first thing I shall tell you is this-you cry far too much. I understand that you are going through a lot but your constant crying is beginning to grow on my nerves," Ulquiorra told her bluntly. That much was _definitely _true... "Furthermore, every time you cry, I feel a burning sensation in my chest that is unpleasant. If you truly cared about me as much as you say, then I suggest that you cease your tears."

Orihime stopped crying for an instant only to give him a blank stare. What was he talking about? _He _was the one that had made her cry and now he was telling her that it was annoying? But what did he mean by saying that her tears caused his chest to burn unpleasantly?

"Furthermore, you need to stop putting words in my mouth. That is an even bigger nuisance than your crying. You do not know how I feel towards you so you have no right to accuse me of anything. As for Kurosaki-kun, he probably does not like you because you depend on him too much or because you cry too much," the Espada continued to reply as he released his grip on her wrist. He reached for her chin instead as he held it tightly in place in case she tried to look away from him.

"That's...so mean of you to say..." the girl whimpered softly, trying to fight against the tears that were clawing at the corner of her eyes.

"However, I must say this: Ichigo Kurosaki is a fool," Ulquiorra said as he leaned in his face closer, "for you are far more valuable than any treasure found in this world. He is a fool for not returning your feelings."

With that said, the male pressed his black lips against hers only far more gentle this time. Orihime's eyes widened in his surprise as he softly kissed her, completely taken back by his words.

None of it mattered anymore. Ulquiorra didn't care what would happen in the future-the only thing on his mind was Orihime. Even if they were to be torn apart later on, he simply wanted to focus on the present.

Orihime was about to lean into his kiss before the Espada abruptly pulled away, "I never did lie to you, Orihime Inoue. I just simply never told you how I felt about you-you just assumed everything on your own."

"But Ulqui-" Orihime was about to protest until she felt his cold lips claim hers once more in another gentle kiss. Only this time she felt his arm snake around her waist as he pulled her closer to him in an embrace.

For an extremely long period of time, neither of them exchanged anymore words as time completely froze around them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooooooooooo...what do ya'll think? ^-^ Ulquiorra kissed her! YAY! Sorry it's taking me so long to update these days ^^;;; Even so, I hope you'll bear with me and continue reading My Master's Voice :D In the next chapter, there will be STRONG lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ^-^ Although, I'm sure you're all uber excited about it XD As usual, read and review and let me know if I made any mistakes! Thankyuuuuu ^_~**


	19. What You Mean To Me

**Author's Note: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I apologize greatly for the delay _''' I know I promised to have this chapter done a LONG time ago but a lot has been going on in my life in the past few months ^^' I am so sorry it took me so long to update so that's why I made this chapter EXTRA long (10,628 words kind of long) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains STRONG LEMON. I strongly suggest you don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff. **

Ulquiorra Schiffer had endured many centuries as a Hollow, living as an empty creature with nothing to suffice his never ending pain and suffering. All of his past memories were so insignificant; so pointless. He was only truly satisfied with his existence when his precious Lord Aizen had turned him into an Espada. Even so, he bore no memories of life as an Arrancar that he could consider at least somewhat _valuable_.

At least, not until he met the girl known as Orihime Inoue.

At that very moment, he realized he would never forget his time spent with her. Especially that _exact _moment.

Seconds before, Orihime found herself being showered with kisses by the fourth Espada. It was all so foreign; all so _new_. She had never been kissed like that by anyone before! In fact, she had never been kissed by anyone else at all.

His cold lips had felt nice and comforting pressed against her own lips as his warm breath mingled with hers. Orihime was frozen in place as her deep gray eyes remained open for she was too stunned by his forward movements. She had always pictured her first kiss being with Ichigo Kurosaki and she had pictured them being soft and gentle.

Ulquiorra's kisses, on the other hand, were far more exciting than she had anticipated kissing to be like. As his lips locked with hers, she could feel his tongue lightly press against her lips as if it were begging for entrance. Not knowing what to do, Orihime slowly parted her lips, giving into his needs. Ulquiorra's wet tongue slid into her mouth eagerly, causing a small gasp to form in Orihime's throat. The Espada wasted no time in diving into a tongue war with the inexperienced girl as he explored her mouth almost as if he were claiming his territory.

Orihime soon found herself giving into him as she hesitantly encircled her tongue around his. After a few moments, she closed her eyes softly while leaning into his kiss. Much to her dismay, he had stopped kissing her just as abruptly as he had started.

"Enjoy your time here in the world of the living while you have the chance," he had told her once he broke away from the kiss.

Orihime took this moment to gasp for breath as she found herself completely stripped away of all composure. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest as her cheeks flared up tremendously with bright blushes. She looked up at him shyly, opening her mouth to say something yet not having the collectedness to find the right words to say.

Ulquiorra found himself wanting to smile at such an adorable sight. He felt a great sense of pride in knowing that he had caused her to look so innocent and adorable. He had stolen her first kiss (as well as her second and third) and he had planned on stealing many more.

Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed the biggest fool alive for letting such a breathtaking woman slip between his fingers.

"Enjoy yourself," he had told her once more, refusing to allow himself to smile at her.

With a small nod, Orihime skipped over to the water's edge as her eyes stared longingly into the distance. Her heart was still beating like a drum as she inhaled lightly, trying to still her excitement from what had just happened. She then kicked off her boots while tossing them to the side, allowing her feet to bury themselves in the soft, white sand.

She lifted up the bottom of her white hakama pants, careful as to not get them wet from the ocean's water that splashed against her ankles. The water felt cool and refreshing against her exposed skin, instantly calming her nerves. She had forgotten just how much she had missed the glorious atmosphere of the beach.

Orihime took a step further into the ocean until the water was nearly up to her shin. She lifted up her dress to her thighs, still not quite satisfied. She wished she could dive into the water's coolness for it felt so inviting and refreshing as it washed up against her bare legs.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. Dashing back towards the shoreline, Orihime began to undress herself with rapid speed. The redhead stripped down to her undergarments, completely tossing away every ounce of modesty as she dashed back into the water. For once in her life, she didn't care if a member of the opposite sex gazed upon her partially nude body. She simply wanted to have fun and play in the ocean. She was not a complete fool-she knew she would probably never get this opportunity to play in the ocean again. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she decided to make the most of the moment that was given to her.

The moment that _Ulquiorra _had given her.

Ulquiorra's olive green eyes continued to fixate upon the magnificent sight that stood before him. Her white, lacey undergarments complimented her figure unlike anything he had seen before (probably because it didn't leave much to the imagination). The espada found himself aching between his legs again as he mumbled out a few swear words under his breath.

Luckily, the girl appeared as if she was truly enjoying herself. She was splashing around in the water while giggling to herself like a young child. Her long, fiery hair was being whipped by the wind as she jumped around in the water animatedly.

Ulquiorra decided he could suffer an erection if it meant that the woman was actually having fun.

Time passed by rather quickly as Orihime enjoyed her day of relaxation at the beach. She had spent the last few hours swimming in the ocean as well as building sand castles. She had even convinced Ulquiorra to help her build an enormous castle made of pure sand. Ulquiorra was puzzled at the entertainment behind such a trivial activity but he gave into her request all the same. After all, Orihime had never smiled so brightly when he crouched down next to her and attempted to pat the sand flat on her castle, giving it more shape.

The sun was beginning to set, leaving the clouds above them to morph into the colors of cotton candy while the sky melted into beautiful shades of pink and orange. Orihime sat on the sand, looking up longingly towards the sky. A heavy feeling began to form in her chest as she realized that this may be the last time she ever feasted her eyes upon a sunset.

Ulquiorra stood stiffly next to her with his hands in his pockets as he locked his gaze upon the flaming haired beauty. "Orihime, it's time to go. Evening is approaching and Lord Aizen wanted to meet with you. You must shower and I will have a meal prepared for you—"

"Ulquiorra-sama? Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Orihime chimed out, not exactly paying any attention to whatever he had been saying.

Her unsystematic question had completely caught the Espada off guard. He found himself staring dumbfounded at her, not exactly knowing how to answer. As far as he could remember, he didn't have any experience in the "kissing" field. Perhaps he had plenty of experience in kissing while he was human; however, he was unable to recall a single spectacle of a memory from his former life as a human.

"I'm not sure," he replied softly, "but if I could venture a guess, it was purely on instinct."

Orihime found herself blushing slightly as she dug her toes in the soft, moist sand. "I see…" the ginger haired girl whispered quietly. She didn't want to leave the beach but she couldn't ignore orders. Even though they shared many kisses, he was still her captor and her master.

* * *

Nervous footsteps could be heard pacing around the large "throne room" as Aizen Sousuke had lost himself in his own thoughts. What was taking Ulquiorra so long? Had he already carried out his mission? Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure was unable to be detected as well as Orihime Inoue's. Perhaps Ulquiorra had taken her far away in order to get the job done? He probably needed some privacy…

"My, my, it's so unlike 'ya to be nervous. What could be troublin' 'ya, Aizen-sama?" piped out a familiar, charismatic voice.

Aizen turned around to smile at his loyal comrade, Gin Ichimaru. "You can tell I'm nervous? It seems I am becoming easier for you to read then, Gin," Aizen said as he ran a hand through his slick, brown hair.

"You don't have to lie to me. Even though you're the King of Las Noches, it doesn't mean you don't have your worries, too," the silver haired male stated as he bared a sly grin. He sauntered over to the ex-shinigami captain with subtle movements.

"I have given Ulquiorra his order to take the girl as his own. Should he fail, I expect Starrk to be ready to carry out the deed. However, I cannot feel the spiritual pressure of Ulquiorra nor Orihime. I wonder where he could have taken her?" Aizen muttered, finding it suitable that he explain to Gin what exactly was on his mind. Gin was truly the only person he could confide in. Even so, he could never tell him _everything_.

"I take it you're suspicious of your minion, Aizen-sama," Gin said, almost as if he was able to read his friend's mind. "But surely Ulquiorra hasn't just run off with the girl, 'ya know? Why, Schiffer-san is far more trustworthy than that! Do you actually believe he harbors feelings for the girl?"

Aizen let his hand drop to his side as he locked his amber eyes upon his fox-like friend. Once again, Gin had read him like a book.

He had in fact reconsidered Ulquiorra's loyalty…After all, the Espada had clearly been bothered by Aizen's advancements towards the girl. Did Ulquiorra think he was stupid? Did Ulquiorra truly think he did not notice the Espada's obvious aggravation?

"Ulquiorra has no idea that he is being tested, does he?" Gin asked, his blue eyes opening slightly to examine Aizen's expression more clearly. "You really don't believe that impregnating the girl is even possible, do you?"

Once again, the nail had been hit right on the head.

"There is just no getting around you, is there, Gin?" Aizen asked, a dark smirk forming on his lips. "However, I do believe that the girl will get pregnant. Ulquiorra's body may be that of an Arrancar but he can still produce the proper assets that could make any human girl pregnant. Whether or not the child will possess extraordinary powers still remains to be seen…"

"And yet you're still risking everything to see if it works," Gin cut him off as he folded his arms over his chest. The slender man leaned against a pillar, trying his best to suppress a chuckle. That was Sousuke Aizen for you—always risking everything for one small, improbable dream.

"If Ulquiorra passes this test then I believe he can exceed his superiors and regain the proper title of being the Primera Espada. However; if my plan does fail, then I will still have Orihime Inoue disposed of. That enough will shake his soul to the point of no return. Only when his emotions awake will he be capable of unleashing his ultimate power as an Espada," Aizen stated as he neatly propped himself upon his chair. "Even if I do not have a child that will possess the powers of an all powerful Arrancar, at least I will have a powerful Espada that will aid me in destroying Soul Society and Karakura Town."

Gin just chuckled darkly at his commander's words. "You really are a sadistic bastard, aren't you?"

* * *

"Boy, was _that _awkward!" Orihime found herself exclaiming as she and Ulquiorra walked down the long, empty hallway of Las Noches. Her meeting with Lord Aizen was done for the night and she was certainly grateful. She had been asked to have dinner with him instead of just eating the usual gruel inside the parlor of her room. The meal had been exquisite but the company wasn't nearly as delightful. Aizen had been watching her carefully the entire time, as if he was expecting her to do something outlandish like sling food at him or something of the sort.

When she had first arrived in his massive corridors, Aizen had seemed relieved almost. Did he think she had run away or rebelled against him? No, she knew better than to go against Lord Aizen's will. Whatever his will may be…

Ulquiorra had been asked to leave as usual. He had stood outside the throne room until dinner was finished. Orihime had been shocked to find that Lord Aizen did in fact eat like a regular human did.

"Awkward?" Ulquiorra questioned, his jade eyes scanning over her as they walked alongside each other.

The ginger haired girl nodded slowly as she sighed softly, "He just makes me feel so uncomfortable all the time, Ulquiorra-sama. I know that my body and soul exist for Lord Aizen's will but I don't like him very much…"

Did anybody truly like Lord Aizen? Ulquiorra and the rest of the Espada simply followed orders as they were told. But to think that any of them actually _liked _Sousuke Aizen was an entirely different matter.

"Hey, Ulquiorra-sama? Why are we back at your room? Shouldn't it be time for me to be getting to bed soon?" Orihime blurted out once they reached the door to Ulquiorra's room. Orihime's room was on the opposite side of Las Noches so why did they come all the way out to _his_ room?

The Espada could feel a lump forming in his throat as his chest began to burn with the most uncomfortable sensation. "You won't be sleeping in your room tonight," he admitted. There was no point in lying to the girl; she wasn't as air-headed as she appeared.

"What do you mean?" Orihime piped out as she blinked her curious gray eyes at him a few times.

Ulquiorra was at a complete loss of words. Was there a proper way for him to order her to make love to him? Humans engaged in sexual activity all the time. A sexual intercourse between an Arrancar and a human should be no different…

"Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra replied in a soft, husky voice as he turned the door knob to his room, "I have an order for you. You will not protest against me nor will you disobey. Is that understood?"

Orihime watched him as he walked into the darkness of his room, a look of concern crossing over her features. He rarely called her by her full name and she wasn't too keen on the stern tone he had just used. "Um, I always obey whatever orders you give me. So you don't have to worry about that, Ulquiorra-sama," the girl replied with a nervous, reassuring smile.

The black haired male glanced at the girl over his shoulder as he reached for her tender hand. He pulled her towards him gently as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, "It's just _Ulquiorra_, woman. You know that…"

Orihime was certain she did not like where this was going. His embrace was comforting; there was no doubt about that. Even so, why was he trying to comfort her in the first place? And why did his voice seem rather sad, almost?

"Ulquiorra, what's going on? What's bothering you?" the girl asked quietly as she tried to pull away to look at him. The lights were still turned off so she could hardly see him other than his pale skin reflecting from the moonlight that was leaking in through the window.

Ulquiorra didn't bother replying to her as his lips forcefully found hers once more, causing a small gasp to emit from the startled girl. With every moment that his lips lingered upon hers, he could feel himself hardening underneath his hakama all the more. A low growl emanated deep in his throat as he bit Orihime's lower lip gently. Orihime found herself surrendering into his kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around his firm neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on her lower back, pressing her tightly to his groin while allowing her to feel just how badly he wanted her. Orihime let out a surprised moan when she felt his hardness against her lower region. She tried to pull away of out sheer embarrassment but was denied permission from Ulquiorra as he pressed her back against the cold, stone wall.

The male pulled away from the kiss as he did so as his emerald eyes focused upon hers. The redhead panted slightly from the exhilaration of the kiss as she felt her cheeks rise to a higher temperature. "Ul-Ulquiorra…I think we're moving too fast…" the girl whispered delicately as she tore her eyes away from him.

"Orihime, I told you that I had an order for you, did I not? You are not to disobey me. You are to say yes without any further inquiries. You are not to struggle for it will make things all the more difficult. If you even think about saying 'no', then I shall use force upon you," the Espada commanded in his usual empty, monotonous voice.

Orihime felt her heart sink at his very words. She didn't understand what he was talking about but she was sure she would soon find out.

"Orihime Inoue, I command you to make love to me," Ulquiorra told her flatly as his Hollow-like hole began to agitate with him the most tremendous aching he had ever experienced before.

Orihime stared blankly at him, too stunned for words. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he just tell her to _make love _to him? She opened her mouth to say something but was instantly hushed by the force of Ulquiorra's cold, hard lips against hers once more.

As if acting on reflex, Orihime brought up her hands to press against his chest defensively, "Ulquiorra! What are you doing? Stop!" she had managed to cry out as she jerked her head away from his aggressive kiss.

He should have known she was going to respond this way…

It killed him to know he had to force love upon her. No, he was not the romantic kind of guy that wanted to charm and enchant a woman into bed. He wanted to hurry up and get things done and over with. He would deal with the regret of hurting her after the task was finished. Until then, he would throw his heart away (or at least the fragments he had begun to retrieve of it) and treat her like the prisoner she was to him.

"I'm sorry…" the Espada whispered out one final time before he scooped up the feeble girls in his arms bridal-style with much ease. Orihime's desperate pleas for an explanation did not faze him in the least as he made his way over to his immense bed. He tossed Orihime on the bed without a care as he began to unzip his jacket.

"Ul-Ul-Ulquiorra!" Orihime stammered out as she watched him remove his jacket, "You can't be serious! I mean, we've only just kissed! This is moving far too fast! I need more time…Please! Why are you doing this?" She began to crawl towards the other side of the bed but let out a frustrated groan when she felt Ulquiorra's cold hand upon her ankle.

"I told you, woman, to not ask any questions," Ulquiorra replied with an annoyed growl as he dragged her towards him by her ankle.

Orihime thrashed against his hand as she desperately struggled to free herself from him. What was the meaning of all this? Did their fun-filled day at the beach not mean anything to him? Was this his plan all along-to butter her up and then rip her of her innocence when she least expected it? Surely not…This was _Ulquiorra_ she was dealing with! All she wanted was an explanation as to why he was doing such a cruel thing to her!

"Ulquiorra! It isn't fair! Why are you trying to hurt me like this?" the redhead cried out in desperation as she tried to kick at him.

The Espada slowly removed his hand from her ankle, releasing his tight grip upon her flesh. He truly didn't want to hurt her—Orihime was far too valuable to him. Even so, he slipped off his jacket and allowed it to fall freely to the floor.

"Orihime, please believe me when I say that hurting you is the last thing I want to do in this world. Do not make this anymore difficult than it needs to be. I shall always follow Lord Aizen's orders no matter how painful they are for me to do," the Espada told her calmly as he felt his throat growing dry. It was impossible for him to rape her without giving her somewhat of an explanation.

He was not the one that Orihime needed to blame. It was _Aizen_.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra with close attention as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Aizen-sama…ordered you to rape me?" the girl asked in a hushed tone as the puzzle pieces began to line up in her head.

"It is far more than that but I will spare you the details," the raven haired male replied coolly as he outstretched an ashen hand towards her. "Please understand I would not be doing this to you otherwise."

The delicate girl's eyes washed over his hand before making their way to his eyes. She bit her lower lip as she could feel tears stinging at her eyes from the very sight of him.

_Sorrow_. _Regret. Pain. _

For once in her life, Orihime could actually detect such emotions swirling in the depths of Ulquiorra's enchanting jade eyes. He was telling the truth—he truly didn't want _this_. He truly didn't want to betray her trust in him.

"Explain to me, Ulquiorra, as to why Aizen-sama wants us to…to…to…" Orihime stammered as she found herself unable to speak such taboo words. What would compel Lord Aizen to give Ulquiorra such an uncanny order?

"A love child," Ulquiorra answered her flatly, not knowing what else to say. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush; however, he didn't exactly want to fill the girl's ears with more than she needed to hear. Aizen wanted them to have sex—what more did she need to know?

Ulquiorra's response bewildered the human greatly. "Why would Lord Aizen want us to have a love child?" the curious redhead asked nervously. Ulquiorra should have known better than to give her such a vague answer.

"He wants you to bear a child that will pledge its allegiance to him as well. I'm not sure exactly why it is so important but that is just Aizen's request. What Lord Aizen wants is what Lord Aizen shall receive," Ulquiorra replied in his typical impassive voice. Yes, he had in fact lied to her. He knew _exactly _why Aizen Sousuke wanted a love-child. If he had told the girl the entire truth, she would have never agreed to produce such an abomination…

All of this was beginning to be too much for Orihime as she could feel herself growing light-headed. Aizen wanted them to have a child for some unknown reason. It was all so suspicious; so bone-chilling…

Orihime didn't like it one bit.

"Ulquiorra…What if I _refuse _this order that you have given to me? I'm only sixteen! I don't want a child at all! I'm not ready to take care of one and Kurosaki-kun and the others are still going to rescue me! There is no point in me getting pregnant!" the girl rebutted before instantly shutting her mouth. She could tell her words were not what Ulquiorra wanted to hear by the obvious agitation gleaming in his piercing eyes.

"You cannot refuse this order; however, you can refuse _me_. Should I fail this mission, Lord Aizen will order Starrk Coyote to finish what I could not complete. Either way, one of the Espada _will_ steal your virginity and you _will_ bear a child," Ulquiorra snapped harshly, completely smashing the barrier that sealed his emotions. The woman was pushing his every button—she should have known by now that her friends would soon meet their fates and she would be forced to remain in Hueco Mundo until the end of her days.

And those days were growing by the fewer with each passing moment.

Orihime bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. How could Ulquiorra be so cruel to her? How could he throw all of this on her just like that and expect her to be okay with it all? It was all just so unfair! She clenched her fist while glaring sharply at the floor, not wanting to get lost in his deep, green orbs anymore.

"How could you do this to me?" Orihime grumbled as she embraced herself tightly as her body trembled lightly from the cold atmosphere of the room. "I thought…you cared about me."

Her words pierced him like a bullet. Of _course _he cared about her! The woman had stirred his world more than anyone else had in the universe. The woman was what caused the sun in his soul to rise each and every passing day. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't be doing this to her. To let the girl be ravaged by another man—let alone the first Espada—would be too much for him to bear.

He loved her. As much as it caused his stomach to untangle most unpleasantly by the admittance of such words, he knew there was no need in denying it to himself anymore.

"This is not an order from me but from Lord Aizen himself .If it was my choice, I would have you back in the sanctity of your home in the human world," Ulquiorra breathed out a small breath of cold air as he sat down at the edge of his bed.

"So…are you saying you don't _want _to sleep with me?" the feeble human asked softly, her voice quivering with the tiniest bit of anxiety.

The Espada glanced over his shoulder at the woman, his façade slowly molding into a soft expression. He shifted his position so he was directly facing her as he reached out of his ashen hands to slowly caress her cheek, tickling her soft skin with his ice-cold touch. "Woman, you are the only being who has ever placed such a strong effect on me. I want nothing more than to claim you as my mate rather than as my prisoner. However, causing you any form of pain is the last thing I want to do."

Orihime could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks at his sincere words. It was too late for her; she was _madly _in love with Ulquiorra. She would have been lying to herself if she said she had never once thought about them _making love_. Even so, it was far too soon for her to even consider doing those kinds of _things _with Ulquiorra just yet! Orihime found herself on fire every time Ulquiorra kissed her. Imagine what would happen if they jumped straight into intercourse!

Ulquiorra didn't need a magnifying glass to see the hesitance and fear across her facial feature. It was obvious she didn't want to have sex with him. He wanted her; he _craved_ her every being. For a split moment, he could feel the inside of his chest growing heavy but he quickly brushed it off as it was nothing.

"You…Do you love me, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked shyly, as she looked at him with her glittering silver eyes. A heavy blush spread across her cheeks as she found herself embracing herself tighter with each passing moment.

"Do you doubt me?" the brusque voice of the Espada muttered out as he withdrew his hand from her face, returning it to his pocket. He couldn't bear to say the word "love" aloud. Even so, there was no point in completely denying his feelings…

"I wish you were asking to have sex with me because you _loved _me, not because it was an order…" the girl exhaled a trembling breath nervously as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Because that's what most normal couples do…"

Her words tickled his inner being, causing his deep jade eyes to widen for a split second, "Do we seem like a normal couple to you?"

"I guess not…" Orihime piped out, her reddish locks falling over her shoulder as she crawled towards where he sat on the opposite end of the bed.

The girl was mocking him. As far as he could remember, he had never experienced love, romance, or any of its attributes. The human concept of "d_ating_" seemed so pointless to him. However, weren't _mates _and _couples _technically the same thing? If they were to engage in sexual activity then undoubtedly they would be _mates_.

"Orihime, I am afraid to tell you that our time in Hueco Mundo dwindles with each passing day. It is only a matter of time until Lord Aizen deems us worthless and decides to rid of us. It is a troubling fate but it is undeniable. If time was on our side, I would be waiting until you were ready to engage in the process of mating. I would most definitely _not _be ordering you to bear a child for Lord Aizen. However, your life lies in his hands." Ulquiorra stifled a sigh at his own words.

Life just wasn't fair. He had finally begun to find a reason for existing and yet Lord Aizen was going to tear it away with the flick of his wrist.

_That's what happens when you cling to hope. You set yourself up for despair…_

"I'll do it then…" the girl whispered out quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his bare back.

Ulquiorra wondered for a moment if he had completely heard her right. Did she just agree to _doing it_? He was sure she would have fought him to the very end on this to the point where he would have had to force love upon her…

"I mean, I wish we could take things slowly like most normal couples do…But time is precious right now. I don't like the idea of getting pregnant but that can at least prolong my life nine more months, should my friends fail to rescue me." Orihime continued as she tightened her embrace, enjoying the feeling of his warm back pressed against her.

Ulquiorra wanted to tell her that she would only be alive three more months. Her friends' failure would be inevitable—there would be no chance of survival for any of them. Even so, now was not the time to tell her these things.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra breathed out in a soft, tender voice, "I will show you just how much you mean to me."

The Espada wasted no time in releasing the girl's arms from his waist as he turned around to face her. He zeroed in on her as his dark lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss as he wrapped one of his muscular arms around her waist in attempt to pull her closer to him.

Orihime didn't have much time to respond as she felt his tongue glide over her lips in a seductive manner, eliciting tiny gasps of anticipation from her. Ulquiorra seized the opportunity to quickly dive his tongue into her moist cavern as he brought up his free arm to tangle his fingers into her blazing hair. The girl moaned slightly in response to the kiss as she felt him tilt her head back for deeper penetration.

Orihime shyly touched her tongue against his as he continued to lavish her in a passionate kiss. Ulquiorra explored every nook and cranny in her mouth before allowing her tongue to dance wildly with his. Orihime's heart began to hammer against her chest insanely as butterflies began to flutter in her chest. She knew for a fact she could never get tired of kissing him like this.

Much to her dismay, Ulquiorra broke this kiss abruptly as he stood up from the bed. His porcelain skin seemed to gleam so softly with the moonlight's reflection that continued to sweep in from the window. Ulquiorra motioned for her to stand up from the bed as well as he reached out a hand to her. Orihime succumbed to his request as she scooted off the bed. Once again, his lips met hers in a tantalizing kiss. Orihime could feel every ounce of her sanity being sucked away as Ulquiorra pulled her into a tight embrace. Ulquiorra thoroughly took in the delicious taste of her sweet lips as he rested one of his hands upon her hips. He pressed her roughly against his waist, allowing her to the growing need for her that swelled within him. Orihime couldn't help but let out a startled gasp as she nervously began to pull away from him.

"I promise I'll go slow," Ulquiorra reassured her after he pulled away from their kiss, "Time is of the essence; however, we have the entire night. We can progress as gradually as you want to." His hands molded into her reddish locks as he massaged the back of her head tenderly, trying to be as gentle and affectionate with the girl as possible. She was already nervous enough; she didn't need to be frightened anymore than she already was.

With a small nod, Orihime rested her head against his bare chest, melting into his arms as she did so. She brought up her hands to slowly stroke the muscles of his biceps, enjoying the way his smooth skin felt beneath her fingertips. She continued to trace her fingers along his masculine chest, taking note of the sigh of contentment that poured out from his lips.

Everywhere that Orihime stroked left a trail of fire to the point where Ulquiorra desired more of the girl's fragile touch. Even so, he found himself flinching slightly when the girl's fingers outlined the edges of his Hollow hole.

"Does it feel weird when I touch it?" the girl asked bluntly once she noticed his obvious discomfort. It was so bizarre seeing an empty gage where the heart of her lover should be thumping wildly.

Ulquiorra pondered for a moment on the question. _Did _it feel weird to him? When the girl first began to stir something within his soul, he detested the feeling of having the flesh around his hole tingle. But this time felt different. He didn't mind the burning sensation that quivered intensely within him. It was actually _enticing._

The pale-skinned male didn't bother answering the girl's question as he pried her fingers away from his delicate Hollow hole. He planted a tiny kiss upon her pink lips before reaching up one of his hands to fiddle with the clasp of her jacket against the base of her neck. He slowly unzipped her jacket, allowing it to slip from her shoulders and slide softly to the cold, hard floor.

Orihime still wore the strapless gown of her Arrancar uniform as well as the hakama underneath it. Even so, she felt oddly embarrassed by having her shoulders exposed. Ulquiorra took that moment to slowly press his thin lips against the soft flesh of her left shoulder. Orihime shivered lightly from the breeze that was drifting in from the cold night outside the window as well as from his bewitching touch.

The dark haired male left a trail of kisses from the base of her neck up to her jaw line. He then brought his lips up to her ear, exhaling of a soft breath of warm air, "You have no idea what you do to me, woman." He told her straight forward before flickering out his tongue to lightly glide it across her earlobe.

"Ulquiorra, I—" Orihime was instantly cut off by Ulquiorra's warm tongue lavishing her sensitive ear. She let out a startled gasp as his warm breath tickled her flesh immensely, causing her to shudder with spasms of excitement.

Ulquiorra remembered reading a book that listed all the places where women were most sensitive at. Some of those places included the ears, the neck, the breasts (precisely at the nipple), and various other places. The Espada just decided he would just have the sample all of the places in order to cause the girl as much intense delight as possible.

He continued to nibble on her ear for a few moments before nipping at the tender skin on her neck. Goosebumps began to spiral down her back as she continued to tremble with excitement. A pool of fire began to form in the pits of her stomach whenever Ulquiorra pressed his lips against any exposed area. Once again, his lips found hers with zealous affection. Orihime could nothing but succumb to his forceful kisses as she found herself wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Completely lost in a fury of passion, Ulquiorra began to run his hands along the girl's back. His erection was throbbing with such concentrated longing to the point where he was finding it difficult to control himself. Even so, he wasn't about to force himself on her just yet. The girl was just now getting completely comfortable with kissing—if he pushed her too hard, he could potentially shatter her trust in him.

Even so, progression needed to be made. He reached his hands towards the zipper in the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down. His movements caused a sudden gasp to emanate from the girl's throat, causing her to tighten her grip around his neck, "Ulquiorra, wait! I—"

"What is there to worry about? You've been stripped of your clothes in front of me before, woman. Why is this time any different?" Ulquiorra grunted out with a brusque voice as he slid the zipper down further.

Orihime's entire face flushed with apprehension as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I know, but…It hasn't been like _this_. You're really the first guy who's ever seen me naked. It's just…kind of embarrassing, that's all."

The girl's virgin innocence never ceased to amaze Ulquiorra. There was no denying it—Orihime was by far the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon. It made no sense as to why she was discomfited by being nude in front of him.

With a small sigh, he finished unzipping the back of her dress and began to slide it off of her ample form, "You needn't worry, Orihime. Your body is perfect in my eyes," he told her reassuringly, his warm breath tickling the flesh of her neck like a soft feather.

Orihime's gown slumped to the floor, leaving her wearing only her bra and her white hakama pants. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ulquiorra brought his hand up to fiddle with the clasp of her white, lacy bra, finding it to be a nuisance. Why did women wear these things anyways? His frustration was growing with each passing moment as he couldn't quite figure out how to remove the useless garment. Out of sheer irritation, he quickly tore the back of her bra in half, careful as to not hurt the woman in the process.

Orihime let out a loud gasp as she felt her bra being torn from her. Moments later she felt the chill of the cool wind coast across her exposed skin, causing goose bumps to glissade down her spine. Ulquiorra pulled the girl against his robust, bare chest, shielding her from the cold.

"Do not fear me, woman. I have no plans of inflicting any form of pain upon you. Relax and enjoy yourself. For tonight, we are no longer loyal minions of Lord Aizen. We are simply _lovers_," the raven haired male whispered out in a seductive tone as his arms continued to wrap around her securely in a loving embrace.

Orihime's heart began to beat rhythmically against her chest as she felt his amorous arms hold her gently. She exhaled a soft breath, hoping it would ease her nerves. She would have never thought she would have been in this position.

Never in her life had she believed she would feel content in the arms of the enemy. Furthermore, she never believed that Ulquiorra actually harbored any feelings of love towards her. Additionally, she never pictured herself being sixteen and pregnant. Last but not least, she never figured she wouldn't c_are _that her lifespan was dwindling with every day.

The only thing that mattered was Ulquiorra and the fact that she was blessed with this special night with him.

Orihime stood on the tips of her toes as she leaned towards him to plant a gentle kiss upon his solid black lips, "Ulquiorra, I love you. Please make me yours tonight…" Her voice quivered with nervousness yet she was certain she was ready for this.

Ulquiorra didn't need for her to say anything else as his hands quickly removed her hakama pants in a flash, leaving her wearing only her white, silken panties. Ulquiorra then placed one of his leaden hands upon her upper thigh, pulling her closer to his aching groin.

Orihime was silently grateful for being able to take a bath earlier that night in order to shave her legs. It wasn't very often she was granted the option of shaving but she was extremely appreciative for the opportunity. Especially since she had no idea Ulquiorra would actually be touching her thigh earlier.

Ulquiorra's deep green orbs bore into hers as he grinded against the hem of her undergarments. Orihime let out a tiny gasp of surprise at the new sensation. She could feel the thickness of his manhood from underneath his hakama as it pressed roughly against her inner thighs. "Ul-Ulquiorra…" the girl whispered as she noticed his intense eyes observing her with great interest.

He slowly withdrew himself from her as he took her hand in his gently, leading her over to his bed. "As I stated before, we can take this as slowly as you wish," the Espada said in a velvety voice.

Orihime simply nodded agilely as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ulquiorra hovered over her for a moment before swooping down to brush a gentle kiss upon her pink lips. Slowly, he began to crawl on top of her, forcing her to lie down on her back. Once again, Orihime could feel her heart palpitating wildly as her head began to spin.

Ulquiorra began to kiss her fervidly and intensely, draining every last ounce of sanity that Orihime had been holding on to. He left her breathless and begging for more, making her shyness wither away with every moment that they spent entangling their tongues together. Soft moans of desire escaped Orihime's lips as Ulquiorra broke their intense kissing to shower small nibbles of across her delicate neck. As he flickered out his tongue to glide it slowly across her collarbone, he reached to cup one of her large, perfectly proportioned breasts in the palm of his hand. Orihime trembled lightly from his touch as he pinched one of her pink, perky nipples lightly.

Ulquiorra then brought his other hand to begin massaging her other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected. Much to his surprise, Orihime let out a small moan of delight, enjoying the feeling of his cold hands against her breasts. "If I had known you would have enjoyed being touched here, I would have done this a long time ago," Ulquiorra admitted as he continued to tease her peaks with his thumbs.

"Nobody has ever touched me like this before. I never knew how good it could feel," the girl confessed shamefacedly as she wound her fingers through his ebony hair.

"Then I bet this will feel even better," he told her as he bent his head down to capture one of her erect nipples in his steamy mouth. He used his tongue to continue to tease her peak as he nibbled on her breast gently, careful as to not bite her. Orihime continued to moan daintily as she enjoyed those brand new sensations. She remembered her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, had once told her that having her breasts played with would be _pleasurable_. Even so, she had no idea it would feel _this _enthralling!

Much to her disappointment, she felt his cold lips pull away from her aroused flesh as his hands left her burning skin. Orihime was about to pout until she felt his pallid hands caress the top of her thigh tenderly. She could feel the temperature in her cheeks rise a bit more as she realized what was going to happen next.

Ulquiorra slid his hand up her thigh slowly and tantalizingly, only stopped when he reached the edge of her panties. He took note of Orihime's flushed face, realizing that no man had ever dared to venture his hands near her womanhood. He would be the first—and only—man to be graced by such a pleasant opportunity to touch the timid woman in such a _secretive _place.

The Espada knelt over the bashful girl, placing a small, reassuring kiss upon her lips before slowly sliding her lacey undergarments from her ample form. "I promise that you will fully enjoy what I'm about to do to you, _onna_," he whispered out in a husky, flirtatious tone.

He then used the tips of his fingers to slowly trace along the inside of her thigh, teasing the girl undoubtedly. He would bring his hands further up, nearly gracing the girl's tender core before slowly drawing his fingers downwards. He could tell by her facial expression that she was growing aggravated by his taunting. He knew she wanted him; she _craved _him. Even so, he wanted to hear her beg.

"Are you nervous, Orihime? Or perhaps excited? Do you _want _me touch you?" he breathed softly into her ear as he leaned forward, enjoying the fact that more goose bumps were forming on her flesh with every passing second.

Orihime nodded slowly, a small lump forming in her throat. "Yes, yes I do…" she replied back nervously as she gazed in his enchanting jade eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he answered back inaudibly, continuing to stroke her inner thighs.

Orihime could feel herself growing more and more moist between her legs as a burning desire for Ulquiorra's touch coursed through her veins. She wanted so desperately to have him satisfy that aching desire that continued to flow through her.

"I…want you to touch me, Ulquiorra-sama," Orihime responded diffidently as tore her eyes away from his intense gaze.

Ulquiorra didn't need to hear anything else as her brought one of his digits to slowly brush against her tender core. Orihime couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp as she felt his fingers leisurely stroke her clitoris tenderly. Ulquiorra could feel her wetness dampening his fingers as he fondled her sensitive clit, enjoying the soft moans the girl was emitting.

He began to rub her lower regions faster for a moment, sending spasms of pleasure to shoot through her body like a rocket. Orihime continued to let out quiet moans of delight as she felt Ulquiorra's fingers gently probe around her entrance. Moments later, Ulquiorra slowly inserted one of his fingers into her warm nether regions, listening intently to the sounds of the redhead's heavy breathing. Her moans indicated that she didn't want him to stop just there—she needed _more_.

Ulquiorra lightly pressed his digits inside of her deeper, feeling her tight walls clutch around his fingers. He didn't plan on thrusting in her too deep just yet with his fingers for he wanted to break her virgin innocence with _himself_.

"Aah, Ulquiorra…" the flaming haired princess muttered under her breath as her fingers clutched on tightly to the bed sheets beneath her.

The Espada very much liked having the girl moan out his name. Ichigo Kurosaki would have a fit knowing that the very girl he was trying to rescue was crying out the name of the enemy in _pleasure_. He began to thrust his fingers inside of her faster, enjoying the fact that she was moaning in sync every time his finger shoved into her.

Seconds later, Ulquiorra scooted downward in order to bend his head in front of her aching center. He withdrew his hand for a moment, causing Orihime to let out a small, frustrated groan. Even so, he wasn't about to disappoint his lady.

"Ulquiorra…What are you—" Orihime didn't even have time to finish as she felt his warm tongue flicker out to taste her wet folds. A startled gasp escaped from her throat as his tongue began to encircle her delicate nub. His hot breath tingled her sensitive area every time he breathed, causing her to writhe underneath him. Her responses to his actions caused him to nip at her bud as he continued to tease her abidingly.

"Mmm, Ulquiorra! Aah, that feels so good!" Cries of pleasure began to pour from her lips each time he nibbled and nipped at her tender clit. To increase her pleasure even more, Ulquiorra inserted one of his fingers inside of her opening, thrusting in and out of her rapidly.

So much ecstasy began to overflow within the virgin as Ulquiorra continued to lavish the girl with his skilled tongue. Her fingers clutched onto the bed sheets as something strange began to build up inside of her. Within moments, Orihime arched her back as she let out one more drawn-out cry of her lover's name as her muscles began to contract in a way they have never done before. "Ul-Ulquiorraaaaaaaa!" In seconds, she was plunged in a state of pure paradise as she felt her body release into ecstasy.

The Espada placed one more gentle kiss on the girl's swollen nub before pulling away, a small smirk threatening to make its way upon his lips. "Are you still nervous about making love to me?" He asked in an arrogant manner as he began to untie the hakama at his waist.

Orihime continued to lie on her back, panting heavily as she recovered from her recent burst of intense pleasure. Never before had she experienced something so _blissful _and exciting. From that moment on she knew what it meant to feel _transcendental. _With a tiny smile, she reached out her hand to stroke Ulquiorra's porcelain cheek, "You have no idea how wonderful you just made me feel."

The inexperienced male silently thanked himself for reading those various romance novels and all the books that were about pleasing women. More than anything he wanted to make his lover feel incredibly amazing.

And he wasn't even finished yet.

"Orihime, are you ready? I want you to know that once we begin in the actual intercourse of sex, there is no turning back," Ulquiorra told her calmly as he brought up his hand to run his fingers through her glowing hair that glistened in the moonlight.

A tiny smile spread across Orihime's rosy lips as she nodded in assurance, "I want you to make love to me more than anything in the world!"

"As you wish," the Espada replied. The roughness of his voice caused Orihime to tremble with excitement as he quickly untied the sash of his hakama pants. Orihime was shocked to find to find that he wore neither boxers nor briefs underneath his pants. She couldn't help but gape at the size of his erection, her cheeks burning brightly with astonishment.

"I-I've never seen a penis up close before…" Orihime admitted sheepishly as she couldn't take her eyes off of his nude form. Ulquiorra's lean form was more perfectly sculpted than any male model she had seen in magazines. She figured he was more endowed than most men in the human realm, as well.

Ulquiorra smirked in confidence by the girl's reaction to his bare body. It pleased him greatly to know that the girl was attracted to his physical form. If she found _this_ form to her liking, then perhaps she would find his _other _from just as exceptional.

Orihime instinctively reached out her hands towards him, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with her finger tips. "Ulquiorra, may I _touch _you in your _private area_?" she asked innocently, eyes full of curiosity as she looked up towards him.

"You needn't ask, woman," was his only reply as he grabbed her wrist to direct her hand towards his aching manhood. Orihime let out a tiny, startled gasp as her fingers curled around his member. She fondled him curiously, not quite knowing how to please a man. Even so, Ulquiorra could have sworn that electricity was emitting from her probing fingers as tingles ran up his spine.

Ulquiorra found it hard to stifle his groans as Orihime clumsily pumped his swelled cock in her hands as if she was a child playing with a new toy. "Do you like it when I do this, Ulquiorra?" the inquisitive girl asked she studied his face, searching for signs of pleasure on his features.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze away from her as his pride prevented him from exposing just how much he truly enjoyed what she was doing to him. "Just do whatever you want, woman," he told her impassively.

"Oh, okay…I guess I'm just not naturally good at this kind of stuff like you are," Orihime sighed as she continued to stroke her hands up and down his throbbing cock.

Ulquiorra wanted to cry out in pleasure but that would have been completely out of his character. However, a groan escaped from his lips as he felt something slick and wet slide across the tip of his head. His eyes shot back down to the girl as he noticed her sticking out her tongue to taste him.

"What are you doing, woman?" The male asked defensively as he watched her wrap her lips around the enormous girth of his member.

Orihime's heart did tiny flip-flops as she noticed the obvious satisfaction gleaming in Ulquiorra's eyes. He was trying so hard to act tough while hiding the fact that she was actually driving him over the edge—it was rather cute.

To tease him even more, Orihime brought his cock further into her mouth as she began to gently suck on him. Raspy moans poured out from Ulquiorra's lips as he was unable to silence them anymore. Her head rocked back and forth as she tried to push his member as far back in her throat as possible without gagging.

Something began to surge through Ulquiorra as he growled deeply in his throat. How could such an inexperienced woman cause his body to respond so forcefully? Unable to take anymore, Ulquiorra pulled himself out of her mouth, narrowing his eyes at her, "Enough of this. It's _time_."

Orihime had no time to respond as Ulquiorra was on her in a flash, pinning her down to the bed. Her silver eyes gleamed up at him in exhilaration and excitement as a lump began to form in her throat, "Please be gentle…"

Ulquiorra placed his arms on either side of the girl as he placed the tip of his member at her entrance. "I can't guarantee this won't hurt you, Orihime, but I can guarantee that I will be as gentle as a feather."

Orihime knew that would be impossible due to his massive size as she silently braced herself, "I trust you."

Without further ado, Ulquiorra pushed himself inside of her languorously, carefully controlling his sudden urge to plunge inside of her forcefully. Even though he entered her as gently as he could, Orihime still cringed in pain, letting out a tiny whimper.

Orihime could feel intense pain itching at her lower regions, causing her to bite her lower lip. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel guilty as he noticed the obvious pain upon her features. Even so, he had already told her that there would be no turning back. He would just have to focus on being as gentle as possible for the time being.

Ulquiorra buried himself deeper within her before letting himself settle for a moment, allowing the girl time to accommodate to his size. Her tight walls clutched around his member, making it hard for him to restrain his self-control. After several long moments, he rocked his hips forward slowly.

Orihime let out another groan of pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew he was trying his best not to hurt her and that alone was enough to give her courage to endure the pain. "I love you, Ulquiorra," she whispered softly in his ear as her fingers entangled themselves in his ebony hair.

The male slowly pulled himself out of her before sinking himself back in her roughly in an experimental matter. Orihime let out another small whimper as she dug her nails into his back. The scraping of her nails against his skin was only a minor irritation—he wasn't about to let it slow him down.

He began to thrust in and out of her, inwardly apologizing to her in his mind. Orihime's pained groans began to mold into soft moans as he continued his swift motions. The pain in between her legs was slowly beginning to disappear as sheer pleasure began to take its place.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but release his own groans of satisfaction as he continued to slide in and out of her heat rapidly. This feeling was incredible! He now could understand as to why the fools Nnoitra and Grimmjow were always so addicted to sex. It felt good; _insanely _good.

_And after tonight, he would never be able to have sex with Orihime again. _

"Aah, Ulquiorra! Please don't stop!" the girl moaned out as she squirmed underneath him, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist as he penetrated into her deeper.

A sinking feeling formed in his chest as depressing thoughts swirled through his mind like a tornado. Before he had met this woman, he had never believed in trivial things such as _feelings _and _love_. And yet, here he was making love to the most beautiful woman on Earth. He had never expected that he could feel such an intense emotion as love. Orihime Inoue was the most important thing to him in all existence.

For once in his life, Lord Aizen didn't matter. For once in his life, he didn't care about his orders. For once in his life, he was going to make a decision purely based on what he himself wanted to do. He had promised himself—and Orihime—that he was going to show her just how much she meant to him. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

"Ul-Ulquiorra! I'm going to-" The girl's voice hastily snapped Ulquiorra from his thoughts as he continued to pound into her. He didn't even realize that he himself was unable to take anymore.

Orihime arched her back as Ulquiorra pushed her over the edge once more, unable to hold back her orgasm any longer. She let out another loud cry of ecstasy as she was shoved into the carnal bliss, her walls clenching tightly around his thick member.

As if right on cue, Ulquiorra found himself unable to hold back his own release. Much to Orihime's surprise, Ulquiorra pulled out of her at the last second as his seed spilled across her bare stomach. Ulquiorra let out a deep groan as he climaxed, silently praising himself for his excellent timing. Pleasure washed over him as he ejaculated; a feeling he was still getting used to. For a moment, all he could see were stars and the brightness of Orihime's hair that was sprawled all over the sheets.

Orihime stared at him through half-lidded eyes as she panted heavily, the aftermath of her powerful orgasm draining her of her last bit of energy. "Ulquiorra…I don't understand. Why did you pull out? I won't get pregnant unless I have your sperm inside of me..." She managed to say in between her heavy breaths.

Ulquiorra collapsed onto the bed next to her as he closed his eyes sleepily. He didn't expect her to catch on so quickly. "Don't ask questions. Silence yourself for a moment and just lay with me."

Orihime was so confused! The whole point of them having sex was to impregnate he, wasn't it? If that was the case, then why didn't Ulquiorra cum inside of her?

"I don't understand, Ulquiorra. Please tell me why—" Orihime tried to speak but was instantly silenced by Ulquiorra placing a tender finger upon her lips.

"Just shut up and sleep, woman," he told her roughly. "I apologize for soiling your clean body with my seed. You may go rinse yourself off before you sleep but I don't want to hear any more questions."

Orihime sighed softly as she nodded. When Ulquiorra told her to be quiet, he _meant _for her to be quiet. She knew it'd be pointless to inquire him any further for the night. Although her body was weak and ached from the intense pleasure she had just encountered, she managed to push herself off the bed to saunter over to the bathroom in Ulquiorra's room.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to watch the bathroom door close behind her. "I promise that I will show you just how much you to mean to me, Orihime. I will no longer be the cause of your suffering," he whispered under his breath.

Orihime used a damp rag to wipe off the remaining semen that clung to her skin. She figured she would shower in the morning to completely clean herself off. For now, she was too tired to even think anymore and needed sleep. She opened the door to the bedroom and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hey, Ulquiorra. Do you want to shower together in the morn—"

Much to her surprise, Ulquiorra was nowhere to be found. His clothes were no longer on the floor, leaving no trace of his presence.

Orihime found her heart sink as she crawled back into the empty bed, "Good night, Ulquiorra…" she whispered to herself silently.

**Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoyed this ^_^ It was extremely complicated to write but I overall enjoyed the way it turned out…As usual, please read and review! I'll try my best to update this fic as fast as possible! I noticed that some people thought I might be discontinuing in this fanfic. NOT A CHANCE! So please be on the lookout for the new chapter! ^_^**


	20. Hope

**Author's Note: HI EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! Sorry for that uber long break ^_^; I know I left you guys on a major cliff hanger last time and I really apologize for it! Things have been really hectic for me lately with school and everything so I haven't been able to update recently. Even so, I decided that there was no better way than to start the year off then by updating this fic! As you guys read along, you'll realize that I did not completely stick to the original story line in the anime concerning certain events such as Ichigo fighting Ulquiorra for the first time and Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow. I wanted to put my own creative sequence of events for this fic so I could focus more on the relationship between Ulquiorra and Orihime. Wellllllllllll I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Orihime," whispered out a soft, familiar voice. "It's time to get up. It's nearly seven o'clock…"

For the first time in months, morning sunlight kissed the flaming haired princess's cheeks as she stirred lightly from her slumber. In Las Noches, it was difficult to tell whether or not it was morning since it was dark outside all year long.

But the warmth of the sunlight peering in through her window was not a mistake. It was _real. _

"Orihime," the voice called out again but in a more stern tone this time, "It is time to wake up. You're going to be late for school."

_For school? _The female slowly opened her silver eyes, only to be met with piercing jade orbs staring back into her own. "Did you forget today was Monday? You are by far the laziest _onna _I have ever seen," said the male that hovered over the girl's exhausted form.

"Ulquiorra? Is that you?" grumbled Orihime as she slowly rubbed her tired eyes.

With a small sigh, the male shook his head lightly, his raven colored hair swaying softly, "Who else would it be, Orihime? Now hurry up and get dressed. If you're late again, the teacher will surely scold you."

All of a sudden, everything came flowing back to the worn-out girl. It had been months since she had been freed from the treacheries of Las Noches. Ulquiorra had over-powered Aizen's law and had managed to defeat him in a horrendous battle. Details of the battle had escaped the short-minded girl but she clearly remembered Ulquiorra rescuing her from the horrid prison cell she had remained in. They had fled to the human world soon after where they had been living happily for the past few months.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered softly, a tender smile playing upon her lips. Even though it was time for school, the defiant girl snuggled under the warm covers of her soft, comforting bed, closing her eyes once more. "Can I have five more minutes?"

Ulquiorra simply sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching out his slender fingers to touch her cheek tenderly, "You're going to be late, _onna_." He reprimanded, poking at her nose teasingly.

"Yeah, I know…" Orihime replied gently as she continued to smile. Somehow, she didn't care that she was going to be late to school. It didn't quite matter. All that mattered was that she was back in the human realm safe and sound with the love of her life. She'd endure a few scoldings from her teacher if it meant that she could rest for a few more minutes in the comfort of her bedroom. "Actually, Ulquiorra, would you mind if I skipped school today? I know school is important but I really just want to spend time with you today. Sometimes I feel like being back in the human world is a dream and I really don't want to wake up from it. So please…can I just have a day where I enjoy being with you? I promise I'll be a good girl and go tomorrow!" The grey-eyed female pleaded as she puckered out her lower lip softly in attempts to look cuter.

As if Ulquiorra could resist a face like that…

"As you wish, Orihime. I'll never leave your side," replied the pale-skinned male as he began to crawl in bed next to her. "Your dearest friend Tatsuki will probably yell at me for not forcing you to go to school today but I also would enjoy nothing more than to spend the day with you alone."

Ulquiorra's love for the girl glimmered in his green eyes as he snuggled under the blankets next to her, embracing her ample form gently to his chest. He pressed his cold lips to her forehead before resting his head against hers. "We will always be together, Orihime. I promise. I will never leave you," the Arrancar whispered out as he cuddled next to her.

Orihime closed her eyes gently once more, "I love you so much, Ulquiorra. I know you'll never leave me."

They laid like that together for a few more moments before Orihime opened her eyes once again. Much to her dismay, the scenery before her had completely changed. Instead of lying in her warm, comfortable bed, she was sprawled out on an all-too familiar lumpy couch. The warmth of the sunlight that had seeped into her room was replaced by soft, cold moonlight that hung from outside her window. And even more disheartening was the fact that her lover was nowhere in sight.

It had all been a dream. A wonderful, desirable dream. And nothing more…

Orihime sighed as she pulled the blanket up to her chin, trying to grasp onto any warmth she could find. Weeks had passed since she and her beloved Ulquiorra had made love. Unfortunately, she had not seen him since. The only thing left of Ulquiorra was the memory of the night they had made love and the pleasant dreams of him that filled her head each night.

But they just weren't enough…

Simply dreaming of a day where she and Ulquiorra could live a happy, normal life just didn't quite cut it. Even so, they were the only things that were keeping her sane. She had received no news of the well-being of her friends and she grew less hopeful of their safety with each day that passed.

She could only assume that Ulquiorra had been summoned to deal with them. That would have been the only explanation of his absence…

In the meantime, Ulquiorra's job as her caretaker had been replaced by lesser-ranked Arrancar. The servant Arrancar would simply bring her a cart full of nasty gruel and escort her to the showers or restroom several times a day. Neither of them would exchange conversation. It was too unsettling…

Orihime had asked the servant Arrancar about Ulquiorra once before the beast refused to reply. He was probably ordered to not say anything to her, the girl figured.

As time passed, Orihime grew more and more depressed. She had longed for the days when Ulquiorra used to visit her. She missed hearing his demanding voice every time he ordered her to eat. The servant Arrancar had never even bothered to stick around to see if she had cleaned her plate or not. Her stomach yearned for the delicious _dango _Ulquiorra used to provide her with while her heart yearned for the close bond the two had once shared.

Everyday Orihime would stare at the door to her prison cell for hours, praying that one day Ulquiorra would appear at her doorstep instead of the insignificant Arrancar. All hopes of being rescued by her friends had dispersed. She truly didn't care anymore…

The only thing that mattered to her was to see her lover's face once again. Deep in her heart, she believed that he would eventually show up and stare at her with his deep, enchanting eyes. And then he would take her into his arms and sweep her off her feet like the Dark Prince he was…

But that day just never came.

* * *

"Ah, Ulquiorra. So nice to see you. I assume everything is still going according to plan?" slithered out the silky voice of Aizen Sousuke as he watched his loyal minion enter into his courts.

Weeks had passed since Ulquiorra had lain with the woman. He could only assume that things were going perfectly as he planned. After all, _all _of Aizen's plans were flawless. Nothing could ever go wrong.

The fourth Espada bowed in respect once he entered into his master's throne room. "Yes, my Lord. According to the servant, the girl is in good health. Her child should be in development within her womb by now. I have estimated that it will take roughly seven more weeks until the child is born."

"Excellent work, Ulquiorra. I knew I could count on you," the brown haired male grinned as he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. "Sometimes I feel that you are the only one I can truly trust in. Especially since both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were soundly defeated by that intrusive shinigami."

Ulquiorra nodded in respect as he bowed once again, "You can always count on me, my Lord. I will never fail you like the others have."

Aizen grinned once more as he waved the Espada off, "Now, go back to your duties. I will summon you again if I am in need of you."

"Yes, my Lord," Ulquiorra replied as he left the room in one, swift motion. He shoved his hands in his pockets in his usual posture as he sauntered down the hallway.

Duties? What duties did he have to attend to? The girl was no longer in his care and he had previously been ordered to do nothing about the intruders until further notice. Several of the Espada had been defeated by the intruders and Aizen had seemed surprisingly okay with it all. He had a sinister plan that must've not involved the other Espada…

Only one thing remained for sure: Aizen had no idea that his most trusted _minion _was betraying him each and every day.

What had happened on that one, special night that he and the woman had made love still remained a secret to everyone but he and Orihime. The girl was indeed not pregnant in any form. After Ulquiorra had slept with Orihime, Aizen thought it would be best for Ulquiorra to distance himself from the woman. The man never said as to why that would be beneficial to the cause but Ulquiorra had to obey him nonetheless. Aizen had placed a servant Arrancar to be her new caretaker for the time being. Occasionally, he would send a servant who specialized in medicine to perform blood work upon the girl for testing. With Szayel Apporo Granz defeated by the intruders, all of the girl's lab work had been specifically sent to Ulquiorra for analyzing.

A grave mistake indeed. Little did Aizen know that his faithful Espada had tampered with the lab work analysis, making it believable that the innocent girl was in fact fertile and was carrying an infant in her womb. Everything needed to be examined carefully. One mistake with the tampered analysis and Aizen would find out the truth…

The fourth Espada wasn't about to let the woman's life be destroyed. There was no way he could've impregnated her that night. If he had, her fate would have been sealed. Instead, he had needed to come up with a plan. A plan that needed to succeed no matter what the cost—for Orihime's sake and his own.

Part of that plan included that Aizen must never find out that the girl was in fact not pregnant. At least until "Part Two" of the plan had been carried out. And Part Two was still in the works…

Until then, Ulquiorra just needed to be patient. Even so, being away from the girl was beginning to wear on his inner being. Never before had he experienced the dreadful feeling of missing some one. He had once heard the famous quote that said, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder". Unfortunately, for those without a heart, absence makes the chest twist and turn with the most painful of aches.

He longed for the girl's radiant presence. Oh, how he missed the gleam in her eyes every time she gazed at him lovingly. He missed the feel of her fiery hair tickling against his fingers every time he ran his hands through her hair. He missed the feeling of her warm embraces each time she hugged him tightly. Most importantly of all, he missed her tender lips each time they shared a kiss.

He found himself despising Aizen more and more each day he had to endure without her. It felt like Aizen was toying with him…Perhaps the man knew just how strongly the Espada felt for Orihime and found it best to keep them separated for the time being. Even so, as long as Aizen didn't find out that Orihime was not pregnant, all would be well.

On the night they had made love, Ulquiorra knew without a doubt he would not be able to live without the woman. If Orihime had bore a child, death would have eventually taken over. By not releasing his seed into her, he could buy himself a little more time.

Loyalty to Aizen Sousuke no longer mattered to the fourth Espada. Only one thing mattered to him now and that happened to be a particular perky human girl with a heart as deep as the ocean and a smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. And he would protect that ray of sunshine no matter what the cost. Even if it was his own life…

And he was prepared for that. All he needed was a little time...

* * *

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" shouted out a very irritated shinigami with hair as bright as an orange. "They just keep comin'!"

Ichigo Kurosaki's days in Hueco Mundo seemed never ending. It had been exactly two months since he and a few others decided to raid Las Noches in hopes of rescuing Orihime Inoue. In the beginning he had simply assumed that he would just barge on in, fight a few Arrancar, rescue the captive princess, and then flee without a trace.

But of course, life just wasn't that simple.

"Stand your ground! Don't give up!" cried out a fairly short shinigami with black, flippy hair. "These guys are nothing compared to the Espada!" Rukia Kuchiki charged at a few Gillian that began to swarm around her. It seemed that no matter how deep they ventured into Las Noches, they were always ambushed by Aizen's bloodthirsty minions.

With a scowl, Ichigo reached for his sword again, preparing to slash at any Arrancar that dared to challenge him.

Things were definitely not going according to plan. From the moment he had stepped into the dangerous lands of Hueco Mundo, nothing but trouble befell him. Luckily, he was not alone in his endeavors. His dearest friends, Rukia Kuchiki, Chad Yasutora, Uryuu Ishida, and Renji Abarai had joined him on his quest to rescue their beloved friend, Orihime Inoue. Even so, each one of them had encountered near-death experiences. Many of the Espada had stood in their way, providing deadly distractions.

Even so, they had managed to overcome each and every obstacle that had come into their way. Ichigo had even been challenged by Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the sixth deadly Espada member. After a long and bloody battle, Ichigo had managed to defeat the beastly Espada only to be challenged by the even stronger Nnoitra Jiruga. Thankfully, his new friend Nel, a former Espada, aided him in many of his battles.

But even so, he had not seen one trace of Orihime. Oh, he knew she was there. Her gentle presence wafted through the air with every step he took. But why was she so difficult to find? Why did the Espada have to make all of this so damn complicated? What did they want with Orihime anyways?

The substitute shinigami let out an annoyed grunt as he slashed away as the remaining Gillian that tried to stand in their way. "Damn it! I don't have time for all of you!" He spat at the creatures who fell victim to his deadly Zanpakuto.

He was right. He and his friends really didn't have time to waste on these useless creatures. Poor Orihime…She had been captured by those bastard Espadas for months now. Ichigo wondered if the girl had completely given up hope on ever being rescued. But who could blame her? He and his nakama were taking so long to come to her rescue! Aizen's warriors were just too damn strong for them to get the deed done quickly…

Even so, he wasn't about to give up. He could only pray that Orihime could hold on for a little longer. The only problem was that even worse Espada lurked behind the gray walls of Las Noches. He had yet to encounter the Espada known as Ulquiorra. He figured that he was the strongest Espada out of all of them. If he could defeat that pale-faced monster then Orihime would be safe and sound.

Unfortunately, Las Noches was much too big for him to find Orihime and even Ulquiorra alone. It would take days just to cross from one side of the fortress to another and that didn't even include the amount of time that would be lost due to multiple battles against various Arrancar!

Even though it caused them to be more vulnerable, Ichigo and the others decided it would be best if they all split up. Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel decided to venture one way while the others went their own separate ways.

"Itsugo! I think we might be getting close!" piped out a childlike Arrancar with hair the color of a green apple. "I sense somethin'…" Nel crinkled up her nose as she clutched on tightly to Ichigo's shoulder as they raced through a long hallway.

Ichigo let out a silent sigh as he continued on their path, "I'm coming, Inoue. I _promise_."

* * *

"Say Whaaaaaat? Lord Aizen is leaving?" Orihime gasped as her jaw fell open. She couldn't believe her ears! Aizen was _actually _leaving his headquarters? He was actually leaving Las Noches?

The servant Arrancar was a bit taken back by the girl's response. Her voice held a bit of disbelief but with a tiny hint of excitement at the same time. What was the girl so happy about? Aizen's absence would not be beneficial to her by any means.

"Yes. Lord Aizen told me himself to tell you that he would be leaving for the human realm for a short period of time. He wishes to speak to you directly before his departure tonight," the servant Arrancar replied as he straightened his feeble body in attempts to look more professional.

For the human world? That couldn't be good, Orihime thought to herself. He was probably planning something sinister. The only thing Aizen Sosuke wanted was to kill and destroy. If he was going to the human realm, then that could only mean one thing…

No. That would be impossible. There would be absolutely no way that Soul Society would ever allow that to happen. All of the shinigami captains would use up all their strength to make sure that nothing that horrendous would befall the human realm. She just needed to believe in them…

And in the meantime, she could use Aizen's absence to her benefit. With Lord Aizen leaving, she could only assume that he would take some of his closest companions with him. With that being the case, there wouldn't be tight surveillance, she assumed.

Perhaps she could come up with a plan of escape during that time! Maybe she could even find Ulquiorra! And they could even escape and flee together!

Happiness began to well inside of her like a flickering candle. Orihime looked the servant Arrancar and bowed politely, "Thank you for informing me. I will get dressed at once and be ready to meet with Aizen as soon as he requests my presence."

With that being said, the servant Arrancar left the girl to be alone with her thoughts and her schemes. She just needed to hold on for a little longer…

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter ^^ I really hope you guys don't mind me changing a few things that happened in the manga. In the anime, when Ichigo fought Grimmjow, Orihime was there. Well, I decided to change that. I also changed the fact that Ulquiorra has yet to fight Ichigo at all. And since the manga is never clear as to exactly how long everyone was in Las Noches, I just kind of went with my own ideas. I figured that we already knew what all happened in the anime and if I stuck completely to the storyline, it would be totally boring! ^^; Sooo I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! As always, reviews are very much appreciated! They let me know what I need to work on to make this fanfic better for your viewing pleasure ;D I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year! I have no idea when I'll be able to update next but I promise I will NEVER give up on this fic! I will see it to the end! **


	21. Shattered

And then it happened. Out of all the times for _it_ to happen, _it _just had to happen _now._

"I can't believe it's that time of the month again!" Orihime grumbled to herself in frustration. Her low growl of agitation echoed off the walls of her lonely prison cell. The orange haired female banged her head on the concrete wall before she rested her forehead against it. "Why now? Why today?"

This was her first time being on her menstrual cycle since she had entered into the perils of Hueco Mundo. Even though she had been locked away in Las Noches for over two months now, her period had been postponed for some reason. It was probably due to the fact her body had been malnourished for quite some time. She wasn't eating hardly anything and exercise had been out of the question in her empty room. She had lost tons of weight since her arrival in Hueco Mundo—no wonder she hadn't have had her period.

That is, up until this point.

"Why, why, whyyyyyy…" she whimpered to herself as she continued to rest her forehead upon the cold, cement wall. "What do I do? Do I ask the servant to get me some tampons or something? Do Arrancar even _have _periods? Do they even know what they are?" This was definitely the worst timing. Lord Aizen would be requesting her presence any moment now! And to make matters worse, he always insisted she wore the lovely _white _gown he had given her.

This was absolutely horrible. There would be no way he wouldn't find out she was on her period! But, did it matter if he found out or not? The night she and Ulquiorra had made love was forever buried in her memory. The entire reason they slept together was in order for her to get pregnant.

But of course, she never did get pregnant. As to why Ulquiorra chose that precise moment to pull out, she wasn't sure. All she did know was that Lord Aizen had wanted her to get pregnant and she clearly wasn't. If he were to find out, she'd be in a horrendous amount of trouble.

Even worse, Ulquiorra would be in trouble.

She slightly shuddered at the thought of Lord Aizen's wrath. Orihime pressed her lips together as she pondered on what to do. She could always fake an illness and say she was far too weak to visit Aizen herself. She wasn't a very good actress but to be truthful, she certainly looked sick.

She only went to the bathroom a few times a day. Each time she was there, she could only get a glimpse of herself in the mirror since she was always pressured to take as little time as possible. She certainly wasn't a beautiful sight to look at it…Her hair was always tangled and her face had even grown thinner. Dark, ugly circles had formed underneath her pale eyes while her cheeks had lost their once lovely, pink glow. She had even gotten to the point where she could count her own ribs…

That was another problem. Weren't pregnant women supposed to be on the heavy side? She was supposed have a child imbedded in her womb, and yet, here she was skinny as a rail. She certainly didn't appear as if she was pregnant.

It had been weeks since Aizen had requested the girl's presence. The last time she had seen him was before she and Ulquiorra had made love. The servant Arrancar simply told her that Lord Aizen was far too busy with making preparations to leave for the human world. As to what those preparations were, the servant would never say. If Aizen were to gaze upon her frail form, he would know in an instant she had not conceived a child.

And that was even more noticeable then her being on her period.

Perhaps faking an illness would be the best route to go. She could curl up on the couch and pretend that she was too weak to stand up. Or perhaps she could even fake fainting! Oh, but it would be troublesome if Aizen decided to visit her himself…

But as long as he kept his distance from her, he would never notice. She could wrap herself tightly in a blanket and he would probably be unaware of the truth. Or perhaps he would change his mind about visiting her at all and hurry up and take his departure to the human world…

Either way, she needed to play her cards carefully so that he did not find out that there was no child within her.

Orihime slowly sauntered over to the couch where she laid down tiredly. To be truthful, she felt that she didn't even need to fake being sick. Her entire body ached as her stomach churned with the most unpleasant of aching pains.

This was indeed a horrible day.

Before she had any time to think of another way to fool Lord Aizen, a knock was heard at the door. Orihime couldn't help but perk up her head as the door opened slowly, a small leap of hope bursting in her chest. "Ulquiorra?" Orihime found herself whispering in disbelief.

Much her to dismay, the person who stood at the door was none other than the irrelevant servant Arrancar. The Arrancar looked at her through its skull-like mask that looked suspiciously like the skull of an elk. "Lord Aizen requests your presence now. Are you ready?"

Of course it wouldn't have been Ulquiorra. Orihime had to contain a displeased sigh as a small lump formed in her throat. "Actually, I'm not feeling too well right now…I think I'm too weak to stand," the feeble human said as she tried to muster up the most pitiful voice she could form.

The Arrancar continued to look at her with its beady eyes, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Lord Aizen requests your presence." The Arrancar's voice was deep and raspy. It sort of reminded Orihime of an old man's voice.

Orihime let out a small, dry cough as she refused to budge from her comfortable position on the couch. "I'm sorry it's just…I feel so sick today. I need to lie down for a little while. I'll probably faint if I get up…" The girl wondered if her pitiful act was working at all on the Arrancar. She didn't consider that the servant would probably get in trouble if he didn't fetch Orihime. Even so, worrying about that Arrancar's safety was the least of her worries.

The servant straightened himself up as he approached her, "Then I shall carry you, my lady. What Lord Aizen wants, Lord Aizen gets." He reached out his skeletal hands as he stood over her.

Orihime hadn't have thought of this scenario. The servant was a lot shorter than her and looked very weak but still capable of carrying a skinny human girl like herself. "Um…Don't you think that would be inappropriate? After all, I am with child. I'm not sure if Lord Aizen would appreciate a weaker being like you touching someone as delicate as I."

Orihime was never the type to say such cruel words to another being—even a lesser ranked Arrancar. However, she had no choice. If she had to hurt his feelings in order to keep him from touching her, then so be it. She would just simply have to apologize at a later time…

The servant Arrancar dropped his hands as he watched the girl continue to clutch onto the blanket that shielded her. The girl was right—Lord Aizen would probably be furious to know that a mere servant touched his precious princess. Only an Espada would be worthy enough to touch Aizen's little toy.

"You are right. I am sorry for such a suggestion. I shall inform Lord Aizen of your condition and ask what he would rather have me do," with a small bow, the servant took his exit, leaving Orihime to exhale a heavy sigh of relief.

That was a close one. As long as Lord Aizen didn't see just how thin she had gotten, everything would be all right. She could do this. She could handle this!

Several minutes had passed and Orihime was beginning to lose doubt that Lord Aizen would actually make time in order to come visit her. After all, he was a very busy man. There was no way he would take time out of his hectic schedule to go visit a sick, pathetic girl.

Sadly, all her hopes shattered as a tall, handsome male entered into her room without knocking.

"Ah, Orihime, my servant has told me that you were too sick to see me. Is this true?" rang out the voice that belonged to none other than Aizen Sousuke himself. As usual, his brown hair was slicked back as a sly grin played upon his attractive features. "Tell me, is this true?" His voice was calm and gentle like a soft breeze.

For a moment, Orihime found herself frozen. Her lips quivered as she stared into his dangerously serene eyes. His very presence shook her body to the very core. The human would just never be able to get over just how much power that seemed to radiate off of his striking body. Her throat began to grow dry as she opened her mouth to say something, only to find her words stifled.

"It's all right, Orihime. I can see it in your eyes. You're feeling very unwell today, aren't you? But I'm not surprised. I blame it all on that _servant _of mine. He just didn't seem to treat you with all the love and tender care that you deserve," Aizen said softly as he slowly walked over towards the fragile girl. "If only Ulquiorra was the one who was taking care of you. He seemed to do a marvelous job, didn't he?"

Orihime continued to stare up at the dominant male above her. At the very mention of Ulquiorra's name upon his devious lips, goose bumps began to arise upon Orihime's flesh. She wanted to glare at him and accuse him of her current state. After all, it was _his _decision to strip Ulquiorra of his job as her caretaker and place such an uncaring Arrancar in his place. He was the one to have her ordered to this God forsaken prison in the first place.

"Poor Orihime," Aizen cooed out as he knelt down in front of her until they were both eye-level. "I hope you know that you are very precious to me. The second my servant told me of your unhealthy state, I decided I better quickly come to your aid. You see, it would be _very _bad if something were to happen to you, my beloved Orihime."

The fiery haired girl hated the way he would say her name in such an alluring, taunting way. She found herself wrapping the blanket tighter around her trembling body, afraid Aizen was going to rip it off her at any given moment.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, Aizen-sama. Please forgive me. I'm just feeling a bid under the weather today…Nothing too major." Orihime whispered softly, trying her best to conceal her rising anxiety. She bowed her head slightly, orange strands of hair slightly falling over her face as she did so.

Aizen reached up to tuck those few strands behind her ears, "Now, Orihime, it must be something major. If it wasn't, then I assume you wouldn't have missed out on a private meeting with me. You must know how important it is to see me when I call upon you, don't you?" He said softly as he leaned in closer to her. Orihime could feel his warm breath upon her cheek as she could feel red flags of danger going off within every fiber of her being.

Something was wrong. And she could feel it.

"You know, it's been awhile since we've had a meeting, hasn't it? I want to apologize for that. Things have just been so busy on my end. Plotting to destroy your precious Karakura Town isn't easy," he breathed out quietly into her ear. His voice sent shivers of warning down her back as she found herself quickly withdrawing away from him.

Wait. Did he say he was plotting to destroy _Karakura Town? _

"Now, Now, Orihime. No need to get upset with me. It's just the way things are. You see, Soul Society just refuses to give me what I want. If they had, there would be no need to destroy Karakura Town. But I'm afraid I have no choice. I do hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," Aizen continued as he tenderly stroked the top of her head, entangling his fingers through her orange curtain of succulent hair. "After all, you only have a few months left until the little monstrosity is born." His voice came out in almost a purr as he sat down on the couch next to her, causing her feel extremely anxious.

Orihime bit her lower lip as her body trembled lightly from his intimidation techniques. _Block him out, Orihime. Don't listen to him. He's just bluffing. Kurosaki-kun and the others will stop him for sure! _Orihime kept reassuring herself in her mind. There's no way Lord Aizen could destroy her home town! Soul Society just wouldn't let it happen. Ever. End of Story.

"You won't be able to," Orihime found herself babbling out before she could stop herself, "You just won't be able to win against Soul Society."

She wanted to take back the words the second she uttered them. She should've know by now that _no one _speaks back to Lord Aizen. That is, without some sort of punishment following… Instantly, Orihime began to flinch and cover her head, expecting Lord Aizen to strike at her.

Instead of lashing out at the helpless girl in front of him, Aizen simply grinned widely at her attempts to sound confident. "Oh? And what makes you think that?" He watched the girl closely as she tried to scoot away from him, still clutching onto the blanket as if her life depended on it.

The healer didn't know how to respond to such a question. Did she really think Soul Society would be able to stop him? Did she really think that Ichigo Kurosaki could also put an end to his evil crimes? If he did, then that would mean that he and the others would have to abandon their attempts to rescue her. They would need to focus their attention solely on fighting Aizen Sousuke and defending Karakura Town.

Orihime brought her knees up to her chest as she embraced herself tightly. The truth was that she really didn't think anyone could truly stop Lord Aizen. She had seen what he was capable of. And now that he was in possession of the Hogyoku, he was pretty much unstoppable.

But it didn't matter. What mattered was that she _needed _to belief in the strength of Soul Society and in the strength of her friends. If they could somehow at least weaken Aizen, then that might just give her enough time to erase the Hogyoku's existence with her own powers.

She knew of the risks. She knew that if she used the power that was within her magical hairclips to eliminate the Hogyoku's being, then it would cost Orihime her life. But none of that mattered anymore.

She just needed to _believe_.

"Because I know that my friends would fight to the end to protect the ones they love. Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, and even Kurosaki-kun came all the way here just to save me. They risked their lives and fought their hardest. Even now, they're still fighting. All their hard efforts are just to save _me_," Orihime began as she nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. "And since you're threatening their home—where all their loved ones live—then they're going to fight even harder. And everyone from Soul Society is going to do their very best, too. That is why…I believe you won't win."

Her voice was shaky as she spoke softly to him. The redhead figured her words would strike a nerve within Lord Aizen's being but that was all right to her. She didn't care anymore if he was going to punish her for her words. For her _beliefs_.

Even so, Aizen's grin just widened all the more by her tender words. "Oh my, how touching. I feel a little hurt, Orihime, that you don't believe that my impressive power will overcome your _friends_. But no matter. I _will _win in the end. And you're going to help me, _Orihime_." Aizen leaned in towards the girl as he tucked a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to gaze up at him with her frightened, silver orbs.

Orihime quivered lightly from his delicate touch. Aizen was such a powerful man to the point where she could even feel pulsing spiritual pressure emanating from his fingertips.

Aizen smirked lightly as he saw just how much supremacy he had over the frail human girl. The girl knew very well that he could crush her skull just by using his bare hands if he pleased to do so. Every breath she took all depended on Lord Aizen's mercy. Orihime was completely under his power and she knew it, too.

"Tell me, Orihime…How did it feel when Ulquiorra touched you? Did you look at him with this same exact fear in your eyes?" Aizen said softly as he continued to peer into her apprehensive eyes. "Or perhaps it was overwhelming with pleasure?" The man placed a gentle hand atop of the girl's thigh that was tucked neatly beneath the covers.

Orihime didn't know how to respond as Aizen brought his lips towards the base of her neck, "I am so jealous of Ulquiorra, Orihime. I would have loved to be the one to have claimed you but I'm afraid my seed wouldn't have provided you with a strong enough offspring." His tone was low and seductive which caused even more chills to dance along Orihime's spine.

"You're such delicate flower, Orihime. You're just so innocent and precious. Any man would be lucky to have you," Aizen continued as he brought his hand underneath the covers to slide her dress up past her knees. He could tell he was causing her nerves to skyrocket since she flinched from his every touch, no matter how gentle they were.

Orihime stifled a gasp as she felt his hand slip between the blankets. In a panic, she shot up from the couch, dropping the blanket to the floor. At this point, she didn't care if he saw her lean, malnourished body. She could find an excuse to explain how her stomach was not large but she couldn't handle his teasing any longer. One more touch from him and she would have lost her mind!

The handsome man gazed upon Orihime's body, a look of disproval crossing over his features. Something didn't seem right about the girl. Her dress appeared rather large on her as it hung loosely on her tiny frame. If he remembered correctly, Szayel Apporro Granz had told him that her body would produce an Arrancar child at a much quicker pace than a regular pregnancy. A typical human pregnancy took precisely nine months until the child was born. After a few months, the mother's belly would start to enlarge with the growing infant within it. Szayel had said that it would only take a human a few weeks before the stomach would start to enlarge because of the fast rate that an Arrancar child would grow.

So why did Orihime seem even _thinner _than usual?

Aizen's thin eyebrows furrowed in the slightest as he examined her closely. "Orihime, have you been eating properly?" the sovereign asked her as he continued to eye her suspiciously.

Orihime's cheeks flushed lightly as she tore her gaze away from him. "No, my Lord. Through my despair, I've lost my desire to eat," she admitted solemnly as she stared at a crack in the floor. That part was true, at least. Ever since Ulquiorra had denounced his position as her caregiver, she didn't feel the need to eat that much anymore. The food that her new caregiver had presented her with was foul and completely unfit to eat. It would only make her sick if she indulged in it. Since the servant Arrancar hadn't enforced the importance of her eating habits, she would only eat a few bites when she felt she could bare the pain of hunger no more.

Aizen glowered lightly as he stood up from his seat on the couch, strolling over to the shaking woman before him. "Orihime, you are with child, are you not? You should know how important it is to eat. If you do not receive the proper nutrients then the child will _die_." His voice appeared stern like how a condescending father would scold his disobedient daughter. The contemptuous man reached out his fist to seize her slender wrist tightly, trying to emphasize the severity of the situation as his intense eyes locked upon hers. "Do you know just how _bad _it would be for that child to die?"

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I promise, I'll start eating from now on," Orihime whimpered quietly as she winced from the intense pain that surged through her wrist from his tight grasp.

Aizen continued to glare at the woman as he brought up one of his hands to cup her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him once more, "A simple apology won't suffice if the child is damaged in any way due to your sheer _foolishness_. If I find that something has happened to the child, you will be of no use to me."

Worried tears began to sting the corners of Orihime's eyes as she looked up to him. This was no bluff—she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he knew she truly wasn't pregnant.

Aizen tried to hold back a scowl at the woman's pathetic behavior. She was just so reckless! How could she not eat even when she knew there was a baby growing inside of her? Did she not care about the baby's well-being? If something were to happen to that child, all of his future plans would be washed down the drain.

The woman looked so emaciated and pale—perhaps she was in an even worse condition than she was letting on. How could any of the servants _not _notice her ailing condition? She appeared to be nothing more than flesh and bone—so much less desirable than she was when she had first arrived in Hueco Mundo. Aizen could recall her beauty radiating throughout all of Las Noches the moment she walked into the door. He could never forget such a lovely sight…

And now there was a scrawny woman decaying away in his hands.

Lord Aizen tried to regain his composure as he released her wrist, his eyes never leaving her form. "Orihime, I want you to remove your clothing. I need to see your body in its entirety to make sure you are not in any worse condition than you appear," he stated simply as he folded his muscular arms over his chest.

Orihime's eyes were as wide as saucers as she was taken back by such a horrifying request. As if seeing her without the blanket was bad enough, now he wanted her to remove her _clothes_? This was bad. _Really _bad. If any blood happened to leak from her body, and if Aizen were to detect it, it would be over. He would surely kill her. He would _massacre _her.

The girl could feel Aizen's intense eyes upon her, watching her every move. If she didn't do as she was told, he would surely get even angrier than he already was.

This was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Orihime. _Take off your clothes_," the male said in a much more stern tone. He wasn't about to yell at her—he knew a simple, serious tone would be enough to frighten the girl into doing as he instructed.

Within seconds, Orihime was sliding her white uniform from her scrawny form. She allowed it to slip off her shoulders and onto the floor as she stepped out of it. She gulped nervously as the chilled wind nipped at her bare skin, causing her to tremor softly.

"Now, step into the moonlight so I can see you better," Aizen ordered as his amber eyes swept across her entire frame, looking for any signs of damage. She was indeed a lot thinner than he had imagined. But that didn't mean there wasn't a child lurking within her womb. Szayel's predictions could have been a bit off. Since Orihime Inoue wasn't a regular human herself, the time it took for her to conceive could vary from that of a regular human.

But even so, something seemed a bit off about the woman. She looked as if she was hiding something. Something very deep and very personal.

"Orihime Inoue," Aizen said calmly, dusting off some imaginary dirt from his white uniform as he straightened himself up. "I want you to know that there is nothing you can hide from me. Your mind, body, and soul exist for me and me alone." His deep voice caused the human girl to shiver even more as she crossed her arms over her luscious chest.

She bit her lower lip as her eyes locked on the cement floor beneath her. She felt something trickle down her leg as her body froze instantly. She stifled a gasp as she immediately knew what it was, her heart nearly stopping its massive beating for a few, long moments.

"Orihime," Aizen repeated her name again softly as he took another step towards her. A tiny, underhanded smirk formed on his lips as he placed a gentle hand on her waist, pulling the petite woman against his powerfully built chest. "Stop shivering. I promise I won't hurt you," the male whispered tauntingly in her ear as the deceitful grin remained on his face. His voice may have appeared to be kind and gentle but Orihime knew better than to believe him for even a split second.

"At least, not until I'm finished with you. After all, you are indeed far more important than anyone gives you credit for," he purred out as he nipped seductively at her earlobe. His voice was low and husky as he teased her nonchalantly. Even the slightest of his movements caused the girl to flinch.

Aizen traced his fingers along the girl's delicate flesh, taunting her more and more with each passing second. Orihime closed her eyes as she tried to block out what the provoking man was doing. His warm hands were the complete opposite of Ulquiorra's cold touch. Even so, she silently wished Ulquiorra's icy fingers were on her bare flesh instead. Aizen's hands seemed more dangerous, for some reason. Hot like _fire_.

If she didn't pull away soon she would get _burned_.

All of a sudden, a particular sense of heavy pressure began to fill the tiny cubicle of her room. The sudden burst of pressure startled Orihime as she tried to balance herself, wondering what was causing the atmosphere in the room to abruptly feel heavy. Before she knew it, a massive pain filled her head, causing the most dreadful of headaches. For a moment she wondered if Aizen had hit her but he stood completely still with nothing but a tantalizing smirk upon his handsome face.

The male's hands began to trail downwards, caressing the skin of her bare thigh. Orihime opened her mouth to protest but couldn't find the words. Her body had completely frozen with fear as she could feel the blood draining from her face. Her eyes began to grow hazy as her vision blurred. The immense burst of pressure caused Orihime to feel rather faint. She could only assume the pressure was caused by Lord Aizen's radiating _reaitsu_. The man was so powerful, so intimidating… He was her superior and he was making it clear to her that she needed to obey his every word or _else_.

"Orihime Inoue," Aizen breathed out, his voice smooth as silk once more, "what are you hiding from me?"

Orihime could feel her legs about to crumble underneath her. She wanted nothing more than to escape the overbearing aura of his impressive reiatsu. Out of impulse, she reached for the man's arm to steady herself as she nearly collapsed to the cold, hard floor.

The girl would have told the man absolutely anything if it meant ending the overbearing energy that surrounded her. She was about to open her mouth to say something when all of a sudden, the intense pressure subsided. Orihime slowly slunk to the floor as she was unable to keep her balance anymore. She released her weak grip on the man's arm, trying to catch her breath in the process. Wondering as to why Lord Aizen stopped his torture, Orihime peered up at him, only to find utter surprise gleaming in his eyes.

Orihime blinked in confusion for a moment, wondering what caused the man to look so bewildered. He seemed confused and even a little horrified. That was rather out of character for the usually calm and collected man.

And then it hit her. He was staring at blood that continued to drip from the girl's slender legs.

Orihime instantly tried to wipe the blood away with her hands, desperately trying to cover it up. A nervous laugh emitted from her dry lips as she found herself babbling. "Oh, I can explain! You see, I cut myself shaving and I couldn't get the blood to stop! And then some kind of a robot came in the room and made the bleeding worse!" She couldn't stop the unintelligible words from spilling from her mouth as anxiety began to take over her.

She stared back up at Aizen, only to see that the shock and anger had completely vanished from his face, leaving him with that usual creepy, malicious smirk.

"Tell me, Orihime Inoue," the man said in his silky, calm voice, "You're not really pregnant, are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well is that a cliffhanger or what? XD Hahahaha! Sorry for the delay, people! School's kind of consuming my life right now so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. Could be next week, could be next month…But I hope you'll stick with me and see what all Lord Aizen has hidden up his sleeve! What will happen, I wonder? :3 Please stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MY MASTER'S VOICE! ^_^ Oh, and please read and review. It seriously encourages me to get off my butt and update a lot faster! :D  
**


	22. Reunited

"Tell me, Orihime Inoue," Lord Aizen said in his silky, calm voice, "You're not really pregnant, are you?"

His amber eyes bore neither anger nor hostility towards the woman. He could see the fear flash across the girl's face as her body quivered in disbelief. The one secret she had tried to keep hidden was out in the open. Without a baby growing in her womb, she was as useless as an empty bottle. Aizen's gaze pierced through her soul as he inaudibly demanded for the truth.

All Orihime could do was accept her fate. Aizen could have her body crushed to pieces with the flick of his wrist. She was completely at his mercy. There was no denying that she wasn't pregnant; the blood trickling down her leg was complete proof.

"No, my Lord. I'm not pregnant," Orihime admitted as she bowed her head in shame, her long, ginger hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. She sucked in her breath as she closed her silver orbs, expecting Lord Aizen to strip her of her precious life at any moment.

Aizen continued to inspect the quivering woman with his eyes, searching for any answers. "Why did you lie to me, Orihime? Do you not know what happens to those who betray me?"

The healer nodded slowly, not knowing exactly how to respond. She should have known this would have happened from the start. Why didn't Ulquiorra just do as Aizen had instructed him and impregnated her? Why did he pull out at the last second? What good had come out of that if she would end up dying either way in the end?

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I was unsuccessful in getting pregnant. I have completely failed you," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from completely cracking as she fought back the tears. She didn't feel the need to give him any more information than that. If she had told him Ulquiorra did not release his seed inside of her on purpose, he would surely be punished.

Instead of striking her as Orihime had expected him to do, Lord Aizen simply laid a gentle hand atop of the girl's head. "You certainly are a special one, Orihime. I'd hate to have to crush your beautiful skull right here and now," his voice oozed out like poisonous venom, "but you did in fact disobey me."

This was it. Her life was finally coming to an end. Aizen would kill her right here and everything would be over. She would no longer have to endure the horrors of Hueco Mundo. She would no longer have to be trapped within these pastel walls, praying for her friends' safety each and every day.

But she would no longer have Ulquiorra either.

"However, I am a kind and merciful man. I am _God_, after all. I am willing to give you a second chance. If you can produce me a child by the time I return, I will spare your life. If you fail me; however, I will not only put an end to your life but to your _lover_ as well." Aizen responded flatly as he tucked a finger under the girl's chin to make her lock eyes with him.

Aizen couldn't help but smirk as he saw the incredulity form in the feeble human's eyes. For a moment, he could see a ray of hope flicker in her deep, shady eyes. Orihime opened her mouth to say something but was instantly silenced by Aizen placing a tender finger upon her lips.

"I am only giving you a second chance because you are very dear to me, my _princess_. I still need you to help me restore the Hogyoku. If I slaughtered you right now because of a little set back then I would have wasted the effort to bring you here and keep you alive for so long," the striking man said as he maliciously grinned at her.

Orihime's heart nearly pounded itself right out of her chest as Lord Aizen leaned in to place a sensual kiss upon her tender lips. He pulled away before standing up, a serious expression quickly replacing the broad smirk that had been across his face.

"I will return shortly after I have destroyed Karakura Town. I expect you to be completely fertile by then and in perfect condition. I will have Ulquiorra tend to you every day until my return. If you have any plans of escaping, I will kill both you and Ulquiorra. If you fail to bring me an heir, I will also kill you both. Please know that there is no room in my castle for betrayers," Aizen told the woman in a stern voice. The wind that whistled in from the window blew Aizen's coat tails lightly as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room wit out another word.

Once there was nothing left of Aizen's presence but a fragment of his _reiatsu_, Orihime was finally able to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Her naked body collapsed onto the cold floor as she felt herself growing very faint. She had been moments away from death but Lord Aizen had still managed to forgive her transgressions and grant her a second chance. She almost started to believe that there was good inside of him.

Almost.

She still needed to find a way to actually get pregnant this time. If Ulquiorra was hesitant to do it the first time, what made her think that he would inject her with his fluids the second time? Their lives were on the line and they needed to come up with a plan and fast.

She could only hope that Kurosaki-kun and the others would abandon their efforts to rescue her make it to Karakura Town in time to help defend the city. Soul Society would need all the help they could get. In the meantime, she needed to focus on staying alive.

Pregnancy seemed to be the only way she would be allowed to live, even for a short amount of time.

With a heavy breath, Orihime managed to pick herself up off the floor and put back on her Arrancar uniform. There was no time for being depressed. Aizen was finally leaving Hueco Mundo and she would be seeing Ulquiorra in moments.

Although it might be small, there was still a chance that Lord Aizen would be defeated in Karakura Town and that she would return to the Human World with her friends and even Uqluiorra. And they could live happily ever after…

Maybe. Just _maybe_.

* * *

The Fourth Espada couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You may return to Orihime's headquarters. I trust that you will not fail me this time, am I correct?" Lord Aizen declared as he watched the poker-faced Espada before him. He could tell that his words caught the black haired male off guard.

Ulquiorra could feel the back of his throat grow dry. This was the one thing in his entire existence that he had already been afraid of: Aizen finding out the truth.

Aizen stood calmly in his quarters as he prepared to depart with a few of his other servants including Starrk Coyote and Tia Halibel. He ran his fingers through his glossy hair as he glanced at Ulquiorra. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? In any case, it does not matter what happened. I need for you to watch over Las Noches while I'm gone. During this time, I have a few tasks for you to complete in order for you to gain back my trust. You are too vital for me to dispose of right now."

Ulquiorra stared at Aizen with his empty green eyes, trying not to give off any forms of emotion upon his bleak exterior. How did Lord Aizen find out so soon? He was so certain that there would have been no way Aizen would have known the girl was indeed not pregnant unless she came out and said something to him. Surely Orihime wouldn't have done that, though…

"Ulquiorra, I need for you to make sure no one else from Soul Society enters into my kingdom. If they do, I trust that you'll take care of them easily. Secondly, as I previously stated, I need for you to make Orihime pregnant. I need for her offspring to be nearly ready by the time I get back. Destroying Karakura Town should not take much effort but I will need the aid of her child soon after. Do I make myself clear?" Aizen disclosed as he stared sharply at the pale Espada. Failure would not be an option this time.

Ulquiorra simply nodded in assurance as he bowed in respect towards his master, "You have my word that I will guard this place to the extent of my ability and I guarantee the pregnancy of Orihime."

"If you should fail, I will allow Starrk to take your place. If she still does not produce a child, then her fate shall be sealed in a slow and painful manner. Do you understand me, Ulquiorra?" Aizen stated calmly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Starrk Coyote, who was standing in a corner of Aizen's throne room, watched Ulquiorra carefully. His long, brown hair hung roughly off his shoulders as he furrowed his thin eye brows. Something was not right about his comrade. The usually empty and dull Espada seemed different somehow. He wasn't about to voice his opinion as he glanced at Tia Halibel. He could tell she thought the exact same thing as she skeptically stared at Ulquiorra.

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord," Ulquiorra replied flatly, continuing to bow his head. "Do you have anything else you wish of me? I desire nothing more than to serve you."

With a firm nod, Aizen replied, "Yes, in fact I do. Destroy Ichigo Kurosaki and any of his _nakama_. I can't have him bothering us any longer. Unleash your _secret ability, _if you must but I highly doubt that will be necessary. Grimmjow and the others were worthless fools to have fallen to a _substitute _shinigami who doesn't even possess the skills of a captain or lieutenant of Soul Society." Aizen curled his lips back into a confident smirk as he waved Ulquiorra off in dismissal. He didn't need to waste anymore time. Karakura Town was at the mercy of his fingertips and he couldn't wait to see what kind of bloody battle Soul Society would bring.

"This won't take long. Do not disappoint me, Ulquiorra," the sovereign said one last time before taking his leave. All he needed to do was destroy the city, defeat a few captains, and then he would be on his way to conquer Soul Society with an heir at his side. Not to mention the Ulquiorra's incredible unleashed power that was surely to come forth after the death of his precious Orihime. He had so much to look forward to—all of his waiting was finally about to pay off!

"Yes, master. As you wish…" Ulquiorra answered softly as he exited his master's throne room. The last thing he could hear was maniacal laughter echoing down the long hallway from Lord Aizen's headquarters.

* * *

"ULQUIORRA!" screamed out a very ecstatic Orihime as she flung her arms tightly around the Espada's neck. Up until that moment, Ulquiorra had never felt the feeling of suffocation. Orihime's grip was tighter than that of an Anaconda. But what could she say? She had missed him terribly!

For what felt like an eternity, Orihime had always hoped that every knock of her door would be Ulquiorra and not that haggard Arrancar servant. All of those times that she had felt nothing but grave disappointment seemed to be nothing more than a distant memory as she firmly embraced her lover. She wondered if it was a dream. Was Ulquiorra really standing here before her?

"Woman, I appreciate your enthusiasm but will you please release me?" Ulquiorra managed to cough out quietly as he struggled to find his breath.

With a bright blush, Orihime quickly pulled away, embarrassed from her sudden outburst. She couldn't help it, though. She had missed him so much! She stared at him with bright eyes, taking in the astonishing sight.

There he was standing before her with his usual stiff demeanor. The moonlight glistened upon his ceramic flesh, illuminating his striking features. Orihime placed a gentle hand upon his pastel cheek in reassurance that he was truly there and not just a figment of her imagination. For weeks she had gone without him and even though that was a miniscule amount of time, it had felt like an eternity. Time seemed to pass slowly in her lonely prison cell in comparison to the times when she roamed freely in the human world. Without Ulquiorra by her side, minutes felt like months while days felt like years.

Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes as she gazed upon the Espada before her. "Ulquiorra," she whispered out quietly before wrapping her arms securely around his waist, burying her face in his muscular chest.

Ulquiorra was never good about showing his true feelings—especially during a sentimental moment such as this. He was finally reunited with his beloved flower after several long, dreaded weeks. Oh, how he missed the feeling of the tiny woman cuddling in his arms. He inhaled her scent sharply as he was overwhelmed by her endearing presence. He couldn't help but embrace her tighter as he nuzzled his nose into her shimmering hair. "I'm sorry I was away for so long. Lord Aizen had stripped me of my position of your caretaker for a little while but he granted me permission to stay with you during his leave," the male told her softly as he stroked her silky hair gently.

Orihime sighed contently as she refused to cease their comforting embrace, "I know…Lord Aizen actually visited me earlier today and told me. It seems we have some unfinished business." She closed her foggy eyes as she could feel her heart growing heavy. "I haven't seen you since the night you and I made love," she continued, blushing in self-consciousness.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but sigh as he pried the girl off of him, wanting to get a good look at her beautiful face. "I only wish I could have woken up with you that morning. I will not lie to you, _onna_. I have thought of that wonderful night every waking moment," the dark-haired male said calmly, continuing to run his fingers through her bountiful locks. He couldn't help but note how adorable she looked every time she blushed at the mention of that night. She was just so sweet and innocent—he wished he could take her again right then and there.

Orihime fidgeted lightly with the hem of her sleeves as she looked down nervously, "Um, Uqluiorra? Can I ask you something?" She gulped lightly, not sure of how she should properly ask the one question that had been bugging her all this time. "Um, Ulquiorra…Why did you pull out at the last second? Wasn't getting me pregnant the whole point of us having sex?"

The Espada sighed lightly, knowing this question was bound to show up one day or another. He removed his hand from the girl's hair as he shoved both hands in his pockets, his green eyes never wavering from the girl's tense form. "Orihime, the purpose of the night wasn't to get you pregnant. I had no intentions of ever fertilizing you," the male told her bluntly.

Orihime stared up at him in skepticism, startled by his words. "What do you mean? I thought you were ordered to have sex with me to get me pregnant with some weird, super Arrancar-hybrid baby that would one day take over the world with its super-human powers?" The girl waved her arms in the air in a dramatic way to emphasize her point. "You know! Like with super, awesome laser eye-beams and everything!"

He simply quirked an eyebrow at the girl's colorful imagination. "I'm not sure about the laser eye-beams but yes, Lord Aizen wanted you to produce a child who would be granted with unfathomable powers. However, the child would develop at an uncanny speed unlike a regular human infant. In the end, its strength would overpower you and you would die the moment you gave birth to it," the Espada replied, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched the girl closely as a look of concern washed over her face.

"After knowing those risks, do you honestly believe I would have still impregnated you?" Ulquiorra said softly, placing a tender finger upon the girl's lips to silence her. "That night, I decided to show you just how much you meant to me. I figured I could let Lord Aizen believe that I did indeed get you pregnant to buy us a little time. I thought that I could devise a plan in the meantime to find a way to release you from your captivity. However, I was not prepared for Lord Aizen to find out so soon that you are indeed not fertile. I was hoping to have come up with a plan by the time he returned from his voyage to Karakura Town."

Orihime's heart fluttered for a moment in hope but then instantly ceased. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra," the girl whispered as she casted her eyes to the floor, "It's all my fault. If it wasn't for my _period_, Lord Aizen would have never found out…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened ever so slightly as he heard the girl utter those words. "How did he know you were on your—"

Before Ulquiorra could finish asking his question, Orihime's cheeks began to flare up brightly in embarrassment. "He started getting all flirty with me and then he started touching me inappropriately! And I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me! And then he touched me inappropriately again and then I started bleeding and he found out and I couldn't stop it and things got all weird and he got all scary and—"

The girl was talking so fast to the point where Ulquiorra could barely make out what she was saying. "_Nombre de Dios_, Orihime," Ulquiorra grumbled in Spanish as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Why did this have to happen? It wasn't Orihime's fault but he was clearly aggravated over the fact that her menstruation cycle had to occur at the worst possible timing. And after all that effort he had put into faking her blood tests to fool Aizen into thinking she was pregnant…

"I'm sorry…" the girl sniffled softly as she fought back a few tears, "I didn't mean to mess up your plans so badly…And now Lord Aizen told me that he would kill you if I didn't have a baby on the way by the time he got back…"

Ulquiorra looked back at the healer, his emerald eyes softening. She really was hopeless. He placed a tender head atop of her head, sighing lightly. "It's not your fault, woman. And do not worry yourself over me. Lord Aizen will not dispose of me just yet," he told her in reassurance.

Orihime sniffled a few more times before wiping a few tears that trickled down to the bridge of her chin, "Why's that?"

Ulquiorra tore his eyes away from the sobbing girl as he stared out the window of her dark room, watching the solace moon above. "I have done a lot of research and observations. It seems that Starrk Coyote is not the true _Primero Espada_. It is I," he said blankly, masking all emotion in his empty tone.

Before Orihime could ask any questions, he continued on, "I am the only Espada capable of having two release forms. Not even Lord Aizen has seen my second form. He knows not of the power I am capable of possessing but he is determined to find out. He had been hoping that your death from having the child would trigger something within my soul, causing me to release incredible amounts of power that could destroy Soul Society easily."

Orihime gasped lightly as her eyes widened to saucers, trying to take in what all her lover was saying. Even though he was named the Fourth Espada, he was actually the _first_? She didn't know much about the Espada's release forms. She often sensed the fights between her _nakama_ and the other Espadas. Every now and then, she could feel the power levels of the Espada increase by maximum amounts. She could only assume that was due to their _release _forms.

"Lord Aizen needs you for three important matters, Orihime. He wants you to restore the ultimate power of the Hogyoku, as I know you're familiar with. Secondly, he wants you to produce him a child with immeasurable power that will aid him in his future plans—whatever those plans may be. Thirdly, he wants you to die so that I will release my hidden power out of despair to help him with his current plans to take over Soul Society," Ulquiorra said, casting his eyes back on the red-haired beauty. He could tell his words bothered her as she trembled lightly, not knowing how to respond.

Orihime knew Ulquiorra was strong but she didn't know he was _that_ strong. The power to destroy all of Soul Society? Did even Lord Aizen himself even possess that ability? The human stared nervously at the floor, trying to take in everything he had just told her. She knew he wasn't bluffing—Ulquiorra was never the type to bluff.

"That's…a lot of responsibility I have, I guess," she mumbled softly, forcing a smile upon her rosy lips, "I must be pretty special." She didn't know what else to say as she found herself taking a nervous step back from her lover.

Ulquiorra could tell that his words frightened her. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. It seemed that fate was against them and that no matter what cards they played, death was inevitable for Orihime.

Unless his plan worked.

"Orihime, there's something else I have to tell you," the Espada said, taking a step towards the unnerved female. He reached out and wrapped his pale fingers around the girl's delicate hand, pulling her towards him. He leaned down and pressed his frozen, dark lips against her soft, pink ones. The feeling of his loving kiss upon her lips instantly soothed the girl, allowing her anxious beating heart to slow down to its normal pace.

She had missed his affectionate kisses the most. Orihime closed her hazy eyes as she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ulquiorra continued to kiss her tenderly until he pulled away to whisper softly in her ear, "I know something that Lord Aizen doesn't. If we play our cards very carefully, there might be a way to save your life."

Orihime was about to say something before he silenced her again with another loving kiss. He would do anything he could to save her life. No matter what the cost…

* * *

**Author's Note: O HAI GUYZ! :D I'm sorry it took me SOOO long to update! Things have been really hectic on my part with school and stuff…Please stick with me til the end! I promise I will never abandon this story! I mean, wow! It's been over twenty chapters, hasn't it? I hope I haven't bored anyone! I remember when I had originally planned for this fic to be like, 5 chapters XD hahahaha! I really hope you guys are enjoying it as much as you did in the beginning. I have no idea how long it will be until I can update again but I'll do my best! As usual, your reviews are what keeps me motivated to update as quickly as I can. The more reviews I get, the more reared up I am to continue entertaining you guys :D All of your opinions are greatly appreciated and please feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I filled some plotholes…THANKS FOR READING :D**


	23. Anticipation

"Orihime, there's something else I have to tell you," the Espada said, taking a step towards the unnerved female. He reached out and wrapped his pale fingers around the girl's delicate hand, pulling her towards him. He then leaned down and pressed his frozen, dark lips against her soft, pink ones. The feeling of his loving kiss upon her lips instantly soothed the girl, allowing her anxious beating heart to slow down to its normal pace.

She had missed his affectionate kisses the most. Orihime closed her hazy eyes as she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ulquiorra continued to kiss her tenderly until he pulled away to whisper softly in her ear, "I know something that Lord Aizen doesn't. If we play our cards very carefully, there might be a way to save your life."

Orihime was about to say something before he silenced her again with another loving kiss. He would do anything he could to save her life. No matter what the cost.

The Espada pulled away slowly, leaving the girl breathless and begging for more. Orihime looked up at him with her bright, gray eyes, curious as to what he had to tell her.

"Since my absence from you, I have been conducting a lot of research in Szayel's lab. Were you aware that your friends had taken his life?" Ulquiorra began, placing his hands back in his pockets. Orihime nodded slowly as she fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves again. She also knew that her _nakama_ had defeated several other Espada including the grotesque Nnoitra Jiruga and even Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"As I said, I have been conducting a lot of research using his laboratory. I gained access to his records and found an infinite number of experiments concerning you," the pallid male told her. Orihime began to feel a rush of uneasiness travel through her body. How did Szayel conduct experiments on her? She had never been in his laboratory before.

"Before you ask, I will inform you that various cameras have been placed in your room. It didn't take Szayel very long to find out that you and I had been courting each other. Fortunately for us, I'm sure he believed it had to do with Lord Aizen's orders. Either way, I do not believe that anyone other than Szayel has watched the videos that monitor your room," Ulquiorra continued, watching as the girl grew pale in the face.

"T-there's video cameras in my room? Where are they? How come I never noticed?" the young woman panicked, frantically scanning the room with her eyes to find anything that looked remotely suspicious.

"They are too small to be detected by the human eye. Either way, it matters not anymore. I cut off the power source of the cameras in the laboratory. However, I can tell you that he did observe you rather often while he was still alive," the male explained as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Orihime's stomach began to churn unpleasantly as she tried to shake the thought from her mind. She never truly despised Szayel Aporro Granz but she never did have the opportunity to get to know him. After all, she wasn't there in Hueco Mundo to socialize and make friends. Even so, the thought of him watching her everyday as she paced around her tiny prison cell unnerved her. He probably watched her change clothes, too. Her cheeks began to flare up slightly as she buried her face in her hands. "How embarrassing!" She whimpered softly.

Ulquiorra sighed lightly as he watched the distressed woman. What did it matter, anyways? The Eighth Espada was soundly defeated and all of her secrets died away with him. "Do not stress yourself out, woman. There is still more to tell you. He indirectly conducted many experiments on you and through that I was able to find out some very valuable information."

Orihime peered out her eyes from in between her fingers, shyly looking at her Arrancar lover. "What's that?"

"Those healing powers of yours—the power to reject an object's existence—might be the key to saving your life from the barbaric infant that will be trapped within your womb. Nothing is for certain yet, but once the baby is in development, you might be able to negate the child's existence to a certain extent," Ulquiorra stated as he watched the girl closely. Orihime's arms dropped down to her sides as a puzzled look formed upon her attractive face.

"You mean I can give myself an abortion with my powers? But doesn't that defeat the purpose of getting me pregnant anyways?" Orihime wrinkled up her nose at the thought. No, Orihime did not like the thought of giving birth to a deranged human/Arrancar hybrid but no matter what species it would be, the baby was still _hers_. The thought of killing a child that she and Ulquiorra created together just didn't sit right with her.

"Not exactly, Orihime," Ulquiorra said softly, reaching up his hand to move a delicate strand of orange hair from her face. "With your powers, you can reject the child's existence to a _certain extent_. What I mean is that you might have the ability to erase all forms of Arrancar DNA within the child, producing a simple human baby. Even if you are unable to completely reject the child's beastly DNA entirely, you could probably reduce it to an amount that would still enable you to live."

Orihime's eyes enlarged at the thought of this. Surely it wasn't _that _easy. All she had to do was get pregnant, summon her _Sotten Kisshun _powers, and she would be fine? But that still didn't solve all of their problems.

"Ulquiorra, what will Aizen-sama do when he finds out the baby is just an ordinary human?" the girl asked softly, afraid to hear of her child's fate.

The Espada continued to stroke the girl's cheek tenderly, examining her face carefully. He could clearly tell the woman wasn't in the best of health. She looked pale and tired while her face seemed thinner than usual. She probably hadn't eaten properly in days. What had the replacement caretaker done to make her look this sick?

"Hopefully, we'll have devised a plan by the time your child is born. As I've stated before, this is only a speculation. There has only been one Espada that has ever impregnated a human female before. The results were catastrophic but who's to say it will happen again this time? Should we go down this route, we must be well prepared. Lucky for us, your powers _should _be just enough to save your life." Ulquiorra pulled the frail woman in a gentle embrace as he stroked her hair again, "Just trust that I will not let anything happen to you."

Orihime couldn't help but sigh as she felt a wave of relief flutter over her. Ulquiorra just happened to have that effect on her. Each and every time she was wrapped securely in his arms, she believed everything would be fine. She inwardly wanted to know just which Espada impregnated a human female. None of them seemed to really have any sexual interest in humans. Well, besides Nnoitra…He was just a simple pervert so his interests didn't count.

"So, what should we do?" Orihime whispered softly, not wanting to pull away from his warm, comforting embrace just yet.

Ulquiorra rested his chin atop her head, focusing his eyes on the concrete floor, "That is not my decision, Orihime. It is _yours_. The risks are high and even with your healing powers there is still a chance of failure."

Orihime let out a heavy sigh, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist even tighter. She could tell that Ulquiorra was being considerate and was only sugar-coating things. It didn't matter if the child inside of her ended up killing her or not—either way, the result would be the same. If the child was indeed mostly human and did not possess the Heaven-shattering powers that Aizen Sousuke had hoped for, Aizen would end up killing her. If she decided to not get pregnant, Lord Aizen would still kill her.

No matter what choice she made, she was certain to die eventually.

A solemn frown tugged at her lips as she buried her face in his chest, not wanting him to look at her with those tantalizing eyes of his. She knew he also knew that there would be no hope for her as long as Lord Aizen was around. Even if she managed to escape to Karakura Town, her life would still be in peril due to the raging war against Soul Society. If she managed to meet up with Kurosaki-kun and the others, that would mean she would be putting their lives in even more jeopardy.

But there was one option that at least had one positive side to it.

If she got pregnant, Ulquiorra would be spared. Even if she died, she knew Lord Aizen wouldn't dispose of Ulquiorra in the process.

He was all that mattered to her. She could die happy knowing that her beloved Ulquiorra would be safe from harm. Even Kurosaki-kun and the others would be fine. After all, they would have to retreat to the Human World due to the fact that there would be no need to rescue a dead princess.

"I want to have a baby with you," Orihime said softly as she forced a tiny smile. She pulled away from her tight embrace, looking up at him with bright eyes. "I'll do my best to negate the baby's evil traits! And then we'll all escape to the Human World once Soul Society defeats Lord Aizen! And then you and I can get married and be a perfect family! Oh, it's going to be so lovely! You'll really like the Human World—I promise!"

The woman wasn't fooling anybody. Ulquiorra could see right through her fake exuberance. Even so, he refused to say anything. If Orihime was able to fight against the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, then he would do the same. Orihime's optimistic words made a tiny smile cross over his lips, "I promise everything will be okay."

He would find some way to make sure of it.

"Before we make love again, I need to show you something," the Espada said in a hushed tone, knowing he would eventually regret those very words.

* * *

He was almost there. He could _feel _it.

Ichigo Kurosaki had no choice but to separate from the others and go on without them. What choice did they have? Karakura Town was in great danger.

Byakuya had sent a message to his sister, Rukia, to inform her of the current situation. Apparently Lord Aizen and the remainder of his strongest minions had headed for Karakura Town in hopes to destroy it. All of the captains and lieutenants had quickly dashed to the human realm in order to protect that precious city. Even so, with Aizen Sousuke's strength, they would need all the help they could get…

"Ichigo, this is foolish! There's no way you can save her on your own! Look—I'm just as upset about this as you are but this is what Orihime would want. She would want you to defend her hometown instead of fighting useless Arrancar just to get to her!" Rukia had shouted at him when Ichigo decided to not help them fight alongside the captains.

It wasn't that he didn't care about what happened to Karakura Town. _Of course _he cared. Everyone he loved was in danger and he knew he needed to do something. But what about Orihime? She was also very dear to him. If he just abandoned all attempts to rescue her then what kind of friend would he be? He couldn't just leave her there to rot when they had already spent so much time and effort to get _this f_ar.

"I know but think about it, Rukia! I can only feel the presence of one other Espada here. I'm sure I can defeat him no problem. All I have to do is fight him, grab Orihime, and I'll be on my way back to Karakura Town to fight alongside you guys," Ichigo had said in defense.

After a few moments of arguing, Rukia had decided to let Ichigo go off on his own. She didn't like it, though. After all, this battle would decide the fate of everything. If Aizen and his minions won, Karakura Town and all of its inhabitants would be destroyed. Not to mention what would happen to the whole world…

But that Ichigo sure was a stubborn guy. He would never leave a friend behind. With a heavy sigh, Rukia had watched the carrot top boy run off into the distance to rescue his captive princess.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't have a doubt in his mind that he would rescue Orihime Inoue. When he had first recklessly jumped into the portal to Hueco Mundo, he knew that he would find a way to reach her no matter what. After he had her safe and sound, he would return to Karakura Town and give Aizen a taste of his own medicine…

"Hold on Orihime, I'm coming," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he dashed through the endless halls of Las Noches.

* * *

"Where are we going, Ulquiorra?" Orihime piped out, curiosity filling up her inquiring, silver eyes.

Ulquiorra scooped up the delicate woman in his muscular arms, holding her close to him bridal-style. Orihime's cheeks blushed lightly as he cradled her in his arms securely yet carefully. There was no denying it—Orihime _had _to be the most attractive female alive. He loved the way her cheeks flared up every time they touched. She had remained sweet and childlike even after Ulquiorra had stolen her innocence. That was yet another thing he loved about the woman.

"It's a secret. Hold on tight," he told her impassively as he dashed out of her room with god-like speed. The intense velocity caused Orihime's head to spin as they practically flew through the halls of Las Noches. She shut her eyes tightly as she buried her faced into Ulquiorra's manly chest, clutching on tightly to the back of his neck in fear that he might drop her. His swift pace was even faster than any roller coaster she had been on. The capabilities of an Espada were never to be underestimated, apparently…

In almost a flash, they had arrived at their destination. When they had come to a standstill, Orihime was unable to tell. She felt nauseas and dizzy from the impact of his speed to the point where she knew she couldn't stand up straight just yet. "Ah, ah, Ulquiorra, don't put me down just yet…" the girl mumbled, slurring out her words.

Ulquiorra stifled a chuckle at the girl's reaction. He had almost completely forgotten that she was just a mere human and was unable to handle his Arrancar strength and momentum. "Forgive me, Orihime. Perhaps that was a little much for you?"

With a nod, Orihime groaned for a moment. When she finally felt her blood circulating normally, she managed to open her hazy eyes. She was a bit startled as to what was before her.

_Nothingless_. Miles and miles of pure _nothingness_.

The night sky surrounding them was darker than usual. The young woman could see soft, white sand underneath their feet. The familiar crescent moon hung over head but it everything else felt empty and cold.

"Where are we, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked softly as she clutched onto his white cloak tighter. The thought of being alone in such an empty void caused her to feel a bit uneasy. The atmosphere surrounding this place seemed darker and more forlorn than her prison cell.

"We are outside of Las Noches. Had we been inside of Las Noches, I would have not been able to show you something," the bleak Espada told her as he set the meager, young woman down to steady herself.

"It's so…_empty_," Orihime said, stating the obvious. "Just being here makes me feel so melancholy…What do you have to show me?" She managed to straighten herself up, the nausea from her previous "thrill ride" slowly dissipating away.

"I wanted to show you _myself_. I think it's time you saw the _real me_," Ulquiorra answered calmly as he slowly slid off his white jacket. The whiteness of his bare chest reflected in the moonlight, causing him to look rather sensual and seductive.

Orihime couldn't help but blush as a small giggle formed in the back of her throat, "Silly, Ulquiorra! I've already seen you _naked_."

The Espada rolled his eyes at the girl's naivety. She really could be a child at times...

"That's not what I meant, _onna_," the dark haired male said, stressing the emphasis of the word '_onna_'. Orihime just smiled cheerfully in response, rocking back and forth on her toes. "Well, then what is it?"

Ulquiorra stood up straight as he ran his fingers through his thick, ebony hair, "Before I show you, I need for you to summon your _Shun Shun Rikka_ and perform your _Santen Kesshun_," Ulquiorra commanded firmly, his emerald eyes fixating upon the red haired woman.

Orihime blinked in confusion a few times, puzzled by his odd request. "You mean you want me to put up my shield? Why?" The cold wind blew softly chilling the exposed flesh on her face as it rustled her hair.

"As I said before, I am going to show you my true self. Not even Lord Aizen has seen my final Resurrection Form. I needed to bring you here outside of Las Noches since the overbearing presence of my _reiatsu_ could cause the entire building to collapse," Ulquiorra replied with a serious tone. He knew for a fact he would regret his decision in showing the woman who he _truly _was.

By showing her his Resurrection form, he was putting everything on the line. The woman would probably find him repulsive and frightening in his beast-like form. She might even run away in fear…

Even so, Orihime deserved to know what she was dealing with should her unborn child obtain any amount of his monstrous DNA. If she decided that she would rather become impregnated by Starrk Coyote and produce a child from his DNA, then that would be her choice. Orihime had every right to make her final decision based on every single detail.

Orihime gulped nervously as she watched her lover bask in the moonlight. "Your…Resurrection form?" The girl found herself repeating back to him. She couldn't help but take an uneasy step back away from him. This was certainly a major leap in their relationship! She had never really seen an Espada's release form but she knew they were powerful and _deadly_.

"It may be hard to grasp at first but no matter what, I want you toknow that I will _not _hurt you," Ulquiorra said, breaking the girl's thought process. Although his body changed every time he morphed into his Resurrection Form, he was still the same on the inside. He only hoped Orihime would realize that, too.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra closely as she could see him slowly begin to change. Heeding to his command, she instantly set up her golden shield. "S-_Santen Kesshun!" _She cried out asher shield of light surrounded her. She could see her lover begin to morph into something far more lethal than she had ever imagined.

At first, it seemed that only his hair, mask, and clothes changed shape. His facial features stayed the same as his green eyes never faltered from her view. His clothes seemed to extend their shape, flowing into an almost dress-like form. His short, cropped hair began to whip in the breeze as it elongated as well, reaching a little past his shoulders now. His usual bone-like structured helmet began to dwindle away, taking the shape of an odd-looking crown that had two sharp horns jutting out from it. The only things that changed upon his facial features were his jade tear marks that appeared to be growing thicker.

The one aspect of Ulquiorra's new form that caused Orihime to quiver in shock was two enormous black wings protruding from his back. Orihime's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she watched her lover in awe. He wasn't as frightening as she would have thought he looked like. In fact, he seemed more elegant and graceful than before.

Orihime took a small step towards him, her eyes never leaving his form. Her golden shield moved along with her with every step she took. Before she could step closer, Ulquiorra raised up his hand to stop her.

"I can see no fear in you, woman. However, this is not the true extent of my power. This is only my first release. I still have one more transformation left," the Espada told her calmly. "I advise you to step back as far as you can and keep your shield up to its maximum power." His green eyes gazed at the woman longingly. This might be the last time the woman looked at him with gentle and kind eyes. He knew she was attracted to his elegant form but she would cower in fear the moment she set her eyes upon his second release.

Orihime did as she was told and took several steps back. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she kept her _Santen Kesshun_ securely placed in front of her. For a moment, Orihime could have sworn she felt the temperature surrounding her drop by twenty degrees. The wind began to blow a bit more furiously, whipping her hair around her face carelessly.

After heaving a small, inaudible sigh, Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Powerful reiatsu whirled around him as blasts of energy sprouted from his body. The Espada was trying his hardest to hold back out of fear that a burst of his spiritual pressure would hit the woman directly, causing significant damage. He only hoped that her shield would be strong enough to protect her…

Moments later, another transformation began to take place in the Espada. Ulquiorra's clothes were instantly ripped off of him as his body began to completely change his shape. He grew immensely taller as his bare legs began to grow a thick, black fur around them. His usual pastel arms began to stretch and change into a darker color as long claws began to form upon his hands. His hair grew a few more inches longer as his wings stretched out freely. A devilish tail whipped around his backside as two white horns replaced where his previous head crest had been. His usual Hollow hole had increased in size as black colored blood oozed from its center.

Ulquiorra's jade eyes molded into a malicious golden color as he continued to stare at the unnerved woman before him. He could see the horror that flashed upon the girl's face. There was no denying it—the beastlike creature before her was dreadfully terrifying. He appeared nothing like how he did before. The only word that Orihime could think to describe her lover was _Satanic. _He looked as if he was a demon that had just crawled out of the pits of Hell.

Orihime couldn't stop herself from shaking. Her knees felt weak as her head began to spin. His heavy spiritual pressure was causing her to feel faint to the point where she couldn't move.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but heave another small sigh. The woman would never think of him the same way again. He truly was a monster and nothing would change that reality. All of the trust that Orihime had once placed in him had been crushed within moments. The Espada stared longingly at the woman before outstretching his hand towards her, his eyes softening gretly. "Are you afraid, _Onna?_" He asked quietly even though he knew that there was no point in asking such an obvious question. It was plain to see that she was greatly frightened. _But still…_

Orihime watched as the demonic creature before her reached his claw-like hand towards her. The healer stared at him for a moment, not sure of how to respond. This was her lover's true self. There was no denying that his appearance sent shivers down her spine.

And yet, something about him drew her towards him. Orihime found herself removing the shield that had been protecting her. His powerful reiatsu still made her feel rather dizzy but she was able to ignore it for the most part. Although nothing about the man before her was familiar, Orihime knew that this was still _her _Ulquiorra.

The closer she got, the clearer she could see. Even though his eyes were now as golden as the sun, she could still detect softness within them. Without thinking for another moment, the girl smiled softly, nearly radiating the atmosphere around them.

"No, Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered unsubstantially as her long hair blew hastily in the wind, "I'm not scared."

Before Ulquiorra had time to react, the girl reached out and wrapped her tender fingers around his outstretched claw, holding his hand tightly. It was true—no matter how he looked on the outside, he was still the same Ulquiorra on the inside. The orange haired maiden then flew her arms around his chest, embracing him forcefully.

Astonished by her sudden movement, Ulquiorra stood there nimbly, unsure of how to respond. Was she really _not _afraid of him? How could this be? He was so certain she would have screamed in terror and ran away from the very sight of him!

No. This was Orihime Inoue he was referring to. She was a truly kind person that could see right through anyone's appearance. He should have known she would have loved him regardless of what form he was in.

The Espada returned the embrace to his lover, wrapping her securely in his arms. "Orihime, I am sorry," he whispered daintily, tenderly running his hands through her hair while being cautious of his sharp nails.

"I love you, Ulquiorra. I really don't care how you look. You will always be handsome to me," the girl replied, giggling lightly. It was true, though. Even though he reminded her of Lucifer himself, he had a certain attractiveness about him.

Orihime pulled away from the embrace to get another good look at him. Something about him did seem a tad bit familiar to her. She wondered if she had dreamed about him in this form before or maybe saw something similar to this form in a movie or something.

And then it hit her. _The book_.

Somewhere in the back of her memory, she could recall seeing Ulquiorra's demonic like stature within the fairy tale book that Ulquiorra had once brought her.

"'_Don't worry, I forgive you,' the beautiful princess told the transformed dark prince. 'I love you very much as you are! I know you'd never hurt me. If it means to rescue you from a horrible fate, I will gladly sacrifice myself.' With a tender kiss, the princess gladly obliged to the dark prince's request._

Orihime nearly gasped when the words from the book played over in her mind accurately and precisely. Yes! The _dark prince _in the book looked exactly the way Ulquiorra did in his Resurrection form! The identical likeness was undeniable! Was all of this a coincidence? Or did the book have some sort of secret omen lying within it? Either way, Orihime swore to herself that she'd reread the book the moment she went back into her prison cell. She wondered if Ulquiorra had known about that peculiar book and what all was in it…

Ulquiorra neatly tucked one of his talons underneath the girl's chin, urging her to look into his amber eyes. He could tell she was distracted by something. "Orihime, are you sure you are all right? Are you sure my form does not disgust you?"

After being pulled from her thoughts, Orihime quickly shook her head while smiling reassuringly at the Espada. "No! Not at all! In fact, I actually think you look rather handsome in this form! In a devilish, sexy kind of way," the girl replied with a tint of pink blush forming upon her cheeks.

It was true. Ulquiorra was indeed _enchanting _in this form. His long hair whipped in the wind as his wings twitched lightly from the girl's comment. Orihime found herself being drawn towards his haunting yet alluring essence. The girl stood up on her tippy toes, trying to draw her face towards his. Ulquiorra ducked his head down lightly before pressing his dark lips upon hers. Orihime trembled lightly from his touch, finding herself intoxicated by his kiss. She craved more of him as she intensified the kiss while wrapping her arms around his stiff neck.

Almost instantaneously, Ulquiorra swept his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Without hesitation, he slid his tongue into the girl's moist cavern. Orihime couldn't help but utter a tender moan as she felt his tongue glide across hers slowly and seductively. She could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible as to not frighten her with any sudden movements.

With a tiny smirk, Ulquiorra withdrew from the kiss while gazing passionately into Orihime's silver orbs. It never took much for Ulquiorra to feel heated whenever he was with Orihime. Even with the gentlest of kisses, his whole body began to yearn and ache for the girl—especially in his animalistic form.

"Orihime, although this may not be the proper time, I have a request for you," the Espada told the girl calmly as he pried the girl's arms from around his neck. Orihime simply peered at him curiously, a perplexed look upon her face, "Sure thing, Ulquiorra."

"Forgive my indecent request but would you make love to me while I am in this form? I assure you that I have no intentions of harming you during intercourse. Believe it or not, I am highly capable of controlling myself in situations such as these," the dark haired male said as he held the girl's hand tenderly, careful as to not scratch her with his claws.

Orihime found herself blushing brightly at his request. Even so, she was quite surprised he didn't simply _demand _her to sleep with him. Perhaps he was starting to think of her as more than just his _woman _but as his counterpart. She couldn't help but smile at his politeness—this was something she would have a hard time getting used to since he always just ordered her around.

"Of course, Ulquiorra. I'd be delighted to," the girl said tentatively as she shyly looked down to the ground, "I'd do anything for you."

She knew that by making love this time, there was no turning back. He would finally fill her up with his seed and allow her to finally have a child growing inside of her. Anything after that was all up in the air. Even so, she wasn't afraid. This was what Orihime had wanted. She would do anything for Ulquiorra—even if it meant sacrificing herself in the end.

Just like the princess in the story.

* * *

**Author's Note: O HAI GUYS ^_^;;; Once again, I am SUPER sorry for the delay! I had intended to update a lot sooner but some more things came up with school and what-not….but I finally updated :D What do you guys think? Ulquiorra is pretty shmexy in his Resureccion form, no? ^_~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again, I am NOT discontinuing this fic. I've gotten lots of messages asking why I decided to quit this story but there is NO way I am quitting! It may take me a little while to update but I am working as fast as I can while doing lots of other projects. We're almost to the ending and I hope you guys will see it to the end with me! ^_^ Also…there will be a splash of lemon in the next chapter so look forward to it :D **


	24. Interruption

**WARNING! This chapter contains a delicious medley of lemony delight. If this offends you anyway, please just don't read... But if you like reading stuff about Ulquiorra and Orihime going at it, you and I can be great friends! So enjoy the MATURE content if you choose to keep reading! :) **

* * *

The sound of the wind whipping through her hair. The feeling of sweat trickling down her ample body. The touch of Ulquiorra's black, flowing hair brushing against the softness of her skin. The soft whimpering moans that wafted through the air. The sight of Ulquiorra's enchanting, golden orbs as they locked onto her face as he pounded his thick member into her soft, wet womanhood.

Orihime would not have traded that glorious moment for anything.

"Ah, ah, Ulquiorra…" the orange haired woman moaned out as her lover pounded deeply into her.

The fourth Espada loved the way the maiden cried out his name in a state of ecstasy. It was a sound like no other. The intonation of love and desire was clearly expressed through her tender voice. Even so, Ulquiorra knew he needed to be careful as to not completely devour the girl with longing as they made love in his second resurrection form.

The demonic male hovered over Orihime as she lay on the cold ground beneath her. It seemed like just moments ago they were standing in the endless desert outside of Las Noches, pondering on their next move. In the moment following after, Ulquiorra had swept up the tiny woman in his arms and carried him back to the fortress of Las Noches.

It didn't take long for the Espada to become aroused. After all, it had been weeks since he had claimed Orihime as his lover. Ever since the one fateful night they had made love, he had been desperate for her affection once again. Ulquiorra knew that no other Espada remained inside of Las Noches since they were all back in Karakura Town in hopes of destroying the town. Other than a few timid servants, Ulquiorra and Orihime were entirely _alone_. They had the entire castle to themselves. There was no need for hiding and sneaking around since not even Lord Aizen would be paying attention to what was going on inside of Hueco Mundo.

As Ulquiorra flittered in with his beautiful flower in his arms, he figured he might as well take advantage of the privacy they were given. He made his way into the main hall of the fortress before setting Orihime back down on her feet.

"Why did you stop, Ulquiorra? Are we not going to your room to…um…you know, have s_ex?_" Orihime whispered quietly as her cheeks flushed a rosy color. Her auburn hair fell over her tender shoulders as she looked down at the floor shyly.

With a seductive smirk, the raven haired male folded his arms over his exposed chest. "I see no need to hide ourselves this time. Nobody of importance remains in this building. My spiritual reiatsu is dying down since I am not using this form for battles at the moment. With that being the case, do not worry that the building will collapse. Any servant who remains trapped within Las Noches will sense whatever reiatsu I am emitting which will cause them to flee in fear. Not a soul will interrupt us." His silky long hair fell back behind his shoulders as he watched the blushing girl closely. She did not appear keen to the idea but she still simply nodded in return.

Moments later, they found themselves launched into a fiery frenzy of passionate love-making.

"_Mmm_, Ulquiorra…" the flaming haired girl breathed out as she squirmed underneath his muscular body as he hovered on top of her. She could feel the walls of her innocence accommodating to the enormous size of his member. It had felt strange at first since his entire body underneath his torso was covered in soft fur. Even so, the moment she felt his throbbing manhood enter into her, she could tell she was in for a delightful treat. It had hurt at first but she grew accustomed to his pulsating cock moments later.

"Do not let me hurt you, woman. Inform me if I cause you any sort of pain," Ulquiorra had told her as he continued to thrust in her tight pussy. He could tell she was still not completely used to being with a man—especially a man with a godly manhood like his in his Resurrection form.

After a few heavy pants, Orihime managed to mumble out, "No, please. Give me _more_." After hearing a request like that, Ulquiorra was more than happy to succumb to her request. He brought up one of his hands to lightly graze his fingers across her pink nipples. He was careful as to not scathe her with his sharp talons as he lightly teased them. Orihime's delicate moans grew louder as her amounts of pleasure began to increase.

Ulquiorra's amber eyes never left the woman's form as he continued to make love to his delicate flower. As he pounded into her, a sudden unpleasant feeling crossed over him. Something was _wrong_. No, nothing was wrong with the sex. The sex was _perfect_. Even so, Ulquiorra couldn't shake off the feeling that perhaps they weren't as alone as he had anticipated they were…

Instead of ceasing his rapid thrusting, the thought of someone watching them make passionate love peeked his interest. "_Let them see for all I care. Nothing matters more to me than the woman before me. I shall not allow any intruder to take away this precious moment for me"_, Ulquiorra thought to himself as he rocked his hips harder into her.

* * *

This was bad. This was very, _very _bad.

He could fill it in the air—thick, _heavy _reiatsu. It was something he had never quite felt before in his life! It was so powerful, so _overwhelming_. It felt like it could crush his very bones if he took another step towards the direction from where the power was coming from.

Even so, something like spiritual pressure was not enough to scare Ichigo Kurosaki away from his mission. He had sworn to Rukia and the others that he would be swift and diligent in retrieving Orihime Inoue. All he wanted was for them to buy him enough time to raid the castle, snatch up the princess, and then head home. Once Orihime was safe, he would focus on fighting and defeating Aizen Sousuke alongside his friends once and for all. _Nothing _was going to stand in his way. Not even the insane amount of pressure that radiated through the entire building.

"What kind of creature has _reiatsu _like _that_?" Ichigo grunted out to himself as he forced himself to take another step forward. It almost felt like the energy like that of a Hollow. No, it was _far_ more powerful than that of a Hollow. It was _godlike s_trength. In fact, it almost felt like the holder of that power was even _holding back_. Whoever possessed such insane spiritual pressure must be a strong opponent. With a sigh, Ichigo figured that there would have been no way Aizen would have left Las Noches completely defenseless.

He was certain that Aizen must have left his most powerful minion to defend the castle from any intruders. Perhaps saving Orihime wouldn't have been as easy as he thought…Figured as much. Nothing was ever easy these days. Could he ever get a damn break?

With a scowl on his masculine face, Ichigo marched on forward. His black shinigami robes flowed lightly from the impact of the massive reiatsu that pulsated throughout the entire building. As he made his way down the main hallway of Las Noches, Ichigo was able to faintly sense the spiritual pressure of yet another being. It was hard to tell who or what the small reiatsu was coming from due to the overpowering reiatsu of Aizen's minion. Was it a weaker Arrancar? No, it felt slightly different. It felt more…_human_? Could it be the spiritual pressure of _Orihime_?

The spiky haired boy gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace a bit. If Orihime was next to the carrier of the monstrous reiatsu, then that could only mean she was either being attacked or guarded. This was not good… He needed to get to her _fast_.

"I'm almost there, Orihime," Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he dashed down the long hallway, "_just hang on."_

* * *

She couldn't take it. No, she just couldn't take anymore! Pleasure began to course through her entire body, filling her up with the most exciting of sensations. She had felt this kind of bliss only once before when she and Ulquiorra had made love for the first time. And yet, here she was being overcome by shivering sensations in her nether regions once again.

"Ul-Ulquiorra! I'm going to cum!" The red-haired woman cried out as she could feel herself building towards an impressive orgasm.

A tiny smirk appeared on Ulquiorra's dark lips as he peered down at the sensual woman underneath him. "Not yet, you're not. You'll finish when I tell you to," the Espada purred out seductively in a husky voice as he slowed down his hip movements. Orihime let out a small whimper in disappointment as she could feel the build-up slowly start to dissipate.

"But Ulquiorra…That isn't fair. I _want _to finish," Orihime sniveled quietly as she looked up at her lover with pleading, gray eyes. "It feels so _good_…" She looked like a pitiful child who was pouting over not having her way.

Ulquiorra leaned down and nipped at the woman's neck gently, teasing her. "I know but I need to finish _inside _of you this time. If you go ahead and have an orgasm, it will start to feel uncomfortable and you will begin to ache down should I continue to lavish you as I am doing."

The girl's cheeks flushed brightly as she looked away from him, nodding slowly. "I understand…"

The demonic young man slid his throbbing cock out from the girl's wet regions slowly. "Woman, I have an order for you. I want you to pleasure me with your my mouth for a little. If we continue at the pace we are going, you will surely finish before I do." He ran his sharp fingernails through his long, black hair as he watched the girl with interest.

Orihime bashfully nodded as she sat up from her lying down position. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the Espada who sat eagerly on the floor. His tail swished lightly as the girl bent down and placed her gentle lips on Ulquiorra's hard penis. The woman's innocence was always impeccable. She looked delectable as she slowly placed his stiff member into her mouth.

"That's it, Orihime. You're such a _good girl_," he groaned out in a raspy voice as he placed his hand atop of her head gently. "Trust me—I will make all of your efforts worth your while."

Orihime's cheeks darkened even more as she sucked gently on his manhood. She loved the way he talked to her in such a naughty tone. Even though she was slightly disappointed that she couldn't have an orgasm just yet, she just enjoyed the acts of making him feel good.

Ulquiorra allowed the woman to use her mouth to play with his cock for several long moments. Shivers went up his spine every time she delicately nipped at his head. He tried to stifle out his groans of pleasures but the maiden made it nearly impossible. Her head bobbed up and down as she began to suck harder and faster. Ulquiorra jerked his head back as he buried his talons gently in her tangled, orange hair. "That's it, woman. _Just like that_."

After a few more moments, Ulquiorra could feel himself nearing a state of enlightenment. He quickly stopped Orihime from further sucking on him as he gently tucked one of his fingers under her chin to make him look at her. A bit of saliva trickled down her chin as she looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Please, Ulquiorra. Please put yourself inside of me _again_," the girl begged in a whisper. "_Please_."

With a beautiful face like hers, there was no way Ulquiorra was going to deny the woman of what she wanted. Without further ado, Ulquiorra pulled the woman on top of his lap. Orihime straddled both of his hips as she lowered herself on top of him. A loud cry of pleasure escaped the girl's lips as she gradually slid herself atop of Ulquiorra's massive cock.

"This time, you have to move up and down on _me_. Do you think you can do that?" The Espada muttered as he pressed his lips against one of her pink nipples. Orihime simply nodded as she began to go up and down on him, riding him gently.

"That's it. That's _perfect_," Ulquiorra mumbled before he captured her hardened nipple into his mouth. He began to suck gently on her perfectly round breasts, enjoying the muffled moans that girl tried to hold back. Ulquiorra also rocked his hips in sync with her movements to make things easier for her. He could feel himself plunging deeper and deeper into her tight regions. The tension caused him to bite his lower lip as he continued to thrust into her.

"Ul-Ulquiorraaaaa…" The woman whimpered out as she closed her eyes. It didn't take her very long to reach the same part of the ride that she had left off on earlier. Only this time, Ulquiorra was feeling it, too. "Don't stop, Orihime," the pale skinned beast commanded her. Intense pleasure began to race through his body as he felt Orihime quicken her pace.

"Ulquiorra! I just can't hold it anymore! I'm going-!" the orange haired maiden cried out. She curled her fingers around the back of Ulquiorra's neck as she arched her back. Her hips began to buckle as her whole body began to shake and quiver with vast gratification.

At that exact moment, Ulquiorra found himself unable to hold back anymore. With one more rough thrust, Ulquiorra released his seed inside of the girl's tender regions, engulfing her with his juices. Orihime let out a loud cry as she felt herself finally let go. She buried her nails roughly into Ulquiorra's shoulders as ecstasy took over her luscious body.

The dark haired male couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan himself as he closed his amber eyes. He could feel the girl panting softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They had finally done it. They had finally made passionate love once again. Nothing had held them back this time. Nothing had gotten in the way. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Nothing except the substitute shinigami that was standing fifty feet away from them.

Ichigo stared in horror at the scene before him. His brown eyes were as wide as saucers as he stood completely dumbfounded in a state of absolute shock.

Ulquiorra's eyes quickly shot open and darted over to where the teenage boy was standing. The lean male simply stared back at the thunderstruck boy, realizing he had seen this peculiar boy once before.

Wait. Could this shinigami be _Ichigo Kurosaki? _The substitute shinigami that everyone in Hueco Mundo was making a huge fuss about?

Ichigo's eyes wandered over from Ulquiorra to the naked girl cradled in his arms. _"No way_," Ichigo thought to himself, "_That can't be Orihime. There was no way she would ever be doing what I think I just saw happen…"_

To say that he was too shocked to move was an understatement. Ichigo felt his legs grow heavy as his heart began to race in his chest. The nude female had her face nuzzled deep into Ulquiorra's neck as she panted heavily. He could only assume that she was in too much of a state of bliss to even acknowledge his presence.

"State your name, boy," the dark haired Espada demanded coldly. If this really was Ichigo Kurosaki, then this was not a good situation. In seconds, Orihime's eyes fluttered open as she sat up quickly in panic.

"Huh? Is someone here, Ulquiorra?" The maiden cried out as her cheeks flared up. She quickly threw up her arms across her chest to shield away her massive breasts. She then quickly turned around before crawling out of Ulquiorra's arms. She reached for her dress, not even bothering to see who had been peeping in on them.

There was not a doubt in his mind. That was _Orihime Inoue_.

Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly as he could feel a trickle of sweat sliding down his forehead. Walking in on two people have sex was embarrassing enough. But to witness the very girl he was going to save have intercourse with his enemy was simply flabbergasting. There had to be some mistake! The Espada had to have _raped_ her!

"O-Orihime…Is that you?" Ichigo said in a gentle tone, continuing to stare at her in disbelief. Instantly, Orihime shot her eyes in the direction of where the figure was standing.

The girl's gray eyes lit up in fear as she saw who the person was that called her name. She held her up her white dress to shield her exposed body as she simply stared at the bristly haired hero before her.

"….Kurosaki-kun?" the girl mumbled under her breath, unable to believe her eyes.

Ulquiorra glanced down at his speechless lover. This was a situation too bizarre for him to handle. He most certainly did not feel embarrassed or ashamed in the least for making love to _his _woman. But he was certain that Orihime would not feel the same once she snapped out of her state of shock.

So it was her. It _definitely _was her. Ichigo had not been standing there watching them the entire time but he had enough. He had seen the girl straddle the demonic male as he pounded into her. He had seen the girl's face fill up with pleasure and desire as she reached a powerful climax. He had seen the girl cry out the enemy's name as she threw her head back in delight. He had even seen the way she looked at him with adoration and devotion as she pressed her lips against his.

He had seen _more _than enough.

The shinigami clenched his jaw as he reached behind him for his sword. "You…sick…BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed out in rage as he began to dash towards where the strange looking Espada was standing. He completely ignored the massive spiritual pressure that was radiating from him. The only thing he cared about was landing a blow on the male that had clearly brainwashed or hypnotized his innocent classmate.

Ulquiorra was able to dodge the move with ease as he stepped out of the way. Ichigo stumbled for a second before slashing his sword in the Espada's direction once more. Ulquiorra managed to evade Ichigo's attempt at slicing him once again as he reached out and snatched the boy's wrist.

"I have no desire to fight you," the resurrected Espada told him calmly and bleakly as he tried to twist the carrot top's arm behind his back. Unfortunately, Ichigo quickly broke away from his grasp and jumped back away, holding his sword out in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ORIHIME?" He bellowed out, clutching tightly onto the hilt of his sword. His brown eyes were filled with fiery rage as he clenched his jaw tightly. There was no way Orihime would do something as indecent as _that_ on her own! Either she was threatened, hypnotized, or manipulated. The Espada must have used some intimidation technique to force her to engage in intercourse with him willingly!

Orihime could only watch in horror as her childhood sweetheart attacked her beastly lover. Her body felt completely paralyzed as she sat there helplessly. How long has Ichigo been standing there? She didn't even sense his _reiatsu! _Then again, she was extremely distracted by Ulquiorra… The Espada himself had even seemed a little caught off guard by Ichigo's sudden appearance. Both of them must have been completely caught up in the moment and didn't even realize they were being watched…

Suddenly, the truth began to sink in as she realized what exactly had just happened—Ichigo Kurosaki _saw _them have sex.

Seconds later, her cheeks began to burn brightly as she instantaneously slid on her white, strapless dress with a swift movement. She didn't bother fastening the jacket part of her uniform as she tried to quickly put on her flowing, white hakama pants underneath her dress. Once she was at least fully covered, she began to cry out her nakama's name.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please stop!" the silver eyed girl cried out as she began to race over to where her lover was standing.

Ichigo paid no mind to the screaming girl as he prepared for another attack on the Arrancar. "I don't' know who the hell you are but you're going to pay for hurting Orihime!" He roared out as he charged at Ulquiorra once again. With a small sigh, Ulquiorra braced himself for impact as he readied himself in a defensive position. There was no point in attacking the shinigami. All it would do would further anger the raging human and even upset Orihime. If only he hadn't have been so caught up with making love to the woman…

"Fighting is pointless, boy. If you would put down your sword, perhaps I could explain the situation," the pale skinned male stated calmly, realizing that perhaps conversation would be his best tactic.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You're going to pay for raping Orihime!" Ichigo screamed out in fury as he rushed towards Ulquiorra once more. Remnants of his Hollow mask began to form upon his face as wrath began to stir inside of his soul. He couldn't control the flaring resentment filling up in his chest as he swung his sword up above his head. "DIE, YOU BASTARD!" He snarled out as he went in for the kill.

"_**Santen Kesshun**_!" rang out the soft voice of Orihime as a golden shield surrounded Ulquiorra's entire being. Ichigo's sword clashed down on the shield, barely cracking it as it ricocheted off of it. Ichigo was pushed back from the impact of his sword colliding with the golden veil of protection. He staggered a bit from the shock but quickly regained his composure as he gripped on tightly to his sword.

Ichigo's eyes darted over to where the determined female was standing. Orihime stood up straight as her silver orbs locked on Ichigo's Hollow mask that was shielding away his face. "Don't you lay another finger on him, Kurosaki-kun. He is not to blame! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at _me_!" Her indomitable side began to take over her usual weak-willed self. Typically, she wouldn't have stood up to anyone or even dared to get in between a fight. Even so, she was under the impression that Kurosaki-kun thought Ulquiorra was _raping _her. She couldn't just sit back and watch Ichigo attack Ulquiorra when he wasn't at fault for what happened.

"_Ori…hime_?" Ichigo muttered out as he stared at the girl from beneath his mask. She looked completely different than she had many months ago. The Orihime from before was typically irresolute and unassertive. She never enjoyed quarreling with anybody and she rarely stood up for herself. She was kind-hearted, bubbly, and even a bit ditzy at times. But the woman that stood before him was completely _different_.

"Listen to me, Kurosaki-kun! Don't you dare attack him! He didn't rape me! I had sex with him _willingly_! And if you wouldn't mind putting your sword for a second, you can find out _why_." Orihime pleaded as she firmly stood her ground. Ulquiorra couldn't help but like the way she defended him. Truthfully, he didn't _need _her help. After all, the shinigami was carelessly flinging his sword around in a state of vehemence. There was no way he would have been able to injure a resurrected Espada being as sloppy as he was. Even so, it pleased him knowing that his woman would stand up for him.

"Orihime! Why the hell would you defend an enemy?" Ichigo screamed out as his mask began to fade away. His golden eyes reverted back to their normal state as his voice returned to normal as well. He continued to grip his sword securely as he looked at his traitorous _nakama_ with pained eyes. "What did they do to you? Why are you protecting him?"

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He was supposed to parade into Las Noches and find Orihime. Orihime was supposed to cry tears of joy as her hero came to her rescue and then they were going to join up with the others to help defeat Aizen Sousuke. After that, everyone would be living in a safe, happy world without any worries at all.

Instead, he witnessed Orihime having sex with one of Aizen's evil minions. And now she was protecting him and defending him? Surely Aizen had some kind of a grasp on Orihime's mental state. The poor girl had been held in captivity for an incredibly long time… Who knows what all the Arrancar had done to her?

"Inoue-san, it's all right," Ichigo said in a soft tone as he took a step towards her, "I know it's not your fault. I don't know what all they've done to you but it's okay now. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you anymore…"

Orihime flinched at the sound of his tender voice. _Inoue-san_…That's what he had always called her when they were in class together. It wasn't fair… Why did he have to show up _now? _Where was he four months ago? Where was he a few weeks ago? Why, of all times, did he have to show up _now_? During the majority of her stay in Las Noches, Orihime fantasized about the day when Ichigo Kurosaki would show up in his shining armor and rescue her from her prison. She had always dreamed it would be a memorable, romantic moment. He would sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the sunset…

But he never showed up. Instead, Ulquiorra was the one to save her. Ulquiorra, the _dark _prince, rescued Orihime from the pits of despair. He had given her hope when there was none. He had held her when she was alone. He had comforted her when she felt vulnerable.

"Kurosaki…kun…" Orihime whispered as tears began to fill up in her silver eyes. It just wasn't fair… Even so, this was the way things were. She couldn't just go back with Ichigo to Karakura Town and pretend none of this ever happened. She couldn't just leave Ulquiorra and forget about everything they shared. She knew for a fact that she was no longer in love with her precious Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra had filled the hole in her heart that Ichigo had left gaping. She knew it wasn't Ichigo's fault for just now randomly showing up. She knew he had been fighting this entire time to rescue her alongside the others. But even so…it was too late. Her heart was now with Ulquiorra.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated! _ I do apologize from the deepest pits of my soul! Just so much has been going on lately, I couldn't find the time or motivation :( This summer has probably been the worst summer of my entire life. In just 2 months, I was cheated on, bullied, harassed, and betrayed, had my hometown blown away by a tornado (I'm a resident of Tuscaloosa, AL, by the way)...and I was taking really hard summer classes too! ;A; I know that's probably not an excuse to disappear but life just got really complicated this summer and I fell into a horrible depression...On the bright side, things are a lot better now :) I worked things out with my relationship and took care of the bullying problem! ^_^ And Tuscaloosa is on the road to recovery! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever but I hope this chapter was to your liking-even if it's just a little bit ^_^;; We're nearing the conclusion and I promise you guys that I will absolutely not EVER give up on this fanfic :) I can't promise that I'll update super fast (due to school starting up again) but I will try my best to deliver as quickly as possible! All of your reviews seriously kept my spirits up this summer :) I found myself reading a lot of them over and over...Thank you guys so much for your support! When the world is against you, just knowing that a few people out there love your work is enough to keep going ^^ Thanks so much for not giving up on me! **

**Also, I greatly apologize if you guys think I was very OOC in this chapter with Ulquiorra, Orihime, or Ichigo _ I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I happened to miss...**


	25. Conflict

He couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't _believe it.

Was everything Orihime that Orihime had told him true? Had she really gone through _all _of that during her stay in Hueco Mundo?

Ichigo's jaw clenched tightly as he listened intently to the girl's solemn words. It was only a few months ago that Orihime Inoue was captured and imprisoned by Aizen and his Arrancar minions. The moment he found out that she had been kidnapped, Ichigo and his _nakama_ instantly sprang into action and began their endeavors to rescue her. Even though they had immediately rushed to save her, so many things had happened to slow them down. So many battles, so many losses…

Even so, if he had known just _exactly _what all had been going on while he and the others piddled around Hueco Mundo, he would have hurried a lot more.

She was almost raped by the fifth Espada, Nnoitra. Loly and Menoly put her through a lot of torment. But to hear that Aizen wanted to use her womb to bring conceive him an all powerful heir was just too much for him to handle.

A bit of sweat trickled down the substitute shinigami's forehead. He could feel the shortening of his breath as Orihime continued to inform him of all of the events that occurred in her life following her kidnapping.

"…I would spend most of my days staring out the window while praying for your safety, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said with a tiny smile as her voice squeaked a little.

Even after all that happened, Orihime Inoue had prayed for her _friend's _safety. That was just like her—always thinking of others before her own well being. But that had only pained him more…

"Why didn't you come and get me before you were kidnapped that night! Why didn't you tell me this bastard threatened you?" Ichigo shouted, unable to control his anger as he pointed a haughty finger in Ulquiorra's direction.

Ulquiorra had long before changed back into his regular human-like form. He had summoned a weaker Arrancar servant to fetch him a new uniform so he wouldn't have to stand there stark naked for long. It didn't bother him though, of course. He just simply didn't appreciate the arrogant boy's scolding him for his lack of clothes. What did it matter? He had just witnessed them having sex, after all. What was so bad about a little bit of nudity?

Once the Arrancar servant brought him back some clothes, Ulquiorra simply stood there quietly with his hands in his pockets in his usual stoic pose.

Orihime's gray eyes cast downwards as she shuffled her feet nervously. After tucking a few strands of her orange hair behind her ears, she whispered softly, "Because I was afraid the Arrancar would hurt you and the others, Kurosaki-kun…"

That was the last straw.

With a loud stomping motion of his foot, Ichigo reached out and grabbed Orihime's arm as his chocolate eyes locked on hers. "Are you a freakin' idiot, Inoue? We could have handled these guys easily! Did you r_eally _sacrifice your freedom to this asshole _just _because he threatened us?" His roaring voice echoed throughout the large, empty room nearly rumbling throughout the entire building.

Taken back by his actions, Orihime flinched and instantly shut her eyes tight as Ichigo continued to roar at her.

"Can't you give us a little more credit? We would have been fine! _You _were the only one who wouldn't have been able to stand up to them! Don't you realize you could have been killed? _Everyone _in Soul Society told us there was no point in rescuing you because you would be dead by the time we got there!" Ichigo's voice began to quiver and shake as he continued to scold the anxious healer in his grasp.

Why was Orihime always so dense? All she had to do was come to his house that night and say that some Arrancar with white skin threatened her and he would have been on him in a flash! He wouldn't have let anything happen to her or any of their other friends! He would have protected her with his life and he wouldn't have let Ulquiorra or any other the other Arrancar go near her!

"I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I was just so scared… I mean, what would _you _have done?" Orihime piped out as she looked up at her childhood crush with hazy eyes full of overwhelming tears. "You saw what the Arrancar were capable of! In your fight with Grimmjow, you got hurt really badly! What if Aizen had sent the other stronger Espada to fight you, too, if I had disobeyed their orders!" The girl jerked her arm away from him and gripped the sides of her head tightly, crouching down slightly. "I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to any of my friends! Especially _you_, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's eyes that were once full of rage instantly softened by the girl's fragile state. He could see her body trembling as crystal tears trickled down from her delicate face.

Orihime was right. If Aizen had sent all of his strongest Espada to attack the human world at once, things would have been disastrous. At that time, he was in a bad state due to the fact he had been severely injured in his fight with Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. If Orihime had denied Aizen's orders to come back with Ulquiorra, he would have no doubt taken her by force. He probably would have ordered the other Espada to fiercely attack Rukia and the others… They wouldn't have been able to stand a chance.

"Don't say that, Inoue. Do you know how tore up all of us were when we heard the Arrancar had you? We're the ones that couldn't bear knowing something had happened to _you_. When Captain Yamato said you were most likely dead, I couldn't move. Nothing scares me more than knowing that my friends are hurt or in trouble, let alone d_ead_." Ichigo's arm dropped to his side as he hung his head down low. It just wasn't fair… Why did all of this have to happen to _Orihime _of all people? She was always so peaceful—so d_elicate_. She was like a real flower—she was lovely to look at but if you poked her too hard, she would fall apart.

"You bastard," Ichigo grunted as he sharply turned around to glare daggers at Ulquiorra once more. He wanted to punch that pale-faced boy square in the mouth for bringing her here to this dreadful place! "It's all _your_ fault! You're the reason she went through so much suffering!"

Orihime quickly stood up straight and rushed over to Ulquiorra's side, standing in front of him to shield him from any further attacks. "No, you don't understand! If it wasn't for Ulquiorra, I _would _be dead!" The girl squeaked out as she watched Ichigo clench his fist tightly.

With a sigh, Ulquiorra placed a gentle hand on Orihime's shoulder. "No, the fool is right. In a way, it is my fault. But if I hadn't have brought you here, someone else would have. Imagine if Nnoitra Jiruga was the one in charge of taking care of you… I guarantee you would have probably lost a limb or two."

Ichigo spat on the floor as he cracked his knuckles; his eyes never leaving Ulquiorra's emotionless form. Something about that guy r_eally _irked him.

"Inoue, you said you had a thing for this bastard. He's still an Espada! He's still an enemy!" Ichigo jeered as he folded his arms over his chest.

Orihime's cheeks instantly blushed as her eyes averted away from the carrot top boy in front of her. "It's more than just a _thing_, Kurosaki-kun. I'm…in _love _with Ulquiorra."

Before Ichigo could react, Orihime began waving her arms in the air as if hoping it would keep him from attacking Ulquiorra once again. "But please hear me out! He's actually _not _a bad guy! He rescued me from Nnoitra! And he even brought me yummy food from the human world! I mean, he even gave me _dango _out of all things! I absolutely _love _dango!" Orihime blabbered out as she made big motions using her arms.

"So you fell in love with him because he gave you _food_? Inoue, did being trapped in Las Noches make you brain dead?" Ichigo snapped as he listened to strange girl babble on. "That's not it! I mean, everyone else in Las Noches were extremely cruel to me! But Ulquiorra treated me with kindness! Sure, he was a bit of a _meanie_ at first but I knew that he had a heart deep down inside!" Orihime retaliated as she bounced up and down to try to get eye-level with the vizard.

Ichigo was getting more and more annoyed with each passing second. The girl had definitely been warped into believing Arrancar like Ulquiorra were actually capable of feeling emotions like _love _or _compassion_.

"Get a good look at him, Inoue. He's not a human. Hell, he's not even a shinigami or anything! Does he look like he has a heart? If I remember correctly, he's got a black hole right in his chest just like Hollows do!" Ichigo hissed in aggravation. He was growing tired of all this very quickly. All he had wanted to do was to come to Hueco Mundo and bring back Orihime safely. He didn't expect that he would have to sit and reason with her while trying to convince her to leave the bad guys alone!

"He may not be a human but he still has a heart! If you only knew all the wonderful things he's done for me…" Orihime began as a serene smile appeared on her soft, pink lips.

"You mean like try to get you pregnant with a demonic baby?" Ichigo snarled before darting his eyes over to the fourth Espada who was being unnaturally composed about everything.

"And you!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed an accusing finger in Ulquiorra's direction once again, "Why are _you _so quiet? Don't you have anything to say?"

Ichigo wasn't the only one growing in aggravation. Feelings of irritation began to course through Ulquiorra's cold veins. Not only was the vizard's voice beginning to wear on his nerves but he really didn't appreciate being accused of such duplicity.

"Yes, I do have something to say," Ulquiorra said in a bleak tone, "I think it's high time you stopped blabbering like a raging idiot. Your voice is echoing through the halls which will bring us much unwanted attention from the other lesser-ranked Arrancar here. If you want to argue, do so in a civil, quiet manner."

Ichigo could feel his blood boil every time the Espada moved his lips. "Why you arrogant little bastard!" Ichigo grumbled through gritted teeth. "I oughtta' punch your lights out right-"

"Ichigo, please!" Orihime pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Ichigo's sleeve and tugged on it lightly. "Just do what he says, Kurosaki-kun. We can't have the servant Arrancar hearing what all we say. They've got really good hearing so they might report what all we say back to Lord Aizen!"

_Lord Aizen? _Great. Now even Orihime was referring to him as a _lord_. What else was going to happen? Was she going to start referring to Grimmjow as _Grimmy-chan_? It made him sick with how familiar she was getting with the bad guys.

"All right, fine. I'll keep it down. But you better have a good reason for Inoue to think so highly of you," Ichigo growled as he kept his brown eyes focused on the dark haired Espada.

"First of all, _boy_, her name is not _Inoue _but Orihime. If you value her so much, then why do you speak to her so harshly? Nothing about this situation is her fault so stop giving her a rough time about it," Ulquiorra said in a calm but icy tone as he reached out and wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist, pulling the frail woman against his hip gently.

"If there's anyone to blame, why not look at yourself? If you had treasured her as much as you say you do, you would not have let her out of your sight when we Arrancar had raided Karakura Town," Ulquiorra continued as his jade eyes began to narrow slowly into a tiny glare in Ichigo's direction.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime whispered as a small blush crept along her cheeks from the Espada's blunt display of affection.

Before Ichigo could respond, Ulquiorra continued on by saying, "Furthermore; it seems that you all took your sweet time while trying to rescue your princess. If someone had captured my flower, I would have reached my destination in no time. I wouldn't have let anything—or _anyone_—slow me down. You, however; seemed to let little distractions get in the way of your goal. If I recall, you abandoned your mission to find Orihime in order to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from Aaroniero, is that correct? You were too busy tending to Rukia's wounds to continue on with the journey yourself."

Ulquiorra's piercing eyes seemed to look right through Ichigo's skull. The vizard could almost feel the presence of Ulquiorra in his head—as if the Espada was reading his mind. "No…you're wrong!" Ichigo snapped as he clenched his jaw tightly.

It was true, though. A lot distractions happened which slowed down their rescue mission… But what could he do? There were problems with people like Nel and Ashido that required his assistance… Not to mention all the times he was attacked by various Arrancar and Espada. It wasn't as if he could just run past them all!

And Rukia…Well, if he didn't go back and help her, she would have died in her battle with the Ninth Espada! He had no choice but to go back and tend to her!

"So many distractions… I guess your princess's safety wasn't as important to you as you thought. All you wanted to do was to play the hero. Did you ever really care about Orihime Inoue _herself_? Or was she always just one of your _nakama _with powers?" Ulquiorra's voice was as smooth as silk as his words drifted through the boy's mind. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms protectively around Orihime's waist as he held onto her tightly; burying his nose into her lavishing hair that was the color of autumn leaves.

Ulquiorra's words cut Ichigo completely off guard. How did he know all of this stuff? Was Ulquiorra watching him this entire time? "No, you're wrong! I mean…Yeah, I did go back and help out Rukia but I had no choice! I needed to help her! And no, Inou—I mean, _Orihime _is very important! What do you know? You don't know anything! You're just one of Aizen's dogs!" The redheaded boy sneered as he reached for his sword strapped to his back.

"You let Orihime go right now! You have her completely warped! You don't really love her! You're just using her!" Ichigo continued to shout, forgetting that he agreed to keep his voice down.

"Please, just stop…." Orihime whispered as she turned her head away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just simply held onto his precious woman tighter as he continued to stare down the substitute shinigami, "That's what you want to believe,_ Ichigo Kurosaki._ It would just be too much for you to handle if you accepted the truth that I do, _in fact_, carry strong feelings towards this woman. And it would be even harder on you to accept the fact that she is now _mine_."

"You LIAR!" Ichigo bellowed as his reiatsu began to encircle his body at a speedy rate. Rage was beginning to take over his body as he prepared to attack Ulquiorra once again. No one was going to say bullshit like that and get away with it! He had had enough of this crap! "If you love her so much then fight me for her! If I win, she comes back to Karakura Town with me! If you win, then I'll let you have her!"

"I disagree to your terms. The woman should have the right to choose what she wants to do despite who is victorious in a pointless battle," Ulquiorra replied in an empty tone. The boy's foolishness was impeccable. It baffled him and almost amazed him at how stupid and childish teenage boys could really be.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP IT ALREADY?" Orihime shouted at the top of her lungs as she jerked away from Ulquiorra's grasp. "Just knock it off! I think we have bigger issues to worry about! Now both of you stop fighting or I'll…I'll…I'll smack you both upside the head!" the desperate female cried out, stomping her food in extreme frustration.

"My apologies, my _love_," Ulquiorra said in a soft tone as he placed his hands back into his pockets once again. It wasn't very often Orihime snapped like that. All their arguing must have really bothered her… Even so, he couldn't help but saying _'my love_' loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo's reiatsu stop swirling around the surrounding area as he stared at Orihime in astonishment. Not once—but _twice _she stood up to him. It looks like she was growing more of a backbone than he thought…

"Look," Orihime said as she took a deep breath, "I really want to go back home, Kurosaki-kun. More than _anything_ I want to see Tatsuki-chan again! And I want to eat all kinds of delicious donuts with wasabi cream poured all over them! I also want to go to the beach and spend summer vacation with everyone once again! I mean, I even miss going to school and having homework!"

Although he questioned the donuts covered in wasabi, Ichigo knew how awful it must have been for her to be trapped in a dark room all day long without an ounce of sunlight. He could just picture her standing in a tiny room gazing out the window probably daydreaming about the day when he and the others would show up to rescue her.

"I know you do… And Ino—I mean, _Orihime_, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. I probably should have tried harder to reach you quicker. If I had only been there for you, you wouldn't have been put through all of this," the substitute shinigami whispered in a soft, regrettable tone. "Ulquiorra's right. A lot of it _is _my fault."

Ichigo reached out his hand to gently hold onto Orihime's before pulling the girl into a gentle embrace in his arms. He held her protectively as his hand stroked the back of her long, apricot hair. "I'm so sorry, Orihime… Please forgive me. I'm sure you doubt how much you mean to me after all this happened but I want you to know just how important and valuable you are to me." His voice was tender and gentle as he held her close. He knew nothing could change the fact that he and the others certainly took a long time in rescuing her but he was just glad she was finally _safe_. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Now, let's go back home, okay? And I'll kick Aizen's ass for you…"

For months, this was the exact moment Orihime had been dreaming of. For hours she would stare out the window of her tiny room the size of a matchbox and fantasize about what it would be like for Ichigo Kurosaki to hold her. She knew that if he just hugged her, she would find complete happiness and never ask for anything again.

That is, until she met Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime pressed her hands lightly against Ichigo's chest as she pulled away from his embrace, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry, Kurosa—I mean, Ichigo. I'm sorry but I can't go back with you," she smiled lightly at her redheaded friend as she watched his eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"You _what_?" Ichigo asked, completely flabbergasted by her actions and words.

Orihime shook her head as she walked back over to Ulquiorra before wrapping her fingers around her lover's hand. "I'm sorry but I just can't go back with you. I belong here right beside Ulquiorra until the end. If I just leave now, Aizen will kill him for sure. And…I just can't let that happen," Orihime said softly as she beamed up at Ulquiorra.

If Ulquiorra had a heart, it would have been thumping wildly out of his chest. Instead, Ulquiorra simply felt a warm, fuzzy feeling tickling at the edges of his Hollow hole. Ichigo Kurosaki was the one person whom Orihime had adored and admired for years and all of a sudden she just pushed him away. She pushed Ichigo away for _him_.

"But Orihime…He's the bad guy! You can't be serious!" Ichigo gasped as his jaw dropped slightly in astoundment.

Shaking her head once again, Orihime gripped onto Ulquiorra's hand tighter. "I am serious and he's no longer a bad guy. I know he cares about me with all of his heart. Even though you can't see his heart, I _know _it's there."

All of this was too much for Ichigo to take in. "But Orihime…what about the others? Didn't you just say you wanted to go back to Karakura Town? We came all the way here just to save you and now you're saying you don't want to leave?" He reached out his hand, beckoning for her to come back by his side again as he entreated, "Please, Orihime! Come to your senses already!"

"I _do _want to go back to Karakura Town! And I promise that I will! Just…not yet. Ulquiorra and I have some unfinished business. You know how I told you that Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to get me pregnant so I could have a child with immense Arrancar powers? Well, if I give birth to that baby, then the baby will turn out to be a monster. I will, without a doubt, die during childbirth. No human mother would be able to withstand birthing that kind of creature…" Orihime began as her shoulders dropped forward and her eyes softened.

"A-Are you serious? Orihime, why the hell would you agree to that?" Ichigo shouted with brown eyes full of disbelief and fear.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo with a reassuring smile, "If I didn't agree to it, Aizen told me he would slaughter Ulquiorra. And…I just can't let that happen."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he grumbled in frustration, "So let me get things straight here…" The orange haired boy was beginning to lose his patience. All of this was beginning to sound like something from some kind of deranged soap opera. "So you're telling me that if Orihime gets pregnant, she'll die and if she doesn't get pregnant, _you'll _die. Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass if _you _die or not." Ichigo hissed in Ulquiorra's direction.

"On the contrary, if Orihime does _not _getpregnant, Lord Aizen will no longer find use of her and will certainly dispose of her," Ulquiorra informed the dimwitted vizard in a callous manner.

"So it's a lose-lose situation here?" Ichigo shouted, losing his cool once again. He didn't like the sound of things one bit. "If Orihime's going to die either way then what's the point? Instead of worrying about whether to have a demon-baby or not, why not just let me kick Aizen's ass and let's move on with our lives?" He haughtily folded his arms over his chest as he watched the two with annoyance in his brown orbs.

"It's not that simple, you fool," Ulquiorra replied in a bleak tone as he let out a soft sigh. "If defeating Lord Aizen was so simple, do you not think I would have done it already?"

"No! 'Cause you're one of his damn minions!" Ichigo snapped back.

"You are mistaken," replied Ulquiorra in a calmer voice.

"Stop acting like you're smarter than me, you damn bastard!" Ichigo shouted back with hatred in his tone.

"Then stop acting like an ignorant fool," the pale-skinned Espada muttered blandly as he continued to stare with slight interest at the imprudent boy.

"Um…can you please stop arguing, you two? We have a lot more pressing issues to talk about," Orihime interrupted as she tugged on Ichigo's sleeve. "This is getting out of hand…"

Ulquiorra took a step towards Ichigo as his eyes narrowed down in a serious manner, "Listen, _Ichigo Kurosaki_, Lord Aizen is a lot stronger than you think. Training to defeat him would take months for me at this rate and frankly, I just don't have that kind of time. If you want to try to fight Lord Aizen, then be my guest. It will be _your _funeral. In fact, you'd be doing me a _favor _by occupying him as Orihime and I carry out our plans."

Ichigo took a step back as he watched the Espada's sudden cold demeanor change. His jade eyes were full of remorse and distaste towards Ichigo and he knew it. Something about the Espada made Ichigo realize just how serious Ulquiorra was being.

"I have confidence I can defeat him and I don't need a few damn months to do it," Ichigo grunted as he shot his eyes towards the ground.

Ulquiorra straightened himself out as he kept his hands neatly placed in the realms of his pockets, "Just like how it didn't take you a few months to reach Orihime?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but instantly shut his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, the Espada had him there. Ichigo saw just how strong some of the Espada were and he hadn't even defeated anyone higher than the Fifth Espada. There were at least four more Espada stronger than Nnoitra Jiruga. Ichigo could only assume that Ulquiorra was the top Espada. If Ulquiorra wasn't even confident enough in his abilities as the First Espada to defeat Lord Aizen as he was, then Ichigo knew he probably wasn't strong enough himself yet. Not that knowledge like that ever stopped him from challenging tougher opponents before…

"All right, _emo-kid_. If you don't think we can defeat Aizen just yet, then what do you suppose we do, huh? Let Orihime get pregnant with a demon-baby that will try to destroy the world once we _do _beat Aizen? How the hell is that supposed to fix anything?" Ichigo scoffed as he clenched his fist tightly at his side.

"We have devised a plan," Ulquiorra replied in a calm intonation as he glanced at the golden haired woman beside him. "As you may know, Orihime has incredible healing powers and the power to negate something's existence. With proper concentration, I believe she can work hard and use her powers to negate the child's Arrancar genes."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo blurted out as he stared dumbfounded at the austere Espada.

"Of all the fools—" Ulquiorra groaned, unable to hold back his frustration.

Orihime quickly interrupted before Ulquiorra could finish his insult as she bounced in front of Ichigo excitedly. "What he means is that with my super cool powers, I could alter the baby's genetic make-up! Like, instead of my baby having Arrancar powers, I could use my Shun Shun Rikka to cancel out the baby's evil genes. If I do that, then the baby could possibly even turn out to be human!" The girl smile enthusiastically as she tried her best to explain the situation. "It's like genetic engineering but using my powers instead of science. Do you see what I mean?"

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the bubbly girl babble. "Yeah, it makes sense…But do you _really _think you could do it? Do you honestly think it could work?" Something about their plan seemed too good to be true. There's no way something that precise could work out so perfectly…

"There is no complete certainty," Ulquiorra responded as he wrapped his arm around Orihime's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "But it might could buy us enough time until we can defeat Lord Aizen. I'm even willing to team up with Soul Society in order to bring Aizen and the rest of the Espada down."

The substitute shinigami eyed the two of them closely. He took note of Orihime's slight blush as Ulquiorra held onto her protectively. He also couldn't help but notice the way the Espada looked at the tiny woman under his arm. It was a look that he didn't think Arrancar were capable of—affection and protectiveness.

"But…if it doesn't work, then won't that mean Orihime will still die?" Ichigo asked somberly as he scratched the back of his head once again.

Orihime casted her eyes downward at the cold floor beneath her feet as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "If my powers don't negate the baby's existence, then yes, I'll probably die during childbirth."

Ichigo felt a sharp pain stab through his chest as his nakama uttered those words with hesitance. "But that's not fair! There's no way in Hell I'm letting you do this!"

"Yes, there is a chance she will die if she gets pregnant. But there is a one-hundred percent chance she _will _die if she does _not_ get pregnant," Ulquiorra retorted hastily. He didn't like the way he had to gamble his lover's life like this but what other choice did they have? He would rather take the chance that she may not survive if their plan were to fail then to completely throw her life away by not succumbing to Lord Aizen's demands.

"I…I don't like this," Ichigo grumbled under his breath. Wasn't there some other solution to this problem? He knew everyone was back on Earth fighting against Sousuke Aizen and his minions at that very given moment. The way Ulquiorra and Orihime spoke made it seem like neither of them had faith in Soul Society's abilities to defeat Aizen and the other Espada.

Orihime was always the type to blindly put faith in any of her friends despite how badly the odds were usually against them. Why would she change her way of thinking _now_?

The answer should have been obvious. Ichigo stared at the girl long and hard for a moment, inspecting her closely. Her hair seemed to have lost its once vibrant shine. Her eyes that once sparkled with the emotions of enthusiasm and confidence in her friends seemed to have lost its glitter. For some reason, she appeared a bit more grown-up and mature. It was almost as if her childlike innocence had completely dwindled away into mere specs.

But who could blame her? She had been through Hell and back apparently. If it wasn't for Ulquiorra's compassion towards her, she probably would have lost every fiber of her once effervescent being.

"I don't like it either, Ichigo. But Ulquiorra's right—what other choice do we have?" Orihime answered with a forced, nearly invisible smile as she spoke. She was definitely willing to give her life to protect Ulquiorra. "If Ulquiorra doesn't get me pregnant, then one of the other even stronger Espada will. I…I really don't want to be _raped_ by one of _them_."

Ichigo halted for a moment as his eyes widened slightly, "Wait. You just said _stronger _Espada. Isn't Ulquiorra the First Espada?"

Orihime blinked in confusion by her friend's response. "Um…no?"

With a sigh, Ulquiorra couldn't help but roll his eyes as he unbuttoned his white jacket a little to reveal a number "4" digit tattooed in the corner of his chest. "Indeed I am not number one. Did you seriously not notice the "4" written on my chest moments ago?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at the digit upon the frigid Espada's chest. "Y-You're shitting me! _You're _not the strongest? What the hell? Then what kind of power were you emitting while I walked in on you guys screwing each other's brains out?"

Ichigo's reaction caused Orihime's cheeks to flare up in embarrassment as she buried her hands in her face. "W-We weren't screwing each other's brains out!" The timid girl squeaked out. "We were…um…_making love_."

"That would be the same difference, Orihime," Ulquiorra informed his lover in a gentle tone before turning his attention back to Ichigo. "I'm not quite sure why that would give you the insinuative that my reiatsu would automatically declare me as the top Espada but I will enlighten you by saying that I am the only Espada with two released forms."

Ichigo was once again completely stumped by Ulquiorra's words. "This…is insane!" The boy groaned out in exasperation as he smacked his hand to his forehead. "So even though your reiatsu seemed more powerful than anything I have ever felt, there are _still _others out there that are stronger? Argh, come on! Throw me a freakin' bone already!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro—I mean, Ichigo-kun. I guess we should have told you from the start that he's only number four…Not that that's anything to be ashamed of or anything!" Orihime squeaked out with a tiny smile as slapped Ulquiorra gently on the shoulder. "I mean, you are _extremely _powerful! Not even Lord Aizen would stand a chance against you!"

Ulquiorra looked at the girl with tender eyes, a small frown appearing on his typical emotionless face. "I hope so, Orihime. I certainly hope so."

"All right, enough of this stupid talk! I've heard enough!" Ichigo grumbled as he turned on his heels and began to stomp off haughtily.

Orihime gasped as the boy began to saunter off. "Wait, Kurosa—I mean, Ichigo-kun! Where are you going?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the woman from over his shoulder, "I'm going to go defeat Aizen. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But didn't you hear Ulquiorra? He's much too strong to defeat! You'll be killed if you try!" Orihime pleaded as she gazed at him with silver eyes full of concern.

The teenage boy turned his head back to look down at his feet as his fists twitched lightly. "Look, _Orihime_. Right now as we speak, Rukia and the others are risking their lives to fight Aizen. I should have been with them but I didn't want to give up on saving you. But it looks like I was too late… You've already got your heroic _prince_."

Ichigo's words caused the girl to flinch lightly. She glanced back down at the floor before staring at his back solemnly. "Ichigo, I…"

"Save it!" He snapped as he stood up straight. "You may have given up hope for your friends but I sure as hell haven't. Since you obviously don't need us anymore, I'm going back to help them out."

His words stung her like a poisonous snake bite. It's not like she had completely given up hope on her friends or anything… It's just that she knew what all Lord Aizen was capable of. He would wipe them all out with a flick of his finger. Chance of victory for Soul Society was so very slim… She and Ulquiorra needed to think ahead in case Soul Society did in fact fail their plans of defeating Lord Aizen and his minions.

"Ichigo, please understand. Things aren't as simple as they once were. If you go fight him, it'll be like suicide!" Orihime cried out as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"Well I'd rather die trying than to just sit back and let him slaughter Rukia and the others," Ichigo replied harshly as he continued to head down towards the main hallway.

"But Ichigo!"

"Let him go, Orihime," Ulquiorra said sternly to the apricot haired girl as his eyes followed the substitute shinigami. "He is doing what he feels must be done. Do not interfere with his judgment. If he wants to die then let him go ahead."

Orihime shot her eyes back to Ulquiorra with a look of affliction upon her face, "How can you say that, Ulquiorra?"

With a sigh Ulquiorra meandered over to where Orihime was standing before leaning his lips towards her ears. "Listen," Ulquiorra whispered faintly, "He's going to be all right. I promise."

Orihime stifled a sigh as she looked away from Ulquiorra hesitantly, "How can you be so sure? Lord Aizen is really strong…"

"Just trust me on this," Ulquiorra said soothingly as he ran his fingers down the girl's slender back. The girl shivered tenderly underneath his touch before glancing back once again at Ichigo before he completely wandered out of sight.

Ulquiorra knew it bothered her that Ichigo was leaving so soon after they were reunited. He also knew she could feel the disappointment that had emulated off of his eyes after knowing she was in love with an Arrancar. He knew it probably crushed her…

"Let's get you back to your room. That is quite enough excitement for one day," Ulquiorra declared in a gentle tone as he reached for his woman's tenuous hand. With a small nod Orihime agreed to his request as he led her back down the long, narrow hallway of Las Noches.

Before they entered into the long hallway, Orihime gave one more glance over her shoulder to see if Ichigo was still there. Much to her dismay, he was far out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK ! :D Sorry for the maaaaaaaaajor delay between chapters. Once again, life has made it difficult for me to dedicate my time to this fanfic… But I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D It was a bit longer than some of the others so I hope you guys feel it was worth the wait (maybe?) ^_^''' Soooooooo let me know whatcha think in the reviews! :D I'm sorry if Ulquiorra or Ichigo seemed a little OOC…. Lol I love their arguing scenes XD Well this story is about to be wrapped up in the next two chapters or so. Kinda sad, isn't it? But I hope you guys will stick with me to the end I have no idea how long it will take me to update but I hope you guys won't give up! UlquiHime is still my favorite pairing and I promise I will have this fic completed! Sooo….leave me some reviews so I know how I'm doing! Also, the more reviews I get, the more I feel motivated to update XD ha ha! So just keep that in mind as you finish this chapter…^_^ Toodles for now!**

**Also...THANKS FOR THE 600+ REVIEWS EVERYBODY! ^_^ I never thought my fic would be enjoyed by this many people so it makes me feel UBER special!  
**


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

The silence was overwhelming.

Neither the Espada nor the delicate human exchanged any words with each other as they sauntered down the hallways of Las Noches side by side.

The pitter-patter of their feet echoed throughout the empty halls, bouncing off the colorless walls. Even to this day, Orihime was still not used to the bleak air that emanated from Hueco Mundo. She missed the colorful, painted walls of her bedroom back in the human realm. The girl slightly wondered if Las Noches would feel less lonely if they hired an interior decorator. Even some lovely curtains would be enough to make this place feel more welcoming.

Frustrated with the silence, Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra as she continued to walk alongside him. "Hey, Ulquiorra?" She mumbled quietly.

There was no reply. The Espada simply stared ahead, his jade eyes unwavering as he continued to stare in front of him.

"Um…Ulquiorra?" the girl tried again as she fidgeted nervously with the strands of her apricot hair.

Once again, there was no reply. Orihime sighed lightly as she figured that Ulquiorra was probably angry with her. It wasn't exactly _her _fault that Ichigo Kurosaki jumped to conclusions and started attacking Ulquiorra out of nowhere but she wasn't entirely _not _at fault either. It was _her _nakama that caused the conflict, after all.

Orihime would have been lying if she said she wasn't relieved that Kurosaki-kun at least cared about her enough to storm the castle looking for the captive princess. But it still didn't change the fact that he had arrived a little too late… Her heart already belonged to the _Dark Prince _known as Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra… I know you're angry with me," Orihime said with another sigh.

The Espada didn't say anything as his green eyes glimpsed at the woman next to him before staring straight ahead once again.

"Kurosa—I mean, _Ichigo_, was only trying to protect me. I didn't realize he was ever so protective over me," the healer continued on as she stared down at the cement floor underneath her.

After another moment of silence, Ulquiorra callously snorted, "If he was so protective over his princess then he wouldn't have let her get kidnapped in the first place."

Orihime was taken aback by his reply as she flickered her eyes in his direction, "Hey! I came of my own free will! I wanted to protect my friends so _you _wouldn't hurt them!" She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a rather condescending look.

"And if your friends were _strong _enough to protect themselves then your sacrifice wouldn't have been needed," Ulquiorra told her straightforwardly. He placed his hands in his pockets, quickening his pace.

Orihime let out a low, frustrated groan, "But if _you _hadn't have tried to kidnap me in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"I was simply following orders. To deny Lord Aizen's orders would have meant sudden death. Back then, I was too busy trying to figure out what my purpose was. If I had died at the hands of Lord Aizen at that point, I would have never found my reason for existence," the black haired male told her blandly.

Orihime continued to pout for a moment as she stared in a huff at Ulquiorra's back. "Oh yeah? And what would that reason be, hm?"

In a swift movement, Ulquiorra turned on his heels and faced the pouting woman. His emerald orbs zeroed in on her as he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Leaning in close to her, the Espada placed his lips near her ear and breathed softly.

"_Foolish woman_," he whispered quietly as a tiny smirk appeared on his lips, "My reason for existence is _you_."

In seconds, Orihime's cheeks flared up in a crimson blush. Butterflies welled up in her chest as his warm breath caused goose bumps to dance along her spine.

Orihime was still getting used to hearing him say romantic things to her. Anytime tender words escaped from his lips, she couldn't help but shiver. The blossoming of their romance never ceased to ease all of her worries and bring peace to her mind.

"I…I see…I'm sorry," the bashful maiden said quietly as she watched Ulquiorra pull away from her.

There was just something special about Ulquiorra. He had something that just made her legs feel like Jell-O. Was it his voice? His eyes? His succulent body?

It was probably everything.

"Enough talking. You're probably hungry. When was the last time you ate?" Ulquiorra asked with a gentle tone as he reached for her hand. He had enough of talking about the insignificant shinigami substitute. He didn't care if he was her friend or not—the carrot-top boy still annoyed him to the very core.

Orihime had to think for a moment about his question as she tapped her chin lightly in thought. "Um…a day or two ago?"

It was true. She was completely malnourished. Earlier, she was so distressed about her menstrual cycle; however, due to her malnourishment it had completely vanished. Her body had not been receiving any proper nutrients so her body's system was going haywire. Too bad her period hadn't stopped before Lord Aizen took notice of it…

"A few…days then?" Ulquiorra turned around to look at her, eyes full of indignation.

Who had been taking care of her? Why hadn't any servants fed her properly? No wonder the girl looked thinner and sicker than usual…

"I've gotten used to such a poor diet…I can go at least three days without eating a nibble," Orihime shamefully admitted. Sometimes she preferred to skip meals entirely. The nasty gruel that the servant Arrancars had been providing her with weren't fit for humans. They sometimes made her sick to her stomach. To Orihime, being hungry was better than spending the entire duration of the night vomiting.

"We're getting you food," Ulquiorra told her harshly. He dragged her down the hallway as he made his way into the kitchen. If the servants weren't going to cook her anything decent then _he_ was.

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra was an _amazing _cook. Simply _amazing_.

In less than five minutes, Orihime had gulped down every last bite of the soup. Ingredient wise, the two of them didn't have much to work with. If Orihime had the choice, she would have mixed a tad of mustard in with the vegetable soup. Or chocolate sauce. Either would have the soup a tad bit more delectable to her tastes. In any case, she was still grateful that Ulquiorra went through the trouble of scurrying around for ingredients in the dusty, old kitchen to make her some soup.

It wasn't necessary for Arrancar to eat but a few of the Espadas took delight in eating. Yammy, of course, was one those Espadas. Las Noches was usually packed with food to satisfy Yammy's never ending appetite. Ulquiorra told Orihime that Lord Aizen lost many servants due to Yammy's violent temper. If Yammy didn't have the top-notch dishes, he'd take out his anger on the cooks. Needless to say, Lord Aizen was never really happy with having to constantly replace servants and chefs but Yammy was only punished lightly for it.

"This is DELICIOUS!" Orihime exclaimed as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

Ulquiorra stood by Orihime's side as she guzzled down her soup and bread. Ulquiorra never quite understood the enjoyment of food but he no longer questioned it. Orihime did indeed love to eat.

"I'm glad you find the food here desirable. I'm afraid we are lacking in the _dango _department. I remember how much you enjoyed it…" Ulquiorra stated as he leaned against one of the kitchen walls. He had a hard time finding nutritious ingredients that hadn't already spoiled.

The kitchen was dirty and dusty. Ulquiorra silently wondered why no one had been taking care of this place and why they lacked many foods. Did Lord Aizen decide he didn't care anymore if the Espada enjoyed food?

"Its…so…yummy!" Orihime said once again with a mouthful of bread. "Too bad we don't have any hot sauce to go with this bread…"

Ulquiorra had simply thrown together some basic ingredients he found lying around the kitchen. There were a few cans of broth mix so that was at least a start… He was silently grateful he was an Arrancar and had no use for food. It would be a strenuous task to consume food every day in order to live. Humans were such complex creatures…

"So, Ulquiorra, what do we do from here?" Orihime asked in curiosity before chugging down a glass of water.

The fair skinned male simply looked down to the woman, watching as her big, gray eyes peered up at him.

What were they supposed to do, indeed? Just wait until she was with child? Once she was officially impregnated, the girl would need to focus on her healing powers each and every day to ensure the child's humanity. One wrong move and the baby would retain its monstrous genes and rip out of her womb like a demon. It would be certain to kill her…

While Orihime focused on negating the child's Arrancar DNA, Ulquiorra would need to prepare in his own ways. His only option was to find a way to defeat Lord Aizen once and for all. Of course, the chances of doing so were slim but if they could continue tricking Lord Aizen until Orihime gave birth then that might give them enough time to find Lord Aizen's weakness.

Lord Aizen thought Ulquiorra was a fool. Ulquiorra knew good and well Lord Aizen wouldn't dispose of him anytime soon. Lord Aizen believed Ulquiorra was oblivious to the knowledge of his own powers but that was simply not the case. Ulquiorra knew he had the potential to surpass even the Primera Espada if he was able to unleash his power without any restrictions.

However, Ulquiorra was aware that only one thing was holding him back. His _emotions_.

For better words, his _lack _of emotions was the reason. If he stopped suppressing all of his emotions then he would have the capacity to let his _reitasu _flow freely without restraints.

It was funny to him, really. Emotions and feelings were one thing Ulquiorra always found to be useless. He never had a need for them up until he met Orihime. He bore no memories of his past life and he felt nothing but _emptiness _since the time he became an Arrancar…

He had started to notice an increase in his strength once he began to let himself _feel_. Orihime opened his heart to his emotions that he was certain he had locked away for years. Once he let himself indulge in his feelings, he noticed he had become far swifter and even stronger.

He could only assume it was from Orihime's influence on his feelings. If sensations such as _love _and _passion_ caused him to increase and strength, he could only imagine what _pain, sorrow, and wrath _could bring upon him.

Lord Aizen was indeed aware of this.

Ulquiorra sighed as he ran his fingers through his long dark hair, continuing to lose himself in his thoughts.

There was no doubt Lord Aizen would use his weakness—or s_trength_—of emotions against him. Undoubtedly, Lord Aizen would dispose of Orihime if he found out she wasn't going to produce him a powerful heir. Not to mention, if she did somehow survive the pregnancy, he would dispose of her anyways.

Once Orihime Inoue was disposed of, Ulquiorra would indisputably succumb to his emotions of sorrow and anger. It would make him the most powerful Espada. With an all-powerful Espada and monstrous heir by his side, Lord Aizen would be invincible.

At least, that's what Ulquiorra figured Lord Aizen was thinking.

"Ulquiorrrrrrrrrra! You're ignoring me!" Orihime whined as she pawed at Ulquiorra's shirt with her hands.

Ulquiorra was instantly snapped back into reality as his eyes gazed down at the girl looking up at him. He could see a hint of concern upon the girl's features as a soft sigh escaped from her lips.

"I am sorry, Orihime. I seemed to have been lost in my own thoughts," the male told her bleakly as he reached out a tender hand to stroke the soft fibers of her hair. "What did you ask me a moment ago?"

Orihime let out another long, exasperated sigh. "It's not like you to get lost in your thoughts…but I understand." She looked down at her toes as she leaned her head into his hand, signaling that she enjoyed the gentle feeling of his fingers in her hair. "I wanted to know what we should do now. Now that I've decided I can't just leave you or Hueco Mundo, I'm kind of at a loss."

"You needn't worry about anything. We can only pray that you were successful in getting pregnant on this past try. Once we find out for sure that you are pregnant then you'll need to focus all your thought and energy into your healing powers. You can leave the rest up to me," Ulquiorra told her in a compassionate voice.

The words of her lover soothed her frazzled nerves but it still left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Is that really all you want me to do? What about Lord Aizen?" she asked softly as she brought her knees up to her chest, cradling herself in her seat.

"You needn't worry about such things. I will handle Lord Aizen. Your main priority will be using your Shun Shun Rikka to negate the child's negative energy in order to produce a healthy, stable human child. You also must make sure to maintain your health. You cannot sustain a healthy baby if you do not take proper care of your own body," the Espada told the woman as he reached his hand down underneath her chin, making her look back up at him.

Orihime couldn't help but smile softly as she looked into Ulquiorra's deep, emerald orbs. "Jeez, Ulquiorra! You sound like a doctor… But I understand. I'll do my best!" A look of confidence replaced the look of doubt on her face.

Orihime knew there was no point in stressing about things yet. If all went well, Ulquiorra wouldn't even have to deal with Lord Aizen at all! At that very given moment, Soul Society was using all of their most powerful warriors to defend Karakura Town against Lord Aizen's army. Even Ichigo was on his way to fight! With all of their strength put together, there would be no way Lord Aizen would end up victorious! She needed to stop doubting her friends.

No one knew what the future would hold for them but Orihime decided to not let it bother her anymore. She had a job to do at the moment! She needed to make sure she produced a perfectly normal human baby just in case something else went wrong. There was no harm in at least preparing herself…

"Shall we get back to your room? Or would you prefer to come join me in my bedroom quarters?" Ulquiorra said softly as he outstretched his hand to help Orihime out of her chair.

With a nod, the girl bounced up and down. "Of course! Now that I've eaten a good meal, I'm getting rather sleepy. But…is it okay for me to go back with you to your room?"

"Why would that be a problem? No one of importance remains in Hueco Mundo. We are free to do as we please until Lord Aizen's return," Ulquiorra stated as he made his way to the door.

Orihime bit the inside of her cheek lightly at his words. She didn't like how he said '_until Lord Aizen's return_' as if he was already counting of Soul Society's defeat. She decided to not let it bother her as she skipped out of the kitchen behind Ulquiorra.

_Everything will be fine, Orihime_, the orange haired girl told herself mentally_. Everything will be just fine_.

If only Orihime knew at that moment just how wrong she was then maybe she would have better prepared herself for the heartbreaks that were soon to befall them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the short update….I just wanted to let you know that I was alive and that I most certainly have not given up on this story! The end is only about two chapters away… How does that make you guys feel? Will you stick with me to the very end? I'm sorry I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update…but I promise that I have some interesting twists up my sleeve for this story. Stick around and I know you won't be disappointed! (Or maybe you'll be shocked by the ending? Hmmm….Who knows!) **

**Also, once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm not kidding when I say that it inspires me to write! I check my daily to see if I have any messages or reviews but it gives me a huge motivation to write! XD Also… I started this story about two years ago and I'm really bad about rereading old chapters and finding plot holes… If you guys find any mistakes that I've made recently that don't exactly match up with the more recent chapters, I'm really sorry and I'll get around to fixing them XD I'll try to make this story as clear and understandable as possible!**


	27. The Beginning of the End

Oddly enough, the past few days in Hueco Mundo were actually one of the most fun times Orihime had ever experienced. Who would have ever guessed that Orihime Inoue would actually be finding herself _smiling _and _laughing _in Hueco Mundothe way she did in the human realm?

Besides a few Arrancar servants, Ulquiorra and Orihime were the only two people in Las Noches. Without Aizen and his repulsive minions around, Las Noches didn't seem completely like the awful place Orihime had always deemed it to be. Naturally, it was because of Ulquiorra.

Since there were no authority figures other than Ulquiorra, the Fourth Espada had lightened up quite a bit. Well, as much as he was _capable _of easing up.

Unlike before, Ulquiorra finally let Orihime explore inside all of the castle walls of Las Noches. If one did not consider the fact that Las Noches was technically located in the land of the dead, then Las Noches could be deemed as one of the most impeccable architects in all of existence.

_Gardens_. There were actually _gardens _in Las Noches.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before, Ulquiorra? I always thought Hueco Mundo had nothing but desert!" Orihime exclaimed gleefully as she walked hand in hand down the hallway of Las Noches with Ulquiorra.

"I didn't find it relevant to tell you about the garden. After all, it's not like you would have been able to come out here before," the Espada told the girl nonchalantly as he briskly guided her to the courtyard.

Orihime had a light skip to herself as she walked alongside her lover. It was almost as if they were going on a _date_.

Once Aizen and the rest of the remaining Espada had gone back to Karakura Town, Orihime had begged Ulquiorra to take her back to the human realm just so she could get out of Hueco Mundo for a little. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra was completely against the idea. Aizen's orders for him had been strictly to keep Orihime inside of Las Noches. If he had abandoned those orders, there was no telling what storm could be unleashed. Ulquiorra had previously decided he would in fact rebel against Lord Aizen in order to save Orihime's life. Even so, he needed to play his cards very carefully if he intended to trick Lord Aizen in the end. Going against an order in any form possible could put a damper in Ulquiorra's plans.

He could tell the girl was getting restless by simply being cooped up inside all day long with him. There was no denying it—Ulquiorra was lacking in good conversational skills. Although he loved the woman undyingly, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the girl got bored and annoyed with his lack of entertainment.

He could already tell Orihime had begun to grow anxious due to the fact her friends were defending Karakura Town against Lord Aizen's forces. If she fell under too much stress, it could cause complications with her upcoming pregnancy. He needed to ease her mind as much as possible that was within reason.

Since he was not allowed to take Orihime outside of the castle walls, Ulquiorra had decided to at least let Orihime roam freely around Las Noches (with him as an escort, of course). There weren't many fantastic places in Las Noches, regrettably. However, Ulquiorra had remembered that Lord Aizen strictly had requested the servants to keep up with a garden. Girls liked flowers, didn't they? Surely Orihime would be delighted by the sight of a garden full of them.

As they made their way into the courtyard, Orihime couldn't help but notice that something was definitely off. When they opened the giant, wooden doors that led to the outside corridors, Orihime stared in awe at the sight before her.

_Sunlight_. There was actual _sunlight _radiating throughout the area.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime stammered as her eyes widened at the sight. Ulquiorra took a glimpse at the girl's reaction, puzzled by why she was so astonished to see it. He probably had never told her about the various parts of Las Noches that were underneath the giant dome…

"It's an artificial sky, Orihime," Ulquiorra stated calmly as he pulled her gently by her hand, leading her outside. "That's not the real sky you are looking at nor is it the real sun."

Orihime simply stared in awe at the marvelous sight before her. "Th-there's no way this can't be real!" the girl whispered. For an artificial sky, it was strikingly realistic. The azure sky was as blue as the ocean and fluffy white clouds drifted above slowly. The maiden could feel the sun's heat radiating upon her cheeks, warming her flesh softly with its rays. A slight breeze fluttered throughout the area, rustling the girl's orange locks lightly.

"How is this _artificial_?" Orihime murmured as she released her hand from Ulquiorra's. The courtyard looked like something that belonged in a royal palace. Rows and rows of flowers were neatly potted in elegant, ceramic vases. There were even white, picket fences surrounding other kinds of flowers that were planted in rich soil. Bushes and topiary decorated the courtyard all alongside the walls as a white, marble fountain sat tidily in the center of the courtyard, spouting crystal clear water from the top.

"We are actually inside of a dome right now. Even so, I am not certain as to how everything works. I can only assume that the dome uses an advanced form of technology to produce false sunlight and weather conditions," Ulquiorra explained to the girl as he walked behind her.

This kind of atmosphere was _not _something Orihime had expected to be lurking deep inside the walls of Las Noches. "I-It's beautiful," the fiery haired female stated as she sauntered over to a rose bush. So many colors contradicted with the bleak walls of Las Noches to the point it was almost unbelievable. Orihime had only seen such elegant gardens in places like Catholic churches or in magazines.

The girl reached out one of her delicate fingers to lightly brush against a rose's petal. The feeling of the fragile flower underneath her fingertips made the scenery feel all the more real.

As the girl continued to explore the garden with great interest, Ulquiorra followed silently behind her. Ulquiorra had only been to the courtyard a handful of times and it was strictly only for business reasons. Lord Aizen often wandered into the gardens to discuss serious matters with Ulquiorra and the other Espada. Lord Aizen had claimed that the garden's ambiance helped clear his mind and allowed him to think better. Ulquiorra had always wondered why since the vibrant colors of all the flowers were too distracting in his opinion. Perhaps it reminded Lord Aizen of Soul Society in some way…

"Oh wow! Ulquiorra! There are all kinds of flowers here!" Orihime exclaimed as she practically skipped through the rows and rows of endless flowers. "Let's see now… These are tulips! Oh, and these are called carnations! Oh, oh, oh and these are gardenias!" The girl excitedly pointed to every flower surrounding her. Ulquiorra was surprised she could name so many flowers.

"Hmm…I haven't seen this type before," Orihime said curiously as a particular flower caught her eye. The petals were a deep violet and the bud had appeared that it was just beginning to bloom. "I wonder what it is?" The girl sat down next to the purple flower, examining it closely with her silver eyes.

"That's called a _lisianthus. _I believe it is also known as the Japanese rose," Ulquiorra told her softly as he stood above her.

Orihime quickly darted her eyes to look up at Ulquiorra in confusion, "That's interesting. I can't believe I didn't know that! But…how did _you _know that? Do you study flowers, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes glimpsed down at the girl before falling back on the lavender colored flower. "No, I have never studied flowers."

"Then how did you know the name?" the girl prodded as she continued to look up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

Ulquiorra shrugged lightly before turning on heels, walking towards the fountain which was only a few steps away. There was a white, wooden bench near the fountain that he quietly took a seat in. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest. He had no desire to prance around looking at _flowers_. Bright, colorful, blooming objects held no interest for the bleak and empty Espada.

"Take your time in the garden. I'm going to rest here for a bit," Ulquiorra stated as he positioned himself in a comfortable stance on the bench. Orihime glanced over at the insipid male as a small smile tugged at her lips. Orihime knew that Ulquiorra had a hard time opening up but she felt a slight sense of assurance in knowing that he felt comfortable enough around her to take a nap in front of her. She wondered inwardly if the sun made him drowsy. After all, he looked like he didn't go outside much… Or perhaps it was just the discoloration of his white skin.

As Ulquiorra rested on the bench, Orihime spent quite some time exploring the gardens and enjoying the feel of the sun upon her skin. She didn't care if it was _fake _sunlight—it felt _great_. Orihime closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. For the first time ever, Orihime felt at peace in Hueco Mundo. If she had known just how beautiful the gardens were, she would have probably hated Las Noches a lot less. Who would have thought that a place as dreary as Las Noches would possess such a variety of colors and fragrances?

"Ulquiorra," Orihime said in a chipper tone, "I don't care if we stay in Las Noches forever. In fact, I don't care where I am! Every place is beautiful as long as you're in it!" She turned around to look at her lover only to find that he had completely drifted off into dreamland. He must have been a lot more tired than she figured… Either that or he was extremely _relaxed_.

Orihime let out a soft sigh as she watched Ulquiorra's sleeping form. He looked so cute and vulnerable in his sleeping state. The healer wondered if she was the only one who had ever seen his sleeping face. The very thought made her a little bit happy as she skipped over alongside him.

She planted a gentle kiss on her lover's forehead before skipping around the gardens again. Even though her friends were currently fighting for her lives, Orihime almost felt at _peace _where she was. Somewhere in her heart she knew her friends would win and everything would be fine in the end.

* * *

At least two days passed since Ulquiorra had first taken her to the gardens. At least, Orihime had assumed two days had passed. Even though it was daylight in the dome, Hueco Mundo was still purged in a never ending world of night.

Without Lord Aizen around, Orihime continuously found herself having fun with Ulquiorra in Las Noches. She enjoyed exploring every nook and cranny of Las Noches since it made her feel as if she was exploring an enchanted castle. The servants paid them no mind as she and Ulquiorra spent their days enjoying each other's company around the castle.

Of course, Las Noches wasn't the _only _thing Ulquiorra and Orihime were exploring. They certainly spent a great deal of time exploring each other's _bodies_ before bedtime.

Ulquiorra had never expected that human activities such as sex were so appealing until he had met Orihime. Thinking back now, Ulquiorra wondered why he was so hesitant to sleep with her in the first place. Was he really that frightened? The woman was _delightful _in bed. Then again, everything about her was perfect. Nevertheless, it was still shocking to him that a girl that was once so shy in bed would eventually blossom into the greatest lover anyone could ask for.

Ulquiorra nuzzled his nose into the girl's long, flowing hair as a content sigh escaped from his lips. Orihime snuggled against the Espada's bare chest, enjoying the sound of his gentle breathing. "Lord Aizen shouldn't be surprised if you have triplets at this rate," Ulquiorra told her, attempting to make a joke.

"T-Triplets?" Orihime gasped, jerking her head up. "D-do you really think we'll have triplets? I mean, don't you think that might be a problem?"

"It was only a joke…"

"Oh, I see…"

Orihime rested her head back down on his chest, a small smile on her lips. "Maybe after we have the first one, we can work on having a second one. I'm sure _Sora_ would love to have a little sister!"

"Sora?" Ulquiorra asked, quirking a brow at her statement.

"Yep! I've already decided that our first child is going to be a boy and we're going to name him Sora!" The girl giggled lightly before using her finger tips to draw tiny circles on the exposed skin of Ulquiorra's chest.

With a small groan, Ulquiorra stared up at the ceiling while shaking his head. "Orihime, you do realize you don't get a choice in which gender it turns out to be. Instead of worrying about names or gender you should be focusing on making sure the child turns out to be _human_."

"I know…" Orihime grumbled, pouting lightly. "It's just that I promised myself that if I ever had a son, I would name it after my brother."

That's right. Ulquiorra had almost completely forgotten that Orihime once had an older brother who passed away. He must have been very precious to her if she had decided to name her child Sora after him. "All right, then. If it's a boy, we'll name him Sora."

Orihime let out a tiny squeak of excitement as she threw her arm around Ulquiorra's neck and hugged him animatedly. "Oh, yay! I know my brother will be so happy knowing that we're naming the little guy after him!"

Ulquiorra nearly choked by the girl's sudden extreme use of affection. "O-okay then…Let me go, _onna_," he grumbled, trying to pry her off of him. Sometimes she was a little too frivolous for him…

The giggling girl released her tight grip on him as resumed her position snuggling against his chest. "I wish days like this would never end," Orihime told him softly. However, even if the world were to end the following day, Orihime was still grateful to have been able to spend many precious moments with him.

"Yeah, me too," Ulquiorra responded softly as he stared up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for him to start to feel drowsy again despite the fact he had taken a wonderful nap earlier. It was probably due to the fact he and Orihime managed to make it three times in bed before she had lost the energy to do it anymore. Still, he was amazed at how enticing the woman had become in bed. It was getting hard for him to wrap his head around it all.

"Good night, Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered softly before falling into a light slumber. Ulquiorra kissed the top of the girl's head gently before joining her in the world of dreams.

* * *

The sleeping Espada didn't remain engulfed in dreams for very long. A sudden burst of reiatsu caught his attention, jolting him awake. Something incredible had just landed in Las Noches and was emanating their spiritual pressure around the entire area. Orihime must have sensed it, too, she also woke up from her slumber with a startling motion.

"Ulquiorra? What's that? I sense some one!" the apricot haired girl cried out, clutching tightly to the bed sheets. A look of apprehension swelled in her eyes as she stared up alarmingly at Ulquiorra.

The Espada shook his head before throwing off the covers as he reached for his pants. "I'm not sure. You stay here and I will go check," he told her quietly as he fastened the belt of his hakama. He then slid into his long, white jacket before making his way to the door. "Do not open the door for _anyone. _And do not leave! Do you understand? That's an _order."_

Orihime nodded feebly as she watched Ulquiorra leave. Who would be at Las Noches during this time? Were not Aizen and his minions supposed to be in Karakura Town fighting Ichigo and the others? If one of them suddenly returned then that could only mean one thing…

Panic began to rise in Orihime's chest as she was left alone in Ulquiorra's dark room. "N-no…It can't be…" she whispered under her breath as she continued to clutch on tightly to the bed sheets that were wrapped around her naked body.

It was hard to tell who the powerful reiatsu belonged to. Was it Ichimaru Gin? No, it was stronger than that. Tia Hallibel? No, _definitely _stronger than that. A dry lump formed in Orihime's throat as thoughts of the worst case scenarios flittered through her mind. Did Aizen and his minions _defeat _Ichigo and the others? Did her friends actually lose the battle?

The very same thoughts raced through Ulquiorra's mind as he briskly made his way through the hallways. He headed in the direction of the powerful _reiatsu_, careful as to not make any noise. He tried his best to conceal his own _reiatsu_, hoping to be able to go unnoticed.

The powerful spiritual pressure was coming from the direction of Lord Aizen's chambers. Was it some sort of intruder trying to steal the _Hogyouku_? How did they even manage to get in? Ulquiorra wasted no time in arriving at the doors to Lord Aizen's main quarters. The _reiatsu_ was definitely radiating from inside the room but it was no unfamiliar presence. In fact, he knew exactly who the spiritual pressure belonged to the moment he placed his hand on the door knob.

If Ulquiorra had been afraid during any moment of his life, it was definitely that exact moment. As he pushed the door open, he came face to face with the last man on Earth that he wanted to see.

_Lord Aizen_.

The brown haired male swiftly shifted his gaze to stare at the Espada who just entered into his court. He didn't seem surprised to see Uqluiorra. It was almost as if he was _expecting _him.

"Oh? Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" Aizen asked as if it was not an obvious question.

The Espada quickly fell to one knee in a kneeling position, trying to display the upmost of respect towards his superior. "Lord Aizen, I was asleep in my room and I suddenly felt a strong presence. I only came to make sure it wasn't an intruder."

Lord Aizen smirked as he slowly approached his minion, a devilish gleam sparkling in his eye. "Is that so? So where is Orihime? Surely you didn't leave the girl alone. After all, I instructed you to take _good _care of her." His silky voice bore a taunting tone as he watched the Espada carefully, searching his face for a reaction.

"The woman is asleep," Ulquiorra replied as he stared at the floor beneath him. "I have done as you instructed. I made sure no harm has come to the woman in your absence and I have successfully completed the mission of impregnating Orihime Inoue. I was planning on conducting laboratory tests once the woman wakes up to insure that your plan has been flawlessly carried out."

Aizen seemed to pay no mind to the male's words as he stood before him. "Ulquiorra, there is no point in kneeling in my presence. You're my most trusted Espada. I think of you more as more of a _son _then I do a slave," the sovereign whispered softly as he outstretched his hand towards Ulquiorra.

Aizen's words completely threw Ulquiorra off guard. What was he getting at? Ulquiorra's jade eyes gazed at the outstretched hand before him, taking it hesitantly. Once he was eye-level with Aizen, he was able to detect a sort of crazed maliciousness forming in his master's eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," Aizen stated firmly, as if reading Ulquiorra's mind. "There's been a slight change in plans."

_Change in plans_? That didn't sound very appealing.

Aizen turned his back on Ulquiorra as he headed towards the center of the room where the Hougyouku lie in a secret pedestal. Aizen's brown eyes flickered with interest as he took the Hogyouku from its safe confinement. "Social Society had a lot more stronger forces than we had anticipated. The Hougyouku still hasn't been completely restored yet but with its power, I think we should be able to defeat them," Aizen said as he never took his eyes away from the glowing orb in his hands.

Ulquiorra was beginning to grow more and more tense with every passing moment. Why did Aizen try to hide the identity of his spiritual pressure? He was most likely trying to make himself known to Ulquiorra and Orihime without stirring up the rest of his minions.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen continued, his voice growing stern, "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

With eyes wide open, Ulquiorra looked up at Aizen in sheer shock. _What? How did he know about that? _Ulquiorra thought to himself as countless thoughts raced through his mind. A bead of sweat began to form on his forehead, a feat that rarely happened.

That was odd. Why would Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Espada without emotions, be displaying such signs of discomfort? Aizen scratched his chin lightly, not amused by Ulquiorra's disdainful silence. "Well? Why did you let him escape?" Aizen repeated, raising a brow in question.

How did he know about him not fighting Ichigo Kurosaki? Surely Ichigo was not a blabbermouth and deliberately _told _Aizen of Ulquiorra's act of compassion. Why would Ichigo even tell someone like Aizen that?

"I was no match for his strength, my Lord," Ulquiorra reflexively told him, averting his eyes away from the other man's piercing gaze. "I was soundly defeated." The Espada fell to his knees once more in a respectful bow. "I greatly apologize for letting you down."

It was a lie and frankly, Aizen wasn't buying it. "Is that so?" the brown eyed male muttered before placing a gentle hand on Ulquiorra's head. His fingers lightly brushed against the Espada's helmet, tracing the edges of it.

"Ulquiorra, if you were defeated, then why are you still alive? You should know how things work around here by now. If you're unable to complete a mission then you must die trying." The voice of Ulquiorra's master was cold as ice. Aizen had never spoken so frigidly like that to the fourth Espada before.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I was afraid of not being able to complete my mission as the one to impregnate Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra added, his lower lip trembling. The Espada was indeed frightened beyond belief. Was he scared for his life? No. To him, his life did not matter much. What he _was _afraid of was what he feared Aizen would plan to do to Orihime in penance for Ulquiorra's sudden betrayal.

Aizen could clearly detect the fretfulness of the Espada before him. Ulquiorra was of too much importance to him; there was no way he was going to dispose of him just yet. The Espada should have realized that there was nothing he could do that Aizen wouldn't eventually be aware of. Did Ulquiorra _truly _believe that Aizen didn't have eyes everywhere? He was the King of Las Noches, after all. It was foolish of Ulquiorra to believe that he wasn't under constant surveillance. Everything he said—everything he _did_—was not going to go unnoticed.

"Ulquiorra, has the woman truly clouded your mind so? I thought you were much smarter than that. I believe I was wrong about you. I thought you were loyal and that no worthless _human _would ever break away your devotion to me. It seems that I was mistaken," said Aizen as he continued to stroke Ulquiorra's head tenderly.

In actuality, he wasn't surprised in the least. He _knew _Ulquiorra would eventually develop feelings for the woman. Oh, he most certainly knew. It was all a part of his plan, really. There were many things that Aizen knew about Ulquiorra that the Espada wasn't even aware of and he had planned to use that to his advantage all along.

In the beginning, Aizen had known from the start that he was no match for Soul Society in his current state. They had too many special trained forces that would certainly put a damper on his plan to conquer everything. Of course, he had needed any army himself that would counter those forces—the _Espada. _

Each of the Espada had been handcrafted out of Hollows by Aizen himself. He took useless Hollows and created them into various Arrancar in order to battle against the shinigami. The Espada, however, needed to be _special. _He couldn't just use _any _Arrancar—he needed ones with certain aspects. A certain Hollow that would eventually be named Ulquiorra was the perfect candidate for an Arrancar; for an _Espada. _

Why was that? Ulquiorra had the perfect, tormented past that caused him to become a Hollow. Although the young man had long forgotten his human past, Aizen _knew. He knew everything about it._

Aizen had remembered that day vividly—the day Ulquiorra was born from a Hollow into an Arrancar. He had been a powerful Hollow; perhaps even a _Vastro Lorde_. Aizen had found Ulquiorra laying in Hueco Mundo with parts of his mask partially destroyed. Aizen had taken a great interest in Ulquiorra's form since, unlike all the other Hollows, his body was completely _white. _Since most Hollows were black, Aizen found it rather peculiar.

When he had taken Ulquiorra's crumbling form back to Las Noches, Aizen noticed the beast had seemed inwardly tormented about something. "What is wrong, dear friend_?_" Aizen had asked the Hollow. The beast simply responded with, "I still have all my memories of my life as a human. Not even in death am I allowed to melt away into peace and forget the crimes I have committed."

It was a strange occurrence indeed. Very few Hollows ever regained their human memories. Why would this one? If he wanted the beast to be loyal to him, he needed to find a way to demolish the creature's former memories. Ties to human feelings would only lead to weakness.

"Tell me, my friend. What troubles you so about your human past?" Aizen had asked the Hollow.

Although he was a Hollow, the male seemed to have certain humanistic traits about him. His body appeared to be that of a human and a bit of a human face could be seen underneath the remnants of his cracked mask. Bright green eyes gleamed underneath the shards of his mask as he spoke softly, "I lost my family. I killed hundreds. Even my lover died by my own hands… All I wish is to forget those horrid memories. I wish to not _feel _the horrible pain that my memories bring me," he told him softly, continuing to weep.

Aizen had never seen a Hollow like this. No Hollow or Arrancar had ever displayed such humanistic traits—it was rather unsettling. The beast was clearly haunted by guilt and suffering. With traits like that, he would deem useless to Aizen in no time. However, Aizen had been able to detect a certain strong power emanating from the monster's form. Perhaps if he was able to dwindle away the creature's memories, he could be a very powerful Espada.

"Dear friend, today is your day of salvation for I am a powerful God. Should you choose to devote yourself to me and lend me your strength, I will ease your suffering and erase your memories," Aizen told the creature as he grinned broadly. The Hollow just nimbly looked up at the powerful man in front of him, a flicker of hope gleaming in his eyes.

All of a sudden, a burst of spiritual pressure exuded from the beast's weak form. Aizen felt the spiritual pressure overwhelm his body, causing him to cringe from the pain of being swallowed up by the pressure. What in the world was this? No Hollow had ever had reiatsu like this!

The beast seemed to be unaware of the powerful bursts that were bouncing off of him. If it had been anyone other than Aizen that was surrounded by this pressure, they would have surely been crushed. Aizen stood his ground, grinning at the Hollow despite the immense pain coursing through his body.

"I will do anything you desire, my Lord. If you can erase my pain, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and devote every fiber of my being to you," the Hollow whispered quietly, locking his gaze upon Aizen.

The spiritual pressure began to die down, allowing Aizen to once again regain his balance. The beast did not appear to be in control of his vast power. As Aizen regained his composure, he ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to grin at the monster.

"Before I do so I need to make sure you are indeed loyal to me. If you solemnly swear to oblige to any order I give to you, then grant me my first request. Gouge out your own eyeball and give it to me," Aizen stated firmly. He outstretched his hand, awaiting the beast's reaction to his uncanny request.

Without hesitating, the monster reached up a long claw and gouged out his own eyeball—just as Aizen requested. It was a gruesome display but it intrigued Aizen greatly. The beast didn't even pause for a moment as he gladly did as he was told. He handed Lord Aizen his amputated eyeball, not even showing an ounce of pain.

The beast before him would do anything to relieve himself of his torment. Aizen stared at the eye in his hand, the devilish smirk never faltering. What a brave creature he was. "With this eyeball I shall grant you a power that no other Arrancar will be blessed with. This will allow you to show me everything you see and feel in a vivid display. Your power will be known as _Solita Vista_, or the "all-eyes world". By granting you this power, I can also erase all of your memories and pain. By using the power of the Hougyouku, I will bestow upon you various other powers of greatness which you will use in order to do my bidding. Are you sure you are capable of doing the tasks I will present you with in the future?"

The Hollow nodded, his face unwavering. He had ceased his sobbing by now as he bowed to his new _daimyo. "_I was once a samurai in my previous life. I solemnly swear to you that I will follow every order you give to me. Should I fail, I ask of you to completely erase my existence."

That was the precise answer Aizen was looking for. He knew that the Hollow was aware of the great power that emanated from Aizen's form. All of the Hollow and Arrancars feared and respected Lord Aizen due to his extraordinary strength and reiatsu. "Tell me, dear friend. What is thy name?" he said with a smile, placing his hand upon the beast's head.

"In my former life, I was named Raikuro," the Hollow answered him quietly.

"Very well, Raikuro. I now bestow upon you the gift of becoming an _Arrancar. _Your soul is now set free from the perils of your human feeling and memories," Aizen told the man steadfastly. By using the power of the Hogyoku, the beast was swiftly engulfed in a veil of bright light. His body began to alter and change shape as he slowly found himself slowly forgetting more and more about himself and about his suffering.

As the beast began to take more of a humanoid shape, Aizen crushed the beast's eyeball in the palm of hand, shattering it completely into a wave of sparkling dust. The particles of dust surrounded the area before dissipating completely. Aizen closed his deep chocolate eyes for a moment as he inhaled softly. Vivid images flowed through Aizen's mind as if he was watching something on a television set. He saw clear visions of a young samurai warrior and the terrible dark clouds that surrounded the boy's path. It must have been direct visions of Raikuro's past.

The brown eyed male could see everything in his mind that Raikuro had once experienced. All of his pain, all of his _suffering _was clearly justified. It didn't matter anymore, though. The moment the dust would fade away, so would the creature's memories. He would no longer remember the crimes he committed or the pain he had once felt as a human.

As the dust faded away, the surrounding veil of light did so as well. When the light was completely faded, a naked figure sat where the beast had once lay.

The beast had taken the form of a teenage male with skin as pale as the moon and hair as black as the night sky. The eye that he had willingly given up to Aizen had been completely regenerated and was securely inside his socket once more. His eyes were deep, shimmering emeralds bearing nothing but emptiness. Two teal tear marks appeared to be painted underneath his eyes as a gaping black hole lay in the center of his chest.

"My son, you have been reborn as an Arrancar. You now possess immense powers that we shall use to crush my enemies. Your human memories are completely shattered as well as your heart. Your body and soul now exist for me and nothing but me. Tell me, my son, what your name is," said the sovereign as he stared at his new creation.

"I have no name," the boy told him softly as he bowed politely to his new master. "I exist for you and only you."

Aizen grinned in pleasure as he watched spectacle before him. He could still sense the massive spiritual pressure radiating off the boy's body but for some reason it seemed to have faded slightly since his transformation into an Arrancar. This puzzled Aizen greatly. Surely the Hollow he had just resurrected into an Arrancar was bound to be the strongest Espada! What happened to the prevailing power that had once emanated from the creature?

"_His emotions must have been the cause of his great amount of power. Now that I have sealed his memories, he isn't able to unleash his full potential. However, I will leave him be for now. I am not in need of his intense abilities yet. I can save it for later by continuing to seal his memories using the ability of the Hogyoku. Once I am ready to use his full power, I will release the seal. Only tortured emotions and despair can lead him to completely release his hidden power," _the brown haired man thought to himself as he inspected the boy closely.

The boy had apparently forgotten his name. That worked out just fine, of course. Aizen would just give him another that would further signify the bond between them.

"Raikuro, was it?" Aizen said aloud to himself as he tapped his chin lightly with his index finger. "R-A-I-K-U-R-O…U-R-U-K-I-O-R-A. _Ulquiorra. _Yes, it's perfect," the older man said with a snap of his finger.

"Your new name is _Ulquiorra Schiffer. _You will address me as "my Lord" or "Lord Aizen". Either will do just fine. Are you ready to dedicate your existence to my every desire?" Aizen asked with a callous smirk. This young Arrancar was going to prove to be Aizen's hidden trump card. The boy existed for him and had no ties to his human existence any longer. In exchange for salvation, the boy was to give Aizen his entire existence.

He was his most precious toy.

Aizen smiled to himself as he recalled the memories of his first meeting with Ulquiorra. My, how things have changed since then! He would have never expected things to turn out the way they did. Even so, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Yes, it was true Ulquiorra had just betrayed him. He let Ichigo Kurosaki slip through his fingers and he had even plotted against Lord Aizen alongside Orihime Inoue.

But he was foolish. _Oh, so, foolish._

Ulquiorra was completely unaware of just how tied he was to Aizen Sousuke. No amount of betrayal could sever the strings that Aizen had so tightly wrapped around him. He was his toy—his pawn for his ultimate goals. All the pieces were falling perfectly into place and Aizen was determined to keep it that way.

"Tell me, _Ulquiorra_. Why do you think I placed Orihime Inoue in your care?" Aizen questioned the Espada, eyeing him carefully. "Do you think it's because I really thought you were incapable of feeling anything towards her? Or maybe it's because I knew you _would _be capable of being swooned by her innocent charm."

Ulquiorra remained perfectly still, trying his best not to show a sliver of anxiety. He was failing miserably at concealing his emotions for the first time in his life. Why? Was it because he was just now aware that everything he and Orihime had plotted out was going to burn to ashes? Was it because he had just realized how foolish he was to go against Lord Aizen?

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Ulquiorra whispered before biting his lower lip. Although Aizen was tenderly stroking his head, it almost felt like he was waiting for the opportune moment to plunge his nail into the Espada's skull.

"No, no, my _son. _You are doing just _perfect_," Aizen cooed out softly before ceasing the gentle movement of his hands.

Astonished by his master's words, Ulquiorra quickly looked up at Aizen in confusion. "My Lord?"

"Everything is falling into place. Now, go retrieve Orihime Inoue. I need her assistance," Aizen commanded, looking back at the Hogyoku in the palm of his hand.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what Aizen was getting at. Shouldn't he be _angry _at Ulquiorra for betraying him? Aizen had found out that Ulquiorra and Orihime were plotting to overthrow him and escape with their lives!

"As I am now, I am no match for Ichigo Kurosaki. The rest of the Espada are fighting the Gotei 13 at this very given moment. We've already lost a few Espada but their efforts weren't wasted. The others have seriously injured some of the captains and even killed many Shinigami. I left them to continue fighting as I returned to Las Noches. The longer they hold them off, the longer I will have to retrieve the Hogyoku," Aizen continued before Ulquiorra had a chance to say anything.

"You retreated back to Las Noches to retrieve the Hogyoku? But I thought it needed to be restored before you could use it," Ulquiorra answered quietly, not taking his eyes of Aizen. _This is not good_, Ulquiorra repeated in his mind. He knew exactly what Aizen was getting at.

"Naturally," Aizen replied, glancing back at Ulquiorra to meet his gaze, "but with our princess's powers, we should be able to restore it with ease."

That meant that Aizen still needed her which meant she would continue to be spared. "What about the child, my Lord?" Ulquiorra interrupted, his thoughts becoming crowded.

Confused by his sudden question, Aizen stared at him with a slightly annoyed look upon his face, "What _about _the child?"

Ulquiorra's throat was beginning to grow dry as he clenched his fist tightly, "When you first ordered me to retrieve Orihime Inoue, you informed me that you only needed her for her powers so she could restore the Hogyoku. Later, you ordered me to impregnate her so my DNA would be mixed with hers, creating an enormously powerful heir. After she restores the Hogyoku's powers, will you still need her to bear your heir?"

Ulquiorra wasn't fooling anyone. Aizen knew the ebony haired boy was only trying to see if he planned on prolonging her life. "The heir is becoming more of a gamble than a certain victory. The child could always perish during childbirth or not even possess any Arrancar-like powers. It is a gamble, indeed," the older man answered, tapping his chin lightly. He could see the look of concern clearly upon Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra looked completely different than he did the moment Aizen had morphed him into an Arrancar. When he was first born anew, there was only emptiness in his eyes. During the entirety of his service to Aizen, Ulquiorra had rarely shown any amounts of emotion. He only spoke when spoken to and he never dared to ask any questions. His calculations were always precise and he was always very intuitive and resourceful.

Now, he seemed to be more humanlike. He was practically begging with his eyes for Aizen to just release Orihime and not harm her. His body was slightly quivering and his breathing was getting shorter. Never in his life had Aizen see Ulquiorra appearing so _pathetic_.

"The princess really has changed you, Ulquiorra. But don't get me wrong—that's not a bad thing. Ultimately, you gaining a heart will lead us to completely conquer everything and destroy all of Soul Society. The Hogyoku alone can only get us so far. I knew from the very moment that I met you that you were capable of something _great_. Not only are you the only Espada with a _Segunda Etapa _but you are also the _Primera Espada _in reality," Aizen explained as his lips curled back into a snarling grin.

"Primera…Espada?" Ulquiorra repeated, staring at Aizen in disbelief. Everything was happening so fast to the point where he didn't even know what to think anymore.

"Yes. You have the capability to be one of the strongest beings in existence. You just have to _let go of yourself. _I know all about you betraying me, Ulquiorra. You don't have to deny it. In fact, you are even _forgiven _of your sins against me. I put Orihime Inoue in your care because I knew she would touch your life. I knew she would touch your life just as _Lisanthia _did," Aizen said as he knelt down beside Ulquiorra, becoming eye level with bewildered Espada.

"_Lisanthia_? Who is that?" Ulquiorra asked, completely and utterly confused by Aizen's words. What on Earth was the man talking about? And why wasn't he angry with Ulquiorra? What did he mean by _all the pieces were coming together? _For once, he had completely misunderstood his master's initial plan. All this time he thought he had Aizen Sousuke figured out. In the end, it turns out that every single move or action Ulquiorra made, it only seemed to help Aizen more.

"You will know all in good time, my son. All I can tell you is that I cannot and will not lose as long as I have you. In return, I know that you will not abandon me. You _can't _abandon me. I am your _god. _I want you to listen very closely to what I'm going to tell you. Do you understand me, Ulquiorra? Any false move and I will slaughter the woman and your unborn child without hesitation."

Ulquiorra froze. He stared at Aizen long and hard before nodding. From now on he had to play his cards very carefully. He had a plan but for now he needed to set all thoughts aside and comply with whatever Aizen's requests were. He couldn't afford another mishap. He was a complete and utter fool for actually believing he could outsmart Aizen Sousuke and now he was going to pay for it.

"Yes, my Lord," Ulquiorra told his master quietly as he listened to him intently.

"For the time being, I am going to keep Orihime Inoue alive. Go against me again and that will completely change. The truth of the matter is that I need you—the _both _of you. I can either use you to my advantage now or I can do it later. Either way, the girl's life depends completely on you and your actions. Do you understand me?"

The pale Espada simply nodded in response, not daring to interrupt the other man.

"Right now, I need Orihime to restore the Hogyoku. Ichigo Kurosaki is the only one that stands in between me and my goals. Once I get him out of the way, I can progress with my future plans. For the time being, I want Orihime Inoue to continue trying to give birth to an Arrancar offspring. If she uses her powers at all to negate the child's negative DNA, I will kill her instantly without remorse—I want you to tell her that," Aizen continued as he stared intently at his slave.

He was in no mood for games—Ulquiorra should have felt lucky for Aizen not to immediately kill Orihime after overhearing their plans. As to how Aizen had learned of their futile plan to save the child, the sovereign planned on keeping that a secret. He couldn't have Ulquiorra knowing where all of his hidden cameras were. He knew that Ulquiorra probably thought he had disassembled all the cameras in Aizen's absence but the King of Las Noches had been prepared for that to happen.

"As I said before, having an heir is completely optional. Yes, it would be ideal. I would be unstoppable by any force now and even in many years to come. However, there is still a chance it may not be successful. I know what you're thinking—at this rate, it is a lose-lose situation for Orihime Inoue. If she complies and has a child, she dies. If she goes against my wishes, she dies. Well I will let you in on a little secret: with the power of the restored Hogyoku, I can make it so that Orihime survives during child birth. With my help, she can _live. _I will spare her life and insure that she is granted a long life under the protection of the remaining Espada," the malicious male continued, watching Ulquiorra as the Espada's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should believe him. After all, Aizen was a master of mind tricks. There was no doubt that Aizen did in fact have the power to save Orihime from the inevitable death of the birthing of the demonic child. But…would he _actually _keep his promise?

"I can see you don't trust me. But what other choice do you have?" Aizen sighed, shaking his head lightly, "I am giving you an option on how to save Orihime Inoue's life. Whether you choose to comply with this option is entirely up to you, Ulquiorra. So all Orihime has to do right now is restore the Hogyoku to its original state. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? If she does so then she will be guaranteed a long life. I will also grant her permission to take care of the child and be a proper mother for it. She can also help prepare the child for my future plans. You can think of her as the _Queen of Las Noches_, if you will."

The Queen of Las Noches? Orihime would most likely be completely against that. However, if it would save her life it might be worth it…

"Orihime will play her part so in return I expect you to play yours. You see, you have the _potential _to become the strongest being in the world. As I said before, all you have to do is release your emotions. Have you ever wondered why you're so _nihilistic? _It's because I used the Hogyoku to seal away your memories and your emotions to the best of my ability. By sealing away your _heart, _you have kept your powers under control and have been a very important asset to me, Ulquiorra," Aizen explained.

"However, the time has come to _unleash _your power. Once I defeat Ichigo Kurosaki, I can finally raid Soul Society and complete my ultimate goal of overthrowing the King of Soul Society. It won't be easy but after I defeat Ichigo Kurosaki, things should get a lot simpler. However, if I have _you _by my side, there is no chance of failure." Aizen stood up once again before turning on his heels and walking away from Ulquiorra and heading towards the door.

"You want me to unleash all my strength and power to help you overthrow the King of Soul Society," Ulquiorra reiterated as if it were more of a statement then a question.

Aizen simply nodded before closing the door that Ulquiorra had opened when he first entered into Aizen's chambers. With the door shut, the two of them were completely purged into darkness since Aizen had left no lights on in his chambers.

"Precisely, my son. Once I re-activate your memories, you are good to go. You will be purged into despair once again and will unleash all your fury. However, if you or Orihime refuse my orders, there is _another _way I can make you unleash your emotions," Aizen whispered as he walked up behind Ulquiorra in a sneaky manner.

"By killing Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra answered, knowing good and well what Aizen was referring to.

This was the one thing he was afraid of. Ulquiorra's own life did not matter much to him but the thought of losing Orihime was the worst possible thing imaginable. As for his human memories, he didn't care too much about getting them back. He had forgotten them for a reason and unlocking his heart to the truth would only make him go into despair. If revealing the truth about his past was enough for him to fall into internal chaos, it must have been pretty detrimental. However, he didn't care. If it meant saving Orihime Inoue from turmoil, he would make any sacrifice necessary.

"The choice is yours, Ulquiorra. What will you do?"

Ulquiorra could hear Aizen's sinister chuckle through the darkness. The next thing he knew, Aizen's spiritual pressure completely vanished into thin air. Aizen must have opened a _garganta _to leave Ulquiorra alone with his thoughts for the time being.

The Espada silently cursed himself for being such a fool. Why did he and Orihime actually believe they could outwit him? Aizen was right—everything for him was falling into place. He was playing a difficult game of chess and all of his pawns were set exactly where he needed them to be. There was nothing else to do but for he and Orihime to comply with Aizen's demands.

Ulquiorra clenched his fist tightly, gritting his teeth. Just how far would he and Orihime be pushed until they finally broke?

* * *

**Author's Note: Long chapter is loooooooooong! I just want to apologize for not updating in forever. I'm pretty sure I lost a good bit of my readers as I remained on this hiatus but for those of you who continue to stick with me….THANK YOU SO MUCH! We're almost finished! Just one more official chapter and this fic is over! Except…be on the lookout for an epilogue, too! The epilogue will probably be rather long so I can't decide if I just want to add it onto this fic or make it an entirely different fic….That might confuse people so I'll most likely attach it onto this fic! **

**I really hope you guys are still enjoying this fic! Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! I'm sorry if it seems a little confusing now… I hope I'm not making any characters too OOC! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes... Also, if you notice any obvious plot holes, let me know of that, too! It's been awhile since I reread everything so I'm hoping it's not too inconsistent… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! We're almost at the end! And I solemnly swear that I will not give up on this fic and I will make sure it gets completed! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL!**


	28. Decisions

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Ulquiorra should have known from the start that the stubborn female would have been against it.

"I absolutely REFUSE to play any more parts of Aizen's crazy schemes!" The girl's voice was rising in intonation, echoing throughout Ulquiorra's bedroom.

It was only moments ago that Ulquiorra had engaged in a very troubling conversation with Aizen Sousuke. Aizen's words kept ringing through the Espada's ears, causing deep concern to fester deep within his chest every time he focused on it.

"_I know what you're thinking—at this rate, it is a lose-lose situation for Orihime Inoue. If she complies and has a child, she dies. If she goes against my wishes, she dies. Well I will let you in on a little secret: with the power of the restored Hogyoku, I can make it so that Orihime survives during child birth. With my help, she can live. I will spare her life and ensure that she is granted a long life under the protection of the remaining Espada."_

Even though Aizen's presence had completely vanished from Las Noches for the time being, Ulquiorra could still feel the male's piercing eyes upon him. He wasn't sure if the sovereign was really watching them or not but the very thought of the man's malicious, amber eyes caused shivers to form on his cold, white skin. In addition, Aizen was a sly and devious one; it wouldn't surprise Ulquiorra if the man was indeed spying on them in some mysterious way.

"_I can see you don't trust me. But what other choice do you have? I am giving you an option on how to save Orihime Inoue's life. Whether you choose to comply with this option is entirely up to you, Ulquiorra. Would you like to know the best part? All Orihime has to do right now is restore the Hogyoku to its original state. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? If she does so then she will be guaranteed a long life. I will also grant her permission to take care of the child and be a proper mother for it. She can also help prepare the child for my future plans. You can think of her as the Queen of Las Noches, if you will."_

Aizen's voice continued to burn through his mind as he retold his entire conversation with Aizen to the apricot haired woman before him. At this point, he wasn't going to spare her any details. He didn't fail to mention his role in the matter, either—including the part about releasing his memories.

"He's INSANE if he thinks I'm going to be the Queen of Las Noches! There is nothing he can do to make me restore the Hogyouku! NOTHING!" Orihime snapped, pounding her fist angrily in the pillow of Ulquiorra's bed. "And if he thinks you're going to turn against the good guys and willingly go along with it, he's just plain stupid!"

It just wasn't fair… She was so set on making sure their plan was going to succeed this time. They were going to trick Aizen and then use her Shun Shun Rikka to reverse the demonic effects of her beastly infant to buy them time. And with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki and the others, she and Ulquiorra were going to put an end to Aizen and his devious plans once and for all.

Why couldn't things just work out the way she wanted them to? Hadn't they suffered enough?

Beating her fist into Ulquiorra's pillow was all she could do at the moment. She felt so powerless; so _helpess_.

"It's not fair…Why can't luck just be on our side for once?!" Orihime grunted as hot tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes. Her fists clutched on tightly to the hem of her silky night gown in which she had slipped into once Ulquiorra returned. She looked down at herself as her body shook lightly with poignant tremors.

Ulquiorra watched the love of his life break down before his very eyes. It was true—he felt powerless and hopeless as well. He should have known better than to go against Lord Aizen in the first place.

But a force even more power than Lord Aizen was love itself. And frankly, fighting for love was worth all the trouble he had been encountering.

Even so, they were running out of options.

"Orihime, I know that playing into Aizen's hands doesn't seem very desirable at the moment, but what other choice do we have? At this rate, he's going to kill you, me, _and_ our unborn child," the Espada said bluntly as he ran a few slender fingers through his dark, cropped hair in frustration.

The young maiden bit her lower lip as her silver eyes cast downwards to the floor, a heavy sigh forming in her chest as she tried to blink away the tears. Ulquiorra was right—they were lacking in options now. This was a tough predicament they were in and anytime they seemed to be ahead of the game, Aizen was two steps ahead of all their moves. It was like he predicted everything that they were planning to do before they even thought of it.

"I don't know, Ulquiorra….It's just, I can't go on like this much more… I can't keep doing what he wants me to do. And plus, if I restore the Hogyoku, then that completely destroys all chances for Ichigo and the others to defeat Aizen and his minions," Orihime whispered solemnly as she lay down on her back on Ulquiorra's bed, closing her eyes tightly in thought.

"I really hate to crush your hope, Orihime, but I do not believe there were any chances for the shinigami boy to defeat Aizen in the first place. Whether you restore the Hogyoku or not, their fates have already been sealed," the pale skinned male told her softly. He didn't mean to be so blunt or callous towards her beliefs, but he needed to go ahead and bring her back to reality so she wouldn't place all of her hopes on just one substitute shinigami.

Orihime couldn't help but flinch at his words. Was now really the time to be such a pessimist? He wasn't helping at all…

"I disagree with you. I think there's still a chance that Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and the others will overcome Aizen…After all, we've been able to overcome all our enemies by working together and uniting as one. If there's a will, there's a way. And if there's a way, I know Ichigo and the others will find it," the girl replied with confidence to her soft, angelic voice.

Even though Aizen had done nothing but cause Orihime despair, he was still unable to crush her spirit. Things weren't exactly looking up for them at the moment but Orihime hadn't doubted her friends even once and she wasn't about to start either.

"I understand that it's hard for you to grasp but Aizen is such a strong enemy. I really do not believe anyone could spar against him at this point and turn out victorious," Ulquiorra replied hastily as he sat down at the edge of the bed, locking his jade eyes upon Orihime. She could be so naive at times to the point he felt great sympathy towards her. She had such an innocent demeanor that it almost hurt him to try to explain the actuality of the situation.

Orihime continued to lie down as she stared up at the ceiling in thought, trying to push Ulquiorra's condescending words out of her mind for a moment. Aizen was truly powerful indeed but something still didn't seem right about all this. If Aizen was so incredibly strong, then why did he even need an heir in the first place? Couldn't he just rule over Soul Society by himself since he was practically immortal anyways? Not to mention, according to Ulquiorra's words, Aizen seemed to be pretty adamant on getting Ulquiorra to aid him on his endeavors. If Aizen was invincible, then why would he need Ulquiorra's help?

"Maybe…we're overestimating Aizen…" Orihime whispered as she began to voice her thoughts. "Sure, he's a strong guy. But from the looks of it, you're pretty strong, too, Ulquiorra. I mean, Aizen was determined to keep your memories sealed because you'd be extremely powerful if they were released, right?"

Ulquiorra stared at the woman point blank. Where was she getting at? "I suppose I am strong. But I still believe I am far weaker compared to Aizen's strength. You're even forgetting the fact that there are stronger Espada than I that are still alive. I am only four, sadly," he replied, unable to avert his gaze from her.

Orihime nodded in response before sitting up quickly, "You might be only number four as you are _now_. What if you're like, the absolute STRONGEST if you were to let all your power go free?!" Her voice was beginning to grow more animated as a light twinkle began to form in her eye. Was she onto something here?

"If you are thinking that I could handle Aizen all on my own, then you're wrong. Even if Aizen did unseal my memories and I unleashed my fury onto him, I'm still not sure that would be enough to stop him… Plus, I would probably not be able to control my own strength. I can only predict that my battle tactics would be rather tactless and clumsy," the male said with a sigh as he folded his hands neatly in his pockets. "I think we're better off doing as Aizen says. If we play our cards carefully, we might all be able to come out of this alive," he told her calmly.

The girl was beginning to grow rather impatient with the Espada's need to just _give into _Aizen's wishes. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek as she huffed lightly, folding her arms over her chest. "Ulquiorra! Will you listen to yourself?! Don't you realize what will happen if we all just _gave up _and let Aizen have his way?"

Ulquiorra had to think lightly for a moment in response to the girl's question. He never exactly thought of it but what _would _happen? "If I could venture a guess, I would say that Aizen would end up taking over Soul Society and create an even bigger army of minions. I believe that would be the end of shinigamis as we know it. I could also say that he would destroy a lot of the human world with his chaos. However, _our _lives would be spared and we could learn to live our lives peacefully as long as we do not rebel."

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aizen would destroy Soul Society _and _the human world and Ulquiorra was just _okay _with that?!

"He would destroy all my friends and family! I wouldn't have a home anymore! And there wouldn't be any more malls, beaches, or any fun hang out places if he destroyed it all! And Tatsuki…He would hurt Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted, beginning to grow into a panic. How could Ulquiorra be calm about this?! Didn't life on the human realm matter to him at all?! Did her values even matter?!

Ulquiorra realized he must have hit a nerve. A frantic look of dread was beginning to form in the girl's silver orbs as she began to punch Ulquiorra roughly in the shoulder.

"How can you be so uncaring towards it all?! Ulquiorra, that is my _life _we are talking about here! I don't want my life back home to be destroyed! I don't want him to hurt anymore humans anymore! It's just not fair!" the girl shouted, continuing to punch him in the shoulder, believing it would cause him some sort of pain. In reality, her punches were too weak for him to even bother with it. It almost tickled…

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I don't mean to sound so coldhearted but you are forgetting one thing. The human world does not matter to me. The existence of humans or shinigami is not exactly of my concern. However, preserving your life is my only interest. I would be willing to sacrifice one thousand humans if it meant to save your life," the Espada said in a cool voice as he grabbed Orihime's wrist, forcing her to stop her futile attempts at hurting him.

The girl weakly looked up at her lover, a look of pain crossing over her delicate features. "You just don't get it, do you? You may be willing to sacrifice a thousand humans to save me…but I would rather die than have just one person become hurt because of me." At this point, crystal tears had already begun to pour out of her eyes and drip down her chin without restraint.

The girl had never appeared so heartbroken before. Was he the cause of her pain? Was his indifference towards her race truly _that _heart wrenching for her?

He didn't like the look of anguish upon her beautiful face. Orihime was at her best when she smiled. Why was it that he always seemed to cause her pain, even when he didn't mean to? All he wanted was for her to know how precious she was to him. Perhaps he had come across too strong and had grown apathetic towards the girl's feelings towards her race.

"I apologize, Orihime," Ulquiorra responded softly as he reached up a gentle hand to wipe away her tears, "I did not mean to cause you such pain. Although I am beginning to learn what the _heart _is, I am still just a monster on the inside. Humans have never mattered much to me. It was only until I met you that I have seen your race as something other than _trash_."

Orihime nimbly looked up at him, knowing that he was trying to be sweet. He would sacrifice a thousand people for her sake; not because he was cruel, but simply because he valued her more than anything. It was touching, really, in a morbid kind of sense.

Even so, Orihime wasn't about to sacrifice anyone for her sake. Not Ichigo, nor Rukia, nor anyone else.

"Ulquiorra…I think it's time we started planning realistically. We must accept the fact that there is no happy ending for us," the girl mumbled softly, cringing softly as she tore her eyes away from him.

"What do you mean, my love?" The Espada asked softly.

"What I mean is that I would rather die than let Aizen have his way. I would rather die than be under his control as he destroys the human realm. I just can't do it anymore," she answered as her voice dropped solemnly. "Please understand. I want to be with you—I really do! It's just, well, there's no way we can be together at this point. In fact, there's really not a good chance of me surviving anyways. It was a nice thought and I would have loved to raise a child with you but…it's just not going to happen anymore…"

The tension in the room began to rise like a thick fog; threatening to suffocate them both. Ulquiorra couldn't peel his eyes off her as he watched her slowly fall apart like a withering flower. The girl who once shined so bright with the radiance of optimism was now facing the reality of their doomed future.

"Why would you say that, Orihime? You are far stronger than that," Ulquiorra replied back, his dark brows furrowing slightly. He didn't like seeing her looking so vulnerable. He had hoped that perhaps she wasn't truly thinking before speaking and those were not in fact her true feelings.

"You don't get it, do you, Ulquiorra?" Orihime grumbled as she looked up at him with eyes full of cascading tears. "I can't just let Aizen win! I can't be his pawn anymore! I have to fight back! I may not survive if I do but at least I can go down with the rest of my friends! I'm not going to sit back and watch as he destroys everything I love! I would rather die with honor and dignity!" Her tiny hands clenched into a tight fist as she trembled softly. All of this was beginning to be too much for her to bear anymore…

All this time, she simply followed orders and gave into Aizen's will. She never tried to escape nor even try to fight the other Arrancar. She just let them do to her as they wished…

That was going to end. If sneaking around and plotting against Aizen wouldn't work, she was going to resort to force. During her entire stay in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki and the others were risking their lives trying to prevent the grim future that Aizen so desperately yearned for everyone. All the while Orihime had stayed locked up in a cage like an obedient puppy.

She wasn't going to be his _princess_ anymore.

"Ulquiorra," the girl whispered, "I want to fight against Aizen. I want to destroy the Hogyoku and cause him to suffer a great loss. I may die trying but if you have any ounce of love for me, you will respect my wishes."

It was too much for her to ask of him. All Ulquiorra could do was stare at his lover who told him to let her die trying to fight for what she believed was right. Did she really expect him to just stand there and watch her foolishly sacrifice herself?! What if she died in vain?! He just couldn't let that happen.

"Orihime, listen to yourself. If you try to revert the Hogyoku's existence, you will perish. Your body cannot handle such a feat. I understand your feelings but please understand _mine_," the Espada replied harshly, his emerald eyes hardening into a glare.

He wasn't going to let Orihime destroy herself. He had only recently begun regaining his heart. All of that would shatter into a million pieces should Orihime sacrifice herself. Without her, life had no meaning; no _purpose_.

He had rebelled against his master and his comrades for _her_—the very master that had sealed his painful past away so that it would not haunt him for the rest of his existence. A master that he had sworn loyalty to until the very end.

A master that he was willing to slaughter to protect the one he loved.

"What other options do we have, Ulquiorra? I think if we combined our strength together, we could do enough damage to Lord Aizen to weaken him. And then, Ichigo and the others would have a better chance at putting a stop to him once and for all!" Orihime reached out her hand lightly to caress the top of Ulquiorra's palm, hoping he would be able to understand.

Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned in close to him; her lips just centimeters away from his lips. "I know you probably don't want to do this but let Aizen unlock your memories. It might be painful for you but instead of using your unleashed power to aid Aizen you really could use it to destroy him."

"But Orihime, I still don't think that would be enough to stop him," he answered quietly, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of her gentle voice.

"Maybe not. But while you distract him, I could work on erasing the Hogyoku's existence. You could fight Aizen using all of your strength while I use my Shun Shun Rikka. If Aizen begins to overpower you, you could open one of your portals and escape. Then, we could leave the rest up to Ichigo and the other members of Soul Society," the girl continued, a small smile forming on her lips.

Their defensive techniques did not work in the past. Perhaps now was the time to stop holding back and stop plotting. Perhaps now was simply just the the time to attack.

"But Orihime, you will die trying to erase the Hogyoku," the apprehensive male said as he bit his lower lip. He did not like where this was going; not in the _least_.

"Then at least I know I died trying to protect those that matter most to me. I think the reason Aizen is still alive and at large is because we've been holding back because we were afraid to die. Well, I'm no longer afraid. I'm more afraid of standing by and doing nothing as Aizen destroys everything precious to me," the girl admitted as she planted a soft kiss upon her lover's cheek.

The soft feeling of her lips pressing against his cold skin caused the Espada to jerk away roughly and leap to his feet. "Orihime, this is insanity! You do not want to watch and do nothing as Aizen destroys what _you _love. Do you believe I want to sit back and watch him destroy what _I _love?! You are the only thing that matters to me in this world! If I do not have you then I have _nothing_!"

His voice was rising and beginning to grow harsher. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing! How could humans be so selfish?! Orihime was only thinking of herself!

In truth, Ulquiorra knew it was just the opposite. Orihime was tired of worrying about her friend's safety. He could easily recall all those times that he would come into her room, watching her as she stared at the moon and cried to herself softly. She was always so worried about her loved ones. It was clear that she valued them more than her own life as she selflessly sacrificed her freedom to ensure their safety.

Was this what it meant to have a heart? To love others more than thy own self? To rather give up thy own life to protect the ones most precious?

A deep burning sensation ached in Ulquiorra's chest—the same feeling that had been antagonizing him from the moment he had met Orihime Inoue.

"You would truly sacrifice yourself to save your friends back home? You would really give up your own life just to help them out, even though you're not completely certain it will even work?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, a dry lump forming in his throat.

Orihime didn't even need to think before she answered. With a smile upon her tear stained face, the girl nodded her head firmly. "Of course! And not just for them but for _you_ as well, Ulquiorra," she responded as she used one of her hands to wipe at her flowing tears.

She was scared of dying but she knew what she had to do. In fact, deep down, she had been preparing for this day for a long time. From the moment Aizen had showed her the Hogyoku personally, Orihime knew she had the power to destroy it. She knew that one day she would be asked to restore it to its original, powerful state. However, she had prepared to use her powers to reverse its existence and put a stop to Aizen's vicious plans.

"Orihime, is this what you truly want?" the Espada asked as he reached up to clutch on tightly to his chest, his fingers gripping at his Hollow hole underneath his shirt. The pain was beginning to become unbearable as it ached and burned. Was this what humans called _despair? _It was a feeling that he had long forgotten since he had abandoned his human past.

With another firm nod, Orihime gave him a weak, painful smile, "What other choice do we have? Aizen is probably waiting for us right now to help him out. If we don't strike now, we won't get another chance. He'll just kill us easily himself before we even have time to react. I think we should just act now and not hold back any longer…No more getting cold feet…No more trying to protect a future that was never meant to be."

The room fell dead silent for a moment.

Neither of the two said anything for what felt like an eternity as they both stared at the floor, incapable of meeting gazes with one another.

"If you're willing to sacrifice yourself to protect what is important to you then I will do the same," Ulquiorra muttered, breaking the temporary silence. "If you are so foolish enough to use up all your strength to negate the Hogyoku's being, then I shall be just as foolish as you. I will use every drop of my strength to fight against Lord Aizen. I will not escape as you instructed me to. I shall not leave until one of us is completely destroyed. As long as I am still breathing, I will continue to fight no matter how hopeless it is."

At the sound of his words, Orihime's body completely tensed up. She should have known he would say that. Ulquiorra wasn't the type to just give up on a battle; he would fight until the very end.

By the end of all this, both of them would mostly likely perish.

"We really have no other options, do we?" Orihime said softly through gritted teeth. "I don't doubt that our sacrifices will be in vain. I believe that we will cause enough damage to Aizen to finish him for good. You're strong, Ulquiorra. I know that once you're done with him, he won't have any strength to carry on." Her voice kept cracking as the tears continuously flowed freely down her cheeks once again.

"It would be very fortunate if I was strong enough to finish Aizen off myself. I'm not sure of what I will be like once I unleash my memories. I could be twice the strength of Aizen and I could finish him off with just the flick of my wrist. That would be ironic, would it not?" The Espada said, a light smirk forming on the corner of his lips. It wasn't a very likely chance, but it was a chance nonetheless.

Orihime couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle as she wiped at a few teardrops using her sleeve. "Yeah! What if you really are stronger than Aizen? What if you really can beat him on your own? How funny would that be!"

"There's always a possibility," Ulquiorra said as his smirk quickly dropped as his eyes fell on the floor once again.

"Hey, Ulquiorra? If we really don't make it out of this alive, let's make a promise," Orihime piped out, as she stood up from the bed to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. She rested her head upon his masculine chest, inhaling his scent lightly. Her silver, watery eyes closed softly as she exhaled a serene sigh.

"Let's promise to meet in the next life. Let's promise to meet again and fall in love again. Let's have lots and lots of children and live in a big house with a big yard. We'll take frequent vacations to the beach and work hard to give our children a happy future."

Ulquiorra's body began to relax softly as he felt her tender embrace. He could feel the love radiating off her form as she snuggled close against him. He couldn't explain it but he could feel the desperate need to release his sorrow in the same way that Orihime was doing—by _crying_. Of course, he wasn't human. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he was incapable of doing such a humane act such as _crying_.

"I will promise on only one condition," he whispered softly as he turned around to face her straight on. His emerald eyes flickered with sadness and Orihime could see that quite clearly. The girl entwined her fingers around his, holding on tightly to his hand.

"Yes? What is it, love?" Orihime responded quietly.

She didn't even have time to react before Ulquiorra pressed his cold lips against hers once more in a passionate kiss. His lips had met hers with such a swift motion that it left the girl rather breathless and caught off guard. The Espada snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap while devouring her with a heated kiss. His tongue quickly delved into his lover's opening, hungrily exploring every part of her mouth.

The impact of the passionate kiss caused Orihime's head to begin to swivel. Caught up in the moment, she hastily wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to close the distance between them even more. She returned the kiss with just as much fury that he had been providing her with, engaging in a tongue wrestling match as she moaned softly.

Ulquiorra's troubled eyes closed daintily as he focused on the woman's burning touch.

He was going to miss her. _Everything _about her. He was going to miss the way her cheeks blushed anytime they engaged in romantic activity. He would miss the feeling of her body pressed against him whenever they embraced. He would miss the feeling of burying his fingers into her long, luscious orange locks. He would miss the way she would smile and how the moonlight always seemed to gleam in the midst of her pewter eyes. He would miss the sound of her laugh and how it always seemed to make the area surrounding his Hollow hole warm. He would miss listening to the gentle sound of her breathing whenever she fell into a soft slumber. He would miss her voice, her smile, her touch, her beautiful face, her scent, her kind eyes, her flawless body, her overactive imagination, her innocence…

There wasn't a single thing about her that he wasn't going to miss.

The Espada scooped up the tiny woman in his arms as he stood up from the bed, not wanting to break the kiss just yet. His lips continued to mingle upon hers for a few more moments until he finally pulled away only to get one last look at her gorgeous face.

"Orihime, promise me that you will take care of yourself. Promise me that once Aizen is defeated, you'll live a long, happy life. Promise me that you'll find a new man that is more deserving of your love than I could have ever hoped to be. But also promise to not be angry at me for what I am about to do…" Ulquiorra said hastily as he held his beloved tightly in his arms.

"H-huh? W-what?" Orihime stammered, giving Ulquiorra a puzzled look. Her mind had fogged over from the intensity of the heated kiss. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Once again, the Espada gave the woman no time to respond to his actions. Within a split second, Ulquiorra had opened a dark portal from behind him; a _garganta_ big enough for a single person to walk through.

Moments later, he set the woman down on her feet as two strong hands gripped her shoulders. Orihime's eyes grew as wide as saucers as her lover planted a gentle kiss on her lips for the last time. When he pulled away, the girl pressed her hands against his chest in attempt to shove him away. "W-what?! What are you doing Ulquiorra?!"

Before she even had time to register what exactly was happening, the Espada gave her a light push into the garganta as a pained look filled his piercing eyes. "I can't let you die, Orihime Inoue. I love you too much for that. Continue to believe in your friends and myself—I promise we shall defeat Aizen. When you find Ichigo, tell him that if I don't make it then the rest is up to him," the pastel male instructed out as he began to close up the portal.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing?!" She screamed out as she reached for him, stretching her arm as far as she could as the portal began to seal up around her like a brick wall that was forming out of nowhere.

The Espada continued to watch her as he reached out his own hand to brush against her fingers, "You will be fine, Orihime. Just remember what you said to me earlier about believing in your friends. Don't be afraid. I will always be with you…in your heart."

Darkness began to surround Orihime, almost engulfing her completely. She continued to reach out to Ulquiorra before the darkness entirely sealed up her vision. The last thing she saw was a gentle smile on Ulquiorra's face as he watched her disappear into the garganta that he had created. She tried to call out to him again and again but it was no use—the portal had completely closed up, leaving her purged into a pit of obscurity.

"I promise I will find my way to you again, Orihime. I love you," Ulquiorra whispered under his breath, watching as the portal disappeared into thin air. He could still feel the sensation of the girl wrapped in his arms and still smell the faint scent of her as it lingered on his jacket. He clenched his fist tightly as he closed his eyes, picturing the way she looked during their last moments together. Her eyes were wide and confused; he hadn't even given her enough time to comprehend that he was releasing her from the entrapment of Hueco Mundo and sending her somewhere safe.

She would probably hate him forever for this…but he just couldn't let her die so recklessly. If she rejected the Hogyoku's existence, she would undoubtedly die.

At least this way, there was still a chance she would survive. He had opened a garganta that lead straight to Ichigo Kurosaki. If she took one step into the darkness, she would fall deep into the portal where it would re-open at the bottom, pummeling her right on top of that cursed shinigami. If there was one thing Ulquiorra was good at, it was commanding portals to an exact location. He knew that if there was anywhere that she would be safe, it would be by that boy's side.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was an Arrancar—a being without hope. He wasn't the type to believe in anything as he had always simply accepted the fate of _nihilism_. He feared nothing and he believed in nothing.

Until he met Orihime Inoue.

"You better win, Ichigo Kurosaki. If not, I will personally come back from the dead and rip you to shreds myself if Aizen doesn't do it first," the Espada grumbled under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Now that Orihime was out of harm's way, he needed to act fast. It wouldn't take Aizen long to realize that he had singlehandedly purged Aizen's most precious asset out of Hueco Mundo and into the arms of her friends. Most likely, Aizen would charge towards Ichgio quickly to retrieve his stolen princess but Ulquiorra wasn't about to let that happen. He needed to challenge Aizen before that happened. He may not be able to defeat the Lord of Hueco Mundo on his own, but maybe he could weaken Aizen just enough to let Ichigo land the final blow.

For once in his entire existence, Ulquiorra began to hope for something. He began to hope for _victory_. The love of his life depended on it. If he didn't strike now, he would lose his chance and Orihime would still meet her perilous fate. However, should he weaken Aizen, it just might be enough for Ichigo and the others to defeat him. He told Orihime not to give up hope and neither would he at this point. Hope was all they had now.

In seconds, another portal opened right in front of the fourth Espada. He took a swift step inside, knowing precisely where this portal would lead him to. No doubt it was going to lead him to his death but none of that mattered anymore. He needed to find Aizen Sousuke and fight with every fiber of his being.

The love of his life depended on it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everybody! Long time, no talk! I just want to apologize for such a HUGE delay in an update! I was literally traveling abroad and even doing an internship in Walt Disney World…With so much going on, I really didn't have time to write anything. But HERE IT IS! Um…I'm sure you guys were expecting the final chapter but this isn't it…I know I said I'd end the fic in about two chapters but plans changed and I kinda didn't know where I was going with this fic. I feel more on track now and I've even started on the very final chapter so it shouldn't be too much longer! Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time! I appreciate EVERY review and it really is my biggest motivation for writing this fic (other than my love for UlquiHime, that is!). I'm sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes and I appreciate any criticism or input about my writing! **

**I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me! The last chapter is going to be pretty long so just sit tight for a little bit! I promise to deliver! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and I hope you liked the update! **


	29. The Final Battle Part 1

Orihime stood completely still in the darkness, her body trembling with uncertainty as she embraced herself tightly. "Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra, where are you?! Why did you put me in here?! Ulquiorra!" She shouted, not even aware that he could no longer hear her cries.

"Ulquiorra! Please! Don't do this without me! You can't win unless I destroy the Hogyoku!" She continued to shout through the dark abyss of the _garganta_, hoping that her shouts would reach him. She didn't dare to walk through the portal, unsure of where exactly it would let out.

Did it even let out at all? Maybe Ulquiorra had just temporarily placed her in the _garganta_ to protect her from Aizen while he challenged the wicked man. Was he that insane to fight Aizen all on his own?!

The girl took a slight step back as she blinked through the caliginosity, trying her best to see. Not a glimmer of light was coming from anywhere making it impossible to even see her hands in front of her face. She couldn't even tell what she was standing on but it felt as if she was on some sort of platform or another form of level ground. "Ulquiorra! Please! Don't do this!" She continued to yell, finding herself at the brink of tears once again.

As she took another step back, she could feel the ground beneath her slip away, causing her to fall into the black oblivion of the _garganta_. She let out a scream, flailing her arms frantically as she continued to fall through the never-ending darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she had been falling for. Was it a few moments? A few hours? Either way, it felt like an eternity. All of a sudden, a burst of sunlight gleamed brightly from beneath her as a hole ripped through the shadows, opening up an exit. Orihime found herself purged out of the black pit as she crashed into something below. Sharp pain shot through her entire body as the _garganata_ spit her out of its somber nebula.

"_OW! DAMN IT_!"

The girl apparently landed on something—or someone—rough. Her backside crushed whoever it was that was beneath her, knocking them completely to the ground and causing a severe amount of pain in her lower back. Either way, she had fallen out of the rabbit hole Ulquiorra had created and sprung into…daylight?

"OW! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

A voice began to shout from underneath her as it struggled to push the frazzled girl off of its form. "GET THE HELL OFF ALREADY!"

Orihime, still in a confounded daze from all that had happened in those brisk few seconds, quickly pushed herself off of whoever it was that she had landed on. "Ulquiorra?! Is that you?!" she gasped, hastily staggering to her feet. Much to her bewilderment, it wasn't Ulquiorra that she had landed on but none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-Ichigo?!" the girl stuttered out as her jaw fell open, "Oh, my goodness! What in the world?!"

"For the last time, what the hell," coughed out a just as confused Ichigo as he groaned loudly. He slowly sat up, rubbing his backside gently. He shook his head before looking up to the perpetrator that had just pummeled him to the ground, only to be shocked by the sight of a particular orange haired female.

"Inoue?! What are you doing here?! What just happened?!" Ichigo spat out as he pushed himself to his feet, dusting off the dirt on his black shinigami robes.

Orihime began to shake softly as she looked up at her friend, mystified tears continuing to fall from the corner of her eyes. She was too shocked to speak. One moment she was in her lover's embrace, sharing a passionate kiss. The next, she was thrown into a room of darkness. And now she was in the presence of her childhood crush, staring at her as if she had something hideous on her face.

"I-I don't know…One minute I was with Ulquiorra, and then he pushed me into some kind of dark portal. I fell down and then I somehow landed here on top of you…" Her voice began to quiver as she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to cease her trembling by hugging herself.

Ichigo's rugged expression softened immediately at the sight of the frightened girl. He wasn't sure what all was going on but he had a speculation. "You said you were with Ulquiorra before he pushed you into a portal? Wow, what a guy…"

Suddenly, her mind began to focus as the shock of what had just happened began to fade. "Oh no…He pushed me into the _garganta_," Orihime muttered as she froze completely.

"He did what?" Ichigo asked, still rubbing the back of his head. For such a small girl, she had a powerful impact.

The ginger haired maiden was too flabbergasted to even respond to Ichigo. Everything was beginning to dawn on her as she recalled Ulquiorra's last words to her.

"_Orihime, promise me that you will take care of yourself. Promise me that once Aizen is defeated, you'll live a long, happy life. Promise me that you'll find a new man that is more deserving of your love than I could have ever hoped to be. But also promise to not be angry at me for what I am about to do…"_

"No…He didn't…" Orihime whispered under her breath as she held onto herself tighter. Losing all sense of balance, she slowly dropped down to her knees, no longer being able to hold herself up. With a swift movement, Ichigo managed to reach out and catch her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Woah, woah! Inoue! It's okay! I'm here now. Take a deep breath and we'll figure out what happened," Ichigo said as worry began to fill up his voice. He set the girl gently on the ground as he watched her sulk slowly. She was still wearing a night gown that she had slipped into after she and Ulquiorra had engaged in sexual intercourse. Ichigo found it strange that she was wearing a silk gown at this given time but he figured he would save those kinds of questions for later.

"Just wait here. I'm going to go get Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu. Just don't move, okay?" the panicky shinigami said before he leapt to his feet, running off into another direction.

Orihime stared at the ground for a moment before tilting her head up to take in her surroundings. She looked like she was in a park of some sort. In fact, it felt rather familiar. The blue sky hung above her as white, puffy clouds drifted along in the blue abyss above. She could feel the sun's heat gleaming upon her face as a breeze blew against her exposed skin, tickling it softly to make way for goose bumps. The smell of fresh pine wafted through her nose as she inhaled softly.

She was in Karakura Town. She knew this location very well. She was sitting on the grass in the very same park where she had seen Ulquiorra for the first time during their battle against him and Yammy over a year ago. Even though this place looked identical to the park near her school, it somehow felt different.

"Orihime! Orihime!" cried out a familiar voice. Silver orbs slowly turned to look at where the direction of the voice was coming from as Orihime continued to helplessly sit on the ground.

A short, dark haired female wearing a black shinigami uniform dashed to Orihime's side, kneeling down beside her. "Orihime! You're safe! This is such a miracle! Ichigo had told me he tried to rescue you from Ulquiorra but that you wouldn't come!"

The worried voice of Rukia Kuchiki brought Orihime's attention back to the situation at hand. The sight of her beloved friend caused a sense of overwhelming emotions to flow over the healer. The redhead reached out and latched onto Rukia's arm as a look of vulnerability whirled inside her silver hues. "Rukia! Why am I in Karakura Town? I've got to get back to Hueco Mundo! I have to hurry or else Ulquiorra will die! He's challenging Aizen all on his own! I didn't even get a chance to erase the Hogyoku's existence!"

The violet eyed female had no idea what the redhead was talking about. Orihime appeared to be in a state of panic as her body continuously shivered with anxiety. "I'm not sure what's going on but we need to get you to a safer place. We had to leave Hueco Mundo because Aizen and his army began to raid Karakura Town. A big war is about to break out and you're in no condition to fight," Rukia replied calmly, not wanting to further upset the frantic girl in front of her. Orihime had apparently gone through a lot but it was a miraculous sight to see her still in one piece after being imprisoned in such a horrid place like Las Noches. Rukia couldn't help but wonder why Orihime had not left with Ichigo in the first place during their attempts to rescue her. What would lead her to do such a thing?

Ichigo watched the frail girl slowly fall apart. It was plain to see that Orihime was worried about Ulquiorra. That Espada must have brought her to them on purpose knowing good and well they wouldn't let anything harm her.

So Ulquiorra planned on taking Aizen on by himself? What a cocky bastard…He should have at least asked them for help!

As if reading the vizard's mind, Orihime wept softly before shifting her pleading eyes in Ichigo's direction. "Please, Ichigo. You have to help him. You have to get to Ulquiorra right away before it's too late! You have to help him!"

He looked at her gently, a small sigh escaping his lips. He hated seeing her like this; so worried and frightened. He glanced at Rukia before placing a gentle hand upon Orihime's shaking shoulder. "I'm not sure what to do but I'll go help him. If he's a friend to you then he's a friend to us, too. For now, go with Rukia to the others and we'll find you some place safe to hide."

His hand drifted from her shoulder to her hand, cupping it gently and rubbing the back of her palm in a soothing manner. Orihime was too busy crying and sniffling to even reply to his words. Her throat was growing completely dry and her stomach quenched from her distressed nerves. "I-Ichigo…"

"You must have been through a lot. Please just get somewhere safe. I promise I'll help Ulquiorra. I won't let Aizen live after all the things he's done to you," the teenage boy muttered before releasing his gentle grasp on her hand.

"I promise I'll do my best, Orihime," Ichigo mumbled under his breath before dashing off in a flash.

Rukia didn't even have any time to stop the reckless shinigami substitute as he darted away. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to the weeping Orihime before giving her a comforting embrace. "If there's anyone you can depend on, it's Ichigo. Don't cry…I'm sure he can save him," the short woman reassured her as she helped the anguished girl to her feet. "Now, let's get you somewhere safe…"

As Ichigo continued to run off, he realized that he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get to Ulquiorra in such a short time. Aizen's armies had already begun to invade Karakura Town as Soul Society was already trying to fend them off. Luckily, Soul Society had planned ahead and prepared themselves for Aizen's ambush by creating a false Karakura Town. Urahara Kisuke and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute had replaced the original Karakura Town with a complete duplicate. The real Karakura Town was safely hidden away in Soul Society where Aizen couldn't' reach. At least, the Gotei 13 was going to make sure that he didn't. A huge battle was already underway in the fake Karakura Town—they planned to crush Aizen and his minions once and for all.

If Ulquiorra had planned to fight Aizen, he would have to also make his way to the fake Karakura Town where Aizen was currently battling in. At least, that's what Ichigo had thought.

Out of nowhere, he could no longer sense the presence of Aizen Sousuke. Earlier, he could feel the powerful man's aura radiating throughout the entire facsimile of the city. The overlord's powerful reiatsu was so strong that Ichigo had been able to feel it coursing through his bones.

But now, it was as if his spiritual pressure had completely vanished. How did he not notice it before? He must have been too busy preparing for battle with Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu to even notice that Aizen must have fled the town.

Loud clashes of war resonated throughout the land as the heat of the battle between Aizen's army and the Gotei 13 commenced forth. He had been eager to join them but he and the others had just arrived back from Hueco Mundo after abandoning their mission to rescue Orihime. It wasn't as if they _wanted _to abort their mission—Orihime had simply refused to go with them of her own will. She and Ulquiorra had plans of defeating Aizen on all their own.

_How lame_, Ichigo thought to himself. _Orihime really should have just trusted us to defeat him…She put so much pressure on herself thinking that they had to do this all on their own_…

The vizard had quite enough of their bullshit. He was ready to obliterate Aizen out of existence and pull Orihime away from the nightmare she had been cast into. He was relieved that Ulquiorra had freed her from Las Noches. Knowing that Rukia was with her greatly reassured him. Orihime was finally back home. Well, in a copycat version of their home but as close as she could get for the time being.

"Hold on there, buddy! Where do you think you're going?" chuckled out a voice, snapping Ichigo from his thoughts and causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

The hardy male sharply turned his head in the direction of the voice, a scowl forming on his face. "What do you want, Urahara? I'm in a hurry! I've got to get to Aizen before it's too late."

A blonde young man stepped out from behind a tree, a green and white striped hat upon his head. He leaned on his cane as he scratched at his stubby beard, a taunting grin upon his face. "Oh? Well, if you didn't notice, you can't exactly feel him around this area anymore, now can you?"

"What a way to state the obvious. What the hell is going on?" Ichigo scoffed in return, not in any mood to deal with his sarcastic remarks. Kisuke just sighed lightly and shook his head, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. "While you were gone, Captain Yamamoto tried to seal Aizen in a wall of flames so he wouldn't interfere while the Gotei 13 each split off into their teams to defeat the Arrancar. But the jerk broke free and disappeared somewhere. Do you have any idea where?" Kisuke tapped his chin lightly in thought, awaiting Ichigo's answer.

"What? You think he went back to Hueco Mundo?" the substitute shinigami asked as he quirked a brow in the other male's direction. "I mean, Ulquiorra, his own damn slave, is about to challenge him to a fight. I guess it'd only make sense that they'd do it in private…"

"You know a lot more about what's going on backstage then I thought, Ichigo. Your old man would be proud!" Urahara chuckled as he sauntered over closer to where Ichigo was standing. "But what concerns me is that you're about to go get in the middle of them instead of helping the Gotei 13 defend the pillars supporting this establishment. How can you be so sure Ulquiorra isn't just tricking Orihime? Do you really think the fourth Espada would challenge his own master during the peak of a war that has only just begun?"

The fact that Urahara was so knowledgeable in everything that was going on intrigued Ichigo. He lifted his chin to further inspect the blonde male, a skeptical look forming in his chocolate eyes. "How do you so much about what's going on with Orihime and Ulquiorra?"

Kisuke waved a hand of dismissal in the air as he approached Ichigo with an ever so mocking grin on his face. "Come on, Ichigo. That's not important now, is it?"

Ichigo's fist began to clench as he tore his eyes away from Urahara, his jaw tightening. What if Ulquiorra was in fact tricking Orihime? What if all of this was a part of Aizen's plan? Aizen could have ordered Ulquiorra to gain her trust only to use her against them in the end? On the contrary, what could he have possibly gained from all that? After all, Ulquiorra just returned Orihime back to them without a scratch. Well, perhaps _mental _scratches but that was beside the point. If Ulquiorra and Aizen were tricking her, then why go through all the trouble and not kill her in the end?

"I don't think Ulquiorra is tricking her. I saw the way he looked at her…Not even an Espada could fake that," Ichigo replied in a grumble, recalling his emergence on Ulquiorra and Orihime's love scene. It was not exactly something he enjoyed recalling but the look upon Ulquiorra's face was unmistakable—he clearly had something for Inoue.

Kisuke appeared amused by Ichigo's words as he shook his head lightly, continuing to grin in the boy's direction. "Okay then. So I take it you want to help Ulquiorra fight Aizen? Do you really think you two can team up and defeat him? What if you can't?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I promised Orihime that I'd help Ulquiorra. Not only that but I promised myself I'd kill Aizen with my bare hands after all that he did to her," the vizard replied, getting irritated with their idle conversation. "Sorry but I don't have time to talk. I have to figure out a way to get to Hueco Mundo before it's too late."

That was exactly what Kisuke Urahara wanted to hear. He could easily detect the aura of determination surrounding the boy's spirit, giving fuel to his strength. "You should know me by now, Ichigo. I always seem to show up at the best of times, don't I? Come with me. I'll open a _gargarnta_ for you to get to Hueco Mundo pronto."

He needed no more prodding. With a firm nod, the substitute shinigami trailed behind the mysterious man in the hat, realizing it was best to save anymore questions for later.

* * *

How strange. He was certain Aizen Sousuke would have showed up within mere minutes of him transporting Orihime back to her friends for safekeeping. After all, nothing ever got past Aizen. Surely the man would have noticed that her reiatsu was nowhere within miles of this place and be furious over his antics. It was just a matter of time until he showed up, demanding answers for Ulquiorra's sudden betrayal.

He would give him answers, all right. Answers that would be written in his master's blood.

Ulquiorra wandered through the halls of Las Noches, awaiting Aizen's arrival. He figured the man was probably busy trying to dispose of the shinigami that raged in a war with him and his minions. As to why Aizen was even fighting in the first place remained a mystery. The man wasn't at his top strength due to the fact Orihime had not restored the Hogyoku to its original state. He knew that was one of the man's many trump cards. Perhaps he was out there on the battlefield to test the strength of Soul Society until it was time to fetch the Hogyoku? Another reason could be that Aizen simply thought that the Gotei 13 wouldn't be worth much of a fight and that there was no need to use the Hogyoku at such an early point in time. Either way, it mattered not to the Fourth Espada.

Sauntering through the hallways, Ulquiorra figured he'd wait for Aizen in the main chamber room. It was a big enough room for the two to fight and not feel cramped. Should it become necessary, Ulquiorra was already planning on devising a way to destroy the roof of the dome so he could release his second form freely without concern. His _Segunda Etapa_ might be the only thing that could enable his victory against the king of Las Noches. Not only did that help his chances but also the fact that Orihime hadn't restored the Hogyoku to its natural, powerful state would also prove to be crucial in Aizen's downfall.

The Espada strode into his master's maid headquarters, emerald orbs scanning the area for any signs of Aizen or anyone else. Just as he expected, no one was there, not even Gin Ichimaru. He silently wondered how the battle against Soul Society was going and if the odds were favoring in either of the side's direction at that moment. Naturally, Aizen's army held the advantage. The Gotei 13 were weak creatures but now that Ulquiorra was no longer a warrior on Aizen's team, the odds could have been adjusted. Should he have chosen to not rebel against Aizen, the victory would have undoubtedly still remained in Aizen's hands.

"Well, well, well. Out of everything that's been happening lately, this is what I _least _expected."

As if right on cue, Aizen's chilling voice reverberated throughout the room. The male's powerful reiatsu began to ooze throughout his chamber, filling everything with his dominant presence.

The stoic Espada turned around to face the brunette, his dark lips pressing together to form a neutral line upon his emotionless face. "I'm surprised you didn't expect it, Lord Aizen. After all, my betrayal should have been obvious to you from the beginning," the impassive young man replied, green eyes staring directly at Aizen's grinning form.

"Well, I guess I can't stay I didn't _completely _not expect it. I know you and Orihime have been plotting against for me awhile but to think you actually were foolish enough to carry out those plots is what baffles me. Come on, Ulquiorra. No one knows my true strength better than my closest Espada," Aizen let out a soft sigh, placing false pretenses that he was actually offended by Ulquiorra's endeavors. "But honestly, I'm more hurt than anything. I cannot believe you let some dimwitted temptress get in the way of our bond, Ulquiorra. I thought you had pledged your undying loyalty to me." His coat tails swayed behind him slightly as he paced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck dejectedly.

Unsure of how to respond, Ulquiorra continued to fasten his eyes upon the male as one of his hands crept to the hilt of his sword, Murcielago, which rested neatly at his hip's side. As Aizen noticed his minion's motion, a broad grin began to curl at his lips as his eyes flickered with glints of amusement.

"I guess it's come to this then. It saddens me greatly, Ulquiorra," Aizen replied as he dramatically placed a hand over his own heart, emphasizing his false emotions in a noticeable manner. "I tried to be nice. I tried to give you and Orihime the opportunity to fight alongside me. Orihime could have given birth to a beautiful child and we could have all lived together happily ever after. But now you go and do _this_. It breaks my heart knowing that I have to kill you and then go back and steal the girl back from the dead fingers of her friends. I still need her to complete the restoration of the Hogyoku, after all. You honestly didn't believe I'd just let you waltz out of here with her, did you, Ulquiorra?"

"I didn't waltz out of here with her. I sent her back to Ichigo Kurosaki. If you want to get her back, you'll have to go through him. But before that, you'll have to go through _me_," the temperate Espada responded back with a threatening tone, his eyes narrowing tempestuously at the male's direction.

The threatening look upon the boy's face left no ounce of concern in Aizen. "Ulquiorra, if I didn't know any better, I would have actually thought you _cared _about the girl. I thought I had sealed away your heart and ability to feel, just as I sealed away your memories," the brunette replied as he elegantly approached Ulquiorra with slow steps. If he had wanted to, he could have smashed that aggressive look right off the Espada's face but where would be the fun in that? No, he wanted to toy with the boy a bit more.

"You never sealed away my heart. I did that on my own. Orihime was the one to remind me that it's okay to love," Ulquiorra answered, his hand remaining tightly gripped around the hilt of his katana. If Aizen made any sudden movements, he would not hesitate to strike.

Aizen brought up a hand to scratch his chin as he lifted his face to further examine his traitor. "But is it really okay for someone like you to love, Ulquiorra? If I remember correctly, you had a pretty terrible life as a human. A lot of lives were lost because of you. Do you really think Orihime could love a monster like you if she knew the truth?"

"None of that would matter to her," Ulquiorra snapped, unable to stifle the rage growing within him. "Orihime saw me for what I am now. I am done with your mind games and I am done letting you control me. Just make this easier on yourself and fight me now. I just might decide to spare your life if you promise to never go near Orihime Inoue ever again."

Watching the growing agitation in the Espada was becoming more and more enjoyable to the sovereign. He couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape at the boy's petty attempt at a threat. "Oh, this is too priceless. It's amazing how much you've changed since you first came here as a Hollow, begging for me to erase your memories and end your torment."

With every step Aizen took towards him, Ulquiorra began to further prepare himself for battle. _I musn't let my guard down. He's only trying to provoke me. As long as I remain calm, I might be able to do enough damage to him to give the others a better chance at annihilating him._

"Too bad you don't remember. Your memories, that is. I was hoping there would be some way I could convince you to completely give up on your false dreams of you and Orihime Inoue defeating me but I can see by the look on your face that you're not going to budge. I don't plan on killing you right here, though. No, you're far too valuable for that. I don't think you realize just how much I need you, Ulquiorra," Aizen said as his cocky grin began to melt away and fade into a stern look. All traces of mock were replaced by asperity.

"I'll be honest with you, Ulquiorra. The other Espada aren't doing too well in battle. I've already lost a few of my precious comrades to the Gotei 13 and I have a feeling it's going to be a tough battle. But I must admit that I lied. Everything that has occurred has happened for a reason. Did you really think putting you in charge or Orihime Inoue wasn't intended? Did you really think I didn't intend for you to fall in love with Orihime? Did you really think I didn't _want _you to fall in love with our little princess?" Aizen folded both of his arms in front of his chest as he watched Ulquiorra closely. "It was all a part of a plan. I wanted you to be touched and influenced by the girl. I wanted you to fall in love with Orihime. I wanted her to melt your frozen heart and let you finally _feel _again."

Aizen's words completely caught Ulquiorra off guard as the Espada's eyes began to slowly widen to saucers. Did he hear him correctly? Aizen _wanted _Ulquiorra to fall in love with Orihime?

"Allow me to explain," the male said as he sauntered over to his throne-like chair, reclining in it for a moment while he stared up at the ceiling. If he was going to going to give Ulquiorra a long speech, he figured he might as well do it from the comforts of his favorite chair. "I'll start off by saying you are a being capable of incredible power. I knew that from the moment I saw you. You were powerful because of your _feelings_. You possessed such a traumatizing life as a human that it fueled the dark powers of your Hollowfication. Naturally, a being as strong as yourself would have made a great pawn in my armed forces. Even so, I was worried I wouldn't have been able to contain you; to _control _you. By sealing away your memories and making you into an emotionless Espada, I assumed I could keep you at bay until the time came."

Ulquiorra's hand remained neatly placed on his sword as he continued to listen to the man's words. What was Aizen getting at? Was this another trick?

"I've had your memories sealed for quite some time. I was hoping to release them during this time so you'd be at your full strength. According to my speculations, if you unleashed all your power without anything holding you back, you could probably wipe out all of Soul Society with the snap of your fingers. Even so, I still didn't think it was enough. I needed something to help you slowly break your shell as well as find a way to keep you permanently bound to me in both mind and spirit. When Orihime first arrived in Hueco Mundo, I didn't think much of it. But then I realized that perhaps I could use her for more than just the restoration of the Hogyoku. I thought if maybe she slowly started to melt your frozen heart, you would get a taste of your true strength back," Aizen continued as his eyes lingered on the ceiling for another moment before slowly casting back towards Ulquiorra. He could tell he had his full attention since Ulquiorra hadn't moved once from his spot.

"I had Gin and Szayel even help me come up with ways to help you and Orihime be drawn to each other. I even had Nnoitra sneak into the girl's room so you would come rescue her; thus, helping her feel an attachment for you," Aizen slightly chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't you see? Everything was placed perfectly in order. Everything was planned so that you two would fall in love. That's when I had the idea of bringing an heir into the equation. After all, it was a perfect scenario. If you had a reason to value something more than your own existence, which in this case would be Orihime and a child, then you would feel the need to protect them. I was hoping that by valuing them you would not disobey me out of fear that I would kill your beloved and your unborn child. I guess there were a few set-backs…I had a feeling you would betray me but I just didn't think you were that stupid. If you had just listened to me, you could have had Orihime for all of eternity. We could have struck down Soul Society and rebuilt a new kingdom for ourselves. But I guess not even I, a mighty God, could have flawless plans. I should have suspected that Orihime would have rather given up her own life and the life then join forces with me. That was my plan's only drawback…"

Everything was beginning to make sense now. Aizen was truly a cunning man. He had placed all the pieces on the chessboard and watched the game unfold, organizing events from the sidelines. It was too late now, though. He and Orihime had made up their minds—they were done being chess pieces. Orihime believed whole heartedly in the power that her friends possessed. If even Aizen Sousuke was skeptical about his settled victory without the help of Ulquiorra, then maybe the two had made the right decision in not siding with him.

"Without Orihime, you cannot use the Hogyoku. Without the Hogyoku, you are no match for the Gotei 13 and even Ichigo Kurosaki. Without me, you are no match for Soul Society in its entirety. We refuse to comply with you, Aizen. What will you do now that your plans have fallen out of order? I almost feel sorry that you put so much planning into something that was put to a halt by a stubborn girl and an empty Espada," Ulquiorra said in response as he straightened himself up. He watched closely as Aizen stood up from his comfortable spot in his seat.

For a moment, the man didn't reply. He simply stared at Ulquiorra with no ounce of emotion upon his handsome features. Several seconds later he broke into a toothy grin as he let out a few chuckles. "Oh, Ulquiorra! You're so funny! Even now, you still think my plan isn't going to work. Just because you and your princess refuse to work alongside me doesn't mean I still can't control you."

In a flash, Aizen appeared right in front of Ulquiorra, menacing eyes staring down the pale skinned boy. The male's lips were inches away from Ulquiorra's ear as his hands gripped tightly onto the other's sword, disabling him from unsheathing his sword.

"I'm sad it had to come to this. I'm going to unseal your memories from the pits of your mind. By doing so, you'll become a frantic monster incapable of suppressing his power. I'll send you back to Karakura Town where you will annihilate everything—the Gotei 13, the human race, and even my Arrancar minions. Only two things will be spared from your rampage—Orihime and myself."

Ulquiorra quickly snatched his sword out of Aizen's grasp as he leapt back, preparing himself for battle. Within seconds his sword was freed from his sheath as he charged at Aizen, unable to bear anymore of his senseless words.

"I will not let you lay a hand on me! I will not let you touch my memories!" The Espada cried out as he pointed a finger in the other man's direction, gathering energy. His Cero began to charge through his fingers before a bright green blast fired from them like a rapid bullet. The neon green beam blasted in Aizen's direction but the male dodged it easily by stepping slowly out of the way.

Aizen paid no mind to the Espada's attacks as he simply walked slowly towards Ulquiorra's direction, a grin upon his face. "While you are out frantically destroying everything in sight, Orihime and I will flee to the Soul Society. After all, I still want that heir. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe in my chambers. If she isn't already pregnant with her child, I'll embed her with my own seed if I have to. Tell me, Ulquiorra, does she scream a lot in bed?"

Angered by Aizen's words, Ulquiorra began to rapidly fire more cero beams at Aizen's direction. The man elegantly dodged them all by simply striding to the side. Switching to another technique, Ulquiorra gathered energy into the palm of his hand to release a _Bala _at Aizen. The beam was bright red and was similar to his Cero but this time, Aizen didn't even bother to dodge it. He simply held up his hand and allowed the blast to ricochet off his hand and clash into the ceiling above.

"I won't kill Orihime. No, it'll be much more fun seeing my offspring claw its way out of her stomach, wreaking havoc upon her body. It'll be a painful death, I assume, but it must be done. If it makes you feel any better, I'll re-seal your memories right before the child is born. That way, you can be freed from your animalistic state so you can watch her die. I have a feeling that you'll be drained of energy by the time that happens," Aizen teased as he watched Ulquiorra charge at him with his sword pointed at his direction.

Aizen caught the blade easily between his two fingers, blocking the attack with effortlessness. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth before pointing his finger at Aizen's abdomen, firing another powerful Cero at a close range.

This time, the attack didn't miss. It hit him directly in his stomach, causing the man to stagger back. A small hole was ripped in his white cloak but other than that, the impact of the Cero didn't seem to do any damage at all.

Aizen simply glared daggers at Ulquiorra, not bother to retaliate fighting. After all, what good would it be to damage the meat? He needed Ulquiorra to be fresh and ripe for him to unseal his memories. After all, Ulquiorra had a planet to destroy.

"Enough with the foolishness, Ulquiorra. You know you can't beat me. It's useless to try," the sovereign said with a tiny sigh as he brushed off some dust from his shoulder. "Just hold still and it will all be over soon."

How was it that none of his attacks seemed to even make a dent on the other man? It was time for him to stop fooling around and start throwing at Aizen everything he had. If attacks like Cero and Bala were not enough then he would simply have to step up his game.

It was time to unleash his first Resurrección form and begin to fight Aizen gathering every ounce of his strength. Within seconds, a giant burst of energy emitted from the Espada's sword, Mucielago. Droplets of green and black energy in the shape of rain began to surround Ulquiorra as his body began to undergo a strange metamorphosis.

Aizen simply watched with interest as his minion alleviated his first Resurreccion form. Ulquiorra's black, cropped hair began to elongate and flow freely as the helmet atop of his head morphed into two horns jutting out of a crest upon his cranium. Two massive black wings emerged from his back as his traditional white uniform evolved into priest-like robes. Malachite eyes fixated upon Aizen before his bat-like wings extended forth, enabling him to take flight and charge at his former master, claws outstretched and ready for the slicing.

"Don't you realize it's pointless, Ulquiorra? You could never hope to defeat me as you are. If you really want to have a fighting chance, let me free your memories. Stop letting your frozen heart act as force field of your true power. Liberate your emotions and unleash your hatred on all of the human race and Soul Society!" Aizen chortled as he dodged Ulquiorra's assaults.

The Espada paid no heed to the man's words as he continued to strike at Aizen with all that he had. He slashed his sword at Aizen, his blade dying for a taste of his enemy's blood. Not once did the sword come even close to coming in contact with Aizen's throat. Although Ulquiorra's released form enabled him to move swiftly and precisely, it was still no match for Aizen's god-like speed and evasive antics.

No matter how many powerful blasts of Cero Ulquiorra shot at Aizen, he dodged every one of them. The walls of Las Noches; however, had been completely blown through in many parts. The ceiling above the two began to crumble and creak with every relentless attack from the Cuarto Espada. It didn't take long for the roof over Aizen's chambers to completely cave in, nearly crashing the two males underneath its heavy weight.

Ulquiorra easily avoided the collapse of Las Noches's building as he fled outside. He used his recently emerged wings to fly gracefully towards the ground a few feet away from the collapsed building. The moonlit canopy of Hueco Mundo hovered above the Espada as he inaudibly plotted his next attack. For a moment, he couldn't detect Aizen's presence and silently wondered if the man had been unable to escape the ruthless collapse of the dome. Those thoughts quickly withered away as Aizen emerged from the debris, an angry look upon his muscular face.

"You just destroyed my chambers! Do you have any idea how much time this will cost me to rebuild Las Noches to its previous state?!" the brunette shouted, his fist balling into a tight clench.

Ulquiorra could see that the damaged building clearly hit a nerve. Perhaps if he could find ways to distract Aizen and make him lose his composure, he could find a way to weaken him. All he needed to do was reach his second released form and strike Aizen with every ounce of his strength. There was no point in wasting his energy on minor attacks anymore. If he was going to fight him, he was going to do it right.

Suddenly, Aizen disappeared from his vision and reappeared directly behind, giving a rough kick to the Espada's temple. The impact of the kick was so powerful that it sent Ulquiorra crashing to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"I'm tired of your games, Ulquiorra. You're going to surrender to me! My will is going to be done!" the king of Las Noches shouted as stared down at his winged creation. Ulquiorra quickly regained his composure and stood up, once again locking eyes with the male in front of him.

"Do your worst, Aizen-sama. I will never give into you," he replied sharply, gripping on tightly to his Zanpakuto that was still clutched in his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updating… **

**Okay, so I know I said I'd try to have this fanfic finished in a chapter or so but I just feel that my chapters are getting kind of long and drawn-out so I figured I'd divide up the final battle into two parts so it'd be easier to read. With that being said, I plan on having Part 2 out as quickly as I can! At the rate things are going, Part 2 should be the finale but with an extra bonus chapter—an Epilogue that you won't wanna miss! **

**As always, I thank you for sticking with me. This fanfic has been going on for a looooooong time! I hope I didn't end up losing all my readers by taking so long to update…I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know how I'm doing. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes since even though I proofread five times before I upload it, I always tend to miss a few things. Any critique is welcome, as well! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll stick with me til the very end! **


End file.
